Café, inconnu et écriture
by Goodgame
Summary: Bellarke Modern AU. Clarke est une jeune étudiante en arts à Paris qui reste coincée dans ses habitudes. Boire son café dans son bar préféré 3 fois par semaine, voir sa meilleure amie tous les samedis, dessiner et écrire dans son journal intime tous les soirs. Mais un jour, elle oublie son carnet au café et une correspondance s'établit entre elle et un inconnu via des messages...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour Bonjour les amis ! Me voila de retour avec ma nouvelle fiction Bellarke qui est un Modern AU.  
Clarke est une jeune étudiante de 21 ans à Paris qui a ses habitudes, peu d'amis et aime sa petite routine mais un jour un jeune inconnu correspond avec elle via son carnet, et une nouvelle aventure commence... (Je suis nulle en synopsis)  
J'espère vraiment que cela va vous plaire, donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Je pousse la porte de l'Ark'afé à précisément 17h32. Comme tous les lundi et jeudi, ainsi que le mercredi deux fois par mois depuis deux ans. Je pourrais faire le chemin les yeux fermés, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, tellement je connais chaque recoin et rue qui me mène à mon endroit préféré. L'Ark'afé est le style d'endroit qui ne paye pas de mine quand on le voit de l'extérieur une vieille façade en bois, une baie vitré avec le nom de l'enseigne dessus, une grande tasse à café et un arc de triomphe. J'y passe plus de temps que dans mon appartement.  
À peine ais-je franchis la porte qu'une douce odeur de café et de sucre m'enveloppe les narines. L'intérieur est tellement différent de ce qu'on pourrait croire. Les murs sont recouverts de vieilles affiches de films, de peintures et de sculptures. Des petites tables sont disposées ici et là et au milieu de la pièce se trouve le bar de commande. Je viens tellement ici que je n'ai même plus besoin de passer ma commande. Je fais un signe au barman qui me fait un grand sourire et pars m'installer à ma place. Une petite table en vieux bois avec une banquette en cuir très confortable, mon nom est gravé sur la table avec des arabesques tout autour. Je sors mon carnet, mes aquarelles et quelques crayons de couleurs. Je rassemble mes longs cheveux blonds dans ma main et de l'autre je m'empare d'un crayon pour finir mon chignon que je coince entre mes lèvres. Je relève brusquement la tête quand j'entends le serveur appeler mon prénom :

 **\- Clarke ! Ton machiato caramel, avec double dose de café et éclat de caramel.** Je lui fais un grand sourire et finis mon chignon de fortune avant de m'emparer de mon café.

 **-Merci, Finn.**

 **\- À ton service, Princesse.** Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant quand il m'appelle comme ça.

Finn est plutôt beau gosse. Il a les cheveux noirs, mi long avec un visage de mannequin, mais niveau intellectuel et drague, c'est vraiment pas ça ! Un comble pour un étudiant en droit. Il manie les mots comme personne, il sait calmer les situations difficiles au café mais pour approcher une fille c'est une catastrophe. Il repart derrière son bar et me fais un clin d'œil avant de servir le prochain client. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de fixer mon attention sur mon carnet.

Depuis 2 ans, depuis mon entrée en école d'art, je tiens le même rituel tous les soirs. Je dessine ce qui me marque le plus dans ma journée, la musique du jour et j'écris ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et met _Neopolitan Dreams_ de Lisa Mitchell. Je lisse mes pages avant de dessiner la plus belle image que j'ai vue aujourd'hui. Je redessine une petite fille qui faisait des bulles dans un parc à midi. J'ai la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire photographique et redessine chaque détail. Le petit chien derrière elle, un jongleur de rue sur le côté,... Je laisse mes mains glisser sur le papier pendant que la musique douce m'inspire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dessin est fini. Je mets quelques touches d'aquarelle dessus et laisse l'encre sécher. Je sirote mon café et observe ce qui trouve autour de moi. C'est mon activité préféré. Un petit couple se conte fleurette à côté de moi, un groupe de jeunes artistes ont l'air d'avoir une conversation tumultueuse et je vois Lexa, une des serveuses de l'Ark'afé, qui me fait un grand sourire. Je lui rends la pareille avant de continuer mon activité du jour. Je prends mon stylo calligraphique et me lance :

 _ **/\**_

 _Lundi 21 septembre 2015 – Paris – 18h16_

 _Musique du jour : Neopolitan Dreams – Lisa Mitchell_

 _Une nouvelle année commence. Et la plus stressante qui plus est. Aujourd'hui, ils nous ont rappelé tout ce qu'on devait faire cette année pour valider nos crédits et avoir notre diplôme de 1er cycle. J'essaie de relativiser mais il faut que 1/Je me trouve un stage, 2/Je prouve à mon prof de dessin avancé que je mérite ma place à son cours et 3/Je réalise un mémoire sur le thème de mon choix._  
 _Vivement que je valide mon diplôme et que je parte à l'étranger. Partout dans le monde où on ne m'appellera pas « La petite blonde pistonnée par son père ». Avec Raven, on pense partir aux Etats-Unis. Alors conseils du jour : 1/Arrêter de se prendre la tête, 2/Profiter de l'automne, 3/Trouver une excuse pour que Raven arrêter de me tanner de faire une sortie à 4 avec elle et Wick et mon futur-non petit ami._  
 _Parce que je n'ai qu'elle dans ma vie -ce n'est pas un secret - depuis qu'elle fréquente Wick, elle me rabâche que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un car je serais moins seule._  
 _Mais moi, j'aime bien ma solitude. Traîner dans les parcs, les monuments historiques sans régler de comptes à personnes._  
 _J'avais dit que j'arrêterais de me prendre la tête pour rien. Au moins pour les 10 prochaines minutes..._

 _Mon carnet et moi = Pour la vie._

 _ **/\**_

Je referme mon carnet et secoue la tête. Des fois j'écris vraiment des trucs bizarres. Avant que je ne puisse le ranger dans mon sac, la sonnerie Raven's Song de Aaron Embry retentit et je me presse de décrocher :

 **\- Raven ?** m'enquis-je

 **\- Non, c'est Morgan Freeman** , lâche mon amie d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Wick a encore essayé de réparer ta Vespa et a cassé une pièce ?**

 **\- Non. Il est très probablement probable comme il est probable qu'une tige inox se soude avec...**

 **\- Raven !** m'impatientais-je, **Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.**

 **\- Je suis enceinte,** murmure-t-elle si bas que j'ai cru rêver. **J'ai besoin de toi.** J'entends presque des sanglots dans sa voix.

 **\- J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive,** m'exclamais-je.

Je remballe toutes mes affaires en vitesse et les fourre dans mon sac. Je laisse des pièces de monnaie dans le petit pot sur ma table et pars le plus vite possible. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin entre les tables et les clients. J'entends soudain Finn qui crie mon prénom mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je lève la main pour le saluer sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

J'attrape le premier métro pour aller chez Raven. J'en ai pour au moins 10 minutes. Je sais que Raven doit être dans tous ses états. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents, elle a vécu chez sa grand-mère jusqu'au décès de celle-ci i ans. Et Raven s'était promis de n'avoir jamais aucun enfant pour ne pas répéter l'erreur de ses parents. Nous sommes amies depuis une éternité, nous sommes la famille de l'autre. Cela fait à peine 6 mois qu'elle est avec Wick.  
J'arrive enfin chez elle. J'ai à peine toqué qu'elle ouvre la porte et se jette dans mes bras.  
Je passe l'heure à la réconforter. Raven m'assure que c'est un accident et qu'elle est enceinte de 2 mois. J'essaie de la rassurer, je lui dit qu'elle ne sera jamais comme ses parents qui l'ont abandonné et que je soutiendrais n'importe laquelle de sa décision. Mais je sais qu'elle sera une merveilleuse mère et que Wick sera sûrement un père complètement timbré. Pour l'instant, elle veut prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler avec Wick. J'ai envie de lui changer les idées :

 **\- Il faut que je te montre les derniers dessins que j'ai fait, ils sont plutôt pas mal !**

 **\- Je veux bien les voir,** me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **Mais je te jure que si tu es reparti dans ta période « je lâche des bombes de peinture pour faire artistique » tu sors de chez moi !** J'éclate de rire et cela doit être contagieux, car elle rigole aussi.

Je fouille dans mon sac mais ne trouve pas mon carnet. Je décide de le vider sur le canapé sous le ricanement de Raven qui trouve que j'ai un bordel sans nom dans mon sac. Et là, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon carnet. Je refais le chemin dans ma tête et le seul endroit où il peut-être est à l'Ark'afé.

 **\- Alors Picasso ? Où sont ces fameuses œuvres ?**

 **\- Je l'ai oublié au café,** lâchais-je d'une voix blanche. Ce carnet est toute ma vie, j'y couche mes sentiments, ma vie privée et ça me rend malade de savoir que peut-être quelqu'un est en train de le lire.

 **\- Je te vois devenir aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine Clarke.** Raven essaye de me rassurer. **Respire, le café est fermé à cette heure-ci mais tu iras le récupérer demain. Et comme ça tu demanderas le numéro de Finn par la même occasion...**

Je la fusille du regard. Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, je n'aime pas la situation actuelle. En plus Raven trouve Finn mignon et elle pense qu'il serait un petit-ami parfait.

 **\- Non, je ne pourrais pas demain, j'ai cours toute la journée et après je dois poser,** lui rappelais-je. Plusieurs soirs dans la semaine, je pose comme modèle pour des cours de dessins. Ça me permet d'arrondir mes fins de mois. **Et je ne demanderais sûrement pas à Finn son numéro. Fin de la conversation Raven.**

Elle sait que quand je dis il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à me contredire.

 **\- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien à propos de cela. Mais Clarke sors un peu de ton carcan ! Tu fais toujours tout à la même heure au même jour, fais de ta vie une aventure. Ce n'est pas en sirotant ton café tous les lundi et les jeudi que...**

 **\- Et tu oublies aussi deux mercredi par mois,** la coupais-je.

 **\- Voilà ! Tu es déjà trop dans tes habitudes ! Tu ne vas pas connaître tout de la vie en faisant toujours les mêmes choses. Sors, va à un concert toute seule, fais toi d'autres amis que Wick et moi, va parler à un inconnu...** s'exclame-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. J'ai toujours aimé qu'elle s'investie à 100% dans une cause, et la mienne est désespérée.

 **\- Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir Rav'** , lui dis-je solennellement.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à regarder une télé-réalité débile jusqu'à ce que Wick rentre. Je la laisse avec lui pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Puis je m'inquiète pour mon carnet pour le reste de la nuit et les paroles de Raven qui me trottent dans la tête.

Toute la journée du mardi passe avec la même inquiétude que mon carnet intime soit trouvé et moqué. C'est ma pensée, pas celle des autres. J'attends le mercredi soir avec impatience. Je sors des cours en trombe et rejoins l'Ark'afé. Quand j'y suis, je fonce directement à ma petite table mais n'y trouve rien. Alors je décide d'aller voir au bar de commande si quelqu'un ne l'a pas trouvé. Je cherche Finn du regard et ne le trouve pas et Lexa est occupé avec une cliente. Quand soudain, quelqu'un me tape l'épaule

 **\- Alors Clarke, on vient chercher sa boisson cette fois-ci ?**

Quand je me retourne, je tombe sur Bellamy, le second barman du café. Il ne bosse ici qu'à mi-temps, je ne le vois pas très souvent. Le reste du temps, il étudie dans l'université à coté de mon école. Il me fait un grand sourire et j'ai soudainement envie de le dessiner. Ses cheveux bouclés foncés, ses taches de rousseurs qui s'étalent sur tout son visage et ses yeux rieurs. Je secoue la tête et essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

 **\- Salut Bellamy ! Non, enfin oui. En fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose lundi soir et je me demandais si vous l'aviez trouvé ?** dis-je en parlant très vite.

Il fait le tour de l'îlot, s'accroupit et reviens me voir quelques secondes plus tard en me tendant quelque chose.

 **\- C'est cela ? Un client nous l'a laissé sur le comptoir ce soir-là.**

 **\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup !** m'exclamais-je en serrant mon carnet contre mon cœur. Bellamy m'examine pendant que je fais un câlin plus que bizarre à mon carnet.

 **\- Tu restes boire quelque chose ?** Je hoche la tête. **Parfait, je te sers ça de suite !** Je lui fais un grand sourire et pars m'asseoir à ma place fétiche.

Je suis soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé, maintenant il reste à savoir si quelqu'un la touché ou lu. J'ouvre mon carnet et regarde chaque page scrupuleusement. Je ne vois rien qui a été abîmé ou modifié, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les pages après celle que j'ai écrite lundi soir. Un énorme « **DÉSOLÉ, JE NE SAIS PAS DESSINER** » est écrit au marqueur. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Qui a osé écrire dans mon carnet ? Je tourne la page pour découvrir un paragraphe :

 **##**

 **Mardi 22 septembre 2015 – Paris – 15h30**

 _ **Musique du jour : Where is my Mind ? – Pixies**_

 _ **Ouais, où as-tu eu la tête pour oublier un si joli carnet ? Sinon, je dois avouer que tes dessins sont impressionnants. J'ai vu ceux que tu as faits cet été sur la terrasse du café. En les regardant, j'en ai presque senti l'odeur des fleurs.**_  
 _ **Par contre, niveau musique, il faut refaire ton éducation musicale ! Lisa Mitchell, Vanessa Carlton, Kelly Clarkson... VRAIMENT ?**_  
 _ **Je te donnerais bien quelques noms de groupe vraiment sympa à écouter si tu continues à oublier ton carnet.**_

 _ **Sinon je vais te copier et te donner « les conseils 1-2-3 » :**_

 _ **1/ Arrête de te prendre la tête, tu m'as presque fait avoir une migraine. 2/C'est cool la solitude mais c'est bien d'avoir des potes. 3/Ne pars pas à l'étranger.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Arsène Lupin, gentleman mais pas voleur.**_

 ** _##_**

Je repose mon carnet et mes émotions oscillent entre colère et amusement. Colère, car quelqu'un s'est permis de fouiller dedans et de lire ce que j'ai de plus privé. Et d'un côté, ce Arsène Lupin -sûrement un surnom parce que plus personne ne s'appelle Arsène à notre époque - me fait bien rire. Il aime mon travail et se moque gentiment de ma façon de penser. J'aimerais savoir qui est ce fameux inconnu qui écrit dans les carnets des autres. Je scanne la pièce à la recherche d'un indice ou quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie, mais évidemment je ne trouve rien. J'ai toujours été nulle comme détective. Bellamy interrompt mes pensées en déposant mon café devant moi. Je réponds à son sourire bienveillant et il repart servir les clients.

J'attrape mes écouteurs, sors mes aquarelles et je me stoppe d'un coup. Raven a raison, je prends trop l'habitude de faire toujours les mêmes choses. Mais je ne me vois pas vivre autrement qu'avec le planning que je me suis moi-même imposé. Je décide de faire comme d'habitude mais de y rajouter un truc.

Le dessin du jour est l'ambiance chaude et accueillante du café avec Bellamy et Lexa qui jonglent de table en table, un chien qui fait sa sieste au milieu de la salle... Quand mon dessin est sec, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

 _ **/\**_

 _Mercredi 23 septembre 2015 – Paris – 18h01_

 _Musique du jour : Homme pressée – Noir Désir_

 _J'étais une femme pressée ce jour-là. J'avais la tête ailleurs mais je ne discutais pas avec un poisson (hé oui, je connais les Pixies) Quelle fut ma surprise quand on m'a rendu mon carnet et que j'ai vu qu'un inconnu s'amusait à NE PAS dessiner dedans ? Au fait, inconnu ou inconnue ?_  
 _J'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête - ou au moins 30 minutes par jour - pour commencer, au lieu d'être énervée contre toi. Vu que tu ne m'impressionnes pas avec tes techniques de dessins, impressionne-moi avec ta culture musicale._  
 _Sinon, si tu le demandes, j'ai passé ces derniers jours à m'inquiéter comme une dingue. J'en serais devenu dingue. J'ai atteint mon quota de prise de tête pour la semaine._

 _À plus Arsène,_

 _PS : NE « DESSINE » PLUS JAMAIS DANS LES PAGES CONSACRÉS AUX DESSINS, ÇA C'EST MON DOMAINE._

 _Bonnie, fugueuse de carnet._

 _ **/\**_

Je referme mon carnet et pose mes mains dessus. Est-ce que je m'apprête vraiment à laisser de nouveau mon carnet ici, mais cette fois-ci volontairement ? Les paroles de Raven reviennent inlassablement dans mon esprit et se mélangent à la musique. Il faut que je vive ma propre aventure. Je ne suis pas prête à encore sortir ou de me faire de nouveaux amis mais je peux laisser mon carnet ici pour qu'Arsène, ou quelqu'un d'autre, le trouve et me réponde. Je finis mon café, abandonne mon carnet sur le coin de la table, paye ma consommation et pars sans un seul regard à ma table. Pour une fois, je ne prévois pas ce qui va arriver et j'aurais la surprise demain. Bizarrement, je l'espère.

* * *

 **Voila, le premier chapitre de CIE ! Je publierais un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis et l'histoire sera plutôt longue (10-15 chapitres)... J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous dans cette nouvelle aventure littéraire. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews, des suggestions,... J'adore parler avec vous !**

 **Je voulais remercier Camille, Estelle et Amandine, qui m'ont donné leurs avis et qui m'ont rassuré. Je vous love. Et merci encore ma Beta-Reader, AmandineH, qui corrige toutes mes fautes et me donne de bonnes idées.**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **-Géraldine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Voilà la suite tant attendu de CIE, je tenais à tous vous remercier, je m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux pour mon histoire, vous avait l'air d'être tous à fond ! J'espère que le second chapitre sera à la hauteur du premier chapitre.**  
 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

J'attends presque avec impatience la fin du cours pour voir si Arsène a répondu mais je m'inquiète de savoir si j'ai eu tort de laisser mon carnet. Je m'applique sur mon dessin. Cela fait 2 semaines que je suis dessus. Un dessin hyper-réaliste d'un lot de vaisselle en inox et argent. Je mets la dernière touche de blanc sur les reflets et déplace mon dessin sur le chevalet. Je reste à distance pour le regarder et, pour une fois, je suis vraiment fière de mon travail. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

 **\- Bon travail Clarke ! On dirait de vraies fourchettes posées sur le papier.**

Je me retourne pour voir un camarade de classe, Jasper. C'est un des seuls avec qui je parle pendant nos cours en communs.

 **\- Merci Jasper. Tu as fait du bon boulot sur tes timbales en étain aussi,** le rassurais-je. Je l'ai entendu plus tôt se plaindre que ce n'était pas assez réaliste.

 **\- Pff, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Maya !** s'exclame-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Je le regarde s'éloigner et prendre dans ses bras sa petite amie, qui l'attend sur le pas de la porte. Ils sont le couple parfait de l'école.

Je commence à ranger mes pinceaux quand j'entends derrière moi :

 **\- Tsss, Tsss,... Rien ne va là-dedans**.

Je connais cette voix par cœur. Danny Thiel, mon professeur de dessin avancé. Je me dépêche de ranger tout mon matériel pour m'échapper le plus rapidement de cette pièce.

 **\- On dirait que la lumière vient de plusieurs spots différents. L'aspect matériel est fade et je ne parle même pas des reflets presque inexistants.**

Sa voix m'horripile et je me doutais qu'il trouverait un point négatif à mon dessin. Mais de là à critiquer tout mon dessin, non ! Je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui répondre durement :

 **\- Au contraire, je trouve que mes ombres sont bien marquées par la lumière zénithale. Les nuances de gris sont ton pour ton ceux de l'inox et, si vous regardiez de plus près, vous verriez que les reflets sont comme il faut. Ils reflètent le plafond la salle.**

Il me regarde avec dédain et des lèvres pincées, signe qu'il est agacé. Au bout de 3 ans, je peux prévoir d'avance ses émotions et ses réactions. J'attrape mon sac et mon portfolio et pars de la salle quand il m'interpelle :

 **\- Clarke, passe mes amitiés à ton père.**

Je quitte l'école en étant encore plus fâché. Je ne supporte pas d'être relié à mon père au sein de mon école. J'aime mon père et mes parents, je suis fière de lui. Mais je veux être plus que la « fille de ». J'arrive au café d'une humeur massacrante. Je ne vais même pas à ma table et me dirige au comptoir où Bellamy s'occupe d'une commande. Je patiente en tapant du pied pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il finit, il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Salut Clarke !** me dit-il avec joie. Je tends ma main vers lui et il la regarde avec questionnement avant de comprendre. **Ah oui, tu as encore oublié ton carnet !**

Il tire un des tiroirs sous les couverts et me le tend. Je prends mon carnet contre moi.

 **\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ?** me dit Bellamy avec inquiétude.

Je me rends compte que je l'ai pas salué et que je n'étais pas poli. Foutu professeur.

 **\- Oui, désolé Bellamy. Merci pour le carnet, j'ai la tête ailleurs. J'ai eu une fin de journée catastrophique.**

\- **Je te comprends, moi c'était ce matin. Je te prépare ta commande avec un supplément caramel et un muffin au chocolat ?**

 **\- Je veux bien, merci Bellamy !** lui-dis-je avec mon premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et je ne prends même pas le temps d'enlever ma veste pour regarder mon carnet. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis aussi contente de voir si on m'a répondu. Peut-être que sortir des sentiers battus n'est pas si mal. Je tire sur la petite corde noire qui ferme mon carnet en cuir et l'ouvre aux dernières pages. Pas de dessins, mais une petite phrase manuscrite au bas de la page. « Dessine-moi un mouton. » Je souris à la citation d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Arsène, bien que je ne le connais pas, à une bonne référence littéraire. Je sors mes crayons de couleurs et laisse mon imagination planer sur le papier. Désormais, un mouton dans une plaine fleurie de roses avec un ciel étoilé s'étale sur les pages de mon carnet. Dessiner me fait du bien et ma mauvaise humeur a laissé la place à un calme approximatif.

Bellamy s'approche de moi et regarde mon carnet en posant ma commande sur le coté de ma table.

 **\- Super sympa ton dessin. Saint Exupery, hein ?**

Je hoche la tête en le remerciant et je me plonge dans la réponse d'Arsène :

 **##**

 _ **Jeudi 24 septembre – Paris – 13h30**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Helicopter – Bloc Party**_

 _ **Haha, très curieuse on dirait... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais répondre, je te pensais plus « stricte » (imagine que je mime les guillemets). Et je ne dévoilerais pas mon sexe, où serait le mystère alors ?**_

 _ **C'est déjà bien de ne pas se prendre la tête pendant 30 minutes, tu y es arrivée pendant ces dernières 24 heures ? Quitte à te décevoir, je sais dessiner mais seulement des tortues et des tulipes. Mais pour ce qui est de ma culture musicale, je peux te conseiller l'album Victory de The Dukes. De quoi te déboucher les oreilles de tes musiques de filles.**_

 _ **Au fait, pourquoi avoir décidé de me répondre ? Moi aussi je suis curieux.**_  
 _ **Et pas de « conseils 123 » aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **Au plaisir de te lire et d'en prendre plein les yeux.**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

 _ **PS : Au lieu que tu laisses ton carnet sur la table, je te propose que tu le caches en dessous du petit bananier qui se trouve à ta droite. Personne ne va jamais voir ce qui se trouve dans ces plantes.**_

 _ **##**_

Je relis son message et me rends compte de plusieurs choses. Je pense que c'est un homme mais il pourrait tout mettre au masculin pour brouiller les pistes. Puis il me pensait plus stricte, donc c'est quelqu'un qui me connaît ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Il sait que personne ne s'aventure jamais de ce côté du café à part moi. Je crois que j'ai accepté d'avoir une correspondance avec lui par curiosité et par aventure. Ça sera mon objectif, découvrir qui est ce fameux Arsène !

 _ **/\**_

 _Jeudi 24 septembre – Paris – 18h20_

 _Musique du jour : Ms Jackson – Outkast_

 _Comment pourrais-je t'imaginer si je ne sais rien de toi à part que tu as choisis un surnom de vieux ? Mais tu n'es pas très futé, tu as distillé quelques infos et je vais bientôt découvrir ton identité. Je vais te traquer mon cher Arsène._  
 _Sinon, parler avec toi par carnet est sympa mais j'ai besoin de mon moment défoulement. Mon petit aparté. Fais comme si tu n'allais pas lire les prochaines lignes._

 _Mon prof de dessin est un gros connard fini ! Il se prend pour qui pour juger mon travail alors qu'il ne touche pas un seul pinceau depuis des années ?! Un jour, il va se retrouver avec une palette de peinture dans la tronche ! Et il pense pouvoir m'énerver encore plus en me parlant de mon célèbre de père, il sait que je ne supporte pas ça !_

 _Haaaa, ça va mieux d'un coup._

 _Sinon, je vais écouter l'album que tu m'as conseillé et je te dirais ce que j'en pense._

 _Puis pour répondre à ta question, j'ai décidé de correspondre avec toi car ma meilleure amie, Raven, m'a dit de vivre mon aventure. Depuis que je vis à Paris, depuis près de 2 ans, je fais toujours la même chose. Cours du lundi au vendredi, bosser comme modèle 3 fois par semaine, venir au café le même nombre de fois, manger avec Raven le samedi soir, aller aux musées le dimanche. Alors, te répondre me sort doucement de mes habitudes._

 _Ah, tu as remarqué que j'aimais faire les « conseils 123 ». Allez je te donne ceux du jour :_

 _1/Ecoute Garbage, une fille qui chante pas que pour les filles, 2/Laisse encore plus d'indices la prochaine fois, 3/Donne-moi une nouvelle idée pour le prochain dessin._

 _À bientôt,_

 _Bonnie._

 _ **/\**_

Je dévore mon muffin en observant le café et j'aperçois 3 personnes avec qui je suis en cours de dessin numérique Gustus, Monty et Monroe. Ils me font signe alors que je le leur rends. Je commence à me demander si Arsène ne serait pas Monty. Il a essayé en première année de me draguer en sortant du jargon informatique que je n'ai pas compris, mais il dû s'apercevoir que sa technique de drague ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne cesse de me regarder et je détourne mon regard. Je prends mon carnet, le glisse sous le pot de fleur et pars le cœur léger.

 **##**

 _ **Samedi 27 septembre 2015 – Paris – 20h35**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Hotel California – Eagles**_

 _ **J'ai un surnom à la hauteur de mon âge... Pas que je sois un vieux croûton de 60 ans non plus...**_

 _ **T'aurais-je sous-estimé ma chère Bonnie ? Serais-tu la descendante de Sherlock Holmes ?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire ton petit aparté. Quelle violente tu fais ! Je n'aimerais pas être ton prof, bientôt il va finir aussi défiguré qu'un tableau de Picasso. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le fait de ne pas se prendre la tête ? Maintenant on va augmenter la cadence à 1 heure par jour.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ne faut-il pas parler de ton père ? Célèbre ? Dis-moi que c'est une ancienne star du rock en pleine déchéance ou un truc comme ça. Vends-moi du rêve.**_

 _ **Quelle vie barbante ! Jamais de sorties avec des amis, des vacances, des concerts ? Une fana de musique comme toi qui ne va pas à des concerts, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis d'accord avec ta meilleure amie, VIE TA VIE !**_

 _ **J'ai écouté tes conseils: 1/Garbage est un groupe sympa, j'ai bien aimé quelques chansons, 2/Je ferais plus attention à ne plus laisser d'indices et 3/J'espère que la citation « Je suis le destructeur des mondes » de Oppenheimer t'a plu. J'avais envie de faire dans le tragique.**_

 _ **Arsène, Dieu de la mort.**_

 **##**

 _ **/\**_

 _Lundi 29 Septembre – Paris – 18h_

Musique du jour : Creep -Radiohead

 _Oh mon dieu, je suis tombé sur un Papy Michel ! ALERTE PSYCHOPATHE !_

 _Je suis très nulle pour les enquêtes, je perds tout le temps au Cluedo... Mais là, j'ai envie de découvrir ton identité, mais j'aime ce jeu de piste. Donne-moi un indice par message !_

 _Je ne suis pas du genre violente mais avec lui, il y a des claques qui se perdent. Il ne m'aime pas. Quand je suis passée en troisième année avec l'option dessin avancée, il m'as pris pour son bouc émissaire. Tout ce que je fais c'est mal, je n'ai aucun talent, bla bla... Et en ce qui concerne mon père, je ne vais pas te dévoiler son nom… parce vu que tu es un psychopathe, j'ai peur que tu trouves mon adresse et que tu me tues dans mon sommeil. Mais je peux dire que mon père est un talentueux artiste peintre-photographe reconnu dans le métier. Et tout le monde pense que j'ai eu ma place dans l'école des Beaux-arts grâce à lui alors que je ne lui ai même pas parlé de mon inscription jusqu'à ce que j'aie été officiellement reçue. Alors maintenant, je suis « une fille de », il faut que tu me traite comme une star.  
_

 _Puis-je t'appeler Voldemort alors ?_

1/Plus de scène apocalyptique, 2/J'ai adoré The Dukes, un autre groupe à me conseiller ? 3/Lis des livres pour enfants, c'est plus mignon qu'Oppenheimer.

 _Bonnie._

 _ **/\**_

 **##**

 _ **Mardi 30 septembre 2015 – Paris – 15h30**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Dare – Gorillaz**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, j'aime juste les jolies blondes, nuance.**_  
 _ **Bon, vu que je veux te donner la chance de réussir en tant que détective, je te donne un indice. J'ai les cheveux châtains. Comme 60% de la population mondiale, haha !**_

 _ **Tu devrais le remettre en place, mets lui les points sur les i. Ou une bonne tarte dans la gueule, mais ça serait con que tu te fasses virer de l'école pour ça. Et pour ton père, oui c'est un homme célèbre et alors ? Ça ne devrait pas changer l'image que les autres ont sur toi. Tu as du talent, j'ai pu le constater. Alors ce que pensent les autres, tu t'en fous.**_

 _ **Et non, je ne te traitais pas comme une star, tu n'es pas Beyoncé non plus !**_

 _ **Non, je préfère Séverus Rogue.**_

 _ **1/J'ai pu constater que tu préférais les prairies, fille de la campagne ? 2/Je te conseille P.O.D, ça va encore plus te nettoyer les oreilles, 3/ Je suis allé à la bibliothèque et je n'ai trouvé que Franklin la tortue. Est-ce que « Franklin savait compter 2 par 2 et faire ses lacets » te va pour une illustration ?**_

 _ **Arsène Rogue Lupin (C'est vraiment pas facile d'être un voleur loup-garou mangemort repenti)**_

 _ **##**_

Je rigole comme une folle quand je lis son dernier message. Arsène sait me faire rire après une journée harassante à l'école. Je m'étais installée à ma table en vitesse, trop pressée de connaître sa réponse. Cela fait presque une semaine que nous correspondons comme ça. Encore des indices. Il aime les blondes donc il sait à quoi je ressemble, ce qui me fait un peu flipper. Et il a les cheveux bruns, ce qui, que rien dans le café concerne les ¾ des habitués.  
Je suis en train de dessiner mon dessin du jour : un chien errant qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant ma pause repas… puis je fais l'illustration d'Arsène. Une tortue qui compte sur ses doigts en même temps qu'elle fait ses lacets. Ça m'éclate de faire quelque chose d'aussi enfantin. Je mets la couleur finale quand soudain quelqu'un se plante devant moi et me dit :

 **\- Tu es Clarke ?**

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, fine, avec un joli visage, me dévisage en attendant ma réponse.

 **\- Oui. Et tu es... ?** demandais-je, sceptique.

 **\- Super ! Je suis Octavia.**

Sans demander, elle s'assoie sur la chaise en face de moi, chose qui n'arrive jamais.

 **\- Désolée de te déranger mais on m'a parlé de toi et j'aurais besoin de tes talents de dessinatrice !**

 **\- Euh... désolée, mais qui t'a parlé de moi ?**

Je suis un peu perdue par cette fille qui déboule dans ma bulle de tranquillité et me demande un service. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un gronde derrière elle :

 **\- Octavia ! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre près du comptoir.**

Bellamy se précipite vers nous et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Octavia. Elle se retourne vers lui et lui jette un regard mauvais.

 **\- Oui oui je sais, mais tu étais occupé par tes clients et ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que j'attendais que tu me présentes, alors j'y suis allée par moi-même.**

Je ne comprends pas la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Octavia pose sa main sur celle de Bellamy. Sa petite amie ? Et il voulait me la présenter ? Il doit voir que la situation m'échappe et s'assoit à la table d'à côté. Il fait les présentations :

 **\- Clarke, voici Octavia, ma petite sœur. Octavia, voici Clarke, une cliente fidèle qui pourra peut-être t'aider pour ton problème,** dit-il prudemment.

Donc Octavia est la sœur de Bellamy. Et quand je les vois côte à côte, comment ne pas remarquer leurs air de ressemblance, leurs yeux, la forme de leur visage, les quelques taches de rousseurs qu'ils partagent... Je sors de ma contemplation.

 **\- Enchantée Octavia,** lui souriais-je gentiment. **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider, mais je t'écoute.**

Octavia donne un coup de coude à son frère et fait un grand sourire triomphant.

 **\- Alors, Bell m'a parlé de tes talents de dessinatrice.** Bellamy a dû lui parler du dessin de mouton que j'ai fait la semaine dernière. **Puis j'ai pu voir ton dessin de tortue, j'adore ton style. Et voilà, avec mon groupe de rock, on va faire un concert dans une petite salle de concert mais nous n'avons pas de visuel pour les flyers et l'affiche. Donc on se disait...** Octavia fait une petit moue comme une enfant vers moi et je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de commande et encore moins pour un groupe de rock.

 **\- J'ai vu ton dessin la semaine dernière et j'ai trouvé ça époustouflant. Alors je lui en ai parlé, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Clarke,** se justifia Bellamy.

Je réfléchis vite fais à la proposition. On dit souvent que je reste dans mon carcan et que j'ai toujours le même style de dessin, ça sera l'occasion de faire autre chose.

 **\- J'accepte !** leur-dis-je en souriant timidement. **C'est pour quand ?**

 **\- Le concert est samedi prochain. Mais il me les faudrait vendredi pour les imprimer. Tu penses que c'est possible ?** À peine 3 jours pour faire cela, c'est court, très court. Mais j'accepte le défi. Je hoche la tête et Octavia lâche un petit cri en tapant des mains.

Bellamy me fait un grand sourire et je le lui rends.

 **\- Merci de faire ça pour ma petite sœur, Clarke,** me dit-il. **Pour te remercier, je t'offre ta consommation de ce soir.**

 **\- Merci mais tu n'es pas obligé !** Il balaie ma protestation d'un petit geste de la main et part vers l'îlot. **Octavia, on s'y met maintenant ?**

Elle hoche la tête et sort un petit agenda d'où elle sort une photo. Elle la place devant moi et me montre chaque personne sur cette photo.

 **\- Alors voici mon groupe, The Duff. Là c'est Harper qui joue de la guitare, Mel s'occupe de la batterie, Lincoln de la basse et du clavier et moi guitare et chant,** me dit-elle triomphante. J'observe le membre du groupe. Un mec entouré de filles complètement excentrique.

 **\- Parle-moi du groupe pour que je puisse cerner votre style,** demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- On est un groupe de rock, on fait surtout des reprises de chansons pop. On est un peu marginaux, on n'aime pas rentrer dans les cases imposées par la société,** me dit Octavia qui sort un CD et me le tend. **Tiens, c'est notre EP, tu te feras une idée de ce qu'on fait.**

Je la remercie et nous parlons du caractère de chacun et de l'histoire du groupe. Il est tout récent, il a à peine 1 an, mais il a déjà un bel avenir. J'ai déjà quelques idées. Je lui demande des informations sur le lieu et l'heure et elle m'annonce qu'elle doit partir.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Clarke ! On se voit vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir Octavia, je finis un peu plus tard ce jour-là mais je serais là avec ton projet.**

Elle se lève et se dirige vers Bellamy, qui la serre contre lui. Ils me saluent tous les deux avant de sortir du café. Je m'empare de mon carnet pour répondre à Arsène :

 _ **/\**_

 _Mercredi 1er Octobre 2015 – Paris – 19h10 :_

 _Musique du jour : June Carter en slim – Dionysos_

 _Cela fait encore plus psychopathe de dire que tu aimes les jolies blondes... mais je ne tiens pas rigueur de cela._  
 _Les cheveux châtains ? Mais c'est de la triche ça, un indice qui soit un vrai indice, s'il te plaît. Autre que la couleur de tes yeux ou tes chaussettes._

 _Tu es l'un des seuls, avec Wick et Raven, à réagir aussi calmement au fait que je suis la fille d'un personnage célèbre. Merci. Arrête de me flatter autant ou sinon je vais vraiment me prendre pour Beyoncé et m'entendre chanter n'est pas top, crois-moi sur parole._

 _Sinon, on vient de me demander d'illustrer une affiche pour un groupe de musique. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais j'ai envie de faire autre chose. Je vais faire quelques esquisses pour que tu puisses voir à quoi cela va ressembler._

 _1/Je suis une grande fan de la petite maison de la prairie, 2/Tu veux vraiment que je finisse sourde avant la fin de l'année, 3/Je suis sure qu'au fond tu aimes les chansons douce, essaye Lana Del Rey._

 _Arsène Rogue Lupin ? J'aime ce mélange bizarre, demain c'est pleine lune. Tu vas venir me mordre dans le cou ?_

 _Bonnie, tout simplement, Bonnie._

 _ **/\**_

La journée du jeudi passe vite entre les cours de théories, d'histoire de l'art et mes croquis pour le groupe de Octavia. J'ai enfin l'idée finale, il n'y plus qu'à finaliser. Je suis en train de finir une rédaction quand je reçois un message de Raven :

 **RavenR :** J'irais vomir chez toi.

 **ClarkeG :** Les nausées sont de pires en pires ? Ça fait de quoi d'avoir la vie en soi au lieu de tacos et des cheesburgers dans le ventre ?

 **RavenR:** Ne me parle pas de bouffe. C'est limite que Wick me nourrisse exclusivement de soupe à la tomate.

 **ClarkeG :** J'en déduis que Wick a décidé de commencer à jouer au papa protecteur ?

 **RavenR :** Oui ! On en parle pendant notre repas samedi soir ?

 **ClarkeG :** Bien sûr ! Je ramène ma soupière et mes légumes crus.

 **RavenR :** HA HA. Love.

J'ai à peine le temps de fermer mon téléphone qu'il sonne de nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'est le nom de mon employeur qui s'affiche : Dominique. Je décroche en soupirant discrètement. Dès qu'il m'appelle c'est qu'il y a un changement. Et je n'ai pas tort. Il m'explique que je ne poserais pas comme modèle demain car le groupe de dessin ne sera pas là mais que je devrais venir ce soir en remplacement. J'accepte à contrecœur. Je voulais travailler sur l'affiche et lire la réponse d'Arsène.

Je ne peux déjà pas me passer de mon nouveau passe-temps : écrire et dessiner pour Arsène.

* * *

 **Beaucoup m'ont demandé quand Octavia ferait son arrivé dans l'histoire, et bien, elle est là ! Elle sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre en même que 2-3 moments Bellarke... Héhé ;)**  
 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser pleins pleins de reviews comme la semaine dernière, c'était génial ! J'aime avoir vos avis et vos questions !**  
 **Sinon, j'ai crée une playlist sur le site Deezer sous le nom "Café, inconnu et écriture"**

 **www. deezer. com. playlist/1396993425 (sans les espaces bien sur)**

 **Pour que vous écoutiez les musiques présentes dans ma fiction. La playlist sera mise à jour après chaque nouveau chapitre !**

 **A mercredi prochain, et restez aussi formidable !**

 **-Géraldine !**

 **PS: Certains n'avaient pas l'air de connaitre Arsène Lupin, qui est un personnage littéraire et héros d'une série du même nom dans les années 70. C'est un cambrioleur et voleur avec un grand charisme et un charme indéniable... C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce surnom pour cacher l'identité du mystérieux correspondant de Clarke !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**##**

 _ **Jeudi 1er octobre 2015 – Paris – 13h46 :**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Video Games – Lana Del Rey**_

 _ **Si je te donnais un vrai indice, où serait le plaisir de nous écrire presque quotidiennement ? Bon, si tu veux un indice, je vais t'en donner plusieurs. 1/Mes chaussettes sont souvent multicolores. 2/Je ne vis sur Paris que depuis 6 ans. 3/ Le jour où tu voudras savoir qui je suis, tu m'entendras chanter.**_

 _ **Allez, comme je connais ton prénom et nom de famille, Google est mon ami. Et je sais désormais qui est ton père, mais au cas où quelqu'un tombe sur nos échanges, je préfère taire son nom pour préserver ton anonymat. Mais maintenant, je sais d'où vient ton incroyable talent pour le dessin, tu es aussi talentueuse que lui.**_  
 _ **J'attends que ça de t'entendre chanter et de danser tel Beyoncé sur une plage... À quand la démonstration ?**_

 _ **C'est cool ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de cette affiche. Tu devrais l'afficher ici, au café, comme ça tu auras déjà ta première exposition !**_

 _ **1/Je devrais refuser de parler avec toi car tu aimes La petite maison dans la Prairie. 2/Si je voulais te rendre vraiment sourde, je trouverais un autre moyen. 3/Finalement j'aime les trucs calme comme Lana Del Rey, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.**_

 _ **Je serais plus que ravi que de venir te mordre le cou...**_

 _ **Arsène, admirateur des cous graciles.**_

 **##**

 **##**

 _ **Jeudi 1er Octobre 2015 – Paris – 22h30 :**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Where are you tonight ? – Tom Johnston**_

 _ **Tout est dans la musique du jour. Contre temps ? Malade ? Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu rater un seul jour de tes rendez-vous au café ces 2 dernières années.**_

 _ **En espérant que tout va bien,**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

 _ **##**_

 **/\**

 _Vendredi 2 Octobre 2015 – Paris – 18h00_

 _Musique du jour : Désolé – Marc Lavoine & Jennifer Ayache_

 _Te serais-tu inquiété ? J'ai dû changer mon emploi du temps comme modèle à jeudi soir au lieu de ce soir. Et avant que tu me demande quel genre de modèle je suis, je vais calmer tes ardeurs de suite. Je pose pour les élèves de mon école et de temps en temps pour les cours de photographie._

 _Sinon pour répondre à ton premier message, merci de me donner des indices... un peu trop flou à mon goût ! Serais-tu chanteur à tes heures perdues ?_  
 _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me jeter des fleurs comme ça ! Mais bon, le jour où je serais célèbre, si un jour cela arrive, je ferais une œuvre à ton nom._

 _1/LPMDLP (Oui, c'est plus simple comme ça) est la meilleure série du monde et si tu veux continuer à parler avec moi, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. 2/Maintenant, j'ai peur que tu me propose des musiques horribles. 3/J'aime avoir ce genre d'influence sur toi._

 _Hum Hum... Euh, je ne sais que penser de ton envie de me mordre le cou. Je dirais que j'oscille entre curiosité et peur. Je savais qu'au fond tu étais réellement un psychopathe._

 _Bonnie._

 _PS : Cela m'a manqué de ne pas te lire._

 **/\**

Je referme à peine mon carnet pour voir Octavia avec un grand sourire foncer droit vers ma table avec nos commandes. Après m'avoir salué et s'être installée, elle tapote nerveusement ses doigts sur la table.

 **\- Serais-tu nerveuse de voir l'affiche ? Je sais que tu n'as vu que quelques dessins mais je t'assure que cela vaut le coup et...** dis-je soudainement, nerveuse que ce que j'ai dessiné ne lui plaise pas.

 **\- Non pas du tout !** **Je suis impatiente en fait,** dit-elle joyeusement.

J'ouvre mon portfolio pour sortir l'affiche que je pose prudemment devant elle. Elle s'en saisit immédiatement pour la scruter. Et j'attends impatiemment son avis. Vu que le groupe est assez atypique, je suis partie sur un style de vieux comics américains avec des couleurs très vives avec chacun des membres, le lieu et les informations du concert sur l'affiche. Au bout d'un moment qui semble durer une éternité, elle relève les yeux vers moi.

 **\- C'est tout juste magnifique Clarke,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille. **Je savais que tu avais du talent mais là, c'est vraiment The Duff. Merci.**

Elle se lève et me serre contre elle, je suis légèrement étonnée de cette accolade mais je lui retourne son câlin, contente d'avoir fait un bon boulot. Elle se rassoit en ne quittant pas les yeux le dessin dont elle touche chacun des traits.

 **\- Octavia, pas que j'étais vraiment sûre de ce que j'avais fait mais j'ai pris de l'avance et j'ai imprimé les flyers,** lui-dis-je en posant 2 grands cabas au sol à coté de ses pieds. Elle en sort un exemplaire qui est la copie exacte de l'affiche mais dans un format plus petit.

 **\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Nous avions prévu un petit budget pour l'impression. On te le donnera, ça a dû te coûter cher.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour tenter de la rassurer.

 **\- Là où je fais mes études je connais quelques personnes dans l'impression et on va dire qu'ils m'ont accordé une petite faveur...** lui dis-je en souriant. **Tu m'avais dit que vous étiez un petit** **groupe, je voulais vous aider à ma manière. En plus j'ai imprimé le même nombre d'affiches pour pouvoir les accrocher dans tout Paris.**

Octavia tape dans ses mains comme une enfant devant son cadeau d'anniversaire en rigolant, puis je vois Bellamy qui se dirige vers nous. Il se saisit d'un flyers et le détaille.

 **\- Bien joué Clarke, bon boulot comme toujours,** me dit-il en me faisant son petit sourire au coin, et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je me mets à rougir et je lui murmure un petit remerciement.

Quand soudain, il prend quelques affiches dans la pile et part avec. Octavia lève un sourcil interrogateur et je lève les épaules ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe. Bellamy attrape du scotch et il colle sur la porte, sur le comptoir, sur la porte des toilettes et sur les murs les affiches de The Duff. Il nous fait un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa place au comptoir.

Octavia se saisit de son sac et en sort une petite enveloppe qu'elle pose sur la table.

 **\- Clarke,** commença-t-elle timidement, **je sais qu'on n'a pas parlé d'argent et tout ça. Mais je ne pourrais pas payer le travail que tu as fait pour notre affiche...**

Je lui coupe la parole, légèrement étonnée qu'elle ait pensé à me payer :

 **\- Je l'ai fait gratuitement Octavia ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, ça m'a fait super plaisir de pouvoir travailler sur un nouveau projet. Je fais toujours la même chose et là, j'ai eu du plaisir à faire ton affiche.**

 **\- Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait, et s'il y aura d'autres concerts et qu'on sera super célèbre genre les Rolling Stones, tu seras payée des millions !** m'assure-t-elle en rigolant. Je me joins à son rire. **Alors avec les membres du groupe, on a décidé de te payer à notre manière.**

Je lui fais un regard interrogateur et elle me donne l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvre délicatement et en sors 4 billets de concert pour samedi prochain.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais...**

 **\- Merci Octavia ! Tu remercieras les autres membres du groupe. Je serais ravi de venir vous entendre. D'ailleurs, j'ai écouté votre EP, un petit bijou !** m'exclamais-je en mettant les billets dans mon sac.

 **\- C'est gentil ! Je vais devoir y aller, Clarke. Lincoln va m'attendre. Merci encore !** dit-elle en prenant comme elle peut tous les sacs que je lui ai donné. **Mais s'il te faut encore des billets pour tes amis, dis le moi.** Et elle me donne son numéro et son adresse sur un papier.

 **\- Ça devrait aller, je pense que je vais venir avec ma meilleure amie et son petit ami. Mais je te tiens au courant au cas où.**

Nous nous saluons et je regarde mon carnet. Et j'ai envie de donner mon quatrième billet à Arsène. J'en sors un ainsi qu'un flyers pour les glisser à la dernière page écrite et y dépose un mot :

 _Arsène,_

 _Voici l'affiche dont je t'ai parlé et j'ai un billet en trop. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire samedi prochain, voilà ce que tu peux faire pour occuper tes petites oreilles. (Je t'assure que cela vaut le coup)_

 _Bonnie, qui a une âme généreuse._

Dans le métro qui m'emmène au quartier de Raven, je note dans un carnet - que celui-là je n'oublierais pas au café - tous les indices flou qu'Arsène me laisse. Il connaît mon prénom et mon nom - donc c'est forcément un habitué du café - les cheveux bruns, qui habite sur Paris depuis 6 ans, ce qui élimine 20% des habitués... Alors avec le billet que j'ai laissé à Arsène, j'espère vraiment le retrouver lors de ce concert et pouvoir lui parler. Bien que correspondre avec lui me change de mes habitudes, il me prend l'envie de le connaître en vrai même si c'est un nain unijambiste enroulé dans du jambon.  
J'arrive enfin à l'appartement avec mon gros saladier qui a gêné tout le monde dans le métro et sonne comme une folle chez Raven. Celle-ci m'ouvre la porte en me faisant un énorme sourire. Je dépose le saladier sur la table puis Raven me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin. Ce qui est assez rare je dois l'avouer. Je joue avec ses cheveux longs alors qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu avais raison. Je vais le garder**.

Je m'éloigne d'elle pour voir l'expression de son visage, pour y déceler une quelconque trace de peur, de stress ou d'amusement. Mais non, je n'y trouve rien que de la certitude et du calme. Je lui fais un grand sourire et la serre contre moi.

 **\- Ce qui fait de moi Tata Clarke ?** lui demandais-je en regardant son ventre comme s'il allait gonfler d'une minute à l'autre.

 **\- Mieux que ça !** Je me retourne pour voir Wick qui arrive derrière moi. S'il n'était pas aussi timbré, fou de bagnole et avec Raven, je pense que j'aurais tenté ma chance. Grand, blond, avec une barbe de 3 jours et de magnifiques yeux. **Tu seras Marraine Clarke !** me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je reste bouché bée devant cette nouvelle. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à garder un chat plus de 3 semaines sans qu'il s'échappe par la fenêtre alors m'occuper d'un bébé de temps à autre ? Raven me regarde comme si j'allais faire une crise d'épilepsie sur son parquet. Je me ressaisis et les prends tous les deux dans mes bras.

 **\- J'accepte !** **Je lui apprendrais le dessin !** m'exclamais-je devant leurs rire.

Wick nous annonce qu'il va préparer le repas pendant que je pars sur le canapé avec Raven.

 **\- Bon, avant que tu lui apprennes à dessiner et à boire des cafés comme toi, il faut déjà que je le couve tranquillement** , me dit Raven qui tapote son ventre amoureusement.

 **\- Je suis étonnée de voir que tu es passée du stade « Je ne veux pas être mère » à « Futur maman impatiente de rencontrer son bébé » en une semaine.**

Raven s'assoie à côté de moi et m'attrape la main avant de me répondre :

 **\- C'est grâce à Wick. Quand je lui ai annoncé, il est resté la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau pendant 5 minutes. Puis j'ai craqué, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que je ne voulais pas le garder de peur de devenir comme mes parents.** Je vois que ses yeux deviennent humides malgré son sourire triste. **Et là, Wick s'est ressaisit et m'a rassuré comme tu l'as fait. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voit que sa vie avec moi et mes sautes d'humeur, mes engueulades quand il casse mes outils. Et même si ça ne fait que 6 mois, il veut cet enfant avec moi. Il m'a rassuré sur le fait qu'on sera des parents très atypiques mais qu'on ne l'abandonnera jamais.**

Elle finit sa phrase avec un grand sourire et je le sais de suite qu'elle est heureuse de fonder sa propre famille.

 **\- Puis quand je l'ai vu, ça a tout changé. J'ai su que je devais le garder et être la meilleure des mères pour le bébé.** Elle finit sa phrase en me tendant une image.

Je l'observe sans trop comprendre quoi regarder. On dirait un camaïeu de gris composé de pleins de traits. Raven se rapproche de moi et me montre la tête et les jambes du bébé.

 **\- Regarde, on dirait qu'elle te dit bonjour !**

 **\- On dirait surtout un dessin trop subjectif de la période dada,** lui-dis-je sérieusement avant de me tourner vers Raven. **Attends, elle ?**

Elle se lève et me tend sa main pour que je me relève.

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore le sexe du bébé, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une fille !**

 **\- Mon dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Raven ?** m'exclamais-je

Nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire. Je suis si heureuse pour elle et Wick. En plus, une petite crevette se rajoute à notre petite famille. Wick nous appelle pour que nous passions à table. J'ouvre mon saladier pour montrer la salade de crudités que j'ai préparé pour la future maman pour me moquer d'elle. Elle prend un morceau de carotte et me le lance au visage.

 **\- Hé ho les filles, on se calme !** Nous rabroue gentiment Wick qui joue déjà au papa autoritaire.

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment bête avec cette table, c'est qu'i chaises et qu'on est 3 depuis plusieurs mois...** dit soudainement Raven le regard rivé sur son assiette.

Je sais où elle veut encore me mener. Le fait que je suis toujours célibataire depuis des années et que maintenant elle est en train de fonder sa famille avec Wick montre qu'il serait grand temps que je me trouve quelqu'un... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi pas, et je dis bien pourquoi pas, inviter Finn à notre repas du samedi soir la semaine prochaine ?** me questionna-t-elle

 **-Non, non et non Raven ! Je sais que tu trouves Finn mignon, mais son QI de bulot m'empêche d'avoir une conversation ne serais-ce intéressante avec lui,** ripostais-je légèrement, piquée au vif. **Et avant que tu ne dises que j'ai des habitudes de mamie, j'ai continué la conversation par carnet interposé avec l'inconnu dont je t'ai parlé la semaine dernière.**

Je vois que j'ai attiré son attention car elle lâche sa fourchette et me regarde attentivement en attendant plus de détails de ma part. Je me trémousse un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai encore parlé à personne de Arsène.

 **\- On se laisse des messages plusieurs fois par semaine et je dessine pour lui. Il est vraiment marrant et très compréhensif.**

 **\- Et tu sais à quoi ressemble cet admirateur ?** me demande Wick qui semble lui aussi curieux sur ma vie privée.

 **\- Non pas du tout !** lui répondis-je. **C'est là tout le charme de cette histoire. Même si je veux savoir son identité, il ne me dit rien sur lui qui pourrait me donner de vrai indice.**

Je leur explique notre rituel de laisser le carnet sous le pot de fleurs après nos départs respectifs et nos conversations.

 **\- Mais tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pouvais rester un soir très tard en te cachant derrière la vitrine pour voir qui prend ton carnet ?** me dit Raven qui a l'air de vivre ma vie par procuration.

 **\- Je dois avouer que je n'en ai jamais eu l'idée,** confessais-je. **Mais peut-être que je vais découvrir qui c'est samedi prochain. Je l'ai invité à sortir.** Je marmonne dans ma barbe cette fin de phrase en prêtant une grande attention à mon gâteau au chocolat que Wick venait de poser devant moi.

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Raven qui avait l'air aussi surprise que le jour où je lui ai annoncé que l'acteur Josh Hutcherson était en couple. **Tu as fait quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai plus ou moins invité Arsène à un concert où j'ai eu des places suite à un service rendu à une amie,** avouais-je en rougissant légèrement. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que j'ai invité Arsène à un rendez-vous sans vraiment le vouloir.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Clarke Griffin ?** cria Raven. Elle a un grand sourire et je vois dans son regard un peu de fierté. **Tu as enfin fait autre chose que de dessiner toute seule dans ton coin.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore pu voir sa réponse mais j'espère qu'il viendra pour que je puisse savoir enfin qui il est. Et puis, j'ai eu aussi des places pour vous deux. Samedi prochain 20h45 ?** dis-je en regardant Wick et Raven.

Ils échangent tous les deux un regard mystérieux et hochent vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

 **\- On serait ravi d'être là pour voir notre petite Clarkey rencontrer son Arsène !** me dit Wick avec un grand sourire de conspirateur.

 **##**

 _ **Mercredi 7 octobre 2015 – Paris – 21h05**_

 _ **Musique du jour : All the young dudes – Mott The Hoople**_

 _ **Pas beaucoup de correspondances cette semaine, hein ? La grève des transports m'a contraint de rester chez moi... C'était plutôt plaisant, mais comme toi ça me manque de ne pas converser avec toi.**_

 _ **Alors comme ça tu es modèle... Toi qui fais si sérieuse et timide avec ta tasse de latte machiato cachée derrière les plantes. Mais vu que tu n'as pas précisé, il me faut éclaircir quelque chose pour calmer les ardeurs du Papy Michel qui sommeille en moi. Modèle de nue ?**_

 _ **Mes indices ne sont pas flous, ils sont juste difficiles à comprendre, nuance ! Encore un indice : J'aime le café.**_

 _ **Puis sautons tout de suite au paragraphe où tu dis que je suis un psychopathe. Non, je ne suis pas un psychopathe mais tu m'as tendu une perche et je l'ai saisi. Et je serais plus que ravi de mordre une autre partie de ton anatomie. OK je vais trop loin, mais savoir que tu es modèle, excite un peu ma testostérone.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui va prendre une douche froide. (Le prochain dessin que j'aimerais de toi. Un autoportrait)**_

 _ **PS : Très sympa l'affiche et merci pour le billet. Je serais là.**_

 _ **À samedi, Bonnie.**_

 _ **##**_

Je souris comme une con en relisant ses lignes. Je vais voir Arsène et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il commence vraiment à me plaire.

 **RavenR:** Demain, 20h30 devant la salle de concert ? Dois-je prendre des boules quies pour mon bébé ?

 **ClarkeG:** OK, je serais là même avant. Haha, c'est un concert de rock pas de hard rock métal dans le style qui nous a déchiré les tympans l'année dernière.

 **RavenR :** Me voilà rassurée, je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant hurle comme un chanteur de métal à la naissance.

Le samedi soir arrive pas assez vite et trop vite à la fois. Je suis stressée et contente d'aller à ce concert, passer du bon temps avec Raven et peut-être rencontrer Arsène. J'ai mis 1 heure à choisir mes vêtements en me détestant plus chaque fois de faire attention à ce genre de détails qui me paraissait futile avant. J'opte pour un jeans troué aux genoux, un t-shirt ample d'un vieux groupe de musique et une chemise style bûcheron rouge à carreaux.

J'arrive devant la salle de concert à 20h. Je suis toujours en avance. J'écoute une nouvelle fois l'album de The Duff pour me préparer au concert en griffonnant des choses sur une feuille qui traînait dans mon sac. 20H45, toujours pas de Raven et de Wick, et la salle commence à se remplir doucement. Mon téléphone affiche enfin le nom de ma meilleure amie et je décroche de suite :

 **\- Hello Mama !** dis-je toute joyeuse. **Où êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Salut Clarke !** me dit une voix qui n'est pas celle de Raven. **On ne pourra pas venir.**

 **\- Wick ? Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?** dis-je avec une voix inquiète.

 **\- Rien d'alarmant. Les nausées de Raven ont repris et elle ne se sent pas top pour la soirée,** me rassure-t-il d'une voix apaisante. **Elle te fait un bisou entre deux séances de vomissements.**

 **\- Tu lui fais un bisou aussi, et qu'elle se repose ! Tu veux que je vienne ?**

 **\- Non !** Et je reconnais la voix de ma meilleure amie qui a dû entendre la conversation. **Tu vas au concert et moi je passe ma soirée aux toilettes.**

 **\- D'accord... Prends soin de toi et du petit haricot.**

Nous nous disons chacune au revoir et je raccroche, un peu dépitée. En temps normale, je serais rentrée chez moi et j'aurais passé ma soirée à regarder de vieilles séries. Mais voilà, je ne suis plus comme ça maintenant.

Je sors les billets de ma poche dans l'intention de les donner à des personnes qui n'ont pas de places. Je passe à côté de la file d'attente et j'entends mon nom :

 **\- Clarke ! Clarke !**

Je me retourne pour voir Jasper et Maya qui me font des grands sourires en secouant leurs mains vers moi. Je vais les voir et les salue.

 **\- Vous venez voir The Duff ?** leur demandais-je

 **\- Oui, j'ai un ami qui devait nous avoir des places mais il n'a pas pu en avoir. On espère pouvoir assister au concert,** m'explique Jasper qui tient Maya contre lui.

 **\- Eh bien, ça tombe bien. J'ai deux places en trop ! Vous venez avec moi ?**

Maya pousse un petit cri strident et me prend par le bras.

 **\- Merci Clarke, c'est trop cool !** me dit-elle en passant la grande porte de la salle. Je lui réponds par un sourire. Cette fille est vraiment adorable.

Quand nous entrons, mon radar à « Cherchons Arsène » se met en marche mais c'est peine perdu, il y a au moins 200 personnes déjà présente. Avant que je ne demande où est-ce qu'on va se mettre, Jasper sautille sur la place comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

 **\- Euh, chéri, tu fais quoi ? On dirait un kangourou.** Je souris au surnom affectueux que Maya a donné à Jasper. Ce dernier lui répond sans interrompre ses sautillements.

 **\- Je cherche B. Il est dans le coin. Ah il est là ! Allez les filles, on se met 2 par 2 et en file indienne,** nous dit Jasper en rigolant. Je rigole aussi, je ne le pensais pas si boute-en-train.

Maya prend la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et de l'autre elle prend la mienne. Et nous franchissons toute la foule à coup de « pardon », « Excusez-nous », et quand nous arrivons enfin à l'endroit indiqué par Jasper, il s'arrête d'un coup. Un homme me pousse et je tombe sur Maya. Quelqu'un pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour éviter de m'écraser par terre et je relève les yeux vers un visage qui ne m'est pas si inconnu que ça.

 **\- Bellamy !** lui-dis-je un peu trop fort à mon goût.

 **\- Hey Clarke !** Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de regarder à ma gauche et de remarquer Jasper et Maya. Et il voit que je suis toujours accrochée à cette dernière. **Tu connais J' et Maya ?** me demande-t-il.

 **\- Euh, oui. Je suis en cours avec Jasper et je croise de temps à autres Maya** , lui répondis-je, soudainement timide. **J'en déduis que toi aussi tu les connais.**

Jasper se détache de nous pour faire une accolade virile à Bellamy avant de me dire :

 **\- B' était mon colocataire lorsque j'étais en première année d'histoire avant de partir pour notre école. On a fait les 400 coups, tous les trois avec Echo !** Bellamy se tend quand Jasper annonce ce dernier nom, et laboure l'épaule de son ami de petits coups de poings joueurs. Ils commencent à se disputer joyeusement pendant que je parle avec Maya.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les gens commencent à s'impatienter et à crier le nom du groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière se baisse, et un tempo régulier à la batterie retentit soudainement. Et tout le groupe est éclairé d'une lumière bleu, et celle que je reconnais comme étant Harper ce déchaîne sur sa guitare. Tout le monde autour de moi secoue la tête et danse, même Bellamy tape dans ses mains. Et moi je reste droite comme un piquet. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je vais à un concert sans Raven et ça me fait peur. Je commence à me décaler vers une alcôve près de la scène quand j'entends la voix rauque d'Octavia résonner dans la salle. Je suis presque hypnotisée par sa voix qui colle parfaitement à cette chanson rock, on voit qu'elle est dans son élément. Soudain, je vois Maya qui se tourne et m'aperçoit. Elle me fait un grand sourire et danse vers moi et me crie dans l'oreille :

 **\- On ne laisse pas Bébé dans un coin !** J'éclate de rire pendant qu'elle m'attrape les mains et nous redirige vers notre petit groupe devant la scène. Octavia se rapproche de nous et chante son refrain que tout le monde reprend en cœur :

 _Pour some sugar on me, oooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me C'mon, fire me up ! Pour your sugar on me, oooh I can't get enough._

Je laisse les mains de Maya dans les miennes et danse devant elle. Et je ne pense plus à rien, ni à trouver Arsène, je profite de la musique et me déhanche. Je regarde le groupe, Octavia est à fond dans son rôle de chanteuse, Harper se place à coté de Mel à la batterie tandis que Lincoln s'occupe de sa basse en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Je le détaille un peu plus, il est craquant, grand, bronzé, les cheveux rasé sur les côtés de la tête et d'énormes tatouages tribaux sur les bras et les épaules. Et je me souviens de l'avoir vu à l'Ark'afé ces dernières semaines. Et si c'était lui, Arsène ? Je secoue la tête vigoureusement, pas question de se prendre la tête maintenant. La première chanson prend fin et tout le monde applaudit en criant des « Woohoo ».

Les musiques s'enchaînent pendant 1h et je reconnais quelques chansons de l'album. Ça me fait rire de voir un homme comme Lincoln, bâti comme un dieu, chanter du Carly Rae Jepsen en imitant la fille. Le groupe interprète parfaitement de manière rock et pas trop lourde de chansons légères comme celles de Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, et même Miley Cyrus. Après 1h intense de danse et d'une chaleur étouffante, le groupe se retire pour une pause. Avant de sortir de scène, Octavia nous tend des bouteilles d'eau, et Bellamy en profite pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je vois de la fierté dans son regard. Il me tend une bouteille que je bois comme une assoiffée et je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux lui collent au visage à cause de la sueur et quelques gouttes s'échappent de sa bouche pour couler sur son cou. Je le lorgne ouvertement, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Il s'aperçoit que je le regarde et s'essuie la bouche. Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon eau tant il est le stéréotype parfait des pubs Coca-Cola avec le mec en sueur qui se rafraîchit. Je me retourne vivement pour cacher mes joues rouges tomate et pour pouvoir parler à Maya. Je la vois coller à Jasper et je leur laisse un peu d'intimité. Je m'adosse contre la barrière pour observer la foule. J'ai un peu de temps pour voir si je connais d'autres visages familiers. Je ne sais pas si je m'attends à ce qu'Arsène se ramène avec un chapeau haut de forme en sifflotant. Bellamy s'installe à côté de moi et se penche vers moi :

 **\- Alors, tu as aimé le concert ?**

 **\- Oui ! C'était génial, ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas amusée comme ça,** lui répondis-je en scannant toujours les alentours.

 **\- Tu cherches quelqu'un dans la foule ?** me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, j'entends quelqu'un appeler nos prénoms à Bellamy et moi et nous tournons nos têtes pour voir des gens se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. J'aperçois enfin Lexa, Finn, Monty, Gustus et quelques habitués de l'Ark'afé. Je les salue tous et Finn s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise. Je le laisse faire même si c'est inédit.

 **\- Alors, Princesse ? On s'amuse bien ?** me dit-il alors qu'il est bien trop proche pour moi. Je vois qu'il est en mode «dragouille de blaireau » ce soir.

 **\- Oui oui Finn. On s'éclatait bien tous les 4 !** lui dis-je en forçant un peu le trait. Je joue un peu ma connasse mais j'ai vraiment du mal à le supporter. Il est gentil mais il est d'un lourd !

Je vois bien qu'il veut me répondre un truc mais il n'a pas le temps car la lumière se baisse à nouveau et The Duff revient sur la scène. Lexa se case entre Maya et moi et nous commençons à hurler en cœur. Octavia arrive en sautant sur la scène en jouant un riff de guitare. Je reconnais immédiatement la chanson, je regarde mes deux comparses et je vois qu'elles sont aussi dingues que moi sur cette chanson. On ne se refait pas à 21 ans d'aimer des chansons de films ! Octavia commence à chanter avec Lincoln en chœur et soudain elle nous voit toutes les trois chanter à tue-tête et s'accroupie sur scène et nous tend le micro pour chanter le refrain avec elle :

 _Don't want to grow up I want to get out, hey ! Take me away. I want to shout out. Take me away, away, away, away, awaaaaaaaaay !_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans quand j'ai entendu pour la première fois Take me Away dans le film Freaky Friday. Nous chantons le reste de la chanson en sautant et en criant comme des folles sous les rires de Bellamy et des clients de l'Ark'afé.  
Après avoir fini de chanter, elle se replace au centre de la scène et se racle la gorge avant de dire :

 **\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu à notre concert, nous allons chanter notre dernière chanson de la soirée.** Tout le monde râle et siffle, mais Octavia les calme. **Nous serons de nouveau en concert d'ici quelques semaines, merci encore, nous sommes les The Duff !  
**  
Je m'attends à encore de la guitare assourdissante et une batterie folle mais à la place une ligne de basse douce et une guitare discrète se fait entendre. Je ferme les yeux en reconnaissant la chanson. Blank Space de Taylor Swift. Je suis une grande fan d'elle. Quand je suis dans ma voiture, je mets le son au max et chante à tue-tête. La voix, soudainement douce, d'Octavia se fait entendre et je commence à chantonner :

 _Nice to meet you, where you been ? I could show you incredible things._  
 _(Ravie de te rencontrer, Où étais-tu ? Je peux te montrer des choses incroyables)_

Je tourne la tête pour voir Bellamy qui chante aussi les paroles, je rigole toute seule. Il me regarde et on continue à chanter ensemble :

 _Look at that face, you like me my next mystake, love's game wanna you play ?_

 _(Regarde ce visage, tu ressembles à ma prochaine erreur. L'amour est un jeu, veux tu jouer?)_

 _And I know you hear about me. So hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends._

 _(Et je sais que tu as entendu parler de moi. Alors soyons amis. Je meurs d'envie de voir comment cela va se terminer)_

 _Cause you know I love the players and you love the game._

 _(Car tu sais j'adore les joueurs et l'amour est un jeu)_

 _But I got a blank space baby and I'll write your name._

 _(Mais j'ai un espace vide bébé et j'écrirai ton nom)_

La chanson se termine, le groupe commence à dire au revoir mais je regarde toujours Bellamy et je sais ce que je vais dessiner en rentrant ce soir. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose et quand il se décide, Octavia plonge entre nous deux et serre son frère contre elle. Je souris face à cette scène touchante. Ils ont l'air très proche. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me crie à l'oreille.

 **\- On va aller boire un coup en backstage, tu viens avec nous ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! C'était génial Octavia !**

Elle prend ma main et celle de Bellamy, rejoint Jasper et Maya pour proposer la même chose et nous partons vers l'arrière de la scène. Je vois au loin Lexa et Finn qui me saluent et je les salue en retour.

Nous passons l'heure suivante avec le groupe à parler du concert, à des idées de nouvelles reprises et à la réception du public. Je regarde du coin du regard Lincoln qui tapote sur son fauteuil en lorgnant sur Octavia.  
Maya se lève suivit de Jasper et vient à coter de moi :

 **\- On va y aller. Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne jusqu'au métro ?** me demande-t-elle en prenant la main de son petit ami.

 **\- C'est gentil, mais je dois prendre un bus pour rentrer et il n'est que dans 45 min** , lui répondis-je touché qu'elle ait pensé à mon retour.

 **\- D'accord. On se refait une soirée prochainement ? C'était vraiment cool !**

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative en la serrant brièvement contre moi, je fais de même avec Jasper et les laisse partir. Puis je vois que Bellamy met sa veste et embrasse chaque membre du groupe, fait une accolade à Lincoln en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier se tend et rigole jaune. J'observe leurs regards et je pense que quelque chose se trame entre les deux. Il embrasse sa sœur sur le front et vient vers moi.

 **\- Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour Octavia,** me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **On se voit au café la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- C'était vraiment cool, en plus maintenant je sais que tu es un fan caché de Taylor Swift toi aussi,** lui dis-je en rigolant doucement.

 **\- Ça sera notre secret alors, Clarke.** Et sur cette phrase, il m'embrasse sur la joue et part.

Je me rassois sans un mot. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je suis sortie seule, je me suis fait des amis d'une soirée, j'ai dansé comme une folle, j'ai chanté du Taylor Swift avec Bellamy. Et je me sens terriblement bien. Je reporte mon attention sur Octavia qui est dans les bras de Lincoln, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi Lincoln était tendu avec Bellamy. Quelque chose se passe entre Octavia et le beau bassiste. Elle en à de la chance, j'en serais presque jalouse.  
J'allais partir mais une des caissières de la salle de concert arrive dans la loge et parle à Octavia. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me montre du doigt.

 **\- C'est elle, Clarke.** La jeune fille vient vers moi et me tend une petite enveloppe.

 **\- Quelqu'un la déposé juste après la fin du concert, c'est pour toi.**

Et avant que je puisse lui demander qui lui a déposé cette enveloppe pour moi, elle s'éclipse.  
J'ouvre l'enveloppe à mon nom et découvre un flyers du concert et derrière, un mot :

 _ **Merci pour le billet, Bonnie. Maintenant, j'aime les chansons de filles par ta faute.  
**_

 _ **Cause you know I love the players and you love the game.  
**_

 _ **Arsène, qui a pu t'admirer pendant 1h30.**_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, du Bellarke, de la musique et le retour de Raven !**

 **Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews de la semaine dernière, ce week-end ! J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre mais je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos encouragements, vos petits mots et vos remarques ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **A mercredi prochain,**

 **-Géraldine.**

 **PS: N'oubliez pas d'aller sur Deezer pour écouter la playlist de la fiction ! (Le lien est dans la note d'auteur du chapitre 2)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**/\**

 _Samedi 6 novembre 2015 – Paris – 08h02_

 _Musique du jour : Short skirt long jacket – Cake_

 _Bon, ça fait un mois qu'on s'écrit tout le temps. Je sais que tu aimes les chats, que tu aimes porter des chaussettes dépareillés, que tu as un tatouage, que tu as une sœur, que tu passes ton temps à m'espionner mais que je te vois jamais, que tu cites du Taylor Swift, que tu détestes les légumes et que tu as l'air d'avoir une obsession pour mon cou. Alors vu que je sais tout ça, je pense que tu peux faire tomber le masque. Rencontrons-nous._

 _Bonnie, qui décide de prendre sa vie en main._

 **/\**

Je ferme mon carnet, le cache sous le pot de fleurs et pars du café avec un grand sourire. De grands changements se sont fait ces dernières semaines. Après le concert j'ai voulu savoir qui était Arsène mais mes recherches se sont soldées par des échecs. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, car j'ai envie de mieux le connaître de jour en jour. Je ne viens plus trois fois par semaine mais je viens dès que je peux, entre midi et deux, le matin avant les cours, tard le soir, le week-end pour pouvoir converser avec Arsène et découvrir qui il est. J'en ai déduis plusieurs choses : qu'Arsène est très malin car j'ai beau venir presque tous les jours, des fois il ne répond pas pendant deux jours, il brouille les pistes ! Je sais aussi que j'ai pu éliminer la moitié des habitués du café, même si Monty reste mon suspect numéro 1.  
Puis passe le reste de mon temps à dessiner et observer le ventre de Raven qui grossit de semaine en semaine. Wick et elle se comportent comme de futurs parents complètement gaga de ce petit bébé.  
Je me dirige vers mon école, exceptionnellement un samedi matin, pour un cours avec Danny Thiel. Ces deux dernières semaines, il s'est comporté d'une façon gentille, prévenante et m'a conseillé pour mon sujet de mémoire. Au départ, j'ai trouvé cela louche mais je me suis habituée à ne plus être énervée contre lui. Je pense qu'un grand changement est un train de se profiler pour moi et c'est grâce à Raven et Arsène.

J'arrive en cours et me place à coté de Jasper qui me fait un grand sourire. Je suis allée boire deux trois coups avec lui et Maya depuis le concert. Et depuis, je les considère comme des amis.

Le cours se passe sans encombre, Danny vient de temps à autre me conseiller sur tel ou tel technique pendant que j'entends les autres chuchoter autour de moi. Je sais qu'ils pensent que je suis devenue la chouchou du professeur mais honnêtement, je m'en fous.

 **\- Clarke, je pense que tu devrais plutôt colorer ton dessin à l'aquarelle au lieu des crayons de couleurs. Je pense que ça donnerait une jolie touche à ton magnifique travail de ce matin** , me dit-il en souriant. Je hoche la tête en fixant mon dessin, encore déroutée de son compliment.

Le reste du cours passe vite et Jasper m'explique qu'ils vont boire un coup avec Bellamy et le groupe The Duff ce soir.

 **\- Tu te joins à nous, Clarkey ?** Je lui donne un coup de coup de coude en rigolant. Du jour au lendemain, il m'a donné ce surnom débile mais je le laisse faire.

 **\- Avec plaisir ! Tu m'envoies un message pour l'heure et le lieu ?**

Il hoche la tête pendant qu'on range nos affaires respectives, et quand nous allions partir, le professeur m'interpelle. Jasper m'embrasse sur la joue et me promet qu'on se voit le soir même.

Je pose mes affaires sur la table et me dirige vers mon professeur.

 **\- Oui, Mr Thiel ?** demandais-je.

 **\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai vu ton travail s'améliorer ces dernières semaines et je voulais te féliciter,** me dit-il en regardant mes travaux étalés sur le bureau.

Je suis tellement étonnée que je bafouille quand je lui réponds.

 **\- Merci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné ma chance et le temps de vous prouver que j'avais ma place ici.**

 **\- Tu sais Clarke, j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Plutôt à te demander**. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je me demande bien ce qu'il veut me dire.

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu d'invitation pour le grand vernissage de l'exposition de ton père vendredi prochain. Alors je me disais...**

 **\- Vous vous disiez quoi ?** lui dis-je en espérant vraiment que je me trompais sur ce qu'il venait de me demander.

Mon père, Jake Griffin, inaugure sa nouvelle exposition dans une grande galerie parisienne, et les gens invités sont triés sur le volet. Bien sûr, tous les grands artistes Français et internationaux seront là. C'est un privilège d'être un des invités de mon père. Déjà quelques élèves de l'école ont essayé de se faire inviter au vernissage et je sens que mon professeur est en train de faire pareil.

 **\- Clarke, je connais ton père depuis près de 30 ans. On a été dans la même école de beaux-arts. Alors j'ai été déçu de n'avoir pas été invité. Donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être me faire parvenir une invitation,** finit-il de dire avec un grand sourire qui sonne faux pour moi.

Soudain, tout se met en place dans ma tête. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai aidé mon père à faire la liste des invités et j'en ai parlé avec Jasper en cours. J'ai aussi posé des affiches pour l'exposition dans les couloirs. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que Thiel est devenu soudainement gentil et prévenant lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourra pas craner au vernissage de mon père. J'attrape mes affaires brusquement, et m'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de qui mérite ou non de venir** , lui dis-je en me forçant de sourire.

Son sourire se fane dans l'instant, et son air glacial et manipulateur refait surface.

 **-Bon, au moins, j'aurais essayé. Mais je préfère te dire que je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire ces dernières semaines. Tu es et tu resteras la pistonné des beaux-art, fille à papa et sans aucun talent que tout le monde connait.** Sa voix est pleine de condescendance et je me retiens de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Je pars sans me retourner, pour ne pas voir son sourire en coin et pour ne pas lui montrer que j'ai été trop conne pour tomber dans le panneau. Depuis longtemps, je me suis habituée à ce que les gens me parlent ou s'intéressent à moi seulement parce que je suis la fille de Jake Griffin. Mais jamais à me faire manipuler de la sorte pour avoir quelque chose de ma part. Déjà toute petite, les parents de mes camarades d'école forçaient leurs enfants à jouer avec moi, pour qu'ils puissent se rapprocher de mes parents. Les expositions les ont amenés dans le monde entier, les a permis de côtoyer de nombreux artistes et célébrités. Voilà ce que voit les gens : les paillettes et l'argent. C'est toujours bien de pouvoir caser dans une conversation qu'on est amis avec la famille Griffin. Pour mes parents, ça ne les gêne pas, ils en rigolent que les gens les collent dès qu'ils expliquent qui ils sont. Mais moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, je n'ai jamais pu construire de vrais amitiés de peur que les gens m'utilisent plus qu'ils ne m'aiment. La seule qui n'a jamais éprouvé l'envie de lécher les bottes à mes parents, c'est Raven. Nous jouions dans le jardin de sa grand-mère qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez nous. Le jour où je lui ai dit que j'étais la fille d'un très grand photographe, elle a haussé les épaules et m'a sorti un magistral : « Connais pas. » Et j'ai su à ce moment-là que Raven et moi, ça collerait pour toujours. Elle s'en fout que je sois la fille d'un artiste célèbre ou d'un vendeur de canapé, et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle.  
Il suffit que je pense à elle pour que mon sourire revienne et que ma colère s'évanouisse. Quand je lève enfin les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis venu automatiquement jusqu'au café. Mon cerveau sait mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'entre dans le café et m'empare directement de mon carnet en espérant qu'Arsène ait répondu à mon message.

 **##**

 ** _Samedi 6 novembre 2015 – Paris – 09h58_**

 ** _Musique du jour : Stronger – Kanye West_**

 ** _Qui dit qu'on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré et parlé ma chère Bonnie... ?_**

 ** _Mais je te promets que l'on va se rencontrer plus tôt que tu peux le penser._**

 ** _Arsène._**

 **##**

Je souris toute seule, et mon cerveau fonctionne à grande vitesse. Arsène joue encore son malin en brouillant les pistes, mais je le saurais sûrement si je l'avais déjà rencontré, non ? Avec tous les indices qu'il m'a laissés je devrais faire le rapprochement, mais je suis vraiment une piètre détective privée. Je décide de rentrer chez moi – une bonne grosse sieste ne me fera pas de mal avant la soirée de ce soir – et ne réponds pas à Arsène, il pourra aussi attendre 2-3 jours.

J'allais partir quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, je me retourne pour voir Bellamy qui secoue la main et me fait signe de m'approcher. Je parcours les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et me rapproche du comptoir. Il se penche et m'embrasse sur les joues. Depuis le soir du concert, nos relations sont plutôt proches, des fois il s'installe avec moi à la table pour parler, il me parle de sa sœur, des clients trop pressants, du patron du café qui est toujours absent...

 **\- Bonjour Bellamy** , lui dis-je timidement en essayant de ne pas rougir comme une tomate.

 **\- Jasper vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu venais ce soir. Ça se passe chez moi à 20h.**

 **\- Oh je ne savais pas que ce serait dans ton appart, Jasper m'en avait pas parlé** , me justifias-je. **Je ne veux pas m'incruster !**

Bellamy se tape la paume sur le front en éclatant de rire.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu t'incruste Clarke !** dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, **tu fais partie de la bande maintenant. En plus, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Jasper de t'inviter...**

Il se gratte la nuque et fixe le comptoir en bois comme s'il était gêné. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, généralement, il est sûr de lui, même dragueur avec certaines clientes.

 **\- D'accord, je viens !**

Il lève les yeux et me fait un grand sourire, qui révèle une fossette toute à fait charmante sur son menton. Avant que je puisse plus le détailler, pour un futur dessin bien sûr, il se saisit d'un bloc à papier et griffonne dessus. Il arrache la feuille et me la tend.

 **\- Voilà mon adresse et le code de l'immeuble est le 1515, comme Marignan.** **Il va falloir t'en souvenir si tu ne veux pas rester seule dehors toute la nuit**. Il ponctue sa phrase par un clin d'œil et s'excuse quand il voit un client râler.  
Je range soigneusement le papier dans mon sac, pendant que je sors mon bonnet que je cale sur ma tête. Bellamy revient avec un petit sourire en coin. Depuis un mois, il se moque de mon bonnet à pompon. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue, me rappelant le fait qu'il avait fait de même le soir du concert.

 **\- À ce soir, Bellamy !**

Je secoue la main vers sa direction, et j'évite au dernier instant de me cogner à un poteau. Quand je sors dans la rue, le froid m'attaque vicieusement et me presse pour rentrer chez moi. Même si je suis déjà sortie quelques fois avec Jasper, Maya et Octavia, je me sens nerveuse d'aller chez Bellamy. Ça serait mentir si je n'avouais pas que c'est un jeune homme très attirant, séduisant et marrant. La première fois que je suis rentrée à l'Ark'afé deux ans auparavant, il m'avait scanné de haut en bas quand je lui avais réclamé un Latte Machiato au caramel, une boisson que j'adorais chez un concurrent. Il avait ronchonné dans sa barbe parce que ce n'était pas le style de boisson qu'il préparait en temps normal et avait demandé à Finn « d'apporter le café de riche à madame la Princesse ». C'est sûr qu'on n'avait pas démarré sur de bonnes bases lui et moi, mais plus le temps passait, plus je le voyais se dérider. Comme s'il avait une carapace pour se protéger des autres. Je secoue la tête. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à Bellamy. Quand quelqu'un me trotte dans le crane, c'est jamais bon signe. Je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut, je pourrais même tomber amoureuse d'un arbre si je le trouvais mignon. Je suis un cas particulier.  
J'arrive devant mon immeuble, grimpe 2 par 2 les vieilles marches en bois qui font tout le charme de cette bâtisse. J'arrive au dernier étage et ouvre la porte de mon petit appartement. Théoriquement, ce n'est pas mon logement, mes parents l'ont acheté bien avant que je vienne faire mes études sur Paris. Ils l'avaient pris comme pied à terre parisien pour les déplacements professionnels de mon père, et c'est naturellement qu'il me le prête pendant mes études. Même si c'est un vieil immeuble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire dès que je rentre chez moi. Un salon lumineux avec une petite cuisine s'ouvre à moi, avec de nombreux meubles colorés customisés par mes parents. La salle de bain qui pourrait contenir à peine un chevalet me suffit largement. J'enlève mes bottines et les jette au hasard dans la pièce à vivre. Mon lit est encore défait, trop la flemme de le faire, et je m'affale dessus en regardant le plafond remplis d'étoiles phosphorescents. J'ai à peine le temps de me couvrir de ma couette, que je m'endors profondément pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le bruit de mon portable qui vibre sur mon parquet me réveille définitivement de mon magnifique rêve où je gambadais dans une prairie avec des licornes. Je glisse mon doigt sur l'écran pour découvrir de nombreux messages.

 **RavenR :** Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer les parents de Wick. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? S'il te plaît Clarke, kidnappe-moi.

 **RavenR :** J'aurais préféré manger des burgers maison avec toi devant Netflix à parler de la future décoration de la chambre du bébé.

 **RavenR :** Clarke ? Tout va bien ?

 **JasperJ:** Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, 20h, chez Bell. Amène les bières. ;)

 **RavenR :** Je te jure Clarke Casey Griffin, si tu ne réponds pas dans les 5 minutes. Je débarque chez toi et je défonce ta porte à l'aide de mon gros ventre.

J'éclate de rire en me frottant les yeux. Connaissant Raven depuis près de 10 ans, je sais qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de débarquer, de forcer ma porte juste pour s'assurer que je sois encore vivante. Je reste bien emmitouflée dans ma couverture, en regardant l'horloge. 18h. J'ai le temps de prendre une bonne douche, m'habiller et chercher des bières chez le petit commerçant du quartier.

 **ClarkeG :** Rappelle tes troupes Colonel Reyes ! Je faisais une sieste. Et je vais te dire, 1/ Les parents de Wick ne peuvent que t'aimer, tu es un être exceptionnel, 2/ J'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec toi aussi mais ce soir je suis invitée à une soirée et 3/ NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS PAR TOUT MES PRENOMS, on dirait ma mère. Je t'aime ma petite Raven Jane Catherine Reyes...

Je me lève péniblement de mon lit. Je serais bien restée 10 heures de plus mais je dois me préparer pour sortir. Après une douche chaude bien méritée, je fonce devant mon armoire et sors toutes les tenues portables en hiver. J'opte pour une robe en laine rouge bordeaux, des collants noirs, mes bottines et mon perfecto en cuir. Je me regarde dans la glace pour me coiffer, et décide de les laisser ondulés sur mes épaules. Et c'est après m'être maquillé que je m'en rends compte que je me fais jolie. Jolie pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me préparer pour aller quelque part, j'enfile ce que je trouve et hop, je pars en cours. Et si je pouvais aller chez Raven en pyjama les samedis soir, je le ferais. Mais ce soir, je change mes habitudes. Et je crois que c'est à cause de ma légère attirance envers Bellamy, pas que je suis en train de tomber follement amoureuse de lui mais les choses ont évolués en un mois. Nous ne sommes plus des personnes qui se côtoient dans un café mais des amis. Et j'aime cette évolution, comme je peux compter Octavia, Jasper et Maya dans mon cercle d'amis.

Après être passée chez l'épicier, avoir pris des bières et des chips, 30 minutes de métro, j'arrive enfin devant l'immeuble de Bellamy et tape la date de Marignan. 3eme étage, je me recoiffe vite fait et toque à sa porte. C'est pas le serveur mignon qui m'ouvre la porte mais Octavia qui me fait un énorme sourire. Son sourire est contagieux et je l'imite.

 **\- Clarke ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !** s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant contre elle. Je soupçonne qu'elle ait un peu trop bu quand je vois ses yeux brillants et ses joues toute rose.

Elle prend ma main et me tire avec elle le long d'un couloir qui débouche dans une pièce où j'entends de la musique se diffuser. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir toutes les personnes qui sont assis sur des canapés ou par terre. Jasper et Maya toujours collés l'un à l'autre, Harper, Mel et Lincoln en grande discussion et Bellamy qui regarde un livre avec un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Tout le monde est tellement occupé par ce qu'il fait que personne ne fait attention à moi mais Octavia en décide autrement.

 **\- Clarke est là !** crie-t-elle en levant nos mains encore enlacés en l'air.

Tout le monde nous regarde, et je me sens soudainement gênée par cette attention. Chacun sourit et lève les bras en l'air en criant un magnifique « Bienvenue parmi nous Clarke Griffin » J'éclate de rire, c'est la première fois qu'on me la faisait celle-là !  
Octavia prend ma veste pour l'accrocher dans le couloir pendant que je dis bonjour à chacun et en terminant par Bellamy et son ami.

 **\- Clarke, je te présente Nathan Miller,** m'explique Bellamy. **On était au collège ensemble.**

 **\- Ravi de te connaître Nathan,** répondis-je timidement.

Ils m'invitent à s'asseoir entre eux, je me saisis d'une bière avant de me tourner vers Miller. J'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir vu mais où, je ne sais pas.

 **\- Alors Clarke, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** me demande-t-il.

 **\- Je suis en 3eme année de beaux-arts.**

 **-Cool, tu dois connaître mon copain alors,** me dit-il pendant qu'il se sert dans mon pack de bière.

Avant que je puisse lui demander qui est son copain, Bellamy répond.

 **\- Oui, elle connaît Monty.**

 **\- Ah voilà pourquoi tu me disais quelque chose !** s'exclame Nathan qui me fait un clin d'œil, **Monty n'arrête pas de me parler d'une jolie blonde avec un très grand talent pour le dessin. Je pourrais être jaloux mais j'ai confiance en mon copain.**

Soudain, je réalise que Nathan est avec Monty. Monty est avec Nathan. Ils sont gays. Je suis à deux doigts d'en cracher ma bière mais je me contiens à la dernière seconde. Ce qui veut dire que Monty n'est pas Arsène. Un sentiment de soulagement me prend, pas que je n'aime pas Monty, mais il n'est pas vraiment mon style. Moi qui croyais qu'il me draguait il y a quelques temps, je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Mes recherches sur Arsène retombent à zéro, il faut que je recommence mon enquête. Nathan doit se rendre compte que j'ai bugué, car il passe sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.

 **\- Désolée,** murmurais-je, **j'étais dans mes pensées**. Je regarde Bellamy qui sirote sa bière à même le goulot avec un sourire au coin.

Nous continuons de parler de Monty, de sa rencontre avec Nathan pendant quelques temps avant que Maya s'assoie à mes pieds et me fait un grand un sourire. Octavia nous rejoint et tapote mes genoux pour avoir mon attention.

 **\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !**

 **\- D'accord, dis-moi tout !** lui dis-je en ma rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

 **\- The Duff a signé une tournée de 15 salles dans la région parisienne et alentours pour les 6 mois à venir !** s'exclame Octavia qui se trémousse sur place en tapant des mains.

 **\- Oh Mon dieu ! Je suis trop contente pour vous.** Je lui saute au cou en la serrant contre moi, l'alcool commence à faire son effet. **Compte sur moi pour être votre fan numéro 1 !**

 **\- Je l'espère bien, on a trop besoin de toi Clarke.**

 **\- Avoue que tu as surtout besoin de mes talents de dessinatrice,** dis-je avec un sourire au coin.

Je la vois rougir, elle reporte son attention sur sa bouteille avant de me dire :

 **\- Mais non, enfin si, je me suis dit que tu pourrais refaire quelques affiche pour le groupe. Mais on a surtout besoin de ton soutien infaillible !**

 **\- Je te faisais marcher ! Il n'y a aucun problème, j'adore dessiner pour toi et ça me permet de me défouler dans un bon concert.** Je lui souris tendrement et nous entrechoquons nos bières pour sceller notre pacte.

 **\- Au fait Clarke, vendredi prochain, nous donnons un petit concert dans un bar et les consommations sont offertes pour nos amis. Tu n'as qu'à venir !** me crie Lincoln à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là,** m'excusais-je. Je ne peux pas ne pas venir au vernissage de mon père.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est l'expo de ton père vendredi prochain,** dit innocemment Jasper.

 **\- Il expose quoi le père de Clarke ?** demande Mel, qui fait comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Mel, le père de Clarke c'est Jake Griffin,** s'exclame-t-il en posant son verre sur la table. **Le Jake Griffin qui a pris les plus grandes stars au réveil le lendemain de soirée.** Son ton est déterminé devant incompréhension de Mel.

Mais je vois que le mal est fait quand ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant me regardent tous, avec de grands yeux.

 **\- Tu es la fille de Jake Griffin** , lâche Nathan qui n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

Et soudain, tout le monde commence à me parler de telle ou telle œuvre de mon père, des critiques qu'il a reçu au long de sa carrière, et demande des détails croustillants sur les stars que mon père a pris en photo. Je leur réponds poliment, mais j'ai envie de me transformer en souris et de me cacher dans un trou et de jamais n'y ressortir. C'est ça que je déteste dans la célébrité de mon père c'est l'intérêt soudain des gens pour moi, ils sont peut-être sincère mais j'ai du mal à y croire. J'attrape une nouvelle bière avant de me lever maladroitement.

 **\- Euh. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Il fait chaud, non ?** bégayais-je.

Je n'attends la réponse de personne et pars dans le couloir à la recherche d'une fenêtre ou un balcon. J'atterris dans une toute petite cuisine, mais au bout se trouve une porte fenêtre avec un petit balcon avec des chaises et une table. Je m'y affale et je savoure le vent frais qui caresse ma peau. Ça fait du bien d'échapper à cette chaleur qui m'a parue étouffante. Je profite du silence approximatif parisien en entendant les klaxons lointains. Ma solitude est de courte durée quand je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon épaule, et je me retourne pour voir Bellamy qui tapote le culot de sa bière sur ma peau. Je lui fais un petit sourire et il s'assoie à côté de moi. Les minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne décide de briser le silence.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas trop parler de ton père, pas vrai ?**

 **\- C'est compliqué,** avouais-je, **j** **e suis extrêmement fière de lui et d'être sa fille. Mais dès que je révèle son identité, je n'ai plus l'impression d'exister. C'est peut-être égoïste dit comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas égoïste Clarke, tu as le droit de ressentir ça.** Le ton de Bellamy est compatissant et ça me rassure. **Tu es peut-être la fille de Jake Griffin mais c'est tout. Les gens ne devraient pas te traiter différemment pour cela.**

Je lui explique la scène de ce matin avec mon professeur et il a l'air choqué de ce que je lui apprends.

 **\- Ce prof est un con !** s'emporte-t-il. **Il ne connaît définitivement pas son travail. Ton père est dans la libre interprétation des choses, c'est un esprit sauvage qui voit des détails là où nous on ne les voit pas. Il pourrait voir une licorne dans un verre de vodka. Il est plus dans l'image que dans l'émotion. Tout le contraire de toi, qui est dans l'émotion et le réel.**

Je me tourne vers Bellamy, impressionnée par ce qu'il me dit. C'est rare d'entendre ce genre d'analyse dans la bouche de quelqu'un de non initié à l'art.

 **\- Eh bien dis donc, Bellamy Blake. Je te croyais historien, et non grand artiste plasticien-photographe !** le taquinais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il me fait un sourire bienveillant avant de retrousser la manche de son bras gauche.

 **\- Tu serais étonnée de savoir qu'avant de faire des études dans l'histoire, j'avais un faible pour les arts, surtout le Dadaïsme. C'est pour cela que je me suis fait tatoué ça.**

Il tourne son bras vers moi, et je vois une moustache noire tatoué sous son coude gauche. J'effleure le dessin, captivée par ce que je vois.

 **\- La moustache de Salvador Dali** , soufflais-je.

 **\- Oui, j'aime son esprit libre, complètement fou. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'avais envie d'avoir ce côté d'artiste fou et je me suis fait tatoué Barry*.**

 **\- Barry ?**

 **\- La moustache s'appelle Barry,** m'explique-t-il avant de faire redescendre sa manche. **Ne** **me demande pas d'où vient le surnom de mon tatouage, je ne m'en rappelle plus !**

J'éclate de rire et son rire grave rejoint le mien. Je l'observe finir sa bière et je persiste à dire que Bellamy est un des plus bel homme qui m'est donné de voir. L'alcool me permet d'avoir ce genre de pensée, mais demain j'aurais envie de dessiner son portrait dans mon carnet. Mais qu'en pensera Arsène ? Avant que je continue de réfléchir avec mon esprit embrumé, Bellamy prend ma main et m'aide à me relever. Il me conduit dans le salon, s'assoit au sol, cherche quelque chose derrière le canapé et je le vois sortir une guitare. Je le rejoins au sol et me demande ce qu'il va faire. Tout le monde se tait lorsque Bellamy commence à gratter les cordes. Et en plus, il est musicien, il n'a que des qualités ce mec ! Il commence à fredonner l'air avant de chanter :

 _ **Brain, walk on by I am not gonna sleep tonight**  
(Cerveau, fonctionne car je ne dormirais pas ce soir)  
_ ** _I've got a crush on you my friend  
_** _(J'ai le beguin pour toi mon amie)  
_ ** _I can't explain, I can't explain, no  
_** _(Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, non)  
_ ** _I wanna try to tell the secret in my mind  
_** _(Je veux essayer de percer les secrets de mon esprit)  
_ ** _But I'm not sure you'd understand.  
_** _(Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu comprennes)_

Je reconnais la chanson d'un célèbre groupe de rock français mais Bellamy la transformé en une balade calme avec sa voix qui colle parfaitement à la mélodie.  
Personne n'ose chanter dessus, tout le monde l'observe pendant qu'il me regarde avant de détourner le regard. La chanson se termine mais j'ai envie de l'entendre encore une fois chanter, j'aime sa voix. Mais il pose la guitare par terre.

 **\- À qui le tour maintenant ?** dit Bellamy qui regarde tout le monde.

J'ai aussi appris la guitare étant petite, un ami à mon père me l'a appris. Mais je joue rarement devant quelqu'un à part devant Raven. Elle est mon seul public. Mais ce soir j'ai envie de me faire plaisir, et avant que Mel ne touche le manche de la guitare, je m'en saisis et la plaque contre moi. Tout le monde à l'air étonné mais je décide d'ignorer leurs regards. J'effleure les cordes quelques secondes pour m'habituer au son et me lance. J'ai toujours aimé « Whataya want from me » de Adam Lambert et je me sens d'humeur à la chanter.

 _ **Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me ?  
** (Hé, ralentis ça, que veux tu de moi?)_  
 _ **Whataya want from me ?  
** (Que veux tu de moi?)_  
 _ **Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me ?  
** (Oui, j'ai peur, que veux tu de moi ?)_  
 _ **Whataya want from me ?  
** (Que veux tu de moi?)_

Ma voix sort naturellement calme sans vibrato, j'ose enfin regarder mes amis qui me font tous des sourire bienveillant. Maya se serre contre Jasper en fermant les yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça plaît.  
Au moment où j'entame le nouveau couplet, une voix se rajoute à la mienne, celle de Bellamy.

 ** _There might have been a time_** _  
(_ _Il y aurait pu y avoir une fois)_ _  
_ ** _And I would give myself away_** _  
(_ _Et je me serais trahi)_ _  
_ ** _Oooh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn_** _  
(_ _Oh, il était une fois, je m'en foutais)_ _  
_ ** _But now, here we are so whataya want from me ?_** _  
(_ _Mais maintenant, nous voici, alors que veux tu de moi ?)_ _  
_ ** _Whataya want from me ?_** _  
(_ _Que veux tu de moi ?)_

Nos voix se combinent parfaitement, ma voix légèrement aiguë à la sienne, grave rend la musique encore plus jolie. Autour de nous, certains chantonnent les paroles, Nathan et Jasper ont sorti les briquets et les agitent en l'air comme dans un concert de Johny Halliday. Cela me fait sourire, puis je rencontre le regard de Bellamy qui me transperce. Dans son regard je vois de la sincérité, de la passion et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Nous nous ne lâchons pas du regard quand nous finissons la chanson.

 ** _Just don't give up, I'm workin it out_** _  
(_ _N'abandonnes pas, je trouverais une solution)_ _  
_ ** _Please don't give in, I won't let you down_** _  
(_ _S'il te plaît ne cèdes pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber)_ _  
_ ** _It messed me up, need a second to breathe_** _  
(_ _Cela me perturbe, j'ai besoin d'une seconde pour respirer)_ _  
_ ** _Just keep coming around_** _  
(_ _Continues de me tourner autour)_

Quand je repose la guitare au sol, tout le monde applaudit, tape dans le dos de Bellamy, Maya et Octavia me serrent contre elles. Mais je ne regarde que Bellamy qui me rend un regard timide, et je sens dans mon cœur quelque chose se former.

* * *

 ***Barry : Barry est le surnom que l'acteur Bob Morley (Bellamy) a donné à la moustache qu'il se laisse généralement pousser pour le Movember ! (Movember est un mouvement solidaire mondial où les hommes se laissent pousser la moustache pour sensibiliser les gens et soutenir la lutte contre le cancer des testicules)**

 **Voila un bon chapitre Bellarke, alors si vous me dites qu'il n'y a pas assez de Bellarke, je vous comprends pas ! XD  
Sinon, je vous préviens de suite que le chapitre 5 de CIE ne sera peut-être pas publié mercredi soir prochain... (NE ME LANCEZ PAS DE TOMATES) Le chapitre 5 est toujours en phase d'écriture et j'ai très peu de temps pour moi ces derniers jours mais je vous le promets de le publier le plus vite possible. **  
**Bref, sinon, merci merci merci à chacun d'entre vous, inscrits et Guests, vous êtes géniaux ! Vos reviews, vos remarques et vos questions me font extrêmement plaisir ! Donnez moi votre avis pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine (Enfin, je l'espère)**

 **-Géraldine.**

 **PS : La Playlist CIE sur Deezer est à jour !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Je sors d'une bonne douche après 2 jours exténuants. Dimanche je me suis remise doucement de la soirée de samedi soir qui me trotte dans la tête dès que je ferme les yeux. Lundi après les cours j'ai dû aider mon père à installer certains éléments de son exposition et aujourd'hui pas de café ni de boulot, car je suis sur la préparation du vernissage.

J'enfile mon pyjama en flanelle avec des nounours dessus, m'enroule dans mon plaid avant de m'écrouler sur mon canapé. Je m'abrutis devant une télé-réalité pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentir. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. 19H30. Je n'attends personne et Raven est au boulot. Je me dirige vers ma porte et appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone.

 **-Oui ?**

 **\- Hey ! Heu...** Le son n'est vraiment pas top, mais je reconnais une voix familière. **C'est Bellamy, je suis venu te parler d'un truc. Je peux monter ?** Me dit-il d'une voix pas très sure. Comment il a eu mon adresse ?

 **\- Bien sûr. Dernier étage, porte à droite,** lui dis-je avec un ton pas très sûre de moi non plus. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ouverture de la porte. Et au bout de quelques secondes j'entends Bellamy monter les marches.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me changer, j'expédie mes chaussures qui traînent dans un coin, je regroupe les papiers qui s'éparpillent sur ma table basse et me recoiffe vite fait devant le miroir en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux humides. Un léger bruit contre ma porte m'apprend que Bellamy est déjà là. Je souffle discrètement et lui ouvre la porte.

 **\- Bonsoir Bellamy.** Et je me penche vers lui pour lui faire la bise et surtout pour éviter qu'il voit ma gène.

 **\- Salut Clarke. Désolé de passer sans te prévenir.** Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et, à force de le voir ces dernières semaines, je sais qu'il fait ça dès qu'il se sent gêné.

Je l'invite à rentrer dans ma humble demeure, où Bellamy regarde chaque détails avec curiosité avant de reporter son attention sur moi et je vois sur son visage un léger sourire qu'il peine à contenir.

 **\- Je te jure que si tu racontes aux autres que je me promène chez moi dans un pyjama en pilou-pilou, je vais te couper les...** , le menaçais-je faussement, en m'enroulant de nouveau dans mon plaid et devant son air choqué je finis ma phrase. **Je vais te couper les cordes de ta guitare.**

Il éclate de rire alors que je le pousse à s'asseoir sur mon canapé. J'attends qu'il reprenne contenance avant de lui demander :

 **\- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? Et bien que j'apprécie ta venue, que fais-tu chez moi à cet heure-ci ?**

Il enlève sa veste avant de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- C'est Jasper qui m'a passé ton adresse, je le lui ai demandé,** se justifia-t-il. **Et je suis venu pour te parler de vendredi soir.**

Je hausse un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il à me dire pour qu'il vienne chez moi au lieu d'attendre que je passe au café.

 **\- Tu vois qui est Marcus Kane, le propriétaire de l'Ark'afé ?** me demande Bellamy et je hoche la tête pour lui répondre par l'affirmative. **J'ai appris ce matin que c'était un ami de tes parents. Ils auraient fait un Road Trip lors de leur jeunesse.**

 **\- Tu m'apprends des choses sur ma famille que j'ignorais, Bellamy !** Je suis étonnée d'apprendre que le propriétaire de mon café préféré est un vieil ami à mes parents. **Alors Kane ?**

 **\- Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me proposer un extra vendredi,** continue-t-il de m'expliquer en jouant avec un de ses bracelets en cuir. **Ton père a besoin d'une équipe supplémentaire de serveurs pour les hors-d'œuvre et le bar et il a demandé de l'aide à Kane. Ce dernier veut que Lexa, Finn et moi venions travailler pour le vernissage.**

 **\- Oui, et ?** demandais-je pas très certaine de savoir où il veut en venir. **C'est une bonne nouvelle de bosser pour ce genre de soirée !**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas de travailler sur cet événement, ça m'aide à boucler les fins de mois. Mais j'ai pensé à toi et que ça pourrait peut-être t'embêter,** confia Bellamy qui laisse traîner ses yeux partout sauf sur moi.

 **\- Moi ? Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je ne comprends pas, Bellamy.**

Il se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux presque noirs contrastent tellement avec mes yeux bleu glacial. Et je suis sûre que je dois rougir comme une folle.

\- **J'ai repensé à notre conversation de samedi soir, tu n'aimes pas parler de ton père. Tu ne veux pas que les gens te voie différemment. Finn et Lexa ne savent pas pour ton père. Kane m'a laissé le choix de parler de la soirée aux autres ou non. Et je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je voulais t'en parler d'abord.**

Je réalise soudain que Bellamy veut me protéger du regard que les autres pourront me porter quand ils découvriront que Jake Griffin est mon père. Je suis réellement touchée par son geste et sa démarche. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se comporte comme ça avec moi. Je pourrais les priver tous les trois d'une soirée de travail bien payé pour éviter une éventuel réaction des collègues de Bellamy sur la célébrité de mon père. Ou alors laisser faire les choses et les affronter. Et je ne sais pas pour quel raison, même si au fond je le sais, j'attrape la main de Bellamy et la serre. Ses yeux quittent les miens pour regarder nos mains. Il n'essaie pas de se dégager et moi, je n'ai pas envie de déloger ma main.

 **\- Merci Bellamy** , soufflais-je sincèrement, **mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement la célébrité de mon père. Et peut-être par chance Lexa et Finn ne mesureront pas l'ampleur de la chose. C'est adorable ce que tu fais mais je ne vous prive pas d'une soirée de travail.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment sure ? Parce que tu peux encore réfléchir quelques heures.** Je regarde toujours nos mains et les doigts de Bellamy se referment sur les miens.

 **\- J'en suis certaine, au pire si Finn me harcèle, tu viendras me sauver !** m'exclamais-je.

 **\- Avec plaisir, je serais ton chevalier servant,** me dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Les minutes passent où Bellamy me pose des questions sur l'exposition, le nombre de personnes présentes lors du vernissage et d'autres curiosités. Mais aucun de nous deux ne souhaite quitter la main de l'autre, de temps à autres le pouce de Bellamy passe doucement sur le dos de ma main. Je souffle de contentement, cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un sentiment de calme et des papillons dans le ventre.

 **\- J'allais me commander une pizza, tu restes dîner avec moi ?** demandais-je en espérant qu'il accepte et qu'on puisse rester encore quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien.

 **\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Clarke. Mais j'ai des cours à réviser, Octavia m'attend, elle a déjà dû m'appeler 10 fois depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais, pour une prochaine fois, je serais content d'aller manger une pizza avec toi.** Finit-il par me dire en souriant. Il lâche finalement ma main, et j'ai déjà envie de la reprendre. Il enfile sa veste et se dirige vers ma porte d'entrée.

 **\- On se voit au café ? Ta présence à côté des plantes nous manque à tous** , se moque-t-il.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas trop le temps de passer pendant le reste de la semaine mais promis demain matin, je viens boire mon latte machiato.**

 **\- D'accord. À demain matin Clarke.**

 **\- Merci encore Bellamy.**

Il se retourne une dernière fois, semble hésiter et il repart dans les escaliers. Je m'affale sur mon lit, n'ayant plus trop faim d'un coup. J'observe mes étoiles collées au plafond qui scintillent légèrement et je repense à ses dernières semaines. Raven enceinte, mes correspondances avec Arsène qui devient mon confident, mes nouvelles rencontres, le chamboulement de mes habitudes, et mon attirance pour Bellamy. Faut bien mettre des mots sur des choses. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et envoie un message à Raven.

 **ClarkeG :** Question mec, Bellamy Blake c'est le gruyère sur mes nouilles.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussons et de mes glisser sous les couvertures que j'ai déjà sa réponse :

 **RavenR :** Je viens de mettre du cambouis sur mon téléphone à cause de toi. Bellamy Blake ? Comme Octavia Blake, la chanteuse du groupe de musique ? Aurais-tu enfin brisé ton vœu d'abstinence ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR.

 **ClarkeG :** Des fois, je me demande bien pourquoi je t'envoie ce genre de message. Oui Blake comme O'. C'est son frère. C'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête mais tu me connais je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un buisson. Je te raconterais tout lors du vernissage.

 **RavenR :** Tu m'envoie ce genre de message parce que je suis ta meilleure amie d'amour et que tu serais complètement perdue sans moi. J'espère que c'est un buisson mignon alors... Tu as intérêt à tout me dire, sinon je te menace avec mon ventre (qui devient de plus en plus imposant je dois dire)

 **ClarkeG:** Tu pourras apprécier la beauté du beau buisson humanoïde vendredi soir. Ne me menace pas avec ma/mon futur filleul(e) ! Quel genre de future mère es-tu ? Va mettre tes mains dans des moteurs pendant que je vais rêver de taches de rousseurs. Love.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse avant de m'effondrer de sommeil.

 _ **##**_

 ** _Lundi 9 novembre 2015 – Paris – 9h58_**

 ** _Musique du jour : The bad side of love – Pegase_**

 ** _3 jours sans te lire et voir tes dessins est la pire des tortures. Je risque de gonfler ton ego mais c'est la vérité. Déjà 2 pages blanches qui ne demandent qu'à être comblés... Sinon, j'ai vu que ton père expose en ville à partir de ce week-end. Tu n'as pas trop peur que des paparazzis te prennent en photo en train de prendre une cuite au cidre ?_**  
 ** _Je passerais sûrement voir si le père de Bonnie a le quart du talent de sa fille._**

 ** _Arsène, qui aime sur-gonfler l'ego des jolies blondes._**

 _ **##**_

 ** _Mardi 10 novembre 2015 – Paris - 9h45_**

 ** _Musique du jour : Dragon chasers – Wax Tailor feat Charlotte Savary_**

 ** _4 jours ! 4 JOURS ! Bon je pense définitivement te bouder. Tu as intérêt à te racheter, avec une déclaration d'amour, du champagne et de magnifiques dessins !_**

 ** _Sinon, tu m'as reproché de ne pas assez parler de moi. Alors moi aussi, j'utilise ton carnet comme défouloir. À la fac ça se passe mal et j'ai envie de tout plaquer mais je ne peux pas. Puis j'ai un gros lourd dans mon équipe de travail qui me fait perdre mon sang froid toutes les 30 secondes. Et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop où donner de la tête en ce moment, des choses et des décisions que je devrais prendre me trottent dans la tête._**

 ** _Cela fait vraiment du bien d'écrire les choses qu'on a sur le cœur. Je vais te copier de l'idée du carnet. Mais c'est toi qui feras les illustrations..._**

 ** _REPONDS MOI._**

 ** _Arsène qui aime les correspondances de Bonnie._**

 _ **##**_

J'avais la tête dans le brouillard en arrivant dans le café ce matin mais après avoir lu les deux derniers messages d'Arsène, je suis parfaitement réveillée. Je trouve ça très mignon ce qu'il m'a écrit. J'aime le fait qu'il laisse parler son cœur dans notre carnet. Parce que n'est plus mon carnet désormais, c'est celui d'Arsène et de Bonnie. Je me saisis des crayons de couleurs et comble les 4 pages blanches qui n'attendent que d'être colorés. Sur la première, je dessine Octavia qui est allongée sur son canapé et qui rigole en me regardant. C'était lors de la soirée de samedi, elle avait trop bu et elle rigolait pour un rien, personne n'a pu calmer sa crise de rire avec la blague des steaks hachés. Sur la deuxième page, je dessine ma mère de dos qui accroche une œuvre de mon père. Sur la troisième, le chien de mes parents, Einstein, allongé sur le dos en train de se faire grattouiller le ventre. Et la dernière page est consacrée à un portrait de Bellamy quand il jouait à la guitare lors de la soirée. Je dessine chaque tache de rousseurs, chaque bouclette de ses cheveux, retranscrit l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en partageant un duo avec lui. Dès que je pense à ce moment-là, j'ai envie qu'il y en ait d'autres. Il y a encore un mois, j'aurais rigolé si on m'avait dit que je réagirais comme ça. J'ai toujours été bien toute seule, j'ai eu quelques coups de cœurs mais rien de concret et pour une fois dans ma courte vie, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donnerait si cela devenait concret avec Bellamy. Mais, ma raison se partage en deux parties. D'un côté, il y a Bellamy qui m'attire par son physique, faut pas se le cacher et par sa gentillesse et d'un autre, il y a Arsène que j'ai envie de rencontrer car j'aime son humour, son empathie et ses références musicales.

Une longue semaine m'attend, je penserais à mon petit cœur et à ses tracas la semaine prochaine.

 **/\**

 _Mercredi 11 novembre 2015 – 9h15 – Paris_

 _Musique du jour : Alicia – Emilie Simon_

 _Je ne pensais pas solliciter autant de stress de ta part en disparaissant 4 jours. Pour ce qui est de la déclaration d'amour, ne t'emballe pas trop ! Cela m'a manqué de ne pas te parler mais tu t'en doutes bien que j'ai eu emploi du temps très chargé mais je prends une heure de mon temps pour venir te laisser un mot. Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Et pour le champagne, si tu me donnes ton prénom et ton nom (le vrai, bien sûr) je te mettrais sur la liste des invités de l'exposition de mon père, et tu pourras boire le nombre de bouteilles de champagne que tu veux... (Je sais comment t'attirer dans mes filets)_

 _J'espère que tout ira mieux pour toi bientôt, je vais te faire un « Conseils 123 » (Ça faisait longtemps) 1/Plaque la fac si ça ne te plaît pas, prends ton sac à dos et fais le tour du monde, 2/Le gros lourd de ton équipe, vire le, fous lui un coup de boule, ça le calmera, et 3/La meilleure des choses pour se vider la tête est de regarder La Petite Maison dans la prairie, au moins, plus rien te prends la tête._

 _En espérant que mes conseils farfelus t'aideront._

 _Bonnie, qui veut toujours rencontrer le mystérieux Arsène._

 **/\**

Je referme mon carnet pour le planquer sous le pot de fleurs. Je dois déjà partir car l'assistant de mes parents, Jackson, m'attend à la galerie pour faire un point sur l'organisation. Je regarde vers le comptoir si Bellamy est là mais il ne semble pas travailler ce matin. Je me lève et à ce moment-là, j'aperçois enfin Bellamy qui franchit la porte. Il enlève son bonnet rouge, secoue la tête et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Il lève les yeux et regarde automatiquement vers le coin où je suis habituellement, je penche la tête sur le côté et lui fais un grand sourire. Bellamy vient vers moi et je parcours le reste du chemin pour le rejoindre. Il glisse une main dans mon dos pendant qu'il me fait la bise, quand nous nous séparons, sa main reste au même endroit.

 **\- J'ai failli te rater, dis donc !** lui dis-je en regardant ma montre.

 **\- Désolé, mais j'ai dû régler deux-trois choses à la fac ce matin. Finn n'a pas été trop lourd pendant mon absence ?** , me demanda-t-il rieur en voyant ce dernier venir vers nous.

 **\- Il m'a juste appeler Princesse 4 fois, a voulu m'inviter à sortir avec lui un de ces quatre et m'a remercier 10 fois pour le vendredi soir alors que j'y suis pour rien !**

Il éclate de rire, pendant que Finn arrive vers moi et nous regarde successivement en boudant un peu. Il doit se demander s'il y a quelque chose entre son collègue et moi.

 **\- Bellamy, content que tu sois là plus tôt.** , dit-il avec un ton qui est tout sauf chaleureux.

 **\- Je suis toujours en avance, Collins, c'est toi qui es toujours en retard** , répond Bellamy visiblement agacé.

 **\- Ouais, ouais. Je dois aller voir ma sœur, une urgence à l'appart, rien de grave. Mais je dois y aller, tu peux prendre mon poste 30 minutes plus tôt ?**

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel puis me regarde avec un regard dépité.

 **\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix,** finit-il par répondre en passant derrière le comptoir.

 **\- Merci Blake. À demain.** , dit Finn qui prend sa sacoche en filant vers la porte. **À vendredi soir, Princesse.**

Je lâche un rire jaune quand j'entends ce surnom ridicule et me tourne vers Bellamy qui range le bazar de Finn. Il frotte le comptoir avec véhémence et marmonnant des choses dans sa barbe que je ne comprends pas. Je viens près de lui et tapote doucement sa main. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais ne pas toucher Bellamy ces derniers temps, m'est impossible. Il lève ses yeux noirs sur moi et je lui fais un petit sourire. Il me répond par un sourire éclatant et pose son autre main sur la mienne. Je pense qu'on pourrait rester comme ça toute la journée mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me rappelle mon rendez-vous à la galerie.

 **\- Je dois partir régler des choses à la galerie, mais je vais repasser manger un morceau en début d'après-midi. Tu seras là ?** lui demandais-je en enfilant mon bonnet.

 **\- Je serais là.** Il se penche vers moi et je pense, j'espère, qu'il m'embrasse sur la joue mais il se saisit du pompom de mon bonnet et le presse. **Toujours là pour toi, « princesse ».**

J'éclate de rire et tape sa main pour qu'il arrête de massacrer mon bonnet. Bellamy rigole aussi pendant que je me force à quitter les lieux. J'accélère le pas jusqu'au métro pour ne pas faire attendre Jackson. Quand je suis enfin installée sur un des sièges, je repense à tout ça, et surtout à Bellamy. Il y a encore 2 mois, je ne m'aurais pas permise de lui toucher la main, de lui parler aussi librement... Et j'aimerais le connaître un peu plus, je crois que pour une fois je ne vais pas me retenir et l'inviter à sortir un de ces quatre. Comme Raven me l'a dit plusieurs fois, faut que j'arrête de m'empêcher de vivre de peur du changement. Et le changement a du bon, je converse avec Arsène et j'ai le cœur aussi mou qu'un marshmallow grâce à Bellamy.

Je sors du métro et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de retrouver la chaleur de la galerie. Quand j'y arrive enfin, Jackson est déjà en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Un kit main libre accroché à l'oreille droite, alors qu'il a le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille droite pendant qu'il est en train d'accrocher un tableau sur des câbles. J'arrive dans son dos pour éviter que le tableau ne s'écrase au sol et il se retourne pour me faire un grand sourire. Mince, très grand, le teint mate, des yeux marron et un très grand sens de l'humour. Jackson a été un des élèves de mon père quand il était professeur temporaire aux beaux-arts. Ils se sont tout de suite bien entendus, et quand Jackson a fini ses études, mon père l'a embauché comme assistant. Il fait presque partie de la famille, il est le fils que ma mère n'a jamais pu avoir.

Je pose mes affaires dans un coin pendant qu'il finit sa conversation avec, je suppose, mon père. Je me saisis de la liste des œuvres à accrocher et il en reste une trentaine. Je souffle bruyamment alors que je pose ma tête sur le comptoir. Un travail monstrueux nous attend et j'ai subitement envie d'être dans mon lit.

Une main chaleureuse me tapote les épaules et je lève la tête pour voir Jackson qui me fait un petit sourire. Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Je sais qu'on a du boulot mais on va y arriver,** me dit-il en regardant toutes les caisses qui s'entassent partout dans l'énorme salle.

 **\- Tu essayes plutôt de te persuader que de me rassurer, non ?** lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je retrousse mes manches et m'empare des plus petits tableaux. Et toute la matinée se passe comme ça. Prendre les œuvres, les mettre à l'endroit situé par mon père, les accrocher, vérifier la stabilité puis brancher les éclairages. Mes parents sont en train de finir une des dernières installations de mon père dans notre maison en province. Un peu d'aide supplémentaire n'aurait pas été de refus mais on s'en sort plutôt bien.

Le début de l'après-midi arrive en même temps que mon appétit.

 **\- Jackson !** Criais-je dans la galerie. **J'ai faim, on va manger quelque chose ?**

 **\- Désolé Clarke, mais j'ai encore des choses à terminer aujourd'hui.** Je lève les yeux pour le voir sur la balustrade qui mène à l'étage. **J'attends l'installateur pour l'écran tactile, ton père a de ses idées des fois...**

 **\- Ne m'en parle même pas !** rigolais-je en prenant mon sac à main.

 **\- Au fait Clarke ! Les pass magnétiques et les contrats pour tes amis du café sont dans la caisse sur le comptoir. Prends-les.**

Je m'empare de l'enveloppe que je fourre dans mon sac et pars vers la porte vitrée.

 **\- Bisous Jax, à demain !**

Il m'envoie un baiser, et je repars pour la deuxième fois de la journée au café. Ma fatigue s'envole dès que je vois Bellamy qui pose les commandes de clients sur une table et offre une fleur en origami à une petite fille. Mon cœur fond encore plus devant tant de mignonnerie, et fond encore plus quand son regard croise le mien. Il me fait un petit sourire qui creuse sa fossette et part derrière son comptoir. Je m'installe à ma place pendant que je me rends compte que Arsène m'a déjà répondu :

 **##**

 _ **Mercredi 11 novembre 2015 – Paris – 10h59**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**_

 _ **BONNIE EST EN VIE, ALLELUIA !  
**_

 _ **J'ai été à deux doigts de déclencher l'alerte générale ! Je suis heureux de ton retour, tu m'as manqué.  
Comme tu essayes de me racheter avec du champagne qui coule à flot, je serais presque tenté de te donner ma réelle identité... Si tu promets de boire une coupe avec moi, je te dirais qui je suis.**_

 _ **Cap ou pas cap ?**_

 _ **Mais pour être sûr que je vienne, n'oublie pas de rajouter Arsène Lupin à la liste des invités...**_

 _ **Merci pour tes « conseils 123 », je vais m'en inspirer à part pour La petite maison dans la prairie ! Bon si tu entends dans la presse qu'un jeune étudiant est tombé dans la seine frappé par un homme avec un haut-de-forme, ça sera de ta faute !**_

 _ **J'aime toujours autant tes dessins mais je dois te demander, qui est ce beau jeune homme qui joue de la guitare sur ton dessin ? Pas que je sois jaloux, bien sûr...**_

 _ **Arsène qui attend de savoir s'il pourra boire son poids en champagne vendredi soir.**_

 _ **##**_

 **/\** _ **  
**_

 _Mercredi 11 novembre – Paris – 14h32_

 _Musique du jour : Anna Molly – Incubus_

 _Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans ta correspondance aujourd'hui ? Pas ton chantage à coup d'alcool, ni ton refus à regarder LPMDLP ou ta jalousie, mais le fait que tu écoutes du Lady Gaga. DU LADY GAGA ? UNE MUSIQUE DE FILLE ! J'aime le fait de t'avoir fait changé de tes goûts de mec (si tu es vraiment un mec, là est toujours la question sur ton identité)_

 _Cela fait presque deux mois qu'on s'écrit, qu'on cache mon carnet ici, dans le café et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne connais pas Bellamy le serveur ? Je crois que tu me mènes en bateau. J'ai peut-être un nouvel indice sur toi maintenant...Et peut-être que tu devrais être jaloux... OU PAS._

 _Bonnie qui est cap de boire du champagne en ta compagnie._

 **/\** _ **  
**_

J'attrape mon téléphone et envoie un sms à Jackson :

 **ClarkeG :** Pour vendredi soir, est-ce que tu peux rajouter un certain Arsène Lupin à la liste des invités, s'il te plaît.

 **Jax :** Je le fais, mais si ton père demande pourquoi un célèbre cambrioleur d'art est sur la liste des invités, je dirais que ça vient de toi ! JE NE TE COUVRE PAS CLARKE GRIFFIN !

Je rigole en refermant mon téléphone et j'ai à peine le temps de cacher le carnet que Bellamy arrive vers moi les bras chargés. Je débarrasse ma table de mes crayons pour qu'il pose devant moi une assiette, un café noir, un muffin au caramel et un grand verre d'eau. J'observe tout ça avec un grand sourire. Bellamy m'a ramené mon plat préféré, un croque-madame avec un coleslaw.

 **\- Vu ton grand sourire, je crois que j'ai tapé juste** , me dit Bellamy en se plaçant en face de moi. **Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie pendant ton repas ?**

Je secoue la tête en lui désignant la chaise, je suis déjà en train de dévorer mon repas, tout ce travail manuel et intellectuel m'a donné faim. Il s'assoie, pose sa tête sur ses mains et me regarde manger. Je baisse les yeux, gêné qu'il me scrute avec ses magnifiques yeux. Je prends quelques bouchés, mon estomac prend le contrôle de mon cerveau. J'ose enfin regarder Bellamy qui n'a pas changé de position et me regarde avec un sourire au coin.

 **\- J'ai eu Octavia au téléphone tout à l'heure, elle aimerait que tu passes à la maison la semaine prochaine,** me dit-il en jouant avec un des feutres qui traîne sur la table. **Elle aurait un nouveau projet de dessin à te confier.**

 **\- Ouais, pas de soucis. Je serais de nouveau libre dès lundi !** lui répondis-je en poussant mon assiette vide.

 **\- Par contre, ça risque de durer longtemps, Octavia a noté cinquante mille idées dans un carnet !**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire** , lui dis-je en me saisissant de mon muffin que je grignote avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Un regard qui pourrait vous faire fondre l'iceberg du titanic. **Comme ça, on pourra manger la pizza qu'on s'était promis.**

 **\- En parlant de cette pizza...** commença-t-il en triturant le papier de mon gâteau. **Je me disais qu'on ne serait pas obliger de la manger avec Octavia...**

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et le dévisage. Je suis sure que je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge qu'on a jeté de son bocal mais je me ressaisis en me redressant sur ma chaise. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés et ose un petit sourire. J'avance une de mes mains que je pose doucement sur son coude pour l'encourager à terminer sa phrase.

 **\- Ça te dit qu'on aille manger tous les deux dans un vrai resto super sympa vendredi soir ?**

Il attrape ma main qui était sur son coude et la serre. J'arrête de le regarder pour voir nos mains et essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Est-ce que Bellamy Blake vient de me demander de sortir avec lui à l'instant même ? Je sens que lui aussi est nerveux, sa jambe tremble compulsivement sous la table. Il attend ma réponse et mon cerveau fonctionne à une vitesse folle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, ces dernières semaines à le connaître et à le côtoyer ont été les meilleures depuis des années. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais dire non est la peur. Mais je n'ai plus peur désormais. Je bouge mes doigts dans sa main et il entremêle ses doigts au miens. Et pour moi, d'un seul coup, c'est une évidence.

 **\- J'adorerais, Bellamy** , lui-dis-je avec toute la confiance que je peux mettre dans ma voix. On lève les yeux en même temps, et je crois que chacun reflète le sourire de l'autre.

Et l'évidence se transforme en vérité. J'ai des sentiments pour Bellamy Blake. 

* * *

**_J'espère que j'ai perdu personne avec cette fin Bellarke ! (Vanille, j'ai sorti les defibrilateurs spécialement pour toi) Finalement, j'ai pu le poster à temps, j'ai bougé mon c*l et j'ai une super Beta-Reader (La formidable AmandineH) qui corrige plus vite que son ombre ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction, j'ai remarqué moins de reviews ces derniers temps, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou non, si vous avez des idées, des remarques,... J'adore vous lire ! Merci à chacun d'entres vous._**  
 ** _Sinon, j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous allez bien après l'énorme choc que nous avons vécu ce week-end, que tout vos proches et vos amis sont en sécurité et en pleine forme. Une amie à moi n'as pas eu cette chance et a perdu son papa dans le drame du Bataclan... C'est dans ces moments là, que nous devons rester unis et soudés._**  
 ** _Nous sommes Légion, nous ne pardonnons pas, nous n'oublions pas, redoutez nous._**

 ** _A mercredi prochain, milles bisous !_**

 ** _-Géraldine._**


	6. Chapitre 6

Je lisse ma jolie robe pour la 10eme fois depuis une demi-heure. Je suis nerveuse pour un tas de raison : la réussite du vernissage, la rencontre potentielle avec de futurs patrons de galerie d'arts ou maisons d'édition dans l'illustration, peut-être la découverte de qui est Arsène et voir Bellamy toute la soirée. Nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés depuis mon déjeuner à l'Ark'afé.

Je me place au milieu de l'énorme espace blanc entouré de grandes baies vitrées, et observe la salle encore vide de monde. Chaque photo, chaque œuvre et installation est à sa place et mis en valeur. Mon père a décidé de se lancer dans un style plus personnel, toutes les photos sont des moments de nos vies privés et de celle de notre entourage. Je vais vers les 10 grands tirages qui trônent dans le fond. Mon père a décidé de vendre ces 10 œuvres et reversera l'argent à une association de victimes d'un récent attentat. Et l'une d'entre elles est une photographie de moi en combi-short dans la salle de bain de mes parents. C'était cet été, je me brossais les dents en dansant sur la chanson B*tch des Plasticines et mon père m'a pris en photo dans ce moment où je ne pensais à rien. Je n'aime pas les photos mais là je m'aime bien. Mon père a rajouté par-dessus en manuscrit _« I'm a B*tch when I brush my teeth »_ en rose fluo. Je suis contente que mon père fasse cette vente mais je suis stressée de savoir que quelqu'un va l'acheter et l'exposer chez lui. Ça fait très papy Michel.  
Les autres photos représentent ma mère endormie sur une chaise longue, des paysages, des enfants courant dans un pré...

Après ma brève inspection de la salle, je regarde de nouveau mon planning. L'équipe de l'Ark'afé doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Raven et Wick dans la foulée, 30 minutes plus tard mes parents et les portes ouvrent aux invités d'ici plus d'une heure.

J'ajuste encore ma robe quand j'entends la lourde porte métallique de derrière s'ouvrir et des gens parler. Et quelques instants plus tard, je vois Marcus Kane, la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs, les traits tirés, débarquer avec une caisse dans les mains. Il est suivi de près par Finn, Lexa et Bellamy. Quand je vois ce dernier, mon trac s'envole et je souris automatiquement. Je vais vers lui, remarque qu'il a les mains occupées et, quand il me remarque, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la tempe. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand je suis près de lui comme ça, ce n'est plus des papillons que j'ai dans le ventre mais c'est carrément tous les papillons du monde qui se livrent une bataille dans mon estomac. J'essuie mes mains sur ma robe, soudainement nerveuse.

Je n'ai pas le temps de refaire un tour de vérification inutile que j'entends des talons aiguilles et quelqu'un qui râle. Je me retourne pour voir Raven. Elle est éblouissante dans une robe bicolore noire et blanche qui met en avant son joli ventre. Je la serre contre moi et aperçois Wick derrière qui hausse les épaules en faisant un petit sourire au coin. Les connaissant tous les deux, ils ont encore dû se prendre la tête pour rien. Je décide de leur changer les idées et je pose ma main sur le ventre de Raven.

 **\- Alors petite crapule, quand est-ce que je vais te sentir me donner des coups ?** dis-je en me mettant à la hauteur du ventre de ma meilleure amie, comme si le bébé allait me répondre. **Parce que marraine, elle a plein de choses à te raconter de très intéressants...**

 **\- Avant de tout dire à ta ou ton futur filleul, tu dois tout raconter à sa maman** , me dit Raven en me souriant et en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je me redresse pour faire la bise à Wick et, avant que je ne puisse lui demander comment il allait, mes parents font leur apparition. Ma mère est juste magnifique dans une longue robe rouge et noire et mon père dans un très beau costume que je vois très rarement. Mes parents sont l'exemple du couple parfait pour moi. Après plus de 25 ans de mariage, ils sont toujours autant amoureux. Rencontrés pendant leurs années lycées, ils ont fait leurs études dans l'art ensemble, et commencés leurs carrière ensemble. Celle de mon père a eu plus de succès que ma mère mais, au lieu d'éprouver de la jalousie, ma mère la soutenu et est devenue sa muse. Leur couple fonctionne sur la vérité, la confiance et la liberté d'expression. J'aimerais vivre la même relation avec mon futur prince charmant. Je tourne la tête discrètement vers Bellamy qui est en train d'installer des tables et des nappes avant que je reporte mon attention sur mes parents qui arrivent à côté de moi. Ils me prennent chacun dans les bras avant d'ouvrir grand les bras en montrant la salle.

 **\- Jackson et toi avez fait un très bon boulot. Sans vous, l'expo ne serait pas aussi parfaite** , me dit mon père qui presse mon épaule tendrement.

\- **Merci papa. C'était très physique mais je pense que tout est bon.**

\- **Je n'en doute pas le moindre du monde ma chérie** , me souffle ma mère qui m'embrasse sur le front avant de se retourner et de pousser un petit cri, **Raven !**

Ma mère se précipite sur cette dernière avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un long câlin. Ma mère considère Raven comme sa fille. Quand Edith, la grand-mère de mon amie, ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, mes parents s'occupaient d'elle. Et quand la seule famille de Raven est décédée i ans, nous sommes devenus sa nouvelle famille. Mon père et moi les rejoignons et je vois que Raven a le visage enfoncé dans l'épaule de ma mère. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de la revoir après plus de 9 mois. Quand elle relève la tête, elle nous regarde tous les deux avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se décolle de ma mère pour faire un câlin à mon père et de me chuchoter :

 **\- Foutues hormones ! Je pourrais pleurer devant un bosquet.**

 **\- Attends de voir mon buisson humanoïde** , soufflais-je le plus bas possible.

Elle me fait un sourire radieux avant d'embrasser mon père sur la joue et de se retourner pour prendre la main de Wick qui était restée en retrait.

 **\- Abby, Jake. Je vous présente mon compagnon, Kyle Wick. Et théoriquement, le père de mon bébé.**

Wick tourne la tête en faisant une tête choqué en entendant le « théoriquement ». Elle éclate de rire en le serrant contre elle. Mes parents le salue à leurs façons en le serrant contre eux, le bonjour typiquement Griffin.

 **\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Kyle** , dit doucement ma mère. Je lui mets un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle va le faire flipper, elle le connaît depuis à peine 30 secondes ! Ma mère me fait un clin d'œil avant de poser une main sur le ventre de Raven. **Et bienvenue à lui aussi.**

Je rajoute ma main à celle de ma mère et mon père fait pareil. Raven prend la main de Wick et la met aussi sur son petit ventre rebondi.

 **\- Voila bébé, la famille est au complet,** souffla Raven que je sens encore émue. Elle n'est pas du genre démonstrative mais je sens déjà que ce bébé va changer les choses.

On reste tous dans cette position pendant une minute avant de reculer. Ma mère garde sa main à sa place, je crois qu'elle aime l'idée de devenir une sorte de grand-mère d'adoption prochainement.

\- **Tu sais si c'est déjà une fille ou un garçon ?** demande ma mère, curieuse.

\- **Non, pas encore. On le saura d'ici 15 jours, au prochain rendez-vous de Raven,** dit fièrement Wick et je reconnais enfin mon ami qui redevient lui-même.

 **\- Je compte sur toi pour nous tenir au courant si c'est une petite ou un petit Wick-Reyes-Griffin que nous accueillerons dans notre famille !**

J'éclate de rire. Ma mère ne perd pas le nord ! Raven rigole aussi en se tenant le ventre sous le regard énamouré de Kyle. Ces deux-là sont fait pour être ensemble.

 **\- On n'arrive déjà pas à se mettre d'accord sur la déco de la chambre du bébé alors le prénom et le nom ?** s'esclaffe Raven. **On verra ça après mon accouchement en avril !**

 **\- Wick, on te fait faire un petit tour de l'expo avec le commentaire exclusif de l'artiste en prime ?** demande mon père.

 **\- Avec plaisir, monsieur Griffin !**

 **\- Tu peux m'appeler Jake, fiston.** Je lève les yeux au ciel. Entre ma mère qui l'accueille dans notre famille en 1 minute et mon père qui l'appelle fiston, Wick va vouloir s'enfuir à toute vitesse !

Mes parents partent vers le 1er étage en entraînant Wick dans leurs blabla.

Je me retourne vers Raven qui hausse les sourcils avec un grand sourire. Elle attend impatiemment que je lui montre qui est Bellamy. Je lui saisis le bras, la décale sur la gauche, de façon qu'on soit caché par une énorme colonne.

 **\- Avant qu'on ne l'espionne, je veux tout savoir** , me souffle-t-elle comme si elle était une espionne sur une mission secrète.

 **\- Alors depuis la dernière fois, Bellamy est venue chez moi un soir pour parler et le lendemain je mangeais mon croque madame, tu sais celui avec...** m'expliquais-je avant de m'arrêter devant Raven qui me fait de gros yeux et fait un geste avec la main pour que j'en vienne au fait. **Et, il m'a pris la main et m'a invité à un rendez-vous dans un restaurant vendredi prochain.**

 **-Oh putain Clarke ! Dis-moi que tu as dit oui, dis-moi que tu as dit oui !** s'exclama Raven qui avait la même attitude qu'une enfant de 6 ans devant un sapin de noël.

 **\- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble et tu veux que je sorte avec lui** , dis-je dépité.

 **\- Qu'il soit boutonneux, geek, rockeur, blond, roux, lunette ou sans lunettes, je m'en fous tant que tu sortes de ton vœu de chasteté et de tes habitudes.**

Je secoue la tête et me décale pour qu'elle puisse voir la table des serveurs.

 **\- À la table, celui qui ouvre les bouteilles d'eau, à la gauche de Finn avec la chemise noire, la cravate blanche et les cheveux bouclés. C'est Bellamy.**

Je n'entends rien, pas d'exclamation, ni de gros mots, rien. Inquiète, je me retourne pour voir le visage de Raven. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte et détaille Bellamy.

 **\- Si j'étais la seule survivante sur la terre bombardée par des missiles nucléaires et qu'il était le seul mec survivant, je serais plus qu'heureuse de me reproduire avec lui dans une tente.**

Même si je la connais depuis des années, je suis outrée par ses paroles. J'ai l'habitude de ses paroles crues mais là elle me choque. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte. Elle fixe toujours autant Bellamy et on dirait qu'elle va lui sauter dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sort de sa transe et me regarde.

 **\- Merde. Je l'ai pensé tout haut, c'est ça ?** me demande-t-elle en vérifiant derrière elle sans doute pour savoir si Wick était dans les parages.

 **\- Oui. Heureusement que nous étions seule, madame la gaffeuse !**

 **\- Hé bien, je dois dire que tu as décroché le haut du panier ma petite Clarke... Dis-moi que...**

 **\- Oui, j'ai dit oui pour le restaurant,** la coupais-je et en l'emmenant un peu plus loin. **Bellamy est le mec parfait, je sais que c'est étonnant venant de moi. Mais pour une fois, je suis sure de moi**.

Raven me serre contre elle en m'embrassant le front.

 **-Tu le mérites. Tu mérites de connaître un bonheur sans nom avec quelqu'un.** Elle caresse son ventre et je sais de suite qu'elle fait référence aussi à Wick qui a éternellement changé sa vie. **Et sinon, pour Arsène, ça donne quoi ?**

 **-Toujours aucune idée sur son identité. Mais il va peut-être venir ce soir, alors je garde les yeux grands ouverts !**

 **-Allons, lui laisser un message alors !** me dit Raven qui me pousse vers l'énorme écran tactile.

Mon père a voulu que les personnes présentes ce soir puissent prendre son rôle le temps d'une photo. Alors il a installé un appareil photo et un mur tactile pour pouvoir modifier l'image. Raven et moi prenons la pose, elle de profil et moi qui fais une moue choquée devant son ventre. Nous rigolons comme des folles devant la photo, rajoute un filtre noir et blanc et écrit « Hot mama & Clarke ». Puis Raven me pousse devant l'appareil photo et m'ordonne de faire une jolie pose mais, avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, elle appuie sur le bouton au sol. Je regarde l'image. Je suis plutôt mignonne car je ne réfléchis pas et Raven est juste derrière qui me pointe. Et elle écrit dessus « Clarke cherche son Arsène » et elle envoie la photo sur l'écran qui affiche toutes les images déjà réalisées. Peut-être que Arsène me laissera un mot avec une photo de lui.

Le bruit de plusieurs conversations me sort de ma réflexion et je vois déjà une vingtaine de personnes en train d'arriver. Raven attrape ma main et la serre tendrement pour me calmer et m'emmène vers la porte pour accueillir les premiers invités. Au fur à mesure que la salle se remplie, et que la liste des invités se réduit, plus je perds espoir d'apercevoir Arsène.  
Je regarde autour de moi. Les personnes sont en extase devant les œuvres de mon père et j'éprouve de la fierté. Je vois que les serveurs sont en train d'installer le buffet qui sera ouvert après le discours de mon père, dans une dizaine de minutes, ce qui me laisse le temps d'aller voir Bellamy.

 **\- Un latte machiato caramel avec pas trop de mousse de lait pour moi,** dis-je en m'appuyant au poteau où Bellamy était en train de ranger des caisses sous la table.

Il lève la tête, l'air perdu un instant avant de me reconnaître et de me faire un grand sourire.

 **\- J'ai plus de caramel, plus de café mais je peux te faire une coupe de champagne si tu veux** , dit-il en rigolant et en se relevant.

 **\- Avec plaisir pour le champagne mais ça attendra le fin de la soirée parce que si je bois je vais finir à danser sur du Beyoncé à la fin !**

 **\- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça alors,** rigola-t-il.

 **\- Tu as pu faire un tour de l'exposition ?** lui demandais-je en m'occupant de ranger les verres à champagne en triangle.

 **\- Pas encore, mais j'ai déjà vu deux-trois photos de toi,** me dit Bellamy en me fixant de son regard sombre. **J'ai vu ses installations où il mélange des photos et des dessins, et je dois dire qu'il a du talent.**

Il fait le tour de la table et s'appuie contre la colonne à côté de moi, me regarde avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

 **\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le talent incroyable de sa fille.**

Je dois penser à respirer parce que l'air me manque soudainement. La voix grave de Bellamy tout près de mon oreille à me faire un compliment me rend toute chose. Je tourne doucement la tête pour voir celle de Bellamy à quelques centimètres de moi, son regard déterminé alors que je suis sure que je dois être toute rouge. Son regard descend sur mes lèvres et je fais de même et je remarque des petites taches de rousseurs tout autour de sa bouche. Les papillons dans mon ventre qui s'étaient envolés tout à l'heure sont de retour et se bataillent encore plus. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon cerveau a court-circuité, je n'ai plus qu'à avancer de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. Lui aussi s'est avancé imperceptiblement et je sens dans l'air un courant qui passe entre nous mais un raclement de gorge insistant nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Nous tournons la tête pour voir Finn qui nous détaille en tapant du pied. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est jaloux.

 **\- Bell, on n'est pas payé à fricoter avec la fille du client** , crache Finn avec véhémence.

Bellamy s'éloigne de moi en me faisant un petit sourire contrit et en adressant un magistral doigt d'honneur à Finn. Je m'éloigne en soupirant bruyamment en réalisant que j'ai failli embrasser Bellamy il y a quelques secondes à peine. J'ai encore la scène dans mon esprit et je pense qu'elle va rester gravée un bon bout de temps... Je traverse la foule qui s'entasse devant le pupitre où mon père va donner son discours et j'essaie de trouver Raven. Je la trouve enfin et la rejoins. Elle est avec Wick sur le côté droit tout devant à coté de Jackson et d'amis de mes parents. Quand elle me voit, elle fonce sur moi, me prend par le bras et me pousse loin de la foule. Je la suis sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça.

 **\- Clarke Griffin !** s'exclame-t-elle, **je t'ai vue du côté de la table des serveurs et deux secondes plus tard, tu n'y étais plus. Tu reviens 10 minutes plus tard, le teint rouge, l'air perdu et un sourire aux lèvres...**

Je penche la tête en la scrutant sans savoir où elle veut en venir et quand je comprends, elle ouvre grand la bouche avant de s'écrier :

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Bellamy dans la réserve ?!**

 **\- Raven !** criais-je, **Chut !** Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche avant que toute la galerie soit au courant. **Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, ça va pas la tête ?!** lui murmurais-je en la lâchant. **Mais je crois qu'on a failli s'embrasser...**

 **\- Mon dieu, où est passée ma petite Clarke toute timide qui refusait tout contact humain ?** me dit Raven avec les yeux humides, encore un inconvénient de la grossesse je pense. **Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps. S'il le faut je peux déclencher l'alarme incendie pour faire évacuer tout le monde et te laisser avec lui...**

J'éclate de rire en la frappant légèrement sur l'épaule pendant qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil appuyé.

 **\- Merci pour la proposition Rav' mais je vais attendre notre rendez-vous de vendredi pour être seul avec Bellamy.**

J'attrape sa main et nous revenons tout juste à temps pour le discours de mon père. Ma mère se place à côté de moi et me sourit tendrement. Je lui rends un sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur mon père qui se place derrière le micro. Il respire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Bonsoir à chacun d'entre vous. Merci d'avoir répondu présent pour ma première exposition française depuis plus de 5 ans. J'ai croisé et discuté avec certains d'entre vous ces dernières années et la même question revenait à chaque fois « Quand est-ce que tu reviens en France et à tes racines ? ». C'est vrai que quand j'ai commencé mon travail de plasticien et photographe, il y a près de 30 ans, je prenais mes chats, mes cousins, ma maison, ma Abby en photo. J'aimais montrer aux gens la simplicité, la beauté que je trouvais dans les personnes et les choses qui m'entouraient.** Mon père parcours la foule du regard avant de regarder ma mère et de reprendre. **Puis l'année de la naissance de ma fille, beaucoup de choses ont changées, je me suis retrouvé à photographier, à modifier, à créer des œuvres pour des célébrités, des magazines,... J'ai commencé à m'intéresser plus aux autres et au superficiel qu'aux choses essentielles. J'ai parcouru le monde, les écoles, les meilleures fêtes, les maisons de stars, les plus grand shootings et ateliers du monde. Mais j'avais toujours l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans mon cœur et mon travail. J'ai continué ce travail sur l'exploration de la vie personnelle des autres en mettant la mienne de côté. Et il y a près de 3 ans, je me suis réveillé. Je ne voulais plus créer de choses à partir de personnes inconnus mais créer avec ce qui avait le plus d'importance à mes yeux.**

La salle est silencieuse, les plus de 200 invités ce sont tus devant les paroles de mon père. Mon père n'exprime pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent à voix haute, il préfère nous dire qu'il nous aime à l'aide de ses pinceaux, de ses couleurs et de son appareil photo. Mon père tend sa main dans la direction de ma mère, et elle le rejoint en entrelaçant ses doigts au siens et en se collant contre lui.

 **\- Alors j'ai travaillé chez moi,** reprend-t-il avant d'avoir repris contenance. **Dans notre maison à la campagne, avec ma fille dans les parages et Jackson qui est toujours là quand il le fallait.** Je bouscule gentiment Jax qui me sourit et me serre contre lui. **C'est pendant ces 3 ans que j'ai repris contact avec mes racines et mes vraies valeurs. Et je crois que c'était le bon moment pour vous présenter tout ce travail ce soir. Baladez-vous, admirez, regardez, touchez, faites comme chez vous. Vous êtes ici chez moi,** dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras. **Un grand écran tactile, qui je vous accorde n'était pas mon outil de travail dans les années 70, se trouve au 1er étage. Vous pouvez vous prendre en photo et modifier comme bon vous semble l'image. Cette photo sera exposée sur les différents écrans de la galerie pour que je puisse voir, connaître votre personnalité et votre intimité.** **Et avant que vous vous endormiez tous devant mon blabla incessant** , il rigole et les personnes se joignent à ses rires, **10 de mes œuvres sont en ventes et tous les bénéfices seront reversés à une association pour les victimes du récent attentat. Les premiers qui font une offre sont les premiers qui repartiront avec l'œuvre.**

 **Donc avant que vous ne découvrez mon exposition et que vous ne vous jetiez sur le buffet, je voulais remercier du plus profond de mon cœur la Weather Galery qui nous accueille ce soir, mon adorable et incroyable assistant Jackson, Clarke qui a été une de mes muses ces 21 dernières années et une fille formidable. Et la meilleure pour la fin, ma Abby, mon épouse qui a été la plus merveilleuse des femmes depuis 30 ans.** Mon père finit son discours en embrassant ma mère sur la joue sous les applaudissements des invités.

Il descend de l'estrade et parle avec certains d'entre eux pendant que je décide de faire un tour dans la salle pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Les gens m'interpellent pour me poser des questions, me féliciter de la beauté de l'exposition ou juste pour parler avec moi. Tout mon trac de début de soirée s'est envolé, tout se passe à merveille et je peux enfin profiter pleinement du vernissage.

 **\- Je vais chercher de quoi boire, je vous apporte quelque chose ?** demandais-je à mes deux amis qui observent une énorme maison en papier mâché avec des photos de ma maison collé dessus.

 **\- Du champagne pour Wick et un Sex' on the beach pour moi** , me dit Raven qui fixe l'œuvre.

Wick se lève les yeux vers moi en rigolant.

 **\- Des fois, elle oublie qu'elle est enceinte !**

Je rigole aussi en partant pour le bar pour commander un cocktail sans alcool pour notre femme enceinte. Et ma soif n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je pars au bar. Je vois Finn qui sert les invités avec un grand sourire, Lexa qui débarrasse la table des assiettes sales en chantonnant et je vois enfin Bellamy qui ouvre une bouteille de champagne. Je m'approche de la table en attendant mon tour. Soudain la musique d'ambiance s'arrête et j'entends quelqu'un tester le micro. Tout le monde se retourne d'un seul coup, pour voir une jeune femme blonde au visage poupon derrière le pupitre. Je le reconnais de suite après l'avoir tant fréquentée ces derniers jours.

 **\- Mesdames, messieurs. Bonsoir, je suis Keenan Mykulak la sous-directrice de la Mount Weather Galery. Merci d'être venus et je voulais vous annoncer que la vente des 10 œuvres de Jake Griffin est finie** , explique-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Les 12 250 € récoltés ce soir seront versés à l'association que Jake a cité précédemment. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce geste généreux et remercier les 8 acheteurs anonymes, Dante Wallace et le mystérieux Arsène Lupin qui ont achetés ces œuvres.**

J'encaisse l'info. Arsène est là et il acheté une œuvre de mon père. Je regarde tout autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir mon correspondant secret arriver avec un chapeau haut de forme en sifflotant. Au lieu de cela, Keenan arrive vers moi avec un papier en main.

 **\- Bonsoir Clarke !** me dit-elle en me faisant la bise. **Le fameux Arsène Lupin qui a acheté une des photos a laissé cette enveloppe à ton attention.**

 **\- Merci Keenan** , dis-je en m'accaparant de la lettre. **As-tu vu qui a acheté ?**

 **\- Malheureusement non. Il a laissé un mot et une enveloppe à la réception de la galerie pendant qu'un de mes assistants était en pause.**

 **\- D'accord** , soufflais-je légèrement déçue, j'aurais voulu avoir des indices sur cette mystérieuse personne. **Il a acheté quelle œuvre ?**

\- **La photo de toi en train de te brosser les dents. Je dois te laisser, on se voit plus tard.**

Puis elle part et j'ouvre précipitamment l'enveloppe.

 _ **Plus besoin de venir au café pour te voir tous les jours. Cette magnifique photo de toi sera dans ma chambre.**_

 _ **I'm a b*tch in disguise  
** **(Je suis une sal*pe en déguisement)  
** **I'm a b*tch that never hides  
** **(Je suis une sal*pe qui ne se cache jamais)**_

 _ **Arsène – Papy Michel – Lupin.**_

Je souris alors que j'oscille entre inquiétude et joie. Je suis contente que ce soit Arsène qui ait acheté cette photo un peu intime de moi et inquiète parce que je ne sais toujours pas qui il est.

Je replie la lettre et la mets soigneusement dans ma pochette. Je me recoiffe vite fais, reprends contenance avant de retourner au bar. Bellamy fait son petit sourire au coin si caractéristique avant de me demander :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers Clarke ?**

 **\- 2 coupes de champagne et un cocktail sans alcool, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je croyais qu'on la boirait ensemble cette coupe !**

 **\- Je te jure que dès que tout ce monde est parti, on finira la bouteille ensemble** , lui promis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bellamy rigole en secouant la tête tout en préparant ma commande. Il me confie un petit plateau et je repars vers Raven que je vois en discussion avec un homme. Une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, un petit bouc et de beaux yeux bleus. Wick me voit et vient me prendre le plateau des mains pour le poser sur une table à coté de nous.

 **\- Clarke !** s'écrie Raven qui me prend le bras et me tire entre elle et l'homme, **ce monsieur veut te parler.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi et de hausser les sourcils, que l'homme tend sa main vers moi et saisit la mienne.

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Griffin** , me dit-il avec un accent que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. **Je suis Jeremiah Peira de Morley's Art.**

Morley's Art est un centre d'art en Australie qui accueille, forme et expose des jeunes artistes. J'ai toujours aimé leurs choix et leurs expositions que j'ai pu voir virtuellement. Mon père m'a toujours promis qu'un jour il m'y emmènerait. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je sens la main de Raven sur mon bras se contracter. Je me reprends en lui serrant la main avec un grand sourire sincère.

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Peira.**

 **\- Je voulais vous dire que vous avez fait un très bon boulot d'organisation et de placement pour l'exposition de votre père.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup,** soufflais-je.

 **\- Et aussi, j'ai parlé avec votre mère tout à l'heure,** me confit-il, **elle m'a dit que vous cherchiez un stage dans un musée ou un centre d'art. Alors si vous avez un portfolio sur vous, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil et voir ce que je peux faire...**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je n'ai pas encore fais les démarches pour mon stage et qu'une éventuelle opportunité se présente à moi. Je le scrute pendant un instant ne sachant que dire.

 **\- Euh... Je n'ai pas mon portfolio sur moi,** dis-je en essayant d'être plus confiante, **mais j'ai des clés USB que je réservais pour ce soir avec mes travaux personnels, une galerie virtuelle et mon curriculum Vitae. Elles sont dans le bureau, je peux vous en donner une, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr !**

 **\- Avec plaisir Clarke ! Prenez votre temps, je vais encore faire un petit tour.**

Je hoche la tête frénétiquement avant de me précipiter dans le bureau, j'essaie d'être le plus rapide possible sans tomber avec mes talons aiguilles. Je passe le bar, la réception sans un regard en arrière et atteins le bureau qui sert de vestiaire et de réserve pour les employés. J'ouvre la porte en grand et tombe nez à nez avec Bellamy. Je reprends mon souffle et essuie malencontreusement mon front sans trop faire attention à son regard qui semble me scruter.

 **\- Tout va bien Clarke ?**

 **\- Oui oui, plus que bien même ! Je suis venue chercher quelque chose dans mon sac** , lui dis-je encore à bout de souffle.

Je relève les yeux quand j'entends du bruit dans la pièce. Bellamy est en train de sortir des mignardises et les dispose sur des plateaux. La réserve est toute en longueur et étroite, i peine de la place pour que Bellamy continue à travailler et que je passe pour aller au fond de la pièce. Je respire un bon coup avant de marcher et de me retrouver à côté de lui. Les meubles et les cartons collés au mur ne laissent pas beaucoup de place, alors pour ne pas chuter je pose ma main doucement sur le dos de Bellamy pour m'appuyer et passer derrière lui. Je laisse ma main sur lui un quart de secondes avant de retrouver mon équilibre et de me diriger vers mon sac. Je l'entends soupirer et faire tomber quelque chose mais je suis encore troublée par la sensation de sa peau chaude malgré le tissu sur ma paume pour y faire attention. Je me saisis de mon sac et sors triomphalement une clé USB dédiée au professionnel que je garde toujours dans mon sac. Je la mets dans ma petite pochette et repars dans le sens inverse pour retrouver monsieur Peira. Je repasse silencieusement à coté de Bellamy et au moment où je passe derrière lui, il se retourne d'un coup, ce qui me surprend et me fait presque basculer. Il me rattrape en plaçant ses mains sur mes coudes, son corps à quelques centimètres du mien.

 **\- Doucement Calamity Jane,** dit Bellamy de sa voix profonde.

J'ai l'impression de revivre la scène près du bar tout à l'heure, quand nous étions tout aussi proches. Les mains de Bellamy remontent sur mes épaules, saisissent une mèche de mes cheveux en s'approchant encore plus. Ma respiration se bloque, je n'entends plus rien autour de moi à part le souffle de Bellamy que je sens me chatouiller la peau. Je lève mes yeux et je plonge dans la chaleur de son regard, rien ne m'importe plus que l'envie de l'embrasser. Je l'ai peut-être pensé tout haut ou mon corps parle par lui-même parce que Bellamy franchit les derniers centimètres restant et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je m'accroche à ses avant-bras quand je sens sa bouche se fondre sur la mienne un peu plus avant qu'il ne s'écarte, le souffle court, et pose son front contre le mien. Je respire un bon coup en essayant d'analyser tout ce qui vient de se passer. Les papillons dans mon ventre font des loopings alors que mon cœur rate des battements. Je n'ai qu'une seul envie c'est de recommencer à l'embrasser parce que la vérité refait surface comme il y a quelques jours. J'ai des sentiments pour lui, je veux être avec lui, je veux découvrir de nouvelles choses, ne plus être l'ancienne Clarke.

 **\- Clarke,** souffle-t-il sur mes lèvres, **je... en fait... je suis...Je dois te...**

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque choses de plus dans ses babillages, j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Pas dans un baiser violent, mais plus dans la précipitation et dans l'envie. Un baiser léger qui donne naissance à un autre puis un autre où mes lèvres s'entrouvrent en même temps que les siennes. Je sais que je suis peut-être allée trop vite, que mon cerveau va me faire regretter tout ça plus tard, mais mon corps a pris le pas sur la raison. Après quelques secondes, c'est moi qui m'écarte en frôlant une dernière fois ses lèvres.

Le monde revient doucement à moi, j'entends les rires des gens, la musique d'ambiance et surtout nos souffles mêlés. À contrecœur, je fais un pas vers la gauche pour que nos corps ne soient plus en contact. J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux pour le voir me sonder de son regard sombre. Je lui fais un sourire tendre qu'il me renvoie. Il effleure encore mes cheveux une dernière fois en laissant glisser sa main sur mon cou.

 **\- Faut que je te parle de quelque chose après, Clarke** , me confie-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Sa voix est rauque et encore plus basse que d'habitude.

 **\- Pas de problème, à la fin de la soirée autour d'une coupe de champagne.**

Il hoche la tête et me laisse partir de l'entrepôt. Je referme la porte et m'adosse un instant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé mais pour être honnête j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Avoir embrassé Bellamy aurait dû me faire flipper, me faire enfuir mais au contraire, je serais capable de planter mon probable futur stage pour retourner dans cette réserve. Mais j'ai encore un peu de raison qui m'assène de retourner auprès de Raven et de confier mes projets à Jeremiah. Pendant mon retour auprès de mes amis, je suis sur un petit nuage. J'arrive à côté de Raven qui est en pleine discussion avec Jeremiah. Elle m'observe en ouvrant grand les yeux comme si elle savait exactement ce qui venait de se passer entre Bellamy et moi. Je hausse les sourcils en hochant la tête, lui confirmant ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle ouvre grand la bouche comme si sa mâchoire allait tomber. Wick aperçoit notre échange silencieux et prend le bras de Raven.

 **\- Viens chérie, on va laisser notre petite Clarke discuter de son avenir avec Jeremiah** , dit-il alors que Raven proteste pour rester et me poser des milliers questions.

Je me tourne vers Jeremiah en fouillant dans mon sac pour récupérer ma clé USB et le lui confier.

 **\- Je pourrais vous faire parvenir mon portfolio dès demain si vous le souhaitez**. **Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne qualité sur un ordinateur et...**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Clarke** , me coupa-t-il en posant une main amicale sur mon bras, **je suis sûr que votre travail est parfait. Et malheureusement, je ne serais plus sur Paris demain, j'ai un avion pour l'Australie dans quelques heures. Et dès que j'arrive je parlerais de toi à mon associé.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Peira. J'ai toujours aimé le travail de votre centre, ça serait un immense honneur de pouvoir vous assister à former et trouver de nouveaux artistes.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas et qui sait peut-être que tu seras la future artiste qui exposera chez nous** , me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous discutons quelques instants encore avant qu'il ne parte de la galerie. L'exposition se vide de monde petit à petit et j'esquisse un petit mouvement de danse tellement je suis heureuse ce soir. Ma famille est réunie, l'exposition à fait sensation, un stage s'offre à moi et j'ai embrassé Bellamy Blake. Embrassé Bellamy Blake ! Je devrais flipper mais j'ai comme l'impression de le connaître depuis des mois, comme si ce qui s'est passé ce soir était tout simplement normal et naturel.

Je regarde le grand écran tactile et décide de voir les photos prises ce soir. Et je remarque que la plupart ce sont amusés et ont joué le jeu. Je vois mes parents qui font des grimaces, Raven qui fait semblant de tapé Wick, des montages de plusieurs photos, une photo de Finn et Lexa, une autre de Bellamy qui boit une coupe de champagne et avec inscrit dessus « _I'm -A and I know everything._ ». Pour un mec, il a vraiment des goûts de filles pour sortir une référence à la série Pretty Little Liars. Je fais défiler les autres images avant de tomber sur une autre qui m'interpelle. Un énorme « _Arsène qui a profité du champagne ce soir_ » en rouge est tagué sur un tatouage. J'agrandis l'image pour décoder le tatouage, une grue en origami rouge et noire. Donc je connais enfin un détail physique sur mon cher Arsène, je vais mener l'enquête.

Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée pour voir mes parents en grande discussion avec un groupe d'invités. Finn et Lexa débarrassent les verres abandonnés pendant que Bellamy range les bouteilles vides. Devant lui trônent 2 verres et une bouteille de champagne. Je fais le tour de la table pour arriver à côté de lui, il me remarque et se tourne vers moi. L'ambiance change, l'air se charge de cette tension palpable mais cette fois-ci nous ne sommes pas dans une petite pièce, et je préfère garder une distance raisonnable. Je m'empare de la main de Bellamy que je serre doucement, personne ne peut le voir d'ici. Ce geste me parait naturel et cela n'a pas l'air de plus le déranger que ça.

 **\- C'est dingue tout ça quand même, hein...** dit Bellamy qui passe son autre main dans les cheveux et ça doit-être la première fois que je le vois rougir de la sorte.

 **\- C'est vrai. On ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve,** dis-je en souriant timidement. **J'ai... J'ai hâte d'être vendredi prochain, Bellamy.**

\- **Moi aussi. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose et je pense que ça passera mieux si on boit du champagne avant.**

 **\- D'accord...** dis-je soudainement soucieuse, ne sachant pas ce qu'il a à me dire de si important pour qu'il soit nerveux. Mais j'ai confiance en lui et serre un peu plus mes doigts sur les siens pour le rassurer.

Bellamy prend la bouteille de champagne en main et il a à peine versé quelques gouttes que Lexa arrive et s'empare de la bouteille et des verres.

 **\- Désolé Bell', j'ai une touche, faut que j'en profite !** s'écrie-t-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

J'éclate de rire parce que la situation est comique. On était dans notre bulle et Lexa débarque comme une fleur.

 **\- Bon, il me reste plus qu'à chercher une nouvelle bouteille dans la réserve,** me dit Bellamy qui desserre sa cravate et enlève son tablier.

 **\- Non, c'est bon, j'y vais. Je dois y déposer ma pochette.**

Et je pars en lâchant sa main et en me retournant pour lui faire un sourire. Aller à la réserve était une excuse aussi pour me refaire une beauté express. Je me remaquille légèrement, me parfume, prends une bouteille de champagne et je repars vers le bar. Quand j'y arrive, je vois Bellamy pianoter sur son téléphone à côté de la grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur avant de le voir sortir. Je pose la bouteille sur la table, pour voir ce qu'il fait dehors avec ce froid. De là où je suis, il ne peut pas me voir. Je sens Finn qui se met à côté de moi et qui range les nappes des tables. J'observe toujours Bellamy quand soudain il lève les yeux, range son téléphone et à l'air choqué. Puis je vois une jeune femme brune courir, délaissant une valise derrière elle et atterrir dans les bras de Bellamy. Je me raidis et m'accroche à la table. Il laisse ses mains pendre avant de la serrer contre lui. Qui est cette fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu au café. Peut-être que Finn le sait lui.

 **\- Finn, dis-moi. C'est qui la fille dehors avec Bellamy ?** demandais-je en essayant d'avoir le ton le plus détaché possible.

 **\- C'est Echo,** me répond-t-il penaud.

La fameuse Echo, que tout le monde évitait de nommer devant Bellamy sous risque de le voir se raidir ou changer brusquement de sujet.

 **\- Et c'est... ?**

Et je ne fais même plus attention à la réponse de Finn qui me dit que c'est sa petite copine quand je comprends par moi-même. Echo prend le visage de Bellamy entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec fougue. Je devrais détourner le regard mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'observer la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Une boule se forme au niveau de ma gorge, et une forte nausée me prend quand je vois Bellamy lui rendre son baiser. Et tout se met en place dans ma tête. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important et ce devait être de me dire qu'il était en couple. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû me draguer allègrement, m'inviter à sortir avec lui et m'embrasser ce soir. Les larmes me piquent les yeux et je fais un effort surhumain pour les refouler. Je me sens blessée et trahie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû tomber dans le panneau si facilement. Je décide de tourner la tête et de déboucher la bouteille de champagne, j'en ai bien besoin. Je siffle la bouteille à même le goulot, j'en ai que faire de la bienséance à ce moment très précis.

 **\- Bon Clarke, remercie encore ton père de ma part pour le boulot,** me dit Finn en rangeant ses affaires. **Je dois rentrer, sinon ma grande sœur va me tuer si je rentre trop tard.**

 **\- Tu vis chez ta sœur ?** demandais-je curieuse et voulant changer de sujet à propos de Bellamy.

 **\- Oui, depuis près de 6 ans. Elle est très protectrice, alors quand j'ai des soucis à mon stage ou à la fac, je te dis pas, elle fait presque peur quand elle s'énerve !** me dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Je bois ma bouteille tranquillement quand je vois Finn remonter ses manches, enlever un bracelet et soudain je vois quelque chose qui attire de suite mon attention. Je me saisis de son poignet et regarde de plus près son tatouage. Une grue noire et rouge. L'image me revient, le message d'Arsène sur une grue noire et rouge. Je le regarde et il fait un petit sourire au coin.

Je fais la connexion avec tous mes indices. Arsène a un tatouage, a une sœur, vit sur Paris depuis peu de temps, des problèmes au boulot... J'ai un énorme doute mais serait-il possible que Finn soit Arsène ?

 **\- Finn...** soufflais-je, **est-ce que tu es... ?**

Il se rapproche de moi et me dit d'une voix solennelle :

 **\- Oui, je suis Arsène Lupin, Bonnie.**

* * *

 **Alors, vous êtes étonnés ou non de l'identité de Arsène ? Personne ne l'avait prédit dans les reviews...  
Je sens que vous me détestez déjà pour Finn, pour Bellamy et Echo mais faut bien un peu de piquant à l'histoire, non ?  
Sinon, je voulais m'excusez pour le retard de publication, des fois le syndrome de la page blanche se manifeste et c'est dur de s'y remettre.  
Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
La playlist Deezer de CIE est à jour !**

 **Et un Big-Up à la plus formidable des Beta, AmandineH, parce que ce n'est pas un travail solitaire mais vraiment un travail d'équipe. Elle est juste formidable ! (Allez lire toutes ses fictions : Plus qu'un jeu, Nuances de Bellarke, Protection Rapprochée)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, et merci encore à chacun d'entre vous.**

 **Pleins de bisous,**

 **-Géraldine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**\- Oui, je suis Arsène Lupin, Bonnie.**

La phrase de Finn se répète inlassablement dans ma tête. Je le regarde sans croire à ce qu'il vient de me dire. À part Raven et Arsène, personne n'est au courant de ces correspondances, et ce dernier est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler Bonnie. Les indices sont là : il travaille au café et me connait depuis assez longtemps. Mais ça ne colle tellement pas à l'image que je me faisais de lui qu'un sentiment de malaise me prend. Après l'euphorie de la soirée, je n'ai plus le cœur à la fête.

 **\- Je vais y aller Finn, je… en fait...** bredouillais-je en fonçant vers le bureau.

 **\- Je sais que cela doit être un peu perturbant mais je peux t'expliquer Clarke** , me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

 **\- Tu me diras ça la semaine prochaine.** Mes affaires en main, je pars vers la sortie de derrière.

Je regarde derrière moi pour voir un Finn qui a l'air désemparé et un Bellamy qui ne s'aperçoit de rien, dehors avec sa petite-amie. J'ai la main sur la poignée de porte quand j'entends mon prénom. Je me retourne pour voir Raven et Wick avec un grand sourire, mais plus ils se rapprochent, plus leurs sourires se fanent. Et c'est Raven qui se rend compte la première que quelque chose cloche et court carrément vers moi. Je fais tout mon possible pour rester impassible, je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer mais là je suis complètement perdue. Ma meilleure amie saisit mes mains et me sonde de son regard le plus doux qu'elle puisse faire.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui passe Clarke ?** me demande-t-elle soucieuse.

 **\- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant Raven.**

 **\- Je te jure qui si Bellamy ta fait du mal...** menace Wick qui regarde autour de lui.

 **\- Je lui coupe les...** menace Raven.

 **\- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Je suis juste fatiguée de la soirée...** mentis-je et je vois que Raven ne me croit pas, **j'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison.**

 **\- On te ramène Clarkey, on va juste récupérer nos affaires,** me dit Wick qui me serre contre lui et je me laisser aller. J'ai besoin de réconfort.

Raven revient avec leurs manteaux et les clés de la voiture.

 **\- J'ai dit à tes parents que tu te sentais mal et qu'on te raccompagnait. Ils veulent que tu les appelles demain.**

Je hoche la tête et les suis dans la voiture de Wick. Tout le trajet se passe en silence, je regarde la ville bondé d'un vendredi soir et sens le regard de Raven. Son instinct maternel est beaucoup plus présent maintenant qu'elle est enceinte mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour des broutilles. Nous arrivons chez moi, je sors et Raven fait de même. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux.

 **\- Je sais que quelque chose cloche, je te connais par cœur. Appelle-moi. Je suis là.** me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

 **\- Je sais, merci Raven.** Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de m'écarter, de m'avancer vers ma porte et de la saluer encore une fois.

Je grimpe les escaliers 4 par 4, pressée de retrouver mon lit. Je déverrouille la porte comme un robot, jette mes chaussures, enlève ma robe, enfile un pyjama et me jette sur mon matelas. Je compte les moutons pour pouvoir m'endormir mais au lieu de ça, je passe la nuit à compter les moutons en contemplant mon plafond.

Samedi :

Le matin arrive trop tôt ou pas assez tard, je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement paumée. C'est comme faire une attraction à sensation, de l'adrénaline à fond dans les veines et la seconde suivante, être complètement vidée, épuisée. Une vibration me sort de ma réflexion et j'aperçois plusieurs messages :

 **RavenR** : Alors, ça va mieux ?

 **RavenR** : J'attends ta réponse.

 **RavenR** : TU VA CRACHER LE MORCEAU OUI OU NON ?

 **RavenR** : Je débarque avec tes parents d'ici 20 minutes pour te tirer les vers du nez.

 **ClarkeG** : Mes parents et toi restez bien au chaud, je suis crevée et je crois que je couve quelque chose. Je vais rester au lit toute la journée.

 **ClarkeG** : Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

 **RavenG** : Je te laisse 48h de répit et si je n'ai pas de réels aveux d'ici là, je débarque.

 **RavenG** : Tu mens très mal, même par sms.

L'acharnement de Raven me fait rire, et cela fait du bien. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvre le message qui vient de s'afficher et il se fane de suite.

 **Inconnu** : Hello, c'est Bellamy ! (Octavia m'a donné ton numéro) Je voulais m'excuser pour être parti comme un voleur hier, j'ai eu un coup de téléphone urgent. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. J'ai un imprévu pour notre dîner de vendredi, on décale à la semaine prochaine ?

Je m'assois et fixe mon téléphone. C'est encore pire que ce je pouvais penser. Bellamy me ment et il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu avec Echo. Il a une copine et il m'invite quand même à dîner avec lui une prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir, du dégoût, de la colère ou de la tristesse. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai froid, j'ai plus envie de rien. Je resserre ma couette autour de moi, j'ai juste envie de me rendormir. Mais je lui réponds quand même.

 **ClarkeG** : OK.

Je me prépare un thé noir et me rallonge quand je vois un message.

 **BellamyB** : Tout va bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé, on va dire que ça m'est tombé dessus. Mais je te promets qu'on aura notre discussion autour d'un bon repas. :)

 **ClarkeG** : Je suis fatiguée et malade. On en reparlera.

J'éteins mon téléphone ayant une forte envie de dormir et de tout oublier.  
Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard encore plus fatiguée qu'auparavant, je crois que je suis vraiment malade. J'appellerais le médecin lundi et je sécherais les cours. Je décide quand même de me lever, emmitouflée dans ma couette, et décide de manger ce qui me fait plaisir. Je rallume mon téléphone, je ne veux pas inquiéter mes parents. Pas de message de Bellamy, il a dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. J'ai été peut-être méchante mais il l'a mérité. Ma mauvaise humeur et l'autre problème me revient en pleine figure, j'ai un message de Finn. J'ai tellement du mal à croire que Finn soit Arsène, je suis déçue que ce soit lui. Je lis son message à contre cœur.

 **Incconu** : Princesse, c'est Finn. Je crois que tu ne t'attendais pas que je sois Arsène. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te connaître et que tu t'intéresses à moi Parlons-en au café cette semaine.

 **ClarkeG** : Laisse-moi le temps de digérer l'info.

Quand j'ai fini de taper le message j'ai juste une envie de balancer mon téléphone contre le mur. Je suis crevée, malade, stressée et triste. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Soudainement, je me rappelle la promesse que Raven à fait à mes parents, je dois les appeler. Avoir ma mère va me faire du bien.  
Je passe l'heure suivante à leur parler de ma rencontre avec Jeremiah, de l'ambiance de l'exposition et des critiques positives que j'ai entendues durant toute la soirée mais en évitant de mentionner les désastres de ma vie privée. Ma mère a bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais comme toutes les mères, elle a laissé couler mais reviendra à la charge à la première occasion.

Dimanche :

Emmitouflée dans 3 couettes, un bonnet sur la tête, une réserve de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet et mon poids en lait chaud, je meurs à petit feu d'un gros rhume sur mon lit. J'ai fermé tous les volets de mon appartement et branché mon mini planétarium au milieu de la pièce. Des étoiles, des astres et des constellations se projettent sur mes murs. Je les regarde tourner autour de moi toute la journée en laissant tourner ma bibliothèque musicale en aléatoire. Aucune musique joyeuse à l'horizon, mon ordinateur doit avoir deviné mon humeur massacrante et mon téléphone aussi parce que personne ne m'appelle ou me laisse des messages. Je ferme brièvement les yeux en resserrant les couvertures autour de moi et en me laissant happer par les paroles.

 _ **##**_

 _ **All we do is lie and wait  
** (Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est mentir et attendre)  
 **All we do is, all we do is lie and wait  
** (Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est mentir et attendre.)  
 **All we do is feel the fade  
** (Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous sentir faiblir)  
 **All we do is, all we do is feel the fade  
** (Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous sentir faiblir.)_

 _ **##**_ _  
_

 _ **'Cause you had a bad day**_  
 _(Parce que tu as eu une mauvaise journée)_  
 _ **You're taking one down**_  
 _(Tu as pris un coup bas)_  
 _ **You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_  
 _(Tu chantes une chanson triste juste pour tourner en rond)_

 _ **##**_

 **De mille saveurs une seule me touche  
** ** _Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche  
_** ** _De tous ses vents un seul m'emporte  
_** ** _Lorsque ton ombre passe ma porte_**

 _ **##**_

 _**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
** (Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé)_  
 _ **You don't know how lovely you are  
** (Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable)_  
 _ **I had to find you, tell you I need you  
** (Il fallait que je te trouves, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi)_  
 _ **Tell you I set you apart  
** (Que je te dise que tu es à part)_  
 _ **Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
** (Confie-moi tes secrets, et pose-moi tes questions)_  
 _ **Oh let's go back to the start  
** (Oh reprenons à zéro)_  
 _ **Running in circles, coming in tails  
** (Tourner en rond, jouer à pile ou face)_  
 _ **Heads are a science apart  
** (Les présages sont une science à part)_

 _ **##**_ _  
_

 _ **Sing me to sleep**_  
 _(Chante pour que je m'endorme)_  
 _ **Sing me to sleep**_  
 _(Chante pour que je m'endorme)_  
 _ **I'm tired and I**_  
 _(Je suis fatigué et je)_  
 _ **I want to go to bed**_  
 _(Je veux aller me coucher)_

 _ **##**_

 _Lundi :_

Le lundi est pire que le dimanche et je sens que le mardi va être pire que le lundi.  
J'ai fait des rêves horribles toute la nuit, où j'hallucinais à moitié. Je voyais Bellamy au bord de mon lit qui me réconfortait tandis que sa copine lui faisait des câlins et que Finn me serait contre lui. Puis après c'était au tour de Raven qui venait accoucher dans ma chambre tandis que Wick chantait du hard-rock avec le groupe de Octavia. Je m'étais réveillé en sueur, avec une forte température et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à avoir des réminiscences de mes cauchemars. Aux premières lumières de la journée, je me motive à sortir de chez moi pour aller chez le médecin, ça me demande un effort surhumain. Patienter deux heures dans une salle d'attente parmi d'autres microbes, pardon, patients, n'est pas la meilleure façon pour commencer sa journée. Le diagnostic du médecin est sans appel, je couve une angine et un bon rhume lié au stress et la fatigue intense. Et je dois rester chez moi toute la semaine. Je suis contente et triste en même temps. Ça veut dire ne plus voir la tête de mon prof de dessin pendant 5 jours, ni celle de Finn et Bellamy au café. Mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir rattraper des TP, et de rester enfermée pendant 7 jours. En rentrant chez moi, je découvre une nouvelle librairie, et je sais quoi faire pendant mon repos forcé. Je ressors de la boutique avec une quinzaine de bouquin que je vais dévorer.

J'arrive chez moi, j'avale mes médicaments, me pose au lit avec ma mini bibliothèque et pioche un livre au hasard. Je commence mon marathon littéraire avec Vivants de Isaac Marion.

Dans la journée, je reçois quelques messages et décide d'y répondre dans la foulée :

 **OctaviaB** : Je sais que je t'avais demandé de passer cette semaine, mais je suis chez Harper toute la semaine... Je t'expliquerais. Bisous.

 **ClarkeG** : Pas d'inquiétude, je suis malade. Je dois rester cloîtrée chez moi pendant 7 jours. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

 **Jasper** : Danny Thiel n'était pas content de savoir que tu ne serais pas là de la semaine... Prépare-toi à sa vengeance sacrée... MUAHAHHAHAH. Bref, prend soin de toi, et moi je m'occupe de prendre les docus et TP pour toi.

 **ClarkeG** : T'es un amour Jasper. Pour les devoirs, pas concernant Danny. Je vais pas y penser maintenant, je l'affronterais, au pire tu seras là pour me protéger...

 **Jasper** : Avec plaisir, Princesse.

Les derniers mots de mon ami me font tout de suite penser à Finn qui m'appelle comme ça depuis plus de 2 ans et à Bellamy qui m'a surnommé Princesse la semaine dernière. Je secoue la tête vigoureusement comme si ces deux parasites allaient s'échapper de mon esprit par magie.

Mon livre me permet de m'évader, même si l'histoire d'amour entre un zombie et une humaine n'est pas l'histoire d'amour la plus romantique qui soit.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après une micro-sieste bien reposante, je reçois un message de Bellamy que j'ouvre à contrecœur :

 **BellamyB** : J'espère que tu vas mieux. Barry et moi sommes de tout cœur avec toi.

Il a accompagné son message par une photo de lui avec son bras tatoué devant son grand sourire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et d'avoir les larmes qui me picotent les yeux. Je le hais de jouer comme ça avec moi mais j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir quand il agit comme ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, que je sens que ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et que quelqu'un débarque dans le salon.

 **\- J'ai mis un masque au cas où que je trouverais ton corps en décomposition** , crie la voix que je reconnais comme celle de Raven.

Je m'enroule dans mes couvertures, et fais quelques pas, en la contournant pour m'affaler sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis malade. Ça peut être mauvais pour toi et le bébé.** , lui-dis-je en remarquant qu'elle a bien mis un masque de protection contre les bactéries.

Elle dépose un gros sachet sur la table basse en se mettant à genoux devant moi.

 **\- Tu as la tuberculose ?** me demande-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ebola**?

 **\- Non plus,** lui répondis-je ne sachant pas, encore une fois, où cette conversation allait me mener.

 **\- La lèpre ? Le virus H1N1 ? Le paludisme ? La peste ?**

 **\- Non, non, non et non** , rigolais-je.

 **\- Donc c'est bon, je peux prendre soin de mon petit poussin** , me dit-elle en se penchant et en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je la regarde enlever son manteau ainsi que son masque et sortir un flacon de son sac. Elle se désinfecte les mains avec une solution antibactérienne. Je me racle la gorge, elle me regarde et je hausse les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fout de moi.

 **\- Bah quoi !** **Je fais juste attention** , me dit Raven qui pousse les couvertures pour se mettre à l'autre bout du canapé.

 **\- Sympa de forcer ma porte pour s'assurer que je sois encore vivante, un sms aurait suffi tu sais.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas forcer ta porte quand tu m'as donné les doubles l'année dernière. En plus, je te l'ai dit, je te laisse 48h de répit. Et à l'instant même, cela fait 48h ma grande,** me dit-elle avec un grand sourire de conspiratrice.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et je sais très bien qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Je serais obligée de tout lui dire, elle serait capable de me torturer pendant des heures pour que je lui avoue tout. Je vois le gros sachet sur la table de salon, et connaissant Raven, elle a dû me ramener à manger. Elle sait que je craque quand on m'achète avec la nourriture. Je hoche la tête, et elle me fait un sourire triomphant en sortant des boites chaudes qui vient du chinois du coin. Elle me tend mon repas et je hume comme je peux, le seul repas solide que je vais manger depuis des jours.

 **\- Des nouilles sautées au poulet !** me réjouis-je en attrapant des baguettes.

 **\- Oui. Maintenant, parle !** m'assène Raven qui commence à manger.

Je mange quelques bouchées, quand je sens son regard sur moi. Raven peut être très persuasive quand elle veut.

 **\- Tout se passait très bien vendredi soir, comme tu le sais,** commençais-je en regardant mes nouilles **, quand j'ai dû chercher la clé USB pour Jeremiah, je suis allé au bureau et Bellamy y était. Et au moment de repartir, j'ai trébuché et je me suis légèrement retrouvé dans ses bras.** Je fais une pause pour grignoter encore et je relève le regard pour voir Raven qui a l'air captivée par ce que je viens de lui dire. **Et nous nous sommes embrassés. En fait Bellamy m'a embrassée et j'ai...**

\- **OH MON DIEU ! Je le savais, je le savais !** me coupe Raven qui met du riz partout en sautillant sur mon canapé. **Je veux des détails, tous les détails. Il embrasse bien ? Il a passé ses mains sous ta robe ? Est-ce qu'il... ?** Raven s'est rapprochée de moi et me regarde avec ses grand yeux, elle a l'air dans un état second. Elle fait ça quand elle vit ma vie par procuration.

 **\- Du calme Rav' ! Tu sais que des fois tu me fais flipper quand tu te mets dans des états pareil**. lui soufflais-je en essayant de cacher le rouge de mes joues.

 **\- Ne change pas de sujet. Parle.**

 **\- Bellamy voulait me dire quelque chose et je lui ai coupé la parole et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour,** confiais-je en reposant mon repas sur la table.

 **\- Ça c'est ma Clarke !** s'exclame Raven qui lève les bras en signe de victoire. **Mais je suppose qu'il a du se passer quelque chose pour que tu quittes précipitamment l'exposition au bord des larmes.**

 **\- On s'est rejoint plus tard pour boire une coupe de champagne et quelques instants après j'ai dû chercher une autre bouteille. Et quand je suis revenue, il était dehors avec sa petite-amie.**

 **\- Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris** , dit Raven qui a l'air si choquée qu'elle repose son plat sans l'avoir fini.

 **\- Bellamy a une petite-amie qui s'appelle Echo.** , murmurais-je si bas que Raven s'est rapprochée de moi. **Je les ai vu s'embrasser devant moi.**

Quand je la regarde, tout un état d'émotions passe sur son visage, colère, déception et tristesse. Elle me prend la main pour me réconforter. Elle sait aussi bien que moi que je ne m'ouvre pas aussi facilement aux autres, que j'ai toujours peur de montrer mes émotions. Et je l'ai fait avec Bellamy et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts. Cette fois-ci, je ne retiens pas mes larmes et les laisse couler librement. Raven ne me jugera jamais si je pleure, elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules et place nos mains entrelacées sur son ventre rebondi. On reste un moment dans cette position.

 **\- Et Bellamy a vu que tu les avais vu ?** me demande-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- Non, de là où j'étais il ne pouvait pas me voir. Puis Finn a parlé de sa vie privée et...** , le reste de la phrase reste coincé dans ma gorge. **Je me suis rendu compte que Finn était Arsène. Il me la confirmé.**

Raven a la bouche grande ouverte et je sens que je l'ai perdu pendant 30 secondes.

 **\- Il y a vraiment qu'à toi que peut arriver des merdes dans le genre,** me souffle-t-elle avec compassion. **Donc récapitulons, je dois couper la langue à ce salopard de Bellamy qui t'a embrassé et puis embrassé sa copine quelques minutes plus tard. Et je dois féliciter Finn parce qu'il t'a dragué avec finesse pendant un mois en te parlant via le carnet.**

Je me redresse en me dégageant de son étreinte et la fixe dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu es bien contente que Finn soit Arsène, hein !** lui dis-je amère. **Tu as toujours voulu que je finisse avec lui.**

 **\- Du calme Clarke !** me dit-elle avec sévérité. **Je ne saute pas au plafond par rapport à ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Je sais que tu es déçue que ce soit Finn qui soit Arsène et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te projetais déjà dans l'avenir avec Bellamy,** me souffle Raven avec douceur. **Mais toi-même tu m'as dit que tu étais intéressé par Arsène. Alors ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que ce soit Finn, au moins, ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu. Il n'a peut-être pas trouvé les bons mots à l'oral pour t'approcher mais il su toucher ce cœur de pierre par ses mots,** finit-elle par dire en tapotant le haut de ma poitrine. **Tu devrais lui laisser peut-être la chance de s'expliquer.**

Je réfléchis à ses paroles pendant un instant, le temps que Raven ouvre le pot de glace au beurre de cacahuète qui me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas totalement tort, rien ne sers de m'accrocher à Bellamy vu qu'il est en couple mais pourquoi il fait mine de rien avec moi ? On dirait que cela ne lui pose aucun problème de sortir avec une autre fille pendant qu'Echo n'est pas là. Puis Finn a toujours été là et moi je ne l'ai fait que de le repousser même quand il m'a avoué être Arsène.

 **\- Tu as raison Raven. Quand je serais en état j'irais lui parler au café.**

Et pour toute réponse, elle me fait un clin d'œil et me tend une cuillère J'attaque le pot de glace en poussant un gémissement de contentement. Rien de mieux que de la glace et sa meilleure amie pour aller mieux instantanément. Plus rien ne compte que de finir le pot à nous deux, ou à trois si on compte le bébé. Je fini ma bouchée avant de lui demander :

 **\- Pressée de voir ton bébé à la prochaine échographie ?**

 **\- Oui mais je suis stressée aussi** , m'avoue-t-elle. **Tout est allé si vite ces derniers temps, Wick qui regarde pour un nouvel appart, parle de crèche, de prénom et même de mariage ! Et ça me fait peur.**

Je pose la glace sur le sol, nous débarrasse des cuillères avant de me tourner vers elle et de prendre ses mains. Raven les serre et me fait un petit sourire triste. Elle est du genre à faire comme si tout va bien devant tout le monde mais dans le privé, elle est inquiète.

 **\- Alors quand je vais le voir la semaine prochaine, je crois que cela va rendre encore ça plus réel,** continue-t-elle en jouant avec une de mes bagues. **J'ai tellement peur de faire tout foirer ! Wick est juste parfait, ce bébé à l'air parfait et moi je suis loin d'être parfaite. Je serais une mauvaise mère comme la mienne.**

 **\- C'est normal que tu ressentes cela Rav'** , la rassurais-je, **tout est arrivé super vite mais vous vous en sortez bien pour l'instant. Et je suis sure que tu seras la meilleure des mamans, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'a élevée mais bien Edith. C'était la meilleure des grands-mères et des mamans d'adoption, et tu es comme elle. Tu as son sens des responsabilités, son humour, ses valeurs sur la vie et de la moral. Tu seras la raison et Wick l'élément perturbateur qui va saper ton autorité mais le bébé sera le plus heureux des enfants.**

Raven lève enfin ses yeux remplis de larmes vers moi et lâche un rire en même temps qu'un reniflement. Elle ne lâche pas mes mains et les place sur son ventre.

 **\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie** , **Clarke. Le bébé aura la meilleure des marraines.**

Je lui fais un sourire radieux, contente d'avoir une place de choix dans la vie de ma meilleure amie et du bébé. Je caresse tendrement son ventre avant de lui dire :

 **\- J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une petite princesse ou un petit prince rebelle !**

 **\- Libère ton vendredi de la semaine prochaine, tu viens avec nous à la clinique pour l'échographie,** me dit Raven d'un ton au lequel je ne peux pas négocier.

 **\- Avec plaisir !** lui dis-je avant de reprendre le pot de glace et de finir la soirée à parler avec ma meilleure amie.

Jeudi :

Malgré la venue de Raven lundi, mon état ne s'est pas amélioré le mardi ni le mercredi. Mais en me réveillant ce matin, ça allait mieux, il était temps. J'ai eu le temps de lire presque tous les livres que je m'étais acheté et je me concentre plus sur ma guérison que sur mes problèmes de cœur... Ça ne m'empêche pas pourtant de dessiner dans mon autre carnet des portraits de Bellamy que j'ai envie de détruire dès le moment où je les ai finis, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche et je pense que je devrais avoir une discussion franche avec Bellamy.

Je regarde mon téléphone et aperçois des messages d'Octavia, Finn et Bellamy.

 **OctaviaB** : Ça va mieux Clarke ? Je suis passée au café et je ne t'ai pas vue, c'est étonnant de ta part... Bref, on peut se voir la semaine prochaine ?

 **Finn** : Princesse ? Quand peut-on parler ?

 **BellamyB** : Je me demande si je vais devoir jeter la bouteille de caramel, elle se sent bien seule depuis que tu as décidé de bouder le café ! Ça va mieux ?

Deux s'inquiète, pendant que l'autre veut juste qu'on se parle. Ça commence déjà à m'énerver à propos de Finn mais j'ai promis de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Je souffle un bon coup avant d'envoyer le même message à Finn et Bellamy :

 **ClarkeG** : Je vais un peu mieux, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je viendrais prendre mon Latte Machiato demain !

Puis j'envoie un message à Octavia :

 **ClarkeG** : J'irais sûrement mieux, on pourra se voir chez toi la semaine pro si tu veux.

 **OctaviaB** : OK Cool ! Par contre je préfère venir chez toi, j'évite l'appart en ce moment...

Je me demande bien pourquoi Octavia évite tant l'appart, elle était déjà toute la semaine chez Harper puis la vérité me frappe en plus visage. Echo doit être encore là. Et c'est pour cela que Octavia à du partir de chez elle.  
Je m'étais promis de ne plus me prendre la tête, alors je prends le prochain livre de la pile, _Le plus petit baiser jamais recensé_ de Mathias Malzieu et me plonge dedans en refoulant les larmes que je retiens depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

 **Hey ! Voila le chapitre 7, qui est un chapitre de transition. Désolé encore du retard de publication, j'ai chopé une bronchite et j'étais très fatigué.**

 **Sinon, vous êtes géniaux, j'ai adoré chacun de vos commentaires et de vos réactions ! J'étais morte de rire à chaque lecture. Bon je sais que l'histoire de Echo et de Finn ne vous plaît pas forcément mais... #ThereIsAPlan.** **Je pense que les chapitres 8 & 9 vont vous plaire... héhé. ****Je répondrais à chacune de vos reviews et questions dans la semaine, je vous le promets. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vos questions, vos hypothèses,... MERCI A VOUS. C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire.**

 **La playlist Deezer est à jour, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter ! (Lien dans la note d'auteur du chap 2)**

 **Gros bisous et la semaine prochaine (Le chap 8 ne sera pas posté mercredi, mais peut-être jeudi...)**

 **-Géraldine !**

 **PS: Je voulais juste régler quelque chose ici, j'ai eu un commentaire pas très agréable de la part d'un guest donc je ne peux pas y répondre en privé. Cette personne me reproche de pas poster mes chapitres tous les mercredis comme prévu et de remettre en question ma passion. Et je ne permet à personne de remettre en cause ma passion pour l'écriture. J'aime écrire, mais j'ai une vie à coté, mes problèmes, mes occupations,... Je fais le plus vite possible pour écrire et vous faire lire mes écrits. Et je ne me vois pas bâcler mon travail pour vous livrer un piètre chapitre dans les temps. Donc cela prend du temps, de la réflexion pour écrire proprement une histoire. Mais la plupart d'entre vous sont très compréhensifs et je vous en remercie, vous êtes formidables.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Une petite surprise vous attends après la fin de ce chapitre... On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Vendredi :

 **RavenR** : Clarke, sors ta tête de ton livre et va affronter Bellamy et Finn.

 **ClarkeG** : Attends, il est super intéressant !

 **RavenR** : Raconte-moi, pour que j'aie un peu de culture.

 **ClarkeG** : C'est un mec inventeur-dépressif qui sort un soir et qui rencontre une fille magnifique. Il l'embrasse à peine une seconde et elle disparaît. En fait, elle est devenue invisible et ils sortent ensemble (elle reste invisible bien sûr). Lui, il veut savoir qui elle est vraiment et il va mener l'enquête avec un perroquet. Et en fait, il s'avère que la fille invisible c'est la pharmacienne du gars.

 **RavenR** : Tu es sous substance illicite ou quoi ? C'est perché comme histoire. Mais je dois avouer que l'histoire du baiser et la fille qui devient invisible c'est un peu toi après ton baiser avec Bellamy...

 **ClarkeG** : Voilà, maintenant, tu as pourris ma matinée. Je n'avais presque pas pensé à lui. Merci Raven.

 **RavenR** : Toujours à ton service, chérie.

Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac et souffle un bon coup devant mon miroir. J'ai une sale tête, je suis encore malade mais je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment dans mon appart. J'enfile ma doudoune, mon bonnet et mes écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles et pars pour le café. J'ai choisis ce moment là parce que je sais très bien que Bellamy ne prendra son service qu'une heure après mon arrivée. Ce qui me laisse le temps de parler à Finn et de prendre une décision à propos de Bellamy. Je laisse la musique _Sail_ d' _Awolnation_ m'envahir l'esprit pendant mon trajet. Quand j'arrive dans le café, une chaleur et une bonne odeur m'accueille. Cela m'avait manqué pendant une semaine. Je passe devant Lexa qui me fait un grand sourire. Je lui fais un sourire en retour et je pars à ma place qui m'avait manquée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers le mini bananier qui cache notre carnet et m'étonne de ne pas le voir à sa place. Je soulève le pot et constate que le carnet a disparu, Finn a du le prendre. En parlant de ce dernier, je le vois arriver derrière le comptoir, remplir des sucriers, lever la tête et me regarder. Un sourire éblouissant envahit son visage. Je lui fais un petit sourire timide, et il se retourne vers la machine à café. Le stress me revient d'un coup, je suis nerveuse de la discussion que je vais avoir avec lui tôt ou tard. Je voulais rencontrer Arsène, j'aime ce personnage, j'aime toutes les conversations qu'on a eues ensemble, mais le fait que Finn soit Arsène me bloque complètement. Je vois ce dernier finir ma boisson, parler à Lexa et se diriger vers moi. Il dépose ma consommation devant moi, s'installe sur la chaise d'en face et semble attendre que je parle. J'enlève mon bonnet, mes écouteurs et souffle un bon coup avant de lui demander :

 **\- Raconte-moi, tout depuis le début.**

 **\- Quand je t'ai rencontrée, il y a plus de 2 ans maintenant, ça été comme une évidence pour moi** , commence-t-il en rapprochant la chaise de la table. **Je veux dire, tu es magnifique, marrante, naturelle et tu dessines extrêmement bien. Et depuis le départ, j'ai tout fait pour me faire remarquer. Je remplaçais Lexa et Bellamy certains jours pour pouvoir te voir, je faisais en sorte que tout était parfait pour toi... J'ai fait le dragueur, le mec timide, le mec cool, je suis venu aux expositions de ton école. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir inspiré que du dédain de ta part. Et...**

Je le regarde, les yeux grands écarquillés. Il a l'air vraiment blessé et attristé par l'indifférence dont j'ai fait preuve envers lui ces dernières années. Je me sens honteuse d'avoir agi comme ça en l'ignorant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi attaché à moi.

\- **Et,** reprend-t-il doucement, **je te voyais tout le temps et je voulais vraiment que tu me vois pour qui j'étais vraiment. Quand tu as oublié ton carnet, je t'ai appelée à travers le café...**

 **\- Oui je me rappelle** , lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en me rappelant que c'est à partir de cet oubli que ma vie à changer ces derniers mois.

 **\- Je l'avais en main, tu es partie et par curiosité j'ai regardé dedans. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû** , dit Finn que je vois rougir pour la première fois, **mais c'était plus fort que moi. Et je me suis dit que si je te le rendrais simplement, tu me remercierais et c'est tout. C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit sous le pseudo d'Arsène dans ton carnet. Alors cela pouvait être à double tranchant, soit tu allais ignorer mon message ou alors tu allais y répondre. Et tu m'as répondu. Tu n'as pas soupçonné un seul instant que j'étais Arsène et j'ai pu encore mieux te connaître sans préjugés de ta part. Je n'en pouvais plus te voir chercher Arsène chez quelque d'autre alors c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé un gros indice sur moi sur l'écran tactile pendant l'exposition de ton père.**

Finn finit son histoire, en touchant son tatouage. Je me sens tellement mal de m'être mal comporté envers lui, je ne lui ai jamais laissé de chance alors je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolé Finn** , murmurais-je, **mais je ne suis pas du genre à percevoir tous les signes et je ne savais pas que je t'intéressai tant.**

Finn hausse les épaules en me faisant un petit sourire triste. Il regarde derrière moi et se lève soudainement.

 **\- Ça te dit qu'on sorte demain soir en tant que Arsène et Bonnie ?** me demande-t-il précipitamment.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort pour l'instant. Je n'ai jamais porté Finn dans mon cœur à cause de sa personnalité mais je dois avouer que je suis tombé sous le charme de celle d'Arsène. Et Raven a raison, je n'ai jamais donné de chance à Finn et je l'ai tout de suite jugé. Je devrais peut-être lui dire oui mais au fond de moi, il y a toujours le problème concernant Bellamy. Ce dernier est en couple mais tant que je ne l'ai pas confronté à ce sujet-là, je ne me vois pas accepter l'invitation de Finn. J'allais lui bredouiller une réponse quand j'entends Lexa derrière le comptoir :

 **\- Finn Collins ! J'ai besoin de toi, MAINTENANT !**

Ce dernier se retourne pour dire à Lexa qu'il arrive et se tourne vers moi :

 **\- Tu me donneras ta réponse quand j'aurais fini mon service d'ici 30 minutes ?**

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et rejoint sa collègue. Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage et respire par intermittence. Je suis proche de la crise de panique. C'est le bordel dans ma tête et la seule qui peut me raisonner, c'est Raven. C'est la voix de la raison même quand cela concerne Finn. Je prends mon téléphone, laisse le reste de mes affaires à ma place et pars dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes et aux vestiaires des employés du café. Je compose le numéro de ma meilleure amie quand j'entends une sonnerie de téléphone résonner un peu plus loin. J'avance vers la source du bruit et tourne ma tête vers la gauche pour voir Bellamy qui sort son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Je me plaque contre le mur opposé pour qu'il ne me voie pas, maintenant je me mets à l'espionner. Il décroche à la dernière sonnerie et je tends l'oreille.

\- **Hey O' ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Est-ce...** dit-il d'une voix enjoué.

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Oui, je sais c'est plus long que prévu. Mais elle va bientôt partir, je te le promets.**

Sa voix est triste et le « Elle » me fait tout de suite penser à Echo. Le nœud que j'avais au ventre se serre de nouveau en pensant à cette dernière.

 **\- [...]**

 **\- C'est plus qu'une question de 3 jours. Echo doit repartir pour son stage à Londres.**

J'avais raison, le « Elle » était Echo et elle est la raison pour laquelle Belamy n'était pas disponible cette semaine et la raison pour laquelle Octavia était partie de chez elle.

 **\- En plus, tu me manques petite sœur.**

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.**

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Quoi, Clarke ?**

Quand je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, les papillons dans mon ventre se remettent à voler même si je n'ai plus aucune raison d'espérer.

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me crier ce que je dois faire, Octavia !** crie-t-il et en tapant contre le mur. Je risque un œil vers sa direction et je le vois contre le mur, la tête enfouie dans un de ses bras.

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire d'elle mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je l'ai embrassée la semaine dernière sur un coup de tête et je dois lui dire soudainement que je ne veux plus d'elle ?**

Mes larmes coulent et je mords mon écharpe pour que Bellamy n'entende pas mes sanglots. Je suis celle qu'il a embrassée la semaine dernière et je suis celle dont il n'a plus rien à faire. Je me fais violence pour ne pas m'effondrer. En fait Bellamy est comme tous les autres mecs, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait profiter de moi pendant l'absence de sa copine mais cela n'a pas marché. J'entends plus ce qu'il dit parce que j'essaie de prendre sur moi-même pour retourner dans la salle.

 **\- Je te promets de lui dire que je veux tout arrêter.**

 **\- [...]**

 **\- Mais reviens à la maison s'il te plaît, Octavia. J'ai besoin de toi.**

Je me penche une dernière fois pour le voir assis par terre, la tête sur ses genoux, il tourne son visage vers mon côté et nos regards se croisent avant que je puisse disparaître au coin du mur.

 **\- Merde ! Clarke !**

Je détale le plus vite possible du couloir, je fonce vers ma place, enfile ma veste et pars vers le comptoir. Je vois Bellamy qui sort du couloir et regarde partout avant de me voir. Il esquisse un mouvement vers moi avant qu'il me voit me pencher vers le comptoir.

 **\- Finn !** l'appelais-je en essayant d'ignorer le fait que Bellamy soit derrière moi. Quelque chose de mesquin me trotte dans la tête mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

 **\- Oui, Clarke ?** me demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

J'attrape sa main et me saisit d'un stylo qui traînait.

 **\- C'est bon pour demain soir, je te note mon adresse pour que tu viennes me chercher.**

J'écris vite fait mon adresse sur la paume de sa main en évitant soigneusement de regarder son sourire victorieux. Puis quand j'ai fini, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Finn sur la joue.

 **\- À demain soir, Finn !**

Je me retourne pour voir Bellamy qui a l'air blessé et triste, je plaque un grand sourire sur mon visage et quitte le café. Mais aussitôt dans la rue, mon faux sourire s'évanouit et je me retiens encore une fois de pleurer. Me comporter comme une salope sans cœur devant Bellamy aurait dû me faire sentir mieux mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

 **##**

 **FinnC** : Je viens te chercher à 19h30 en bas de chez toi, japonais ça te va ?

 **ClarkeG** : Parfait.

 **##**

 **RavenR** : Tu as prévu de t'habiller comment ce soir ? Sors la robe bleue, elle te va à merveille. Cheveux lâché, smoky eyes et talons aiguilles, ça te fait paraître moins gamine. Dois-je te rappeler comment embrasser un garçon ?

 **ClarkeG** : Tu veux bien redevenir Raven Reyes qui porte des combinaisons pleines d'huile de moteurs au lieu de te prendre pour Christina Cordula ? Je vais manger japonais avec Finn, je ne vais pas au Ritz. Et pour ce qui est d'embrasser un mec, ce n'est pas prévu au programme ce soir.

 **RavenR** : Je trouve que les robes me vont mieux que ma tenue de travail. Et pas que j'ai envie que tu pécho Finn mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu pourrais sortir avec lui ce soir en jeans et avec cet horrible tee-shirt bleu que tu trimballe partout depuis le lycée. Allez vie ta vie, si ça se trouve Finn embrasse très bien...

 **##**

 **BellamyB** : Faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.

 **ClarkeG** : Je pense qu'il fallait déjà qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière mais depuis hier j'ai plus envie d'en parler.

 **BellamyB** : Parce que de sortir avec Finn ce soir te permet d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau la semaine dernière ? Faut vraiment qu'on parle, parce que je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se passe. Tu me fuis, tu réponds à peine à mes messages, je te retrouve au café, je te vois dans le couloir et la seconde d'après tu flirtes avec Finn.

 **ClarkeG** : Tu as bien résumé la situation.

 **##**

 **OctaviaB** : Je peux t'appeler ce soir ?

 **ClarkeG** : Ouais, tu me sauveras d'une situation gênante.

 **##**

Le soir arrive trop vite à mon goût, et j'hésite réellement à envoyer un message à Finn pour annuler notre rendez-vous. Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait une erreur à la con en acceptant sur un coup de tête sa proposition. J'enfile mon jean préféré et un pull en cachemire, je ne veux pas faire non plus trop d'efforts vestimentaires. Je me maquille discrètement en écoutant de la musique.

 _J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation,  
j'ai dû me gourer dans l'heure,  
j'ai dû me planter dans la saison._

Je baisse la tête en rigolant, la musique est bien choisie pour ce que je vais vivre ce soir avec Finn.

 _Si tu veux on parle de toi,  
_ _si tu veux on parle de moi,  
_ _parlons de ta future vengeance, que t'auras toi sur moi,  
_ _disons entrecoupée de silence.  
_ _Qu'on est bien seul pour une fois,  
_ _qu'on est bien parti pour une danse,  
_ _ça ira pas plus loin tu vois._

19h30, pas de Finn à l'horizon, j'espère secrètement qu'il n'a pas pu venir, ou qu'il a tout simplement oublié de venir me chercher. Je regarde mon téléphone au cas où, pas que je sois pressé de le voir. Mais on ne sait jamais.

19h45, un coup de sonnette me sort de ma léthargie et j'ai envie que ce soit un livreur de pizza qui me livre une pizza quatre fromage au lieu de Finn. Mais quand je décroche, ce n'est pas une pizza qui me parle.

 **\- Clarke, c'est moi !**

 **\- Je descends.**

Pas question que je le fasse monter, cet appart c'est mon sanctuaire à moi. J'attrape mon sac à main, mes clefs et descends le plus doucement possible tous les étages. Je vais le faire patienter dans le froid comme il m'a fait patienter tout à l'heure.  
J'arrive en bas de chez moi et ouvre la porte, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas moche à regarder. Ses cheveux sortent de son bonnet en laine et un grand sourire illumine son visage. Il tend ses bras vers moi et me serre contre lui. Je reste de marbre, pas très à l'aise avec les câlins spontanés. Au bout de quelques secondes il me lâche enfin et lui fait un petit sourire.

 **\- Je suis désolé du retard Clarke, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi.**

 **\- Pas de problème, on y va ?**

Finn hoche la tête, me tend son bras et je comprends qu'il veut se comporter comme un gentleman. Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras et nous partons en direction du restaurant. C'est plus Finn qui comble la conversation que moi, je me contente de hocher la tête et de donner des réponses brèves. Quand nous arrivons au restaurant, Finn attend que j'ai enlevé ma veste pour pousser ma chaise, je ricane discrètement, je trouve ça tellement vieux jeu. Nous commandons nos boissons et Finn entrechoque son verre au mien avant de me dire :

 **\- Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance ce soir, Clarke.**

 **\- Je voulais m'excuser pour m'être comporté comme ça et j'ai envie de connaître qui se cache derrière Arsène** , lui dis-je en faisant un petit sourire sincère. **Je m'en rends compte que je ne te connais pas beaucoup. Parle-moi de toi.**

Je me force à m'intéresser à lui, je lui donne une seule chance, c'est ce soir et c'est tout. Et puis passer du temps avec lui m'empêche de penser à Bellamy et à la non-conversation que j'ai avec lui. Je regarde mes sushis pendant que Finn commence son récit :

 **\- Je suis né à Londres, ma grande sœur Ellie à 8 ans de plus que moi, mes parents sont restés vivre là-bas et j'ai suivi ma sœur en France. Mes parents me voyaient médecin alors que j'ai toujours aimer sauver les causes perdues, depuis tout petit je voulais devenir avocat,** m'explique Finn qui me regarde par dessous ses baguettes. **Alors j'ai fait mes études, j'ai travaillé dur et quand ma sœur s'est mariée avec Thomas, je l'ai encore suivie mais à Paris, i ans.**

 **\- 4 ans ?** m'exclamais-je, me rappelant d'un détail dans une de nos conversation. **Je pensais que cela faisait 6 ans que tu vivais ici ?**

 **\- Oui oui, 6 ans !** s'écrie-t-il en rougissant. **J'ai du mal avec les dates et tout...**

Je le regarde suspicieusement avant de manger mon plat devant moi.

 **\- Et comme je ne voulais pas que Ellie paye mes études, j'ai trouvé ce job à mi-temps à l'Ark'afé, il y a... juste après ma première rentrée** , bredouille-t-il.

 **\- Et dis-moi, pourquoi Arsène Lupin comme surnom ?** demandais-je vraiment curieuse pour une fois.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris le premier surnom qui m'arrivait en tête.**

 **\- OK. D'accord.** , répondis-je en jouant avec mes baguettes sur la table. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réponse. Je crois que j'avais envie d'une explication fantasque à la Arsène.

Nous attendons la suite de nos plats dans un silence un peu lourd où chaque sujet de conversation retombe à plat. Je n'ai pas envie de passer l'heure qui suit à regarder mon plat de nouilles et envisage sérieusement de tomber soudainement malade pour quitter absolument ce restaurant. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, de faire croire que tout va bien alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je sors de mes pensées quand Finn décide lui aussi de sortir de son mutisme.

 **\- Je sais qu'on n'est pas parti sur de bonnes bases, mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on trouve notre affinité comme Arsène et Bonnie l'ont trouvé.**

 **\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je ne te déteste pas Finn loin de là** , lui dis-je en essayant d'arrondir les angles, **mais je crois que j'avais placé trop d'espoir dans Arsène et ma vie personnelle est un sacré bazar. Et je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour moi de me lancer dans quelque chose**.

Son regard est vraiment peiné mais ça ne sert à rien de jouer les hypocrites plus longtemps. Mon téléphone sonne, j'attrape mon téléphone pour voir le nom de Octavia s'afficher sur l'écran. Sauver par le gong.

 **\- Euh... Je dois prendre cet appel, désolée** , m'excusais-je en me levant.

 **\- Pas de soucis, je vais aller payer en attendant**.

Je pars vers le couloir des toilettes et décroche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **\- Hey O' ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Salut Clarke, je suis contente de t'entendre. Alors qu'elle est la situation gênante dont je viens de te sauver ?**

 **\- Je suis en plein rendez-vous avec Finn** , soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

 **\- Finn ? Comme Finn le blaireau que tu ne peux pas saquer ?** s'exclame Octavia

 **\- Ouais ouais, je sais. Les choses sont plutôt compliquées ces derniers temps.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu sortirais avec mon frère depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés lors de l'exposition de ton père...**

Je me stoppe d'un coup et regarde comme téléphone comme si j'avais eu une hallucination auditive. Octavia est au courant pour son frère et moi. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il est avec Echo. Je reprends le téléphone et lui demande :

 **\- Tu es au courant ? Comment ?**

 **\- Mon frère et moi n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Bon j'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais...**

 **\- Et à propos d'Echo ?** lui demandais-je, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'apporter des réponses.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de parler d'elle** , répliqua Octavia, **Bell et moi avons eu des discussions houleuses sur ses décisions cette semaine.**

 **\- Je suis au courant de leur relation, O'.**

 **\- Oh... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà eu cette conversation. Mais tu dois lui faire confiance, tu sais, il lui faudra sûrement du temps.**

 **\- Je ne lui fais plus confiance,** lâchais-je d'une voix blanche, **j'ai entendu votre conversation hier. Je sais que Bellamy regrette de m'avoir embrassée et qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire de moi.**

 **\- Attends ! Quoi ?** crie Octavia dans le téléphone. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il ne t'a pas parlé d'Echo comme il me l'avais promis ?**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?** lui dis-je complètement paumée par cette conversation qui n'a ni queue ni tête.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, Finn apparaît dans le couloir avec ma veste et mon sac sur les bras. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache quoi que ce soit de ce qui se trame entre Bellamy et moi.

 **\- Octavia, je dois te laisser. On s'envoie des messages et on essaie de se voir mercredi prochain ?**

 **\- OK, pas de problème. Mais Clarke...** Et avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, je lui raccroche au nez.

J'attrape ma veste et mon sac et passe devant Finn pour sortir le plus vite possible. L'air frais calme la migraine qui pointe son nez. Je ne comprends plus rien à rien. Déjà l'Arsène que j'ai connu ces derniers mois n'a plus rien à voir avec l'image que je me faisais de lui. Et maintenant, ne plus écrire si souvent avec un inconnu va me manquer. Puis Bellamy qui est avec Echo, qui aurait dû m'en parler mais qui ne l'as pas fait, faut dire que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps, et que ce que j'ai entendu n'est qu'un gros malentendu. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher et de me réveiller lundi matin comme si tout ça n'existait pas.

 **\- Je te raccompagne quand même jusqu'à chez toi, Clarke ?**

 **\- Euh. Oui, merci, Finn.**

Nous marchons côte à côte avant que je lui dise :

 **\- J'étais contente d'avoir pu parler avec toi via le carnet. J'ai vu qu'il n'était plus sous le bananier, tu l'as chez toi ?**

 **\- Mhh. Oui, vu que tu étais malade, je l'avais pris pour éviter les vols, tu sais...** , me dit-il en regardant de l'autre côté de la rue.

 **\- Tu penses que tu pourras me le rendre cette...**

Et avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, je tombe presque sur Finn qui s'est arrêter subitement sur le trottoir. Je le vois regarder une voiture, et alors que je veux lui demander pourquoi il ne bouge plus, Finn se saisit de mes mains et m'attire à lui. Je le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi cette subite proximité. Il regarde sur le côté et plonge vers mon visage. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, en se saisissant de mon visage. J'ai les yeux grands écarquillés et je n'esquisse pas un seul geste jusqu'à ce qu'il décolle de moi.

 **\- Ça ne te fait pas changer d'avis ?** me demande-t-il presque à bout de souffle.

 **\- Non, désolée, Finn,** dis-je encore un peu sous le choc.

Je n'ai rien ressenti en l'embrassant, pas de papillons, pas de battements cœurs ratés. Pas comme quand j'ai embrassé Bellamy... Nous reprenons notre chemin jusqu'à chez moi et j'ouvre ma porte.

 **\- Merci pour le repas Finn, c'était quand même bien.**

 **\- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Bonnie**. Il me fait un petit sourire triste et un clin d'œil.

Finn se baisse pour faire ses lacets lorsque mon téléphone sonne encore une fois, je le sors et vois un e-mail d'un destinataire inconnu :

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGrifin-mail**

 _ **Objet : Je devais le faire.**_

 _ **Tu pensais vraiment que Finn était le vrai Arsène Lupin ? C'est mal me connaître, ma chère Bonnie.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui aurait voulu être à la place de Finn pour te voler ce baiser.**_

 **()**

Je regarde Finn toujours au sol et regarde autour de moi. Un poids s'envole d'un seul coup de ma poitrine. Finn n'est pas Arsène. Et cette fois, je suis sûre de moi.

 **########**

 **PDV D'ARSENE :**

 **3 ans auparavant, le samedi 23 juillet 2012 à 21h30 :**

Je rentre dans le bar bondé de monde et je me demande déjà ce que je fais ici. Je ne suis jamais à l'aise quand il y a trop de personnes autour de moi mais ma sœur a raison, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie en sortant et en oubliant le temps d'une soirée mes problèmes.

 **Murphy** : On dirait un chiot égaré en plein milieu d'une foire aux animaux. Je suis à gauche du bar à regarder nos futures proies de ce soir...

Je lève les yeux pour l'apercevoir à quelques mètres de moi et effectivement il regarde une bande de filles. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui difficilement, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de venir ici. J'arrive jusqu'au bar et tape l'épaule de Murphy.

 **\- Hé ! Content de voir ta face de rat** , me dit-il en me serrant contre lui à peine une seconde.

 **\- Pareil, ta tête de raton laveur me manquait un peu.**

Je m'installe sur la chaise de bar à côté de lui et je vois déjà que ma bière préférée est sur le comptoir.

 **\- Merci, mec,** lui dis-je en levant mon verre vers lui.

 **\- Au retour à la vie de célibataires et à nous la vie de débauche !** crie Murphy par-dessus la musique en entrechoquant nos verres.

 **\- Bon parle-moi de ta vie de merde, peut-être qu'elle sera moins pire que la mienne.**

 **\- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais dépasser ton niveau d'emmerde. Un décès, une rencontre, un déménagement, une salope manipulatrice, une sœur, le retour de la salope qui repart en te brisant le cœur... Désolé, mais je crois que je ne te surpasse pas Arsène.**

Je rigole malgré tout ce qu'il vient dire quand il m'appelle comme ça, Arsène comme Arsène Lupin, le célèbre voleur.

 **\- Ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça, depuis la fin du lycée !**

 **\- Qui d'autre qu'Arsène Lupin pouvait voler les contrôles d'un prof sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Ce surnom te collera toujours à la peau,** me dit Murphy qui regarde de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je suis son regard pour voir une table où deux filles sont en train d'enchaîner shot sur shot.

 **\- Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord, Murphy. Tu t'es fait plaquer il y a peine 48 heures et tu es déjà à la recherche de la suivante.**

 **\- Bah quoi ! Je ne vais pas me morfondre éternellement, 24 heures c'était déjà beaucoup !**

J'éclate de rire, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Murphy d'enchaîner conquête sur conquête. Au lycée, c'était déjà le tombeur de ses dames. Et il avait le droit à son surnom lui aussi. Je fini mon verre, tape sur le comptoir pour commander une nouvelle tournée. Je me tourne vers mon ami et lui dit :

 **\- Fais-moi le topo, Don Juan.**

Murphy fait son petit sourire en coin, avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Ça fait 1 heure qu'elles sont là. La brune est la chef, la blonde n'a commandé que des soft mais il y a environ 28 minutes, elles ont commencés à boire des shots. Je crois que la brune fête son anniversaire, la blonde est timide mais rigole souvent. Je dirais 19 et 20 ans respectivement. Toutes les deux célibataires, au vu de la brune qui commente tous les mecs qui passent devant elles. Et avant que tu me piques ma future proie, je prends la brune, je sais que tu as un penchant pour les brunes,** finit Murphy en vidant d'un seul trait sa vodka et en réajustant sa chemise.

 **\- Tu fais encore plus flipper qu'au lycée, mec. Mais depuis mon ex, je n'aime plus trop les brunes.**

Je sirote ma bière en regardant la petite blonde qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Malgré que le bar soit obscur, je peux apercevoir le bleu de ses yeux, une petite fossette se dessiner sur son menton quand elle rigole, le tic nerveux de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et ses jolies formes dans sa robe grise. L'alcool doit me donner du courage et les événements passés me donnent l'envie de n'être plus la même personne. Je regarde Murphy et lui dit :

 **\- Don Juan et Arsène Lupin le retour ?**

 **\- Et comment !**

Il se penche vers le bar et appelle la serveuse :

 **\- Monroe ! Monroe, la dernière et la prochaine commande des deux filles là-bas** , dit-il en pointant la table en question, **tu les mets sur mon compte et on ira leur ramener.**

Elle hoche la tête en préparant des shots de tequila, des quartiers de citron et une salière sur un plateau. Elle nous tend en nous souhaitant bonne chance et nous partons voir la brune et la jolie blonde. C'est cette dernière qui nous voit arriver en première et elle tapote la main de son amie quand nous nous arrêtons à leur table. Murphy pose le plateau et s'accoude sur la table en regardant la brune. Jolie teint mate, un regard perçant mais elle n'a pas le charme de la blonde qui est encore plus jolie de près.

 **\- C'est pour nous ?** demande la brune en désignant les shots.

 **\- Oui, on s'est dit que c'était plutôt sympa de faire connaissance en buvant de la tequila ensemble,** souffle Murphy qui est en mode dragueur.

La jeune femme distribue les verres pour la blonde et elle et nous regarde avant d'assener :

 **\- Merci, c'est cool. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

J'éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Murphy se décomposer en une seconde, il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter de la sorte. La jolie blonde me regarde par-dessus son verre en l'avalant d'un seul trait. Je passe derrière Murphy pour m'approcher d'elle et tourne le dos à Murphy qui commence déjà à argumenter.

 **\- Attends, avant de nous rejeter, regarde nous, deux personnes super gentilles qui vous ont offerts à boire et sont plutôt sympa à voir. Je m'appelle Murphy.**

 **\- Raven,** répond la brune en rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon. **Merci Murphy, mais on est là avec ma pote pour fêter mon anniversaire. Et pas besoin de mec pour nous satisfaire, tu sais,** souffle-t-elle. Je me retourne pour la voir accouder à quelques centimètres de Murphy et en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre la main de la blonde.

Je fais semblant de refermer la mâchoire de Murphy, et le connaissant depuis le temps, je sais que ce genre de filles l'intrigue et l'attire. La blonde éclate de rire, ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée et son rire se tut quand je la regarde.

 **\- Arsène Lupin** , lui dis-je en saisissant sa main.

 **\- Clarke,** me répond-t-elle, souriante, en retirant sa main. **Arsène, vraiment ?**

 **\- Je préfère garder une petite partie de mystère ce soir...** lui murmurais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas rejoué les dragueurs, mais ce soir, je ne suis pas moi, je suis Arsène, celui qui a craqué pour la jolie blonde.

Soudain, une main s'écrase mollement sur mon visage et je l'écarte pour voir Raven presque allongé sur la table qui me tue du regard.

 **\- Non, non ! Toi ! Ne t'approche pas. Elle a trop bu, elle est vulnérable et elle est mineure. MINEURE. E** , me crie Raven qui a l'air aussi éméchée.

 **\- Oh je n'ai pas trop bu, juste 1 bière, et 9 shots ! Et je ne suis pas mineure pour très longtemps, encore 37 jours** , s'exclame Clarke qui est devenu bavarde soudainement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Murphy, je sais qu'il voudrait mettre la brune dans son lit, mais à croire leurs âges et à son hochement de tête, c'est un frein pour lui. Nous sommes des vieux croûtons comme il aime le dire, 22 ans chacun. Murphy commence à s'excuser du dérangement occasionné auprès de Raven alors que je m'approche de Clarke et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **\- Dommage, que tu ne sois pas plus âgée parce que j'étais tenté de lécher la tequila qui avait coulé le long de ton cou...**

 **\- Ça fait très Papy Michel ce que tu viens de dire, mais vu que je suis alcoolisée et que toi aussi sûrement, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment** , souffle-t-elle tout près de mon visage.

 **\- Au plaisir, Clarke.**

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Murphy pour qu'on regagne notre place et j'entends juste la blonde dire à son amie :

 **\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop bu pour me rappeler d'Arsène demain matin.**

* * *

 **Hey ! Voila la petite surprise d'avant Noël, la première rencontre entre Arsène et Clarke mais pas celle que vous pensiez ! Héhé ! Ca fait déjà un petit moment que j'avais cette idée en tête et peut-être qu'il y aura une suite sous le point de vue de Arsène...**

 **Sinon merci à chacun d'entre vous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews et vos réactions, c'est génial ! Je suis étonnée de découvrir à chaque moment de nouveaux lecteurs ! Merci au guests aussi. Et Alice23 m'a demandé de lui conseiller quelques fictions Bellarke, alors voila ma liste que je vous conseille de lire : **

**-Un nouveau départ, Plus qu'un jeu, Nuances de Bellarke et Protection rapprochée de AmandineH (Mon adorable Bêta)  
** **  
-Together ? de Estellech (Mon adorable comparse de la Team Bobby)** **  
**

 **-La culpabilité est un cancer de l'esprit de InkYourWords (Vanille qui est completement tarée et un conseil, ne mangez pas en lisant sa fiction XD)**

 **-Danser pour lui de** **Brooklyn Nightingalle.**

 **-Come Home, Parce que le passé nous rattrape toujours, secrets et faux semblants de Athenaa.**

 **-Le hasard fait bien les choses de Lucie1411.**

 **-Nouvelle vie de Sprayberry.**

 **-Cap ou pas Cap ? de Bouhouhou.**

 **Sinon, c'est pas une fiction Bellarke et ce n'est pas sur FF, mais ma meilleure amie à publié une histoire aussi que vous pouvez lire sur Wattpad sous le nom Ascendante, je vous la conseille vivement !**

 **Alors voila, je vais finir ma longue note d'auteur en vous souhaitant un très bon Noël et de bonnes vacances à chacun d'entre vous ! Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas posté mercredi prochain mais en 2016... ;)**

 **Merci encore à vous tous, laissez vos reviews !**

 **A très bientôt, gros bisous !**

 **-Géraldine.**

 **PS: La playlist Deezer est à jour.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Samedi 23 juillet 2012. 21h30 :  
  
**

Je rentre dans le bar bondé de monde et je me demande déjà ce que je fais ici. Je ne suis jamais à l'aise quand il y a trop de personnes autour de moi mais ma sœur a raison, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie en sortant et en oubliant le temps d'une soirée mes problèmes.

 **JMurphy** : On dirait un chiot égaré en plein milieu d'une foire aux animaux. Je suis à gauche du bar à regarder nos futures proies de ce soir...

Je lève les yeux pour l'apercevoir à quelques mètres de moi et effectivement il regarde une bande de filles. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui difficilement, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de venir ici. J'arrive jusqu'au bar et tape l'épaule de Murphy.

 **\- Hé ! Content de voir ta face de rat** , me dit-il en me serrant contre lui à peine une seconde.

 **\- Pareil, ta tête de raton laveur me manquait un peu.**

Je m'installe sur la chaise de bar à côté de lui et je vois déjà que ma bière préférée est sur le comptoir.

 **\- Merci, mec,** lui dis-je en levant mon verre vers lui.

 **\- Au retour à la vie de célibataires et à nous la vie de débauche !** crie Murphy par-dessus la musique en entrechoquant nos verres.

 **\- Bon parle-moi de ta vie de merde, peut-être qu'elle sera moins pire que la mienne.**

 **\- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais dépasser ton niveau d'emmerde. Un décès, une rencontre, un déménagement, une salope manipulatrice, une sœur, le retour de la salope qui repart en te brisant le cœur... Désolé, mais je crois que je ne te surpasse pas Arsène.**

Je rigole malgré tout ce qu'il vient dire quand il m'appelle comme ça, Arsène comme Arsène Lupin, le célèbre voleur.

 **\- Ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça, depuis la fin du lycée !**

 **\- Qui d'autre qu'Arsène Lupin pouvait voler les contrôles d'un prof sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Ce surnom te collera toujours à la peau,** me dit Murphy qui regarde de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je suis son regard pour voir une table où deux filles sont en train d'enchaîner shot sur shot.

 **\- Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord, Murphy. Tu t'es fait plaquer i peine 48 heures et tu es déjà à la recherche de la suivante.**

 **\- Bah quoi ! Je ne vais pas me morfondre éternellement, 24 heures c'était déjà beaucoup !**

J'éclate de rire, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Murphy d'enchaîner conquête sur conquête. Au lycée, c'était déjà le tombeur de ses dames. Et il avait le droit à son surnom lui aussi. Je fini mon verre, tape sur le comptoir pour commander une nouvelle tournée. Je me tourne vers mon ami et lui dit :

 **\- Fais-moi le topo, Don Juan.**

Murphy fait son petit sourire en coin, avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Ça fait 1 heure qu'elles sont là. La brune est la chef, la blonde n'a commandé que des soft mais il y a environ 28 minutes, elles ont commencés à boire des shots. Je crois que la brune fête son anniversaire, la blonde est timide mais rigole souvent. Je dirais 19 et 20 ans respectivement. Toutes les deux célibataires, au vu de la brune qui commente tous les mecs qui passent devant elles. Et avant que tu me piques ma future proie, je prends la brune, je sais que tu as un penchant pour les brunes,** finit Murphy en vidant d'un seul trait sa vodka et en réajustant sa chemise.

 **\- Tu fais encore plus flipper qu'au lycée, mec. Mais depuis mon ex, je n'aime plus trop les brunes.**

Je sirote ma bière en regardant la petite blonde qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Malgré que le bar soit obscur, je peux apercevoir le bleu de ses yeux, une petite fossette se dessiner sur son menton quand elle rigole, le tic nerveux de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et ses jolies formes dans sa robe grise. L'alcool doit me donner du courage et les événements passés me donnent l'envie de n'être plus la même personne. Je regarde Murphy et lui dit :

 **\- Don Juan et Arsène Lupin le retour ?**

 **\- Et comment !**

Il se penche vers le bar et appelle la serveuse :

 **\- Monroe ! Monroe, la dernière et la prochaine commande des deux filles là-bas** , dit-il en pointant la table en question, **tu les mets sur mon compte et on ira leur ramener.**

Elle hoche la tête en préparant des shots de tequila, des quartiers de citron et une salière sur un plateau. Elle nous tend en nous souhaitant bonne chance et nous partons voir la brune et la jolie blonde. C'est cette dernière qui nous voit arriver en première et elle tapote la main de son amie quand nous nous arrêtons à leur table. Murphy pose le plateau et s'accoude sur la table en regardant la brune. Jolie teint mate, un regard perçant mais elle n'a pas le charme de la blonde qui est encore plus jolie de près.

 **\- C'est pour nous ?** demande la brune en désignant les shots.

 **\- Oui, on s'est dit que c'était plutôt sympa de faire connaissance en buvant de la tequila ensemble,** souffle Murphy qui est en mode dragueur.

La jeune femme distribue les verres pour la blonde et elle et nous regarde avant d'assener :

 **\- Merci, c'est cool. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

J'éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Murphy se décomposer en une seconde, il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter de la sorte. La jolie blonde me regarde par-dessus son verre en l'avalant d'un seul trait. Je passe derrière Murphy pour m'approcher d'elle et tourne le dos à Murphy qui commence déjà à argumenter.

 **\- Attends, avant de nous rejeter, regarde nous, deux personnes super gentilles qui vous ont offerts à boire et sont plutôt sympa à voir. Je m'appelle Murphy.**

 **\- Raven,** répond la brune en rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon. **Merci Murphy, mais on est là avec ma pote pour fêter mon anniversaire. Et pas besoin de mec pour nous satisfaire, tu sais,** souffle-t-elle. Je me retourne pour la voir accouder à quelques centimètres de Murphy et en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre la main de la blonde.

Je fais semblant de refermer la mâchoire de Murphy, et le connaissant depuis le temps, je sais que ce genre de filles l'intrigue et l'attire. La blonde éclate de rire, ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée et son rire se tut quand je la regarde.

 **\- Arsène Lupin** , lui dis-je en saisissant sa main.

 **\- Clarke,** me répond-t-elle, souriante, en retirant sa main. **Arsène, vraiment ?**

 **\- Je préfère garder une petite partie de mystère ce soir...** lui murmurais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas rejoué les dragueurs, mais ce soir, je ne suis pas moi, je suis Arsène, celui qui a craqué pour la jolie blonde.

Soudain, une main s'écrase mollement sur mon visage et je l'écarte pour voir Raven presque allongé sur la table qui me tue du regard.

 **\- Non, non ! Toi ! Ne t'approche pas. Elle a trop bu, elle est vulnérable et elle est mineure. MINEURE.** , me crie Raven qui a l'air aussi éméchée.

 **\- Oh je n'ai pas trop bu, juste 1 bière, et 9 shots ! Et je ne suis pas mineure pour très longtemps, encore 37 jours** , s'exclame Clarke qui est devenu bavarde soudainement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Murphy, je sais qu'il voudrait mettre la brune dans son lit, mais à croire leurs âges et à son hochement de tête, c'est un frein pour lui. Nous sommes des vieux croûtons comme il aime le dire, 22 ans chacun. Murphy commence à s'excuser du dérangement occasionné auprès de Raven alors que je m'approche de Clarke et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **\- Dommage, que tu ne sois pas plus âgée parce que j'étais tenté de lécher la tequila qui avait coulé le long de ton cou...**

 **\- Ça fait très Papy Michel ce que tu viens de dire, mais vu que je suis alcoolisée et que toi aussi sûrement, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment** , souffle-t-elle tout près de mon visage.

 **\- Au plaisir, Clarke.**

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Murphy pour qu'on regagne notre place et j'entends juste la blonde dire à son amie :

 **\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop bu pour me rappeler d'Arsène demain matin.**

Je sourie pendant que Murphy nous recommande des bières et que je regarde toujours la blonde qui me fixe et qui détourne le regard. Je m'étonne moi-même de mon comportement envers Clarke, je ne suis pas du genre à draguer comme ça. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard et sa timidité qui m'a donné envie de mieux la connaître. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Murphy qui claque des doigts devant mon visage.

 **\- Hé ho, tu reviens parmi nous ?**

 **\- Ouais, désolé** , lui dis-je en tournant le dos à Clarke et à son amie.

 **\- Dommage qu'elles soient trop jeunes, ça m'aurait bien fait mon petit déjeuner...** dit Murphy qui scrute le reste du bar pour voir trouver une nouvelle proie.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais voulu te trouver une fille avec qui tu resteras plus longtemps qu'une nuit dans ton appart pourri ?**

 **\- J'ai 22 ans ! Je suis trop jeune pour me maquer, me marier, avoir des enfants, un labrador et une maison !** s'exclame-t-il en en éclatant de rire.

Je rigole aussi en regardant discrètement par-dessus mon épaule pour voir la jolie blonde dessiner sur un bout de papier. Je la regarde, fasciné, avant de m'apercevoir que Murphy a la tête tournée de l'autre côté du bar.

 **\- Murphy ?** lui demandais-je, intrigué par son manque de réponse.

 **\- Elle** , dit-il dans un souffle.

Je suis son doigt pointé pour voir une fille brune qui fait tourner ses glaçons dans un whisky et qui parle à Monroe. Elle lève la tête et j'aperçois un tatouage sur sa joue et une ribambelle de dessins qui descend de son épaule jusqu'à ses doigts.

 **\- Tu craque pour les tatouées maintenant ?** lui dis-je en portant ma bière à mes lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il hoche la tête, tape deux fois sur le bar pour attirer l'attention de la barmaid qui vient avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Monroe, dis-moi tout sur elle** , dit Murphy qui fixe toujours la brune en question.

Elle éclate de rire, avant de nous resservir des bières.

 **\- Ne perds pas ton temps, Murphy ! Emory est du genre solitaire et menaçante envers les mecs trop entreprenant...**

 **\- Emory... Emory...** murmure-t-il en regardant dans le vide.

C'est une des premières fois que je le vois dans un état pareil juste parce qu'il a vu une jolie fille.

 **\- Monroe,** reprend-t-il, **tu lui ressers un whisky de ma part.**

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'étonne pas si elle te jette son verre à la figure,** rigole Monroe qui part préparer le verre de la brune.

Nous la regardons servir le whisky à la fameuse Emory qui fixe le verre, puis regarde Murphy avant de vider le verre d'un seul trait. Mon ami lui fait son fameux sourire au coin, comme si elle allait craquer et se jeter dans ses bras dans la seconde. J'observe avec malice la réaction de mon ami quand la brune tatouée lui fait un magistral doigt d'honneur. Monroe et moi éclatons de rire et Murphy la regarde toujours comme si c'était la 7eme merveille du monde. Il rappelle la serveuse à qui il demande de resservir un verre à Emory.

\- **Tu es suicidaire ou quoi Murphy ?** lui demandais-je quand je le vois vider son verre, toujours aussi obnubilé par la brune.

 **\- Non, mais j'adore les défis.**

J'attrape ma veste en jeans et me lève, j'ai vraiment trop bu et quand j'ai bu, je suis du genre à déclarer mon amour à n'importe qui et surtout aux jolies blondes.

 **\- J'ai un défi pour toi, Don Juan** , lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi brièvement. **Si tu arrives à sortir avec elle, je me fais tatouer le motif de ton choix.**

Il me regarde puis la brune avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

 **\- Arsène, j'accepte ton défi**.

Nous nous serrons la main pour sceller notre accord. Je quitte le bar en regardant une dernière fois Clarke qui finit un shot et Murphy qui s'est installé à côté d'Emory.

 **Mercredi 16 mai 2013. 16h45 :**

Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire pour ma sœur. J'ai toujours aimé les arts, mais me retrouver entouré de bourges qui s'extasie devant des toiles blanches, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je déambule parmi les personnes qui ne font aucunement attention à moi. Je m'arrête près du buffet d'hors-d'œuvre quand une chevelure blonde attire mon attention plus loin. Un fol espoir me prend que ce soit la jolie blonde que j'ai rencontré l'été dernier. Elle a toujours hanté une partie de mon esprit même si je suis de nouveau en couple. Je ne dirais pas que je la cherchais partout mais dès que je voyais une blonde dans Paris, je pensais automatiquement à elle. Je m'approche de ce que je pense être un nouveau mirage mais je m'arrête de suite quand je la reconnais. Clarke. La jolie blonde, qui est majeure désormais, n'a presque pas changé, elle est aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleu mis en valeur par un maquillage discret et sa bouche rouge cerise. Je suis encore plus fasciné que l'année dernière. J'attends qu'elle ait finie de parler avec une vieille dame pour venir en face d'elle. Clarke plaque un sourire factice qui ne ressemble pas à celui que j'ai vu au bar. Je lui fais un grand sourire sincère, je suis simplement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, elle avait éveillé ma curiosité l'année dernière et j'ai envie de mieux la connaître. Elle boit sa coupe de champagne en me regardant et je me lance enfin à lui parler :

 **\- Alors Clarke, on a lâché la tequila pour le champagne ?**

Elle hausse les sourcils, regarde derrière moi, pose son verre sur le plateau et son regard se fait soudainement froid.

 **\- On est dans une exposition sérieuse ici pas dans un bar au bord de la plage !** me dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux avant de me tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

Je la regarde s'éloigner pendant que je tombe des nues. Me suis-je tromper de personne ? A-t-elle une sœur jumelle ? Ne me reconnaît-elle pas ? Ou alors elle est vraiment comme ça et je me suis fait des films sur elle en l'idéalisant ? Je continue mon chemin dans la salle d'exposition en évitant soigneusement depenser à elle. Mais malgré le râteau monumentale que je me suis pris, je n'y arrive pas.

 **Lundi 9 septembre 2013. 18h :**

Cela fait plus de 3 ans que je viens à l'Ark'afé, je connais chaque recoin par cœur, chaque habitué et pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cet endroit. Je suis à une table quand soudain je vois une tête blonde rentrer timidement dans le bar. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle en restant sur le pas de la porte avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle enlève ses écouteurs et se dirige vers le comptoir. En 1 an, je l'ai vu deux fois, ce n'est plus une coïncidence à ce stade-là, c'est le destin. Malgré notre dernière discussion qui a fini en fiasco, j'ai toujours eu envie de la revoir. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, c'est décidé, je resterais dans mon coin, je ne me ferais plus remarquer.  
Je la vois s'éloigner avec sa boisson et regarder tout autour d'elle pour trouver une place. Elle s'assoit à une table que personne ne prend habituellement à cause des plantes qui s'y trouvent à proximité. Je me demande si elle a toujours les manières de petite bourge que j'ai pu voir à l'exposition en mai. Elle enlève sa veste et je la découvre sous un nouveau jour, son tee-shirt taché de peintures de toutes les couleurs, un jean troué et même un peu de peinture séché derrière son oreille sur son cou. Clarke fouille dans son sac et y sort un carnet, une trousse et un pinceau qu'elle coince dans un chignon qu'elle vient de se faire. Dans mon coin je la regarde, fasciné par sa concentration quand elle dessine. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'est rien des préjugés que je me suis fait sur elle. Je ne la connais pas, mais ma curiosité est poussée au maximum et je tombe encore plus sous son charme.

 **Mercredi 27 novembre 2013. 17h45 :**

2 à 3 fois par semaine, je viens exprès pour voir Clarke franchir la porte du café. Depuis septembre, je la vois toutes les semaines, elle a pris ses habitudes. Elle commande la même chose, s'installe à sa table, écoute de la musique, dessine et écrit dans son carnet. Des fois, j'ai envie de m'approcher de sa table, de m'installer devant elle et de lui dire « Salut, je suis Arsène. La personne qui t'a plus ou moins dragué l'année dernière dans un bar et dont tu ne sembles plus te rappeler. » Je me suis fait le scénario des milliers de fois, mais j'ai toujours une excuse pour ne pas le faire et je la laisse dans sa bulle, je la regarde faire et partir.

Lundi 3 février 2014. 17h33 :

Je me planque derrière les plantes quand je sais que c'est bientôt l'heure. Clarke va arriver et comme tous les lundis, jeudi et un mercredi sur deux, elle sera là à boire son café. Je risque de passer pour un pervers bizarre à l'espionner comme ça mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler, ce n'est plus le bordel dans ma tête. Je suis célibataire, j'ai repris les cours, ma sœur est heureuse, tout va bien pour moi. Clarke arrive dans le café, son bonnet est couvert de neige, elle l'enlève et secoue ses cheveux. Elle est belle de l'été à l'hiver et de l'hiver à l'été. Elle s'installe à sa place, je vais dans la salle pour me donner une contenance, je salue 2-3 personnes avant de souffler un bon coup et d'aller vers elle. Mais je me fais couper le chemin par Finn qui apporte la boisson à la blonde. Il s'installe devant elle tandis qu'elle lève les yeux pour le regarder et lui fait un sourire timide. Je regarde la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux, Finn qui drague Clarke, Clarke qui rougit et ne répond presque rien, puis Finn l'invite à sortir un soir dans un restaurant. Je n'attends pas la réponse de Clarke et m'éloigne pour regagner ma place.

 **Lundi 16 juin 2014. 16h45 :**

Je passe devant le café et je la vois assise à l'une des tables que les serveurs sortent lorsque les beaux jours arrivent. Elle porte une jolie robe fleurie qui colle parfaitement au printemps avec ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon brouillon. Depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas essayé de lui reparler, j'ai su par la suite qu'elle avait rembarré Finn, j'étais plutôt satisfait. Mais je reste toujours dans l'ombre, je lui fais quelques sourires, je reste là à la regarder. Je vois Clarke se lever, se diriger vers une des baies vitrées et se mettre à genoux pour observer des fleurs. Elle les touche délicatement et prend un pot de fleurs pour le mettre sur sa table, puis elle regarde autour d'elle comme si elle voulait prendre toutes les autres fleurs. Je m'approche un grand pas et me saisis de plusieurs pots pour les poser devant elle. Elle me fait un grand sourire en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

 **\- Merci,** me dit-elle doucement en lissant les pages de son carnet.

Je me demande vraiment si elle se souvient de moi quand elle m'a rencontré dans le bar ou lors de l'exposition de l'année dernière.

 **\- Avec plaisir, Clarke.** Je lui rends son sourire, fier de lui avoir parlé pour la première fois au café, et puis je fais comme d'habitude, je reste dans mon coin.

 **Lundi 21 septembre 2015. 18h31 :**

2 ans qu'elle vient toutes les semaines, presque toute seule, des fois elle parle avec d'autres habitués du café, je crois qu'ils sont dans la même école. Mais c'est la première fois que je la vois avec un air paniqué sur le visage, prendre ses affaires précipitamment et quitter en vitesse le café. Je regarde sa place où elle a oublié son carnet. Je me dirige vers sa table mais je me fais encore couper le chemin par Finn qui se saisit du carnet et crie le nom de Clarke à travers le café mais elle secoue la main et part définitivement du café. Finn observe le carnet, le retourne dans tous les sens et s'adosse au mur avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage et le lire. Je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois et en colère, Finn se permet tout et n'importe quoi, juste parce qu'il craque pour Clarke. Pas que je ressente de la jalousie, mais Clarke est une fille géniale qui ne mérite pas un crétin dans son genre. Il lit quelques pages avant que quelqu'un l'appelle et repose le carnet de Clarke sur sa table. Je le vois s'éloigner et je m'approche pour m'emparer de ce que Clarke a de plus précieux. Je le mets dans mon sac sans l'ouvrir au contraire de ce crétin de Finn. Car je sais qu'il aurait fini sa lecture dès qu'il aurait pris sa pause et Clarke ne mérite pas que quelqu'un lise sans permission ses écrits.

 **Lundi 21 septembre 2015. 22h49 :**

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe mon sac depuis une heure. La curiosité me démange et j'aimerais juste savoir si dans son carnet elle se souvient de moi. Je laisse la musique me porter tandis que j'essaie de calmer ma curiosité.

 _Je vous ai vue hier, je voudrais vous revoir,_

 _Rendez-vous à cinq heures au café des remparts._

 _Peut-être ce billet vous semblera bizarre,_

 _Peut-être viendrez-vous, peut-être est-il trop tard ?_

Mais c'est plus fort que moi et j'attrape le carnet. Je suis aussi minable que Finn mais j'ai tellement envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet.  
Je l'ouvre timidement et regarde seulement les dessins. Pour l'instant. Certaines pages sont froissées, déchirées et pliées en tous sens à force d'être manipulé. Je trouve que cela donne une âme à ce carnet. Je tourne les pages en découvrant l'univers de Clarke, ses aquarelles illuminent ma chambre à peine éclairé. Je scrute le chien qui gambade dans un pré, une petite fille qui fait du poney, un portrait des parents de Clarke dans un atelier, le café remplis de gens, des fleurs jaunes et en face un dessin de moi. Je souris tendrement devant mon portrait, elle a pensé à tous les détails. Je regarde les autres dessins de l'Ark'afé qu'elle a fait, et je m'aperçois de temps à autres toujours dans un coin. Finn est souvent dessus aussi, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Je tourne encore une page et je tombe sur un autoportrait de Clarke devant un miroir qui ne porte qu'une grande chemise et ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules dénudés. Je rougis en refermant brutalement son carnet. Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin dans mon exploration, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. J'allais le remettre dans mon sac quand j'aperçois un papier dépassé des pages. Je m'en saisis et vois le nom du bar où j'ai rencontré Clarke. Je retourne la feuille froissée, curieux, et un dessin brouillon me saute aux yeux. Les traits sont incertains, tremblants et d'une ressemblance très approximative mais je me reconnais de dos. Clarke ne m'as pas vraiment oublié et m'a dessiné après notre première rencontre et a écrit en dessous : _« A... ? 23/07/12 »_ Et ma curiosité reprend de nouveau, je cède et lis tout son carnet.

[...] _  
_

 _Hâte de me retrouver loin d'ici, très loin, avec Raven sur une plage, en bikini avec de supers beaux serveurs à moitié à poils._

[…]

 _Des fois, je ne comprends pas la réaction des gens sur mon père. Je ne suis pas non plus la fille de Keith Richard ou John Lennon ! Juste la fille d'un photographe. Juste une fille._

[...] _  
_

 _Ne craignez pas d'atteindre la perfection, vous n'y arriverez jamais._

[…] _  
_

 _Hier, Raven voulait se trouver un nouveau mec à draguer dans ce nouveau bar et a essayé de me refaire boire de la tequila, mais depuis la dernière fois, c'est pas une bonne idée._

[...]

 _Pourquoi quand je dis que je suis célibataire tout le monde me plaint, essaye de me caser avec leur voisin, leur frère ou l'ami d'un ami ? ET POURQUOI PAS ME CASER AVEC LEUR CHIEN PENDANT QU'ON Y EST !?_

[…] _  
_

 _Le silence est le plus puissant des cris._

[…] _  
_

 _Raven m'a présenté son petit ami, tout à fait charmant et très beau. Mais vu qu'ils se disputent toutes les deux minutes, je ne pense pas que ça va durer._

[…]

Un mec plutôt mignon m'a aidé aujourd'hui. Si je n'étais pas si bornée et con, je lui aurais bien demandé son numéro. Mais vu que je ne sais jamais quoi dire à un mec, puis que je babille comme une enfant de 2 ans et que je ne bave pas, je limite mes contacts avec les mecs. Qui voudrait d'une fille qui n'a aucune expérience en la matière, qui ne sait parler que d'arts, de musique et de météo ? Je sais que je suis une cause perdue. OK c'est bon, j'arrête de me prendre la tête.

[…]

De toute façon, je finirais seule, mangée par un poisson rouge...

[…]

 _1/Passer l'été sans se prendre la tête, 2/Se détendre sans se prendre la tête, 3/Arrêter de se prendre la tête._

[…]

Musique du jour : Smith'N'Wesson de Superbus

 _Etre avec quelqu'un d'autre, dire que c'est de ma faute,_

 _habiter ailleurs, enfin rire de bon cœur._

 _J'ai laissé faire mais si tu m'abandonne, j'aurais caché mon Smith'N'Wesson._

 _J'ai laissé faire mais si tu m'abandonnes, je devrais changer la donne._

[…]

En vrai, j'en ai marre d'être seule.

[…]

 _Mon carnet + moi = Pour la vie._

Je lis les derniers mots avant de m'effondrer de sommeil en rêvant toute la nuit de ma jolie blonde.

 **Mardi 22 septembre 2015. 15h20 :**

Je me rends en cours et j'ai toujours le carnet de Clarke en main. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui donner en main propre, lui avouer que j'ai tout lu et qu'elle risque de me haïr pour cela. Ou que je le laisse sur le comptoir de l'Ark'afé pour qu'il le lui redonne. J'ai envie de lui raconter notre première rencontre, les moments où je l'ai croisée, mais je vais passer pour un vieux pervers qui l'épie depuis des années. Quand j'ai lu son journal, j'ai eu comme le sentiment que je la connaissais par cœur, elle est tellement réservée qu'il est dur de savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement. Et maintenant, je sais que c'est une fille avec une très bonne oreille musicale, un grand talent en dessin, un humour certain et merveilleuse. Je regarde de nouveau quelques dessins avant d'être interrompu par mon téléphone :

 **JMurphy** : J'ai eu ton mot sur mon bureau. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **ArsèneLupin** : J'ai retrouvé la blonde du bar.

 **JMurphy** : Celle qui était habillée comme une strip-teaseuse et qui dansait sur les tables ?

 **ArsèneLupin** : NON ! La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. La mineure.

 **JMurphy** : Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Tu l'as rencontrée de nouveau au _Grounders ?_

 **ArsèneLupin** : Non, en fait, je l'ai revue plusieurs fois depuis cette fameuse soirée. Mais elle ne semble pas se souvenir de moi, mais elle m'a dessiné. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

 **JMurphy** : MON DIEU, ARSENE A BESOIN DE MOI. Fais ce que tu fais de mieux.

 **ArsèneLupin** : C'est à dire ?

 **JMurphy** : Ecris. Raconte-lui ton histoire. Tu aimes les histoires.

 **ArsèneLupin** : J'aurais pu trouver ça tout seul. Mais merci Bro'.

 **JMurphy** : Toujours à ton service. Passe à la maison, tu nous manques face de rat.

J'écoute, pour une fois, les conseils de mon meilleur ami, me saisis de mon stylo et lui écris :

 _ **##**_

 _ **Mardi 22 septembre 2015 – Paris – 15h30**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Where is my Mind ? – Pixies**_

 _ **Ouais, où as-tu eu la tête pour oublier un si joli carnet ? Sinon, je dois avouer que tes dessins sont impressionnants. J'ai vu ceux que tu as faits cet été sur la terrasse du café. En les regardant, j'en ai presque senti l'odeur des fleurs.**_  
 _ **Par contre, niveau musique, il faut refaire ton éducation musicale ! Lisa Mitchell, Vanessa Carlton, Kelly Clarkson... VRAIMENT ?**_  
 _ **Je te donnerais bien quelques noms de groupe vraiment sympa à écouter si tu continues à oublier ton carnet.**_

 _ **Sinon je vais te copier et te donner « les conseils 1-2-3 » :**_

 _ **1/ Arrête de te prendre la tête, tu m'as presque fait avoir une migraine. 2/C'est cool la solitude mais c'est bien d'avoir des potes. 3/Ne pars pas à l'étranger.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Arsène Lupin, gentleman mais pas voleur.**_

 **##**

Pour ce qui est du dessin, je préfère ne pas me lancer dedans, je suis vraiment très nul. Je ne suis bon qu'à écrire.

 **Jeudi 24 septembre 2015. 12H45 :**

Je souris quand je vois que Clarke m'a répondu. Vu que le destin se met contre moi à chaque fois que je veux lui parler, je ne communiquerais qu'avec ce carnet. Et quand ça sera le bon moment, j'irais lui dire que je suis Arsène.

 **Samedi 10 octobre 2015. 22H :**

Clarke danse, hurle et gesticule dans tous les sens dans cette salle remplie de monde. Je découvre une nouvelle Clarke, insouciante et pleine de joie. Elle s'arrête un moment pour boire à grande gorgée une bouteille d'eau et des gouttes s'échappe du goulot pour couler le long de son cou. Ça me rappelle le premier soir où je l'ai rencontrée, où la tequila avait aussi coulé. Je lorgne sans vergogne sur elle avant de me ressaisir, faut que j'arrête ma fixette sur Clarke et son cou.

 **Jeudi 12 novembre 2015. 16h12 :**

Bientôt 2 mois que je corresponds avec Clarke toutes les semaines et moi aussi j'ai pris mes habitudes. J'arrive dans le café, je dépose mes affaires, fais le tour de la salle, passe derrière les plantes et me saisis de notre carnet pour lire nos correspondances. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne passe pas comme prévu. Je tâtonne autour du mini bananier pour trouver le carnet, mais je ne trouve rien. Je sors de ma cachette, je vois Finn assis à la table de Clarke en train lire le carnet et faire des photos des pages. Je suis en colère, c'est notre carnet, et ce foutu Finn se permet de fouiller dedans. Je le savais jaloux, je le voyais lorgner dessus depuis un bon bout de temps. Je m'avance vers lui, me racle la gorge et lui arrache le carnet des mains. Il lève les yeux vers moi, avec une expression de biche éblouie par des phares avant d'avoir un petit sourire au coin.

 **\- Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça, Collins ?** dis-je en colère.

 **\- Parce que tu n'as pas fait pareil pour pouvoir communiquer avec la princesse ?**

 **\- Tu ne connais aucune de mes motivations, Finn. Alors maintenant, tu te casses et tu ne touches plus à ce carnet. C'est clair ?** Je me rapproche de lui pour l'intimider et essayer de le faire partir.

 **\- Et tu penses lui dire quand que tu es Arsène ?** me demande-t-il en se levant. **Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se jeter dans tes bras parce que vous parlez ensemble ? Quand elle saura qui tu es vraiment, elle partira en courant.**

Et il part derrière le comptoir avec son petit air satisfait. Je tacle une chaise avant de serrer le carnet contre moi. C'est décidé, je vais lui dévoiler mon identité.

 **21 novembre 2015. 21H :**

Après 4 jours où je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de Clarke et après avoir appris qu'elle sortait avec Finn ce soir, je suis d'une humeur exécrable. Finn lui a dit qu'il était Arsène Lupin. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle sort avec lui. Rien ne va ces derniers jours, je suis rempli de colère. Ça serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas jaloux de Finn, je suis le réel Arsène, et l'autre tête de raton se fait passer pour moi parce que je n'ai pas le cran d'avouer à Clarke qui je suis. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'évacuer ma colère c'est de boxer. J'enfile mes écouteurs et mes gants avant de commencer mon échauffement. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que fait Clarke à cet instant précis. Est-ce qu'elle lui parle de nos conversations ? Lui pose-t-elle des questions sur lui ? Je commence à frapper doucement le sac de frappe. Ma colère s'apaise petit à petit mais je sais que le moment est arrivé pour moi de divulguer ma réelle identité. J'espère que Finn va faire une bourde et que Clarke va se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas le réel Arsène. J'aimerais être là au moment où il se prendra un râteau de sa part. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres pendant que je donne des coups de pieds latéraux au sac. Je fais ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un doute ne me prend. Finn a pris des photos du carnet, alors il sait plus ou moins tout. Clarke ne verra que du feu si elle lui pose des questions, Finn en profitera et connaissant ce fourbe, il ira plus loin. Il y a un an, je l'ai entendu dire à un de ses amis qu'il aimerait bien « pécho la petit blonde sexy ». Je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de l'embrasser. Une colère noire me prend les tripes et je jette toute ma frustration en frappant de toutes mes forces sur le sac de frappe. Uppercut, crochet, uppercut, coup de pied, crochet du droit... J'imagine que c'est la tête de Finn que j'ai en face de moi. Je me laisse submerger par tout ça en écoutant la musique à fond.

 **##**

 ** _Is that all you got ?_**

 _(C'est tout ce que tu as?)_

 ** _I'll take your best shot._**

 _(Je vais prendre tes meilleurs coups)_

 ** _Is that all you got ?_**

 _(C'est tout ce que tu as?)_

 ** _I'll take your best shot._**

 _(Je vais prendre tes meilleurs coups)_

 ** _Is that all you got ?_**

 _(C'est tout ce que tu as?)_

 ** _Well, it's alright ! It's alright !_**

 _(Bien, c'est pas mal ! C'est pas mal!)_

 ** _I'll take your best shot._**

 _(Je vais prendre tes meilleurs coups)_

 **##**

 _J'me réveille pour une journée de plus qu'il ne sens pas dehors,_

 _La bête le ronge et petit à petit le plonge dans de sombres pensées dans le désir de m'y enfermer,_

 _de plus en plus sur lui-même pour réaliser qu'en fait il n'y a plus personne que j'aime._

 **##**

 ** _You think you knew me._**

 _(Tu pense me connaitre)_

 ** _On this day I see clearly everything has come to life,_**

 _(A ce jour je vois clairement, tout a repris vie)_

 ** _bitter place and a broken dream,_**

 _(Un endroit amer et un rêve brisé)_

 ** _and we leave it all behind._**

 _(et on laissera tout derrière.)_

 **##**

Je m'effondre de fatigue contre le mur, je me suis défoulé de tout mon soul contre le sac, j'ai plus aucune force et j'ai juste une envie, c'est de dormir. J'enlève mes gants quand je reçois un message.

 **Sis'** : Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

 **ArsèneLupin** : J'arrive. Je serais là dans 30 minutes.

Je vais prendre une douche express avant d'aller chercher ma sœur à son travail. Mes poings me font mal mais je me sens mieux. Je fonce à ma voiture, et conduit tranquillement avant d'arriver en avance devant son travail. Je laisse l'auto-radio allumée pendant que je me permets de fermer les yeux 2 minutes.

 **##**

 ** _It might not be the right time_**

 _(Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment)_

 ** _I might not be the right one_**

 _(Je ne suis peut-être pas le bon)_

 ** _But there's something about us I want to say_**

 _(Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire à propos de nous)_

 ** _Cause there's something between us anyway_**

 _(Car il y a quelque chose entre nous quoi qu'il arrive)_

 ** _But there's something about us i've got to do_**

 _(Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois faire à propos de nous deux)_

 ** _some king of secret I will share with you._**

 _(Une sorte de secret que je vais partager avec toi)_

 ** _I need you more than anything in my life_**

 _(J'ai d'avantage besoin de toi que de toute autre chose dans ma vie)_

 ** _I want you more than anything in my life._**

 _(Je te désire d'avantage que toute autre chose dans ma vie)_

 **##**

 ** _Waiting in the car_**

 _(Alors qu'on attend dans la voiture)_

 ** _waiting for a ride_**

 _(Qu'on attend d'aller faire un tour)_

 ** _at night the city grows_**

 _(La ville prend vie la nuit)_

 ** _look at the horizon glow_**

 _(Regarde l'horizon s'embraser au loin)_

 **##**

 ** _I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel._**

 _(Je t'appelle cette nuit pour te dire comment je me sens)_

 ** _I want to drive you through the night down the hills._**

 _(Je veux te conduire pendant la nuit traversant les collines.)_

 ** _I want to tell you something you don't want to ear_**

 _(Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre)_

 ** _I gonna show you where its dark, but have no fear._**

 _(Je vais te montrer là où c'est sombre mais n'aies pas peur)_

 **##**

Des bruits de pas et de conversations me réveillent, je crois que c'est ma sœur qui arrive enfin mais ce que je vois devant moi me coupe le souffle. Clarke marche à coté de Finn sur le trottoir d'en face, ils parlent tranquillement, avant que Finn se tourne de mon côté et m'aperçoit. Je lui fais un sourire mesquin pour ne pas lui montrer ma colère. Clarke tombe presque sur lui, il lui prend les mains et l'attire contre son torse. Je sais qu'il fait ça juste pour m'énerver, il sait que je ne vais pas sortir de ma voiture. Il me jette un dernier regard avant d'embrasser Clarke sur la bouche en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'ai encore plus envie de lui défoncer la tronche et au lieu de ça je donne un grand coup de poing dans mon volant. Je suis quand même satisfait de voir que Clarke ne l'embrasse pas en retour. Ils reprennent leur chemin tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de courir après eux et de dire la vérité à Clarke. Mais elle ne me croira sûrement pas.

 **Sis'** : Désolé, je sors dans 5 minutes.

 **ArsèneLupin** : Prends ton temps.

Il faut que j'avoue à Clarke que Finn n'est qu'un imposteur et il faut que je le lui dise maintenant. Une idée me vient en tête et je fouille frénétiquement dans ma boite à gants pour trouver tout un tas de cartes visites. Au bout de quelques secondes, je trouve la carte de Clarke avec son adresse mail dessus. Elle est souvent sur son téléphone, je suis sûr qu'elle verra mon mail. Je réfléchis trente seconde avant de taper :

 _ **Tu pensais vraiment que Finn était le vrai Arsène Lupin ? C'est mal me connaître, ma chère Bonnie.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui aurait voulu être à la place de Finn pour te voler ce baiser.**_

Je mets mon téléphone dans ma poche, en espérant que Clarke aura vu mon message et qu'elle mettra une baffe monumentale à Finn. La portière côté passager s'ouvre et ma sœur s'engouffre dans ma petite voiture avant de me faire un petit sourire épuisé.

 **\- Merci d'être venu...** me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

 **\- Pas de problème. Raconte-moi ta journée.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te raconter ma journée. Faut qu'on parle.** Je me tourne pour la regarder et je vois que son regard est déterminé.

 **\- D'accord, parlons alors.**

Je commence à rouler en écoutant tout ce qu'elle à me dire et mon téléphone vibre. J'espère vraiment que c'est Clarke qui m'a répondu.

 **Vendredi 27 septembre 2015. 14h30 :**

 **JMurphy :** Dès que tu sors de la fac, faut que tu viennes, faut que tu les rencontres !

J'avais prévu de me reposer chez moi et d'aller à l'Ark'afé un peu plus tard mais je suis heureux pour Murphy donc je vais changer mes habitudes. J'arrive à la clinique et me présente à l'accueil.

 **\- Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir le numéro de chambre d'Emory Murphy s'il vous plaît ?**

 **\- Chambre 209. 2éme étage après les consultations,** me dit la rousse qui fait un sourire et bat des cils.

Je la remercie et lui tourne le dos avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Comme il prend trop de temps, je prends les escaliers. J'arrive au deuxième étage et longe la baie vitrée. Je suis à deux chambres de celle d'Emory quand je vois une chevelure blonde familière sur le parvis de la clinique. Elle sert contre elle une brune, que je reconnais comme étant Raven et un grand blond. Elle fait un grand sourire quand elle touche le ventre arrondi de Raven. Je m'adosse contre un pilier avant de sortir mon téléphone.

 **()**

 **De** **: ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à** **: ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet** **: Alors ?**

 _ **C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Au fait j'adore la couronne de fleurs que tu as dans les cheveux.**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

 **()**

Clarke sort son téléphone, lit le message avant d'éclater de rire et le montre à ses amis. Chacun regarde dans des directions opposés pour voir où je suis. Je rigole doucement, car de là où je suis, personne ne peux me voir.

 **()**

 **De** **: ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à** **: ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet** **: Va falloir être patient.**

 _ **Je te ferais un dessin dans le carnet lundi pour te dire si je serais marraine d'une reine de la mécanique ou d'un petit prince.  
Tu me fous vraiment la trouille, tu es toujours là où s'y s'attend le moins. Arrête de m'espionner et sors de ta cachette.**_

 **()**

Je souris, avant d'éteindre mon téléphone et de toquer doucement à la chambre 209. J'attends qu'on m'invite à rentrer avant de voir Murphy assis aux côtés d'Emory sur son lit. Ils me font de grands sourires, heureux de me voir, et je m'approche d'eux. Murphy se lève et je le serre contre moi longuement. Pour une fois il se laisse faire et ne semble pas vouloir s'éloigner non plus.

 **\- Félicitions mon grand !** lui dis-je en lui faisant une petite tapette sur le crane.

 **\- Merci. Je suis content que tu sois venu.**

Je lui fais un sourire et je me penche sur le lit pour serrer Emory contre moi et l'embrasser sur la tempe.

 **\- Félicitation à toi aussi. Parce que accoucher des jumeaux de John à du te donner un sacré travail !**

Elle éclate de rire en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

 **\- Ce n'était pas de la tarte mais tout est bien qui se finit bien,** me dit-elle chaleureusement. Son regard dérivant vers un petit lit où deux bébés semblent dormir profondément. **Tu peux les approcher, ils ne vont pas te vomir au visage comme John quand il a trop bu de vodka.  
**

J'éclate de rire à ce souvenir. Lors d'une de nos premières sorties tous les trois, il y a trois ans, Murphy avait trop bu et m'avait vomi dessus. Emory était morte de rire et n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Depuis mon ami ne boit presque plus d'alcool ! Je m'approche du lit et vois les bébés qui sont l'un contre l'autre. Tous les deux les cheveux noirs, le nez bizarre de leur père.

 **\- Qui est qui ?** demandais-je curieux.

 **\- Zacharie à gauche et Abigaël à droite,** me dit Murphy en posant une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tiens, un petit cadeau pour les petits,** lui dis-je en lui tendant un sac.

 **\- Merci tonton Arsène !** chantonnent en cœur Murphy et Emory.

Mon ami ouvre les cadeaux et y sort deux doudous. Un petit mouton tout doux pour Zacharie et un petit renard pour Abigaël.

 **\- Merci pour eux.** Emory s'approche de moi en m'embrassant sur la joue. Et dépose les doudous dans le lit de mon neveu et ma nièce.

Depuis qu'Emory est entrée dans la vie de Murphy, nous formons une grande famille. À part ma sœur, je n'ai plus personne. Et Murphy est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi. Un des bébés commence à pleurer. Et par un ancien réflexe, je m'approche du berceau pour prendre Abigaël dans mes bras pour la calmer. Je la berce doucement en chantonnant une chanson douce. Elle referme les yeux dans l'instant mais je la garde contre moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir mes amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui nous regarde tendrement. Murphy prend l'autre bébé dans ses bras et se place à côté de moi.

 **\- Qui aurait cru que le grand Arsène et le grand Don Juan seraient aussi tendre avec des bébés à 25 ans ?**

Je lui tape sur l'épaule avant de m'éloigner, de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre où je vois encore Clarke sur le parking parler avec sa meilleure amie. Murphy se place à côté de moi et regarde dans la même direction que moi.

 **\- Et dire qu'il y a près de 3 ans ½, on était célibataire, à draguer tout ce qui bougeait dans ce bar...**

 **\- TU draguais tout ce qui bougeait !** nuancais-je.

 **\- Bon, c'est vrai. Mais si je n'avais pas dragué Emory ce soir-là, je n'aurais pas ces merveilles dans ma vie** , dit-il en embrasant sur le front ses enfants. **Fiancés, puis mariés, propriétaire d'un loft, maître d'un labrador nommé Jaha et maintenant papa.**

Il se tourne vers moi et me souffle :

 **\- Je suis heureux Arsène. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu rendre possible sans toi et Emory. Et tu mérites la même chose mon pote.**

Je hoche la tête avant de voir ma jolie blonde monter dans une voiture. Je pense que je serais heureux si je pouvais mettre tous mes problèmes de côté et dévoiler tout ce que je ressens à Clarke. Je regarde ma nièce qui dort paisiblement dans mes bras puis vois Murphy embrasser tendrement sa femme qui serre leur fils contre eux. Moi aussi je veux la même chose et je crois que c'est avec Clarke que je le veux. **  
**

* * *

**BONNE ANNEE LES AMIS !**

 **Oui je viens avec 3 semaines de retard, je m'excuse de tout le temps que ça m'as pris d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu une fin d'année digne d'un marathon et j'ai pris mon temps. En plus, c'était plutôt fun d'écrire tout un chapitre sous le point de vue d'Arsène ! J'espère que cela vous plaît. La semaine prochaine on reviens au PDV de Clarke et ses problèmes...**  
 **Sinon, merci à chacun d'entre vous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des petits mots et à suivre mon histoire ! D'ailleurs j'adore parler avec vous et si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter (où je donne des informations sur l'avancement des chapitres de CIE) sous le pseudo : GoodGame0101 !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît ou non, et si une deuxième chapitre sous le PDV d'Arsène vous intéresserait ou non.**  
 **Bref, j'espère que tout va bien, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

 **Looooove !**

 **-Géraldine.**

 **PS: La Playlist Deezer est à jour. (Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter les musiques au même moment que l'histoire)**

 **PS-PS : DEMAIN C'EST LE RETOUR DE THE 100 !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**[...]**

 **\- Merci pour le repas Finn, c'était quand même bien.**

 **\- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Bonnie**. Il me fait un petit sourire triste et un clin d'œil.

Finn se baisse pour faire ses lacets lorsque mon téléphone sonne encore une fois, je le sors et vois un e-mail d'un destinataire inconnu :

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : Je devais le faire.**

 _ **Tu pensais vraiment que Finn était le vrai Arsène Lupin ? C'est mal me connaître, ma chère Bonnie.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui aurait voulu être à la place de Finn pour te voler ce baiser.**_

 **()**

Je regarde Finn toujours au sol et regarde autour de moi. Un poids s'envole d'un seul coup de ma poitrine. Finn n'est pas Arsène. Et cette fois, je suis sûre de moi.

Même si je suis persuadé que Finn n'est pas Arsène, je préfère vérifier par moi-même et lui réponds par mail :

 **()**

 **De : ****ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à : ****ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet : RE : Je devais le faire.**

 _ **Et comment pourrais-je être vraiment** **sûre** **que tu** **sois** **le réel Arsène ? Parce que si Finn est arrivé à se faire passer pour toi, même mon chien pourrait le faire.**_

 _ **Bonnie, légèrement suspicieuse.**_

 **()**

Je garde mon téléphone à la main en espérant avoir une réponse bientôt. Finn a oublié son téléphone, donc il ne peut vraiment pas être Arsène. Je souffle et souris, je suis soulagée ! Mais maintenant, je dois reprendre mon enquête pour savoir qui se cache derrière ce mystérieux inconnu. Je décide de faire la conversation à Finn et d'essayer de le piéger.

 **\- Je voulais te poser une question Finn,** lui demandais-je en souriant.

 **\- Dis-moi tout, Princesse.**

\- **C'est quoi déjà le titre de la chanson que tu m'avais laissé sur le mot après le concert de The Duff ?** **J'ai perdu le papier et j'ai très envie de la ré-écouter.  
**  
Finn deviens livide, se gratte la joue et ses yeux sont écarquillés. Je viens de lui poser une question que seul Arsène peut répondre.

 **\- Euh... En fait...** Commence à bredouiller Finn. **Je crois que c'est du Taylor Swift mais je me rappelle plus du titre.**

Mon sourire se fane. Mais je me reprends et cherche une autre question piège pour être cent pour cent sure de ma théorie. Je pense que Finn est tombé sur le carnet et l'a lu. Je voyais bien qu'il était jaloux de mon rapprochement avec Bellamy. Il a dû se dire qu'en se faisant passer pour Arsène, il pourrait m'approcher et tenter quelque chose.

 **\- Oh. D'accord,** lui soufflais-je en me rapprochant de lui. **Encore une dernière question Finn.** **Qu'as-** **tu** **fait** **du dessin que mon père** **a** **peint de moi que tu as acheté lors de l'exposition ?**

Ou il me répond que c'est une photographie ou alors il tombe dans le panneau et confirme que c'est bien un dessin, mais celui-ci a été acheté par Dante Wallace. Et il n'y a qu'Arsène et moi qui pouvons être vraiment au courant. Finn semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

 **\- Ah, le dessin ?** Me dit-il en souriant, **je l'ai accroché dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Je trouvais que te voir tous les jours assise devant un champ de coquelicot était une bonne façon de commencer sa journée !**

J'arbore un énorme sourire quand je le vois tomber dans mon piège. Finn n'est absolument pas Arsène. Mon téléphone sonne, je ne m'excuse même pas auprès de Finn et regarde mon écran.

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : I'm Arsène, bitchies.**

 _ **J'adore la confiance que tu as en moi. Mais voilà les preuves en pièces jointes que je suis bien Arsène.**_

 _ **Le carnet changera de place pour éviter que cette fouine de Finn vienne lire notre carnet. La banquette où tu t'assoies a un tiroir en dessous. Le carnet s'y trouvera demain matin.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de revoir tes dessins.**_

 _ **Arsène, le vrai.**_

 **()**

J'ouvre avec empressement les pièces jointes. Sur la première photo se trouve mon carnet ouvert à une page où je me suis dessinée en train de croquer dans un cookie. La deuxième image est la fameuse photo qu'Arsène a achetée à la vente aux enchères qui semble être accroché dans un placard ou une petite pièce. Et la troisième photo est un tatouage. Un chapeau haut de forme, un monocle et une moustache sur une partie du corps que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. La légende me fait rire « Il y a toujours une histoire derrière les surnoms et les tatouages et puis j'ai perdu un pari. »

J'entends un raclement de gorge et je lève soudainement la tête pour voir Finn hausser un sourcil.

 **\- Oh. Désolé !** m'excusais-je. **Octavia m'a envoyé un truc drôle.**

Je lui mens mais je ne veux pas lui dire comme ça que je sais qu'il est un imposteur. Je me penche pour lui faire la bise avant de lui dire :

 **\- Merci encore pour la soirée Finn.**

Et je monte chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres, ma correspondance avec le réel Arsène va pouvoir reprendre.

Je sifflote dans mon appartement de bonne humeur pour une fois. Je ne suis presque plus malade, je sais désormais que Finn n'est pas Arsène et que je vais pouvoir reprendre mes habitudes au café qui m'ont tant manqué. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est de voir Bellamy, nous devons parler mais je n'en ai pas envie. La conversation que j'ai eue avec Octavia hier soir revient dans ma tête souvent « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » Je dois éclaircir la situation mais ça attendra la semaine prochaine. Je me prépare pour aller au café, heureuse d'y retourner et retrouver notre carnet, à Arsène et moi. Soudain, quelqu'un toque à la porte, Jasper devait passer dans la journée me ramener des cours, je trottine jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et fais un grand sourire à mon visiteur. Mais mon sourire retombe quand je vois que c'est Bellamy qui est en face de moi. Malgré qu'on soit dans une situation particulière, mon cœur fais des loopings et j'ai la gorge sèche, je le trouve toujours aussi attirant. Je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard est bizarre un mélange entre l'anxiété et le plaisir de me voir. La colère monte doucement en moi, je me rappelle de notre baiser mais aussi de celui qu'il a partagé avec Echo, ses mensonges et son coup de téléphone à Octavia. Je dois vraiment faire une drôle de tête parce que son petit sourire se fane et il recule d'un pas.

 **\- Salut Clarke** , me souffle Bellamy prudemment.

 **\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Mon ton est cassant mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'être comme ça.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, on** **n** **'a pas le choix. Je ne comprends plus rien depuis plusieurs jours.**

 **\- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on** **ait** **cette conversation sur le pas de ta porte ?**

Je fais un pas sur le côté et avec un geste de la main je lui fais signe de rentrer. Il fait quelque pas et se poste derrière moi pendant que je ferme la porte. Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. C'est le moment de mettre cartes sur table et de se dire la vérité. Je m'éloigne et m'adosse sur le mur à l'opposé de Bellamy. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas que je craque et je dois rester ferme. Il m'a prise pour une conne et il va le payer. Je croise les bras devant moi et le regarde. Il enlève sa veste et la pose sur la chaise à côté de lui.

 **\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer Clarke...** me dit-il en évitant de me regarder et en passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

 **\- Par le début, peut-être !** Cinglais-je.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là,** commença-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans mon appartement, **samedi tout allait bien, on passait une bonne soirée, nous nous sommes embrassés.**

Je lève les yeux pour voir qu'il me regarde intensément. Bien sûr qu'on s'est embrassés et s'il n'avait pas une copine, j'aurais l'envie irrépréhensible de recommencer.

 **\- Puis tu** **tombes** **malade, tu ne me** **parles** **pas, tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, tu reviens au café et la seconde d'après c'est limite si je ne te trouve pas dans les bras de Finn !** Conclut-il.

 **\- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison,** marmonnais-je en essayant en regardant mes pieds, hors de question que je lui parle de Arsène.

 **\- Tu voulais me rendre jaloux ou quoi ?** Je le regarde quand je vois qu'il commence à s'énerver et ses joues sont rouges. **Parce que si c'est le cas, tu y** **es** **arrivé !** **Pourquoi** **es-tu allée** **à un rendez-vous avec lui alors que je voulais sortir avec toi ?**

 **\- J'ai mes raisons !** Criais-je à bout de nerfs. **C'est de ta faute si tout ça a commencé, si tu ne m'avais pas menti depuis le départ !**

Il agrippe la chaise, les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches dû à l'énervement, Bellamy lève les yeux et ils sont remplis de colère et d'incompréhension.

 **\- Ma faute ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu** **embrasses** **Finn, le mec que tu ne** **supportes** **pas ? Et sur quoi je t'ai menti ?**

 **\- Comment est tu au courant pour ça ?** Lui demandais-je, ma colère retombant d'un coup.

Bellamy avance vers moi en laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous.

 **\- Finn n'arrête pas de s'en vanter à qui veux l'entendre depuis ce matin. Il parle de votre rendez-vous idyllique et de votre baiser.** Son ton est dur, je sens qu'il est blessé.

Mais il m'a blessée et même si ce piètre baiser entre Finn et moi ne signifie rien, j'ai envie de me venger.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre Finn et moi, Bellamy !** Crachais-je. **Oui, on s'est** **embrassés** **et si tu veux savoir c'était fantastique et...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Bellamy franchit la distance qui nous sépare, son regard est déterminé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe jusqu'à que je sente ses mains se saisir de mon visage. Ses mains sont sur mon cou, ses pouces de part et d'autres de ma mâchoire. J'ai tout juste le temps de le regarder dans les yeux que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Son baiser est possessif et malgré toute ma colère, je me laisse faire. Mes mains caressent son torse jusqu'à ce que je m'accroche au col de son t-shirt. Bellamy me plaque encore plus contre le mur pendant qu'il approfondit le baiser. Rien n'est tendre, mes lèvres revendiquent aussi le baiser et du bout de la langue je lèche ses lèvres. Bellamy grogne tandis que je lâche un gémissement. « Des plus grandes colères naissent les plus belles histoires d'amour » m'entendis-je penser. Il continue de m'embrasser tandis que je me laisse aller dans ses bras, ses mains se saisissant de mes hanches. Il interrompt notre baiser, puis pose son front contre le mien. Son regard sombre me sonde et je fonds encore plus.

 **\- Aussi fantastique que ce qui vient de se passer ?** Me demande-t-il avec une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

D'un coup, tout me revient à l'esprit. Notre premier baiser, puis son baiser avec Echo, sa discussion au téléphone où il disait qu'il regrettait de m'avoir embrassée. Je me fous une claque mentale, me détestant d'avoir craqué aussi facilement au charme de Bellamy. Toute ma colère remonte et explose dans l'instant.

 **\- COMMENT** **OSES** **-TU ?** Hurlais-je en le repoussant violemment.

Bellamy recule, complètement sonné par ma virulence.

 **\- Comment** **oses** **-tu te jouer de moi comme ça ?!** Reprenais-je sûrement rouge de colère. **Tu** **m'embrasses** **à nouveau alors que tu as dit avoir** **regretté** **de m'avoir** **embrassée** **la première fois. Et tu as** **une** **copine ! Une copine ! Tu pensais que je n'allais pas le savoir ?**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu** **parles** **, Clarke ? De** **quelle** **conversation tu** **parles** **?** **Quelle** **copine ?** Me demande Bellamy qui a l'air sincèrement perdu, mais je ne dois pas me laisser avoir.

 **\- Et en plus tu me mens ! Mais tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ?** Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage, en essayant de refouler mes larmes et en respirant profondément. **Je t'ai vu le soir du vernissage, je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille devant la galerie. Je sais que c'était Echo et je suis au courant.** Lâchais-je dépité. **Et j'ai entendu toute ta conversation avec Octavia au téléphone l'autre jour.**

Bellamy à l'air d'encaisser toute les informations que je viens de lui lâcher, ses yeux sont dans le vague avant de me regarder, perdu.

 **\- Attends, Clarke.** **Ce n'est** **vraiment pas ce que tu crois** , murmure Bellamy.

 **\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi** , sifflais-je encore en colère.

 **\- Je te** **promets** **Clarke qu'Echo n'est pas ma petite amie et ce que tu as entendu n'est qu'un simple malentendu.**

 **\- Mais oui bien sûr Bellamy ! Je vais te croire ! Tu m'as** **draguée** **, tu m'as** **invitée** **à sortir avec toi, tu m'as** **embrassée** **et l'instant** **d'après** **ta petite amie apparaît.** **Puis tu** **m'envoies** **une excuse bidon par sms et tu fais comme si de rien n'était après ? Et je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu dans ce couloir !**

 **\- Mais quand je te dis qu'Echo n'est pas ma petite amie, crois-moi, bordel !** Hurle enfin Bellamy.

On a du réveiller tout l'immeuble mais je m'en fous royalement. Bellamy serre ses poings et respire fortement.

- **Finn me l'a dit,** lui répondis-je, sachant pertinemment que Bellamy n'apprécierait pas que je mentionne son collègue.

 **\- Parce que tu crois plus Finn que moi ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, si tu me laissais** **m'expliquer** **ne serais-ce que...**

 **\- Je ne sais presque rien de toi !** Le coupais-je, **et** **je ne veux rien savoir. Tu me voulais dans ton pieu pendant que ta copine était en voyage, tu m'as séduite, je suis tombé dans le panneau et voilà !**

Son regard se fait dur et il se rapproche de moi. Je me plaque contre la fenêtre, ne pouvant échapper à son regard.

- **Tu** **penses** **réellement ça de moi ?** Me souffle-t-il tout près de mon visage.

iJe hoche la tête de haut en bas en soutenant son regard. Il recule d'un petit pas et yeux se font glacials en un instant.

 **\- Je comprends mieux qu'avec ton caractère de merde tu sois toujours seule et que tu** **n'aies** **jamais eu de mec,** me dit froidement Bellamy.

C'était la phrase de trop, elle me fait l'effet d'une claque. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et menacent de couler. J'avais raison, Bellamy est un salopard comme les autres. Il voit qu'il est allé trop loin, et ses yeux se font suppliants. Mais c'est trop tard, il a tout foutu en l'air.

 **\- Clarke...** murmure-t-il. **C'est... Je ne le pensais pas... Je...**

 **\- SORS DE CHEZ MOI,** criais-je hors de moi. **DEGAGE !**

Bellamy ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant de reculer prudemment, d'attraper sa veste et se diriger vers la porte. Il murmure mon prénom, je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et j'entends juste la porte claquer. Je m'effondre au sol, éclatant en sanglot, peut-être que Bellamy est derrière la porte mais je m'en fous. Je suis dévastée et en colère. Les paroles de Bellamy reviennent en boucle à l'esprit. Je me rends compte qu'au lieu d'avoir des explications, je n'ai fait que d'empirer les choses et je ne sais toujours rien de lui. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seule non plus. J'essuie mon visage et me lève. Je sais ce que je vais faire de mon après-midi. Je prends un sac, mets quelques affaires dedans, attrape mon manteau, mes écouteurs et mon bonnet. Je fonce au café, en écoutant de la musique bruyante pour m'éviter de penser. J'ouvre la porte, je ne regarde ni Lexa ni Finn, je fonce à ma place, m'accroupis et ouvre le fameux tiroir en question. Un petit sourire pointe le bout de son nez sur mon visage quand je vois mon carnet. Une tulipe blanche est posée dessus, je me saisis de mon carnet et le mets tout précautionneusement dans mon sac. Je sors du café comme si de rien n'était, et attrape le premier métro. Je pose le carnet sur mes genoux pendant que j'écris un sms :

 **ClarkeG** : Tu es à l'appart ?

 **RavenR** : Oui, je me repose aujourd'hui. Wick bosse.

 **ClarkeG** : OK.

 **RavenR** : Ça va ?

 **ClarkeG** : Non. Je peux venir ?

 **RavenR** : Je viens d'ouvrir la porte, je prépare les pop-corn et Titanic est déjà à la télé.

 **ClarkeG** : Merci. J'arrive d'ici 30 minutes.

Je souris devant la sollicitude ma meilleure amie, elle me connaît par cœur. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de parler. Je range mon portable et prends le carnet entre mes mains, heureuse de le retrouver. Je l'ouvre à la date de l'exposition et découvre de nombreux messages d'Arsène :

 **##**

 _ **Samedi 14 novembre 2015 – Paris – 10h31**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Machine – Scott Helmann**_

 _ **J'ai été très surpris de voir que tu avais vraiment mis mon nom sur la liste des invités ! Je me voyais déjà** **arriver** **en costume, un monocle, une moustache et m'annoncer comme étant Arsène Lupin ! Puis je n'ai pas été déçu de la soirée, te voir dans cette magnifique robe** **noire** **à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la galerie et te voir dans ton élément. C'est ce qui me rend heureux, c'est de te voir sourire. Et quand j'ai vu qu'une photo de toi était en vente pour la bonne cause, j'ai cassé ma tirelire en forme de cochon pour toi. Et à l'heure qu'il est le tableau est accroché dans ma penderie à l'abri des regards indiscrets. J'ai promis de venir, j'ai eu mon champagne mais je n'ai pas eu la fille...**_

 _ **Arsène, amateur d'art soudain.**_

 **##**

 _ **Dimanche 15 novembre 2015 – Paris – 10h25**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Scar Tissue – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

 _ **Pas de nouvelles de toi, je suppose que l'exposition a du t'exténuer. J'espère que tout va bien.**_

 **##**

 _ **Lundi 16 novembre 2015 – Paris – 12h15**_

 _ **Musique du jour : What Else Is There ? - Röyksopp**_

 _ **J'ai entendu** **dire** **que tu étais malade, fallait pas se balader nue dehors ! Je pense que tu** **liras** **ces lignes plus tard dans la semaine. Comme tu** **es** **malade, je proposerais bien de venir te tenir compagnie, me glisser dans ton lit (sans mauvaise intention, je te le jure), te serrer contre moi pour te réchauffer et prendre soin toi. C'est bête à dire, mais je me suis attaché à toi** **au fur** **et à mesure de nos conversations. Prend soin de toi.**_

 _**Arsène, être fragile et sentimental.**_

 **##**

 _ **Jeudi 19 novembre 2015 – Paris – 12h04**_

 _ **Musique du jour : 9 crimes – Damien Rice**_

 _ **Finn**_ _ **se fait passer**_ _ **pour moi. Finn = Arsène ? Et en plus, tu le crois ? Je devrais me sentir offensé par ça. Mais tout est de ma faute, je suis un froussard qui refuse de sortir de sa cachette pour venir te parler. Je devrais venir te dire la vérité mais j'ai mes raisons pour rester dans l'ombre. J'espère que tu**_ _ **ne**_ _ **m'en voudras pas trop quand tu apprendras que Finn est un imposteur. Je sais qu'il arrivera à se compromettre tout seul ou alors tu le découvriras en lisant ses lignes. C'est l'inconvénient de parler via un carnet, je ne sais même pas si tu es encore vivante.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui n'aime pas s'inquiéter.**_

 **##**

 _ **Jeudi 19 novembre 2015 – Paris – 19h47**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Leave A Trace – CHVRCHES**_

 _ **J'ai surpris Finn en train de prendre des photos du carnet et j'ai pris la décision de le prendre avec moi. Ne le cherche pas partout, il est entre de bonnes mains. Je t'écris ça alors que c'est inutile. Je deviens fou sans toi. Enfin, sans nouvelle de toi. Bref. J'aurais trouvé une nouvelle cachette avant que tu**_ _ **reviennes**_ _ **. Bientôt, je l'espère.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui attend que Bonne revienne avant de finir à l'asile psychiatrique.**_

 **##  
**

 _ **Vendredi 20 novembre – Paris – 16h49**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Lost ! - Coldplay**_

 ** _Je t'ai aperçuecet après-midi quand tu sortais du café, tu avais une petite mine. J'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Finn demain. Rassure-moi que c'est parce que tu crois qu'il est Arsène et pas pour une autre raison. Bellamy n'avait pas l'air bien non plus, il a envoyé baladé Lexa et détruit une pyramide de gobelet en carton. Je sais pas ce que tu fais aux mecs autour de toi, mais tu leur fais un sacré effet. J'espère que tu n'as pas paniqué en ne trouvant pas le carnet._**

 ** _Arsène, qui veut crier sur tous les toits qui il est._**

 **##**

 _ **Dimanche 22 novembre – Paris – 08h14**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Song 2 – Blur**_

 ** _Tu as embrassée Finn ! En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui t'as embrassée. Et avant que tu ne dises que je t'espionne, je t'arrête de suite, j'étais là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Et au lieu de courir vers toi tel ton chevalier servant préféré, je t'ai envoyé un mail. Super héroïque, hein ? (Me demande pas comment j'ai eu ton adresse mail, j'ai des compétences de ninja). Je crois que tu as de nombreuses questions. Je suis là pour y répondre. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te reparler. J'espère que le tatouage ne t'as pas choquée vu où il se trouve..._**

 ** _Arsène, qui retrouve sa comparse après une semaine à errer seul._**

 **##**

Je caresse les pages et l'écriture d'Arsène. Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, j'ai du mal à le cacher. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de pouvoir retrouver notre habitude. J'oublie momentanément ma dispute avec Bellamy et relis chaque phrase. À force de le lire, je me rends compte que je tiens à Arsène et qu'il sera sûrement un ami formidable. Je sors mon carnet qui me sert à lister les indices sur Arsène et note mes derniers doutes. Je n'ai pas pris mon matériel à dessin donc je ne pourrais pas dessiner pour l'instant sur les pages que Arsène a laissées blanche, rien que pour moi. Mais j'aperçois qu'il a dessiné sur ce qu'il semble être des tulipes blanches sur les coins des pages. Je tourne une page et y trouve une grande avec une citation : _« I've asked God for a sign of forgiveness. A specific one, a white tulip. Walter Bishop »_ Je me demande bien ce que cela peut signifier, je note mentalement qu'il faut que je lui pose la question. Je regarde la fleur qui gît dans mon sac et souris tendrement, cet Arsène est un romantique. Je lève la tête quand j'arrive à mon arrêt, je me dépêche de sortir pour arriver à l'appart de ma meilleure amie. Je grimpe les marches et aperçois que la porte est effectivement entrouverte. Je dépose mon sac, enlève mes chaussures et arrive dans le salon où je vois Raven, assise, qui me tend ses bras et je pars m'y réfugier. Son ventre devient un obstacle évident au fil des jours. Je la serre contre moi, avant de m'éloigner et de m'emparer du saladier remplis de pop-corn. J'en mange quelques-uns avant de faire face à Raven qui attend patiemment que je lui raconte.

 **\- J'ai de la patience mais quand même..**. me dit sarcastiquement Raven.

 **\- Ouais, j'essaye juste de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête en bordel.**

Je repose le saladier et raconte tout mon rendez-vous avec Finn, la catastrophe que c'était, nos silences, l'appel de Octavia et les mails de Arsène.

 **\- Donc Arsène n'est pas Finn ?** Me demande Raven, **tu ne dois pas être déçu alors !**

 **\- Je suis même** **soulagée** **que ce ne soit pas lui** , rigolais-je sincèrement.

Je sors mon téléphone pour lui montrer les mails et les photos. Elle se saisit de mon téléphone quand elle voit le tatouage d'Arsène.

 **\- Oh !** S'exclame-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as déjà vu ce tatouage ?** Demandais-je sceptique.

 **\- Non. Mais je sais où il se trouve.**

Je hausse les sourcils en me rapprochant d'elle et en regardant mon écran.

 **\- Cet Arsène est un coquin,** commence Raven en rigolant doucement, **son tatouage se trouve sur le haut de sa cuisse, près de l'aine. Tu vois l'os de sa hanche sur le haut du tatouage.**

 **\- Oh... OH !** M'ecriais-je en rougissant quand je comprends l'emplacement. Arsène est définitivement un Papy Michel, mais ça ne me dérange pas de sa part.

Je range vite fait mon téléphone dans mon sac alors que Raven rit de mes joues rouges. Elle s'arrête de rire et fait un énorme sourire avant de caresser son ventre.

 **\- Ça va ?** M'inquietais-je devant son silence.

 **\- Tout va bien, Clarkey. J'ai eu une nouveauté dans ma vie ces derniers jours mais je te le dirais quand tu auras craché le morceau.**

Elle me regarde avec intransigeance, je suis venue lui parler de ma dispute avec Bellamy, mais je suis tout un d'un coup pas à l'aise d'en parler. Mon sourire retombe, je fais un chignon à mes cheveux avant piocher 2-3 pop-corn. Et je me lance dans le récit de ce qui m'est arrivé en fin de matinée.  
Je lui raconte, son arrivé, notre conversation houleuse sur Finn, notre baiser fougueux puis ma colère. Raven n'en rate pas une miette en mangeant son pop-corn. J'ai l'impression d'être le film et elle la spectatrice. Après avoir répété, mot pour mot, la phrase blessante de Bellamy, mes barrières s'effondrent et j'éclate en sanglot. Raven me tire vers elle, me caresse les cheveux en me rassurant comme elle peut. Au bout de quelques instants, je me calme mais je reste dans ses bras.

 **\- Donc, tu t'es** **disputée** **avec Bellamy. Mais tu ne sais toujours pas le contexte de son bisou avec Echo, si elle est vraiment sa copine et de qui il parlait au téléphone ?** Me dit Raven tout doucement

 **\- Je me** **rends** **compte, qu'en fait, toute la colère que j'ai** **gardée** **en moi pendant une semaine a explosée et je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer...**

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être...**

 **\- Non !** M'exclamais-je en me relevant soudainement, **je ne veux pas lui parler. Il s'est montré horrible à la fin...** Mes larmes menacent de couler d'un moment à l'autre.

 **\- OK, OK, calme-toi Clarke.**

Elle prend mes mains et les pose sur son ventre rebondi. Elle garde les siennes à coté et me sourit.

 **\- De toute façon, Bellamy Blake, n'est qu'un con !** Dis-je en caressant son ventre.

Au même moment que je finis ma phrase, je sens quelque chose bouger et se percuter dans ma main. Je lève les yeux pour voir Raven afficher un magnifique sourire radieux en secouant la tête. Je viens de sentir le bébé bouger.

 **\- Je crois que le bébé est d'accord avec toi...** murmure Raven.

 **\- C'était donc ça la nouveauté !** soufflais-je en me rapprochant de son ventre.

Elle hoche la tête en rigolant, et je passe le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à sentir le bébé de ma meilleure amie bouger et me donner des coups. **  
**

**####  
**

 **Octavia :** Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis malade... On arrivera jamais à se voir. T'es dispo quand ?

 **ClarkeG** **:** Repose toi bien O' ! Je suis libre vendredi après-midi, je fais les boutiques avec ma BFF.

 **Octavia** **:** Ça ne dérange pas si je me joins à vous ?

 **ClarkeG** **:** Pas du tout ! Plus on est des folles, plus on rigole... !

 **Octavia** **:** Bon, je vais hiberner pendant 4 jours et on se dit à vendredi.

 **####**

 **()**

 **De : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet : Faut qu'on parle.**

 _ **Je viens de me rendre compte de l'emplacement de ton tatouage... TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE M'ENVOYER ÇA ? À MOI, JEUNE FILLE INNOCENTE !**_

 _ **Maintenant, je suis curieuse de savoir l'histoire se trouvant derrière ce tatouage. Et il faut parler de cette tulipe blanche, de ton coté espion russe et de ton coté romantique...**_

 _ **Bonnie, qui est heureuse de retrouver (son) Arsène.**_

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : RE : Faut qu'on parle. **

_**Toi, jeune fille innocente ? Pff, laisse-moi rire ! Je suis sure que tu as pleins de détails croustillants à me raconter... Je te parlerais de tout ça dans notre carnet, ça me manque de te lire.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui aime la possessivité de (sa) Bonnie.**_

 **()**

 **/\**

Lundi 23 novembre – Paris – 07h50

Musique du jour : Girl chase boys – Ingrid Michaelson

 _Pour me faire_ _pardonner_ _de mon absence prolongé, je t'ai dessiné comme je t'imaginais...  
Maintenant, tu me __parles_ _de la tulipe, de ton surnom, de ton tatouage, DE TOUT ! J'ai tout mon temps._

Bonnie, qui est tout simplement heureuse de te retrouver.

 **/\**

 **##**

 ** _Mardi 24 novembre – Paris – 13h29_**

 ** _Musique du jour : Thnks fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy_**

 ** _Donc tu m'imagines, déguisé en Arsène Lupin, sur une licorne entouré de poney rose... Ok. Tu as encore de la fièvre ou quoi ?_**

 ** _La signification de la tulipe blanche c'est le pardon, et la citation que j'ai écrite vient d'une série où le héros a fait des choses horrible et il demande un signe de pardon venant de dieu, une tulipe blanche. Et un homme du futur lui envoie un jour une tulipe blanche. Et c'est à mon tour de t'envoyer cette fleur, parce qu'à cause de moi tu t'es retrouvée en rendez-vous avec Finn et ce n'était pas cool de ma part. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas le cran de venir te voir et de te dire « Hey, je suis Arsène. »  
_**

 ** _Sinon pour mon surnom, cela vient de mon meilleur ami au lycée. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un charme irrésistible même quandj'étais un têtard de 16 ans. Alors je parlais aux profs, je les baratinai, je faisais quelques sourires et dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, je volais les copies d'examens. Et je les remettais comme si de rien n'était dans leur sac et ils ne sont jamais douté de rien. Alors Murphy m'a surnommé Arsène Lupin depuis cette période. J'espère que tu craques pour les bad boys...  
_**

 ** _Et pour le tatouage, j'ai perdu un pari avec Murphy. S'il arrivait à sortir avec une fille rencontré dans un bar i ans, je me faisais tatouer ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement pour moi, il est arrivé à sortir avec elle et ils sont même mariés maintenant ! Murphy a décidé que mon surnom devait me coller à la peau (Mauvais jeu de mots bonjour). Mais garde le secret (presque) personne ne l'a jamais vu..._**

 ** _Arsène, qui est d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui._**

 **##**

 **/\**

 _Mercredi 25 novembre 2015 – Paris – 08h13_

 _Musique du jour : Use somebody – Kings of Leon_

 _J'aime lire des messages aussi longtemps venant de ta part, j'ai l'impression de te connaître de plus en plus._

 _J'aime la signification de cette fleur, tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Tu as tes raisons de rester dans l'ombre même si je veux connaître ton identité. La seule chose que je veux pour l'instant c'est de rester en contact avec toi quotidiennement. Tu es ma constante depuis des mois. Si tu as besoin de pardon, je te le donne. Tu es pardonné._

 _Dooonc, je comprends mieux ton surnom ! J'aime ! Tu n'as pas choisi au hasard en signant dans mon carnet, il y a une histoire derrière cela, et j'adore les histoires. J'aime les bad boys qui sont aussi poétique que toi._

 _Vu où il est placé, ce n'est pas le boulanger qui va voir ton tatouage. J'ai quand même envie de le voir de plus près, il a l'air très joli. Mais pour cela faut enlever des vêtements. Pas que j'ai envie de te voir nu, hein ! (Voilà, je suis toute rouge à cause de toi maintenant.)_

 _Bonnie, qui passe pour une Papy Michel maintenant._

 **/\**

 **##**

 _ **Jeudi 26 novembre 2015 – Paris – 17h59**_

 _ **Musique du jour : The skin of my yellow country teeth – Clap Your Hands Say Yeah**_

 _ **Tu es ce qui me permet de me réveiller de bonne humeur tous les jours. Je sais que tout ira bien quand je vois tes dessins et tes correspondances.**_

 _ **Ooooouh, j'aime avoir cet effet sur toi ! La prochaine fois que je suis au café, je t'enverrais une photo de mon tatouage et je te regarderais rougir. Et toi, pas de tatouage caché ?**_

 _ **Arsène, qui est le VRAI Papy Michel.**_

 **##**

 **()**

 **De : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet : Tatouage.**

 _ **J'en profite que je sorte de ma douche pour t'envoyer mon tatouage en photo (Ne me demande pas de dessiner mon autoportrait en sortant de la douche). Il n'est pas vraiment caché, on le voit surtout en été. (J'en connais un qui va vouloir avoir envie d'aller à la piscine avec moi cet été)**_

 _ **Ne rougis pas.**_

 _ **Bonnie, qui commence le jeu dangereux d'envoyer des photos d'elle à un inconnu.**_

 **()**

Je souris en appuyant sur le bouton « envoyer » et j'aurais aimé voir la réaction de mon inconnu quand il ouvrira la pièce jointe. Je me regarde dans le miroir et caresse distraitement mon tatouage. Il se trouve sur mes côtes sous mon soutien-gorge. Une phrase qui est mon leitmotiv depuis des années. Je regarde l'heure, et me dépêche d'enfiler mes vêtements, je vais être en retard au rendez-vous de Raven. Je prends la couronne de fleurs blanches et rose pâle qui trône sur ma commode et la place sur mes cheveux. J'ai envie de légèreté aujourd'hui. Je prends mes clés et quitte en trombe mon appartement.  
Ma semaine n'a pas été de tout repos, Jasper m'avait prévenu, Danny Thiel a été exécrable avec moi tous les jours. Tout ce que je faisais était mauvais et je me prenais des réflexions constamment. Puis je n'avais pas envie de retourner au boulot, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Une grosse session de pose va bientôt avoir lieu. Et le pire, c'était d'aller au café. Je ne faisais que passer pour récupérer ou déposer mon carnet dans le tiroir. Mais je croisais Finn qui me faisait des yeux suppliants, je ne lui pas parlé depuis notre rendez-vous horrible et je sais que je vais devoir le faire. Mais croiser Bellamy était le pire, son regarde oscillait entre l'hostilité, l'énervement et le pardon. Pas de messages, ni de paroles échangés, rien. Je sais que je suis allée trop loin et lui aussi. Une discussion s'impose mais pas de suite.

J'arrive enfin à la clinique, presse le pas dans les couloirs et mon téléphone sonne. Je le sors pour voir un message de Raven :

 **RavenR** : On est déjà dans le bureau d'auscultation. Wick viendra te chercher au moment de l'échographie.

Je reprends mon souffle en m'installant sur une chaise inconfortable de la clinique. Je m'empare d'un magazine féminin que je lis vite fait. J'ai du mal à rester en place, j'ai hâte de voir les images du bébé. Je sors de ma bulle quand j'entends un sifflement qui provient de ma poche. C'est la sonnerie que j'ai choisi quand je reçois un mail d'Arsène.

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : RE : Tatouage. **

_**Pfiou. J'ai chaud d'un coup. Ça te dit un petit saut dans une piscine avec moi ?  
Salvador Dali, hein ? « Ne craignez pas d'atteindre la perfection, vous n'y arriverez jamais. » Le tatouage est très beau, mais il n'est pas parfait, par contre celle qui le porte, l'est.**_

 _ **Arsène, qui est tenté de mettre la photo de Bonnie et de son tatouage en fond d'écran.**_

 **()**

 **\- Clarkey ?**

Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone pour voir Wick dans l'encadrement de porte et qui me fait signe de venir vers lui. Ses yeux sont un peu embués de larmes et je m'approche.

 **\- Tout va bien Wick ?** Lui demandais-je un peu inquiète.

 **\- Tout est parfait, le bébé est parfait. Faut que tu le** **voies** **.** Me rassure-t-il en en me pressant l'épaule et en me guidant vers la salle d'auscultation.

Je vois Raven allongée sur une table, le ventre à l'air, elle tourne la tête vers nous et nous fait un sourire éblouissant. Elle me tend sa main, je m'en saisis et me place à côté d'elle. Je dis bonjour au médecin et fixe l'écran. Wick se place en face de moi et prend l'autre main de mon amie. Le médecin raconte des choses que je n'écoute pas, tellement pressée de voir l'image s'afficher sur l'écran. Et soudain, je le vois. Je pensais que ça serait tout brouillon mais je peux voir son visage, ses petits bras et son petit ventre. Un vrai bébé. Les larmes montent et coulent aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais c'est que du bonheur. Raven me serre la main et je vois qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Wick pleure aussi et pose son front contre celui de Raven.

 **\- Je t'aime,** l'entendis-je murmurer à l'oreille de meilleure amie.

 **\- Moi aussi**. Raven lui répond en l'embrassant et je reporte mon attention sur l'écran où le bébé bouge ses bras.

Je sens qu'une main me prend celle que j'avais sur le dossier et je me rends compte que c'est celle de Wick. Je lui fais un grand sourire en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ?** Nous demande le médecin qui nous sort de notre transe d'extase.

 **\- Oui !** Nous rigolons quand nous nous rendons compte que nous avons répondu en même temps.

Elle passe la sonde sur le ventre rebondi de Raven quelques secondes avant de nous dire :

 **\- C'est une fille en parfaite santé. Félicitation !**

Je regarde tout de suite le visage de Raven, elle regarde au ciel avec un petit sourire en pleurant. Je sais à quoi, ou plutôt, à qui elle pense. Je sautille sur place, je vais être marraine d'une petite fille ! Wick regarde amoureusement Raven. Et je sens tout l'amour du monde envers cette petite fille dans cette pièce.

Nous restons encore un instant à regarder l'écran avant que je sorte du cabinet pour laisser Raven se rhabiller. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre en respirant profondément, je suis tellement heureuse pour Raven et Wick. Une petite fille va agrandir notre famille et j'envoie un message à ma mère :

 **ClarkeG** : C'est une petite princesse de la mécanique qui va arriver dans quelques mois !

 **Maman** : Troooop géniaaaal ! Embrasse Raven et Wick de ma part. Qu'ils passent à la maison bientôt.

Je me retourne quand j'entends un chariot passer derrière moi. Je vois un tout jeune papa pousser un petit lit avec des faux jumeaux qui dorment paisiblement. _**Abigaël M. & Zacharie M.** a_rrivais-je à lire sur l'étiquette _._ Je louche sur mon ventre, en me demandant ce que ça pourrait donner avec un bébé dedans. Je souris bêtement en me disant qu'Arsène pourrait être le papa parfait.

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**  
 **J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour la dispute Bellarke, mais vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle allait arrivé, mais tout n'est pas terminé... #ThereIsAPlan.**  
 **Sinon, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de publication. Et j'ai pris la décision de publier CIE que tous les 15 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais plus vous promettre la venue d'un chapitre d'une semaine à l'autre alors que je n'arrivais pas à tenir ma promesse. Et ça me permettra aussi de prendre mon temps et de vous pondre un chapitre de bonne qualité. Alors le chapitre 11 sera publié le 18 février ! **  
**Je voulais encore vous remercier, comme chaque semaine (ou presque), plus le temps passe et plus j'adore lire vos reviews. J'aime vos théories, vos mini crises cardiaques et vos crises de nerfs quand il s'agit de Finn ! XD VOUS ETES DOUBLES SUPER ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, vos idées, vos théories, vos recommandations musicales... A VOS COMMENTAIRES !**  
 **Quitte à rallonger encore la note d'auteur, je voulais faire un Big-Up à ma Bêta AmandineH. Qui, malgré ses études, son emploi du temps super chargé, sa vie d'adolescente en folie, prend toujours le temps de me conseiller et de me corriger. **  
**Et un Big-Up à ma BFF Camille, qui, sans elle, je ne me serais jamais mise à écrire.**  
 **Bon, c'est fini pour les remerciements (les prochains seront dans le tout dernier chapitre de CIE) ! Et si vous voulez savoir, CIE comportera 20 chapitres !**

 **Merci encore à tous, à dans 15 jours !**

 **Loooooove !**

 **-Géraldine**

 **PS : La playlist Deezer est à jour ! (www. deezer .com playlist/1396993425)**

* * *

 _ **À Lilou, ma Princesse, mon rayon de soleil et ma muse depuis 7 ans.**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**()**

 **De** **: ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à** **: ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet** **: Alors ?**

 _ **C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Au fait j'adore la couronne de fleurs que tu as dans les cheveux.**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

 **()**

J'éclate de rire en lisant le mail d'Arsène qui semble être toujours au même endroit que moi. Destin ou harceleur ? C'est ce qui me fait rire, d'un seul mail, il alimente ma bonne humeur.

 **\- Elle rigole toute seule, maintenant... Je crois qu'on** **la perd** , dit Raven qui a l'air faussement dépitée.

Je lui tends mon téléphone pour que Wick et elle puissent lire le message. Et au même moment, ils lèvent la tête pour essayer de trouver où pourrait se cacher Arsène. Je regarde aussi au niveau de l'accueil mais le connaissant, il est bien planqué et personne ne peut le voir de là où il est. Mais je tente quand même ma chance et tape rapidement un message :

 **()**

 **De** **: ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à** **: ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet** **: Va falloir être patient.**

 ** _Je te ferais un dessin dans le carnet lundi pour te dire si je serai marraine d'une reine de la mécanique ou d'un petit prince.  
Tu me fous vraiment la trouille, tu es toujours là où on s'y s'attend le moins. Arrête de m'espionner et sors de ta cachette._**

 ** _Bonnie._**

 **()**

J'attends quelques instants avant de me résigner, il ne me répondra pas. Je me tourne vers mon couple d'amis qui sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec leur bébé en plein milieu.

 **\- Wick, si tu** **continues** **à** **serrer Raven aussi fort, tu** **vas** **étouffer ta fille !** Lui criais-je pour l'embêter.

Il serre encore plus Raven contre lui pour me contredire alors que ma meilleure amie rigole. Il arrête au bout d'un moment et pose une main bienveillante sur le ventre rebondi.

 **\- Bon, c'est pas que je** **ne** **vous aime pas les filles, mais faut que j'aille au travail** , dit Wick qui fait une moue triste.

 **\- Va bosser, homme !** S'écrie Raven qui le repousse.

 **\- Et ramène nous en voiture au centre commercial pendant qu'on y est** , rajoutais-je.

Raven s'accroche à mon bras pendant qu'elle lance les clés de la voiture à Wick qui s'éloigne déjà.

 **\- On va rejoindre Octavia au centre commercial et en même temps** **j'irai** **acheter des vêtements pour ma filleule.**

Je me penche vers son ventre, pose ma main dessus en faisant un grand sourire à Raven.

 **\- Elle** **n'** **est même pas encore là que tu** **vas** **déjà la gâter ! Tu** **vas** **devenir la marraine la plus cool et la plus gâteuse de** **tous** **les temps.**

Nous rigolons avant de nous séparer en voyant la voiture rutilante de Wick arriver. Je grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule en me saisissant de mon téléphone.

 **ClarkeG** **:** On sera là dans 30 minutes, on se rejoint au 1er étage ?

 **OctaviaB** : Parfait, je serai là ! Je suis contente de te revoir Clarke.

 **ClarkeG** : Moi aussi.

Raven flâne devant une vitrine quand j'entends des pas pressants sur le parquet du centre commercial. Je lève à peine les yeux avant de sentir quelqu'un me serrer contre lui. Un peu étonnée à la première seconde, je reconnais Octavia à ses cheveux bruns qui me chatouille le visage. Je la serre contre moi même si je ne m'attendais pas à un tel élan d'affection venant de sa part. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écarte de moi.

 **-** **Désolée** **, tu m'as manqué ces dernières semaines** , me souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, O'.**

Raven se place à côté de moi, me fait un petit sourire et regarde Octavia.

 **\- Octavia, je te présente Raven. Ma meilleure amie qui est enceinte jusqu'** **aux** **yeux** , dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre.

 **\- On dirait qu'il va exploser d'une minute à l'autre** , rigole Octavia qui fait la bise à Raven.

 **\- J'adore les explosions mais j'aimerais quand même** **accoucher** **normalement de cette petite fille !**

 **\- OH Mon Dieu ! Une petite fille !** S'écrie Octavia. **Je connais la boutique parfaite, viens.**

Elle attrape la main de Raven et la tire dans la galerie marchande. Raven éclate de rire en la suivant docilement. La bonne humeur de Octavia m'avait vraiment manqué et de la voir s'entendre avec Raven me rend heureuse. Je marche derrière elle en pensant à quelque chose. Il faut que je parle à Octavia de Bellamy et Echo. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me répondre à certaines de mes questions, vu que la relation entre Bellamy et moi est comparable au froid de l'Antarctique. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps. Nous passons des heures à flâner dans les boutiques, où je me fais violence pour éviter d'acheter tous les habits mignons que je trouve. Raven, superstitieuse dans l'âme, achète très peu de choses. Quelques body, quelques doudous... Je flashe sur un petit ensemble blanc et violet. Même Octavia a craqué sur une petite peluche en forme de tortue pour le bébé.

Nous nous posons dans un café parce que la femme enceinte se fatigue très vite. Je me rappelle que je devais voir Octavia car elle avait un projet pour moi.

 **\- O'** , commençais-je, **Bellamy m'avait** **dit** **que tu avais un nouveau projet de dessin à me confier.**

 **\- Oui, oui !** Son visage s'illumine alors qu'elle fouille dans son sac et y sort un grand carnet, **notre tournée va commencer en février et je compte bien vous y voir !**

 **\- Avec plaisir ma belle,** dit joyeusement Raven, **j'ai déjà écouté toutes vos chansons, vous déchirez !**

 **\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Au moins, j'ai déjà 2 fans !** Rigole Octavia. **Donc Clarke, on** **aimerait** **savoir** **si** **tu pouvais faire les affiches, les flyers et...**

Elle me tend le carnet que je feuillette en lisant en diagonale les idées qu'elle a notées. Je vois d'autres notes qui ont dû être sûrement noté par les autres membres du groupe et quelques croquis vite fait dessinés. Je lève les yeux pour voir Octavia qui fait un grand sourire comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je découvre une surprise. Elle fait un geste de la main pour que je tourne la page. Je lui obéis, je vois un titre, puis 5 compositions et une date. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et me rends compte de ce qu'elle me demande.

 **\- Non !?** M'écriais-je tandis que Raven me rafle le carnet pour comprendre. **Vous allez sortir un album officiel ?**

 **\- Oui ! Un EP de 5 titres** , me confirme Octavia qui a l'air sur un petit nuage. **On veut que tu** **dessines** **la pochette de l'album, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Mais bien** **sûr** **!** Je la serre contre moi, sincèrement heureuse pour elle.

Octavia, Lincoln et les autres ont vraiment travaillé dur pour faire connaître leurs musiques et leurs univers. Des tonnes d'idées m'arrivent en tête, va falloir que je travaille dessus le plus vite possible.

 **\- Et pour fêter ça, champagne !** Rigole Raven qui lève le bras pour interpeller un serveur qui trottine vers notre table. **2 mojito et un Bloody Mary sans alcool, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Vous voulez un jus de tomate, quoi ?** Demande le serveur avec antipathie.

 **\- Jeune homme si vous ne voulez pas avoir le fameux jus de tomate en question sur votre belle chemise blanche, je vous conseillerais de changer de ton et de m'apporter mon Bloody Mary sans alcool.** Finit Raven avec un sourire belliqueux mais avec un ton froid.

Le jeune serveur quitte notre table en ronchonnant dans sa barbe alors qu'Octavia est morte de rire, la tête contre la table. Elle lève sa main vers Raven qui fait de même et elles se tapent dans les mains. Je les rejoins dans leurs rires, ça fait du bien de se lâcher comme ça sans penser aux mauvaises choses.

 **\- Je crois que ma fille est contente que** **j'aie** **rembarré le serveur, elle fait la macarena dans mon ventre.**

Raven s'empare des mains d'Octavia et des miennes pour les poser sur son ventre. Octavia a l'air septique avant d'arborer un grand sourire quand elle sent la même chose que moi.

 **\- Ma chérie, je crois que tu** **vas** **avoir une nouvelle tata à ta naissance** , dit tout doucement Raven qui regarde Octavia.

 **\- Tata Octavia !** M'écriais-je. **Bienvenue dans la famille !**

Cette dernière pouffe de rire en même temps que Raven. C'est ce que j'aime chez ma meilleure amie, si elle s'entend bien avec une personne, elle fait en sorte de la mettre à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le cas quand je l'ai connue où elle se méfiait des gens mais si elle s'entend bien avec Octavia, c'est qu'elle lui fait bonne impression. Elle a le même âge que nous, elles ont rigolé tout l'après-midi ensemble et semblent avoir le même fort caractère. Je suis contente qu'Octavia s'intègre à notre cercle intime.

Le serveur arrive, plaque un énorme sourire hypocrite sur son visage en servant nos boissons. Nous levons nos verres pour trinquer.

 **-** **À** **la musique, à la future petite princesse et c'est tout !** Dis-je précipitamment en me rendant compte qu'il n'y a rien de positif à fêter pour moi. Octavia boit une gorgée de son cocktail avant de braquer son regard sur moi.

 **\- Je sais que tu as entendu des choses, et je suis aussi ici pour répondre à tes questions, Clarke,** me dit doucement Octavia, **mais on peut en parler une prochaine fois.**

Raven pose brusquement son verre et se tourne vers Octavia.

 **\- Pas si vite Pocohantas ! De quoi tu** **parles** **?**

 **\- Elle parle de Bellamy, Raven.** Lâchais-je en tournant ma paille dans mon verre.

 **\- Hoou, ça risque d'être intéressant !**

Raven s'installe confortablement sur la banquette avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de nous regarder toutes les deux.

 **\- Je n'avais pas vu Bellamy dans un état comme ça depuis des années,** commence Octavia qui fixe un point sur la table, **depuis une semaine, il n'est plus le même. Il ne** **m'a** **pas parlé de tout, je ne sais que quelques brides de votre situation... Tout avait l'air idyllique, vous flirtez, vous vous embrassez et après ça part en cacahuète ! Tu sors avec Finn, Bell ramène...**

 **\- Echo chez vous** , finissais-je sa phrase. **C'est à cause de Bell et de son aventure avec Echo que tout ça est parti en vrille. Il m'a menti !** M'enportais-je.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment sur Echo ?** Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

 **\- Le soir du vernissage, je l'ai** **vue** **devant la galerie embrasser ton frère et Finn m'a confirmé qu'Echo était sa petite amie...**

 **\- Et tu crois ce crétin de Finn, maintenant ? Oui Echo a embrassé Bellamy mais même lui a été étonné de ce geste. Parce qu'Echo n'est pas sa petite amie, je te le jure Clarke.**

Je la regarde dans les yeux, je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne ment pas. Et le poids de la culpabilité s'insinue en moi. J'ai jugé sans savoir. J'ai accusé Bellamy d'avoir une copine alors qu'il est célibataire.

 **\- Mais pourquoi alors il** **m'a** **menti en reportant notre dîner ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement me dire qu'il hébergeait une amie ?** Dis-je curieuse de connaître enfin les réponses à mes questions.

 **\- C'est super compliqué entre eux depuis des années,** me répond Octavia qui se gratte l'arrière du crâne comme son frère quand il est nerveux. **Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner toutes les réponses, la vie privée de mon frère ne regarde que lui mais je crois bien que tu dois lui parler.**

Une boule de nervosité se forme dans mon estomac alors que Raven a l'air de profiter du spectacle en mâchouillant sa branche de céleri.

 **\- Mais la conversation téléphonique...**

 **\- Un malentendu, Clarke.** Me rassure Octavia qui prend ma main. **Quand Echo l'a embrassé ce fameux jour, il l'a laissé faire avant de la repousser. Il ne parlait pas de toi, il parlait d'Echo. C'est elle** **qu'il** **veut chasser de sa vie pas toi, je te le jure.**

Je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains et respire fortement. J'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Octavia. Bell n'est pas avec Echo et c'était d'elle qu'il parlait. J'entends Octavia chuchoter quelque chose à Raven pendant que je ressasse tout dans ma tête. Si je l'avais laissé parler, il m'aurait sûrement dit tout ça. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il s'est montré odieux avec moi à la fin de notre conversation, et ça je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais aller parler avec Bellamy, mettre les choses au clair...** continue Octavia qui pose une main douce sur mon bras.

Je relève brusquement la tête pour la regarder. Raven lui fait un non de la tête, connaissant déjà ma réponse.

 **\- Hors de question !** M'éructais-je.

 **\- Ce n'est pas en ayant un comportement comme ça que les choses s'arrangeront** , dit Octavia légèrement remontée.

Raven pose une de ses mains sur mon bras et l'autre sur celui d'Octavia avant de dire avec sagesse :

 **\- Ton frère s'est comporté comme un con avec elle... Et je pense qu'elle a tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui.**

 **\- Octavia,** lui dis-je doucement, **Ton frère m'a dit mot pour mot « Je comprends mieux qu'avec ton caractère de merde tu sois toujours seule et que tu n'aies jamais eu de mec. »**

 **\- Quoi ?** Octavia se lève d'un seul coup sous le regard étonné des gens autour de nous. **Il a dit ça ?**

Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle se rassoit, prend avec rage son téléphone sur la table et tape furieusement dessus. J'échange un regard avec Raven et nous nous doutons de l'identité du destinataire de ce message. Octavia ne lâche pas son écran des yeux jusqu'à qu'il vibre de nouveau. Et pendant de longues de minutes, Octavia s'énerve contre son téléphone avant de le passer à Raven. Mon amie regarde longuement l'écran en hochant la tête et en souriant de temps à autres avant de me passer le téléphone.

 **O** ' : A ce moment précis, j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête !

 **Bell** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...

 **O'** : Dire à une fille qu'elle a un caractère à la con et qu'elle n'a jamais eu de copains à cause de ça, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de la draguer.

 **Bell** : Tu es avec Clarke ? De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !

 **O** ' : Ça me regarde quand je vois que 2 personnes que j'aime beaucoup sont tellement bornés et têtus pour se parler franchement pour s'autodétruire comme ça !

 **Bell** : ...

 **O'** : ALORS TU TE SORS LES DOIGTS DU... ET TU VAS T'EXCUSER !

 **Bell** : C'est trop compliqué, et je ne pense pas que Clarke veuille me parler pour l'instant.

 **O'** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais en plus, patate ?! Tu es allé lui parler au café ? Tu lui as envoyé un message ? NON ! Et si tu veux encore procréer dans les années à venir, je te conseille fortement de mettre ton ego de côté, une fois pour toute.

 **Bell** : Je vais bosser. On en parle ce soir.

Je rends le téléphone à mon amie alors que je me dis que Bellamy et moi avons le même caractère. Nous avons chacun fait des erreurs, notre discussion n'en était pas une et maintenant nous sommes trop fiers pour en parler calmement. Octavia remet sa main sur mon bras pour me tirer de ma transe.

- **Je sais que tout ça ne me regarde pas** , continue Octavia, **mais derrière ce masque d'indifférence, Bell est blessé. Je** **ne** **l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que vous êtes devenu amis. Il sifflotait tout le temps, il partait plus tôt de l'appartement pour pouvoir te voir au café et il avait tout prévu pour votre rendez-vous. Puis tout est parti en vrille, Bell a été odieux au travail, il est** **infecte** **avec moi et il reste dans sa chambre pendant des heures.**

 **\- Octavia,** lui soufflais-je, **je te** **promets** **d'y réfléchir. Je t'ai écouté mais je** **n'irai** **pas parler à Bellamy, pour l'instant. La discussion est close.**

Je sais que je parais encore plus têtue en réagissant comme ça. J'ai eu tort mais j'ai besoin de temps. Octavia semble lâcher l'affaire avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un. Je crois que j'ai jeté un froid dans la conversation mais Raven me fait un sourire rassurant.

 **\- On va dans la boutique d'articles d'arts avant de rentrer ?** Me dit-elle en se relevant difficilement.

 **-Oui ! J'ai 2-3 choses** **à** **acheter.**

Je m'empare de nos achats avant d'avancer vers la fameuse boutique en question avec la femme enceinte à mon bras. Octavia est toujours plongée dans son téléphone et j'espère sincèrement que je ne l'ai pas froissée. Je m'approche d'elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Elle lève ses yeux surpris avant de croiser mon regard et de me faire un grand sourire.

 **\- Tout va bien, O' ?**

 **\- Oui, t'inquiète. Je parlais à Lexa, j'avais un truc à lui demander.**

Soulagée que nous ne soyons pas en froid, je prends aussi son bras et nous marchons jusqu'à ma boutique préférée. J'attrape un panier et fonce dans les rayons en quête de nouveaux pinceaux et aquarelles. Octavia parle à voix basse avec Raven et je me demande bien ce qu'elles manigancent toutes les deux. J'arrive au niveau des carnets et les regarde attentivement. À force de parler très souvent avec Arsène, les pages s'amenuisent de plus en plus. Il faut vraiment que je m'achète un nouveau carnet. J'en prends un en main qui me semble magnifique. Une couverture en cuir brun, une sorte de pierre précieuse au milieu et un loquet en métal pour le fermer. Je touche la reliure en souriant, je suis sure qu'il plairait à Arsène. Mes deux amies me rejoignent et regardent ce que j'ai dans les mains.

 **\- Alors on trouve son bonheur ?** Me demande Octavia

 **\- Oui, peut-être.**

Je retourne le carnet dans l'attention de l'acheter mais le prix exorbitant me saute aux yeux. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je le repose sur l'étalage. Le téléphone de Octavia sonne, elle le sort de sa poche et je vois le prénom de Lexa apparaître sur l'écran.

 **\- Euh... Je dois prendre cet appel...**

Et avant qu'on puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitte en vitesse le magasin. J'échange un regard suspect avec Raven. Je rajoute un petit livre et quelques peintures avant de me diriger à la caisse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines et je n'ai pas envie de manger de la soupe pendant 2 semaines parce que j'ai trop acheté de choses ici.

Nous sortons du magasin à la recherche de Octavia et déambulons dans la galerie commerçante.

 **\- Au fait Clarke,** commence ma meilleure amie, **c'est quand ta fameuse session de pose cette année ?**

Depuis que j'ai accepté de poser pour l'école, tous les ans vers les fêtes de fin d'années, nous organisons une énorme session de dessins où nous invitons les amateurs et les autres écoles à venir dans nos locaux. Je ne suis pas la seule modèle mais ce n'est jamais très plaisant et reposant de se faire scruter par des centaines et des centaines de personnes pendant une journée entière.

 **\- Dans deux semaines. Tu peux venir avec Wick si tu veux...**

 **\- Je ne** **dessinerai** **pas mais je** **viendrai** **avec plaisir pour profiter du buffet hors-d'œuvre !**

Nous éclatons de rire avant de nous arrêter de suite en voyant Octavia quelques mètres plus loin. Raven me pousse contre un des piliers pour que nous soyons cachés. Nous nous regardons avant de scruter ce qui éveille nos curiosités de mamies. Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln. Elle semble si calme et apaisée dans ses bras. Et ce câlin n'a pas l'air platonique vu la façon dont le métisse serre mon amie dans ses bras avec ses mains sur ses hanches. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux là depuis le concert, mais là, ça saute carrément aux yeux ! Je me demande bien qui est au courant de leur relation. Et si Octavia n'avait pas envie que ça se sache et s'était éloignée exprès de la boutique pour retrouver Lincoln ? Je prends mon téléphone et lui envoie un message.

 **ClarkeG** : On vient de sortir du magasin. Tu es où ?

Octavia s'éloigne à peine de Lincoln pour prendre son téléphone et lire mon message. Raven me donne un coup dans l'épaule quand elle voit Lincoln se saisir du visage de notre amie pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ces deux-là sont définitivement ensemble.

 **OctaviaB** : Je suis à côté de la grande fontaine, je vous y attends.

Je montre le message à Raven qui hoche la tête en s'asseyant sur un des bancs le temps d'une minute. Octavia s'éloigne de Lincoln mais caresse tendrement son bras en regardant dans toutes les directions. Au bout d'un temps suffisamment long sans éveiller les soupçons, nous sortons de notre cachette pour venir à leur encontre.

Quand nous les voyons, ils semblent être dans une discussion animée. Je fais un grand sourire quand Octavia vient vers moi.

 **\- Regarde qui j'ai rencontré !** Me dit-elle en prenant ma main. **Il était dans le coin et je crois que... en fait...**

 **\- Salut Clarke !** Me dit Lincoln qui semble sauver Octavia d'une situation un peu gênante. **Je suis content de te revoir.**

Il me serre brièvement contre lui avant de serrer la main de Raven.

 **\- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps !**

 **\- Merci d'avoir accepté de dessiner notre EP, nous te** **serons** **éternellement reconnaissant.**

 **\- Quelques places de concert, plus de Taylor Swift et ça m'ira parfaitement** , lâchais-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous marchons tous ensemble vers la sortie en parlant de dessins et d'idées avant que Raven m'interrompe.

 **\- Demain, tu viens un peu plus tôt ? J'aimerais discuter bébé, vomissements et ballonnements avec ma meilleure amie !**

 **\- Je dois faire quelque chose demain après-midi mais promis je viendrais plus tôt pour parler de ta transformation en Jabba Le Hutt !**

Raven me pousse contre Octavia et Lincoln alors qu'on rigole tous. Je reprends ma vie en main demain. Première étape, confronter Finn sur son usurpation d'identité.

Reboostée par mon après-midi de la veille avec Raven et Octavia je pars au café affronter Finn. Ma confrontation avec Bellamy aura lieu plus tard. Je sais qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et j'ai déjà programmé quand j'allais lui parler. Mais si ce n'est pas à moi d'aller m'excuser, je lui enverrais un message vendredi prochain. Ça me laisse une semaine pour faire la liste des choses à lui dire.

Je me pose à ma place habituelle et prends le carnet en main. Pas de message d'Arsène. Légèrement déçue mais pas abattue, je prends mes crayons et dessine sur deux pages. Je dessine une petite fille aux yeux bleus magnifiques avec de longs cheveux bruns qui saute sur le capot d'une voiture sous le regard pleins d'amour de Wick et Raven. C'est comme ça que j'imagine ma filleule, le parfait mélange de sa mère et de son père. Puis, même si Raven flippe un peu, je suis sure qu'elle va être parfaite avec le bébé et qu'elle sera une mécanicienne d'exception. Je lève la tête pour voir Finn se diriger vers moi avec ma commande, je débarrasse ma table juste à temps.

 **\- Voilà, Princesse.** Me dit-il en se retournant déjà.

 **\- Finn !** M'écriais-je un peu trop fort mais il se retourne pour m'interroger du regard. **Je voudrais te parler, tu as le temps ?**

Il regarde comptoir et la salle qui semble tranquille et vient s'installer devant moi. Je respire un bon coup avant de lâcher ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'es pas Arsène, Finn.**

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, semble réfléchir à des excuses avant de se raviser.

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **\- Il me l'a simplement dit. Il** **m'a** **tout dit.** Dis-je penaud mais un peu triste d'avoir joué de lui pendant une semaine.

 **\- Il te l'a dit ? Vraiment ?** Finn se rapproche de moi comme si il était choqué de ce que je viens de lui dire.

 **\- Oui. Il m'a prouvé que tu n'étais pas Arsène.** **Et j'ai toujours eu un doute, pour être** **honnête** **avec toi.** Je pose ma main sur son bras quand je le vois regarder au loin. **Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais tu n'as plus besoin de jouer un rôle avec moi.**

Il se lève brusquement et reprend son plateau avant de faire quelques pas.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de si spécial pour que tu** **t'accroches** **à lui après tout ça.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir qu'il est déjà parti au comptoir, en train de le nettoyer rageusement. Je ne comprends pas le sens de sa phrase. Connaît-il l'identité d'Arsène ? Et qu'est ce qu'il v en disant que je m'accrochais à lui après tout ça ? Je me vois mal lui demander l'identité de mon correspondant après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps qu'un sifflement provenant de ma poche m'interromps. Un mail d'Arsène. Pas d'objet ni de texte, juste une pièce jointe. Je l'ouvre. Et je rougis violemment et plaque l'écran contre ma cuisse. Je mets le téléphone sous la table pour regarder de nouveau la photo. Le fameux tatouage en question avec juste un drap blanc qui cache tout autour et un rayon de soleil qui illumine les détails de cet Arsène encré. Je remarque de nouveaux indices. Le tatouage est sur une peau mate et sur une cuisse plutôt musclé. Un deuxième mail arrive et je me demande si c'est encore une nouvelle photo.

 **()**

 **De** **: ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à** **: ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet** **: J'aime.**

 _ **J'aime la teinte rouge que tes joues prennent quand tu**_ _ **regardes**_ _ **mon tatouage. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi**_ _ **bouleversée**_ _ **par cela.**_

 _ **Arsène qui joue vraiment au Papy Michel avec Bonnie.**_

 **()**

Je regarde autour de moi, Arsène est là. Quelques touristes sont installés à la table, pas d'habitués à cette heure-là. Je regarde dehors en cas où mais je ne trouve aucune trace de mon admirateur secret. Je scrute les alentours sans trouver d'indice. Je braque mon regard vers le comptoir où je vois Lexa qui met son téléphone dans son pantalon puis lève les yeux vers moi. Elle tapote sa poche gauche, me fait un petit sourire avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

D'ordinaire je passe mon dimanche à me balader dans Paris et à courir les musées. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de ne rien faire. Le comportement de Lexa hier a aiguisé ma curiosité. Elle pourrait être Arsène au vu de tous les indices que j'ai récolté ces derniers temps mais ça me paraît trop gros pour être vrai. Trop évident pour Arsène de se dévoiler comme ça. Mais je laisse l'idée que Lexa soit peut-être Arsène dans une un coin de ma tête. Je m'affale sur mon canapé en regardant Netflix quand je reçois un message de Octavia :

 **OctaviaB** : Désolée de te déranger un dimanche, mais j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu peux passer à l'appart ?

 **ClarkeG** : Tout va bien ? Bellamy n'est pas là ?

 **OctaviaB** : Bell est à la salle de sport. J'ai un petit coup de mou... Je peux compter sur toi pour me remonter le moral ?

 **ClarkeG** : Bien sûr ! Je m'habille et j'arrive.

 **OctaviaB** : Prends ton temps. Je suis en train de faire 2-3 trucs. Dans 1h ?

 **ClarkeG** : Ok.

35 minutes plus tard, je suis dans le bus qui m'emmène à l'appartement de mon amie. J'espère que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Peut-être qu'elle me parlera de sa relation avec Lincoln. En attendant d'arriver chez elle, je gribouille quelques idées pour The Duff. Toujours dans le style comics mais plus traditionnel avec des portraits de chaque membre du groupe. Octavia m'a laissé la liste des chansons présentes sur le EP et je les réécris sur mon carnet. Il faut que je trouve l'inspiration pour cette commande spéciale, je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir.

Je tape le code d'accès à la porte de l'immeuble avant de grimper les escaliers. Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis la fameuse soirée où j'ai chanté avec Bellamy dans le salon. Je chasse cette scène de mes pensées, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Je suis ici pour Octavia. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû faire un boucan pas possible en montant car mon amie est déjà sous l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me fait un grand sourire en m'attirant contre elle. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle en même temps qu'elle me tire dans le couloir de l'appartement.

 **\- Hey... Ça va, O' ?** lui soufflais-je en la serrant contre moi.

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.** M'assure-t-elle. **Accroche ton manteau au patère, j'arrive.**

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil alors que j'accroche mes affaires au mur. J'entends quelques bruits dans l'appart et me demande bien ce qu'elle fait. J'avance timidement dans le logement alors que je vois Octavia passer à côté de moi avec son manteau sur le dos. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et sens qu'elle est nerveuse.

- **On sort ?** Lui demandais-je.

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je devais le faire.** Les yeux de Octavia se font suppliants alors qu'elle se saisit de ses clés. Je commence à paniquer et me demande bien ce qu'elle me fait comme plan foireux. Des bruits de pas derrière moi me font sursauter alors que je regarde toujours Octavia.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui passe ?** m'énervais-je.

 **\- O' ! Pourquoi tu as pris mes clés de maison ? Je dois sortir plus tard pour aller au...** La voix de Bellamy résonne dans tout l'appartement et je comprends le plan de Octavia.

Je fonce vers elle pour essayer de l'empêcher de m'enfermer ici avec son frère mais elle est beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Elle se faufile derrière la porte, la claque et la ferme à clé. Je sens que Bellamy est juste derrière moi parce qu'il souffle fortement. Il doit être aussi énervé que moi.

 **\- Octavia Aurora Blake, je te jure que si tu** **n'ouvres** **pas la porte dans la seconde, je** **détruis** **ta guitare !** Menace Bellamy qui a l'air vraiment en colère.

 **\- J'ai mis la guitare en sécurité, je savais que tu allais** **jouer** **sur la corde sensible** , railla Octavia avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de mules, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour que vous puissiez vous parlez. Alors ne vous entretuez pas, parlez, mettez les choses au clair. De toute façon, je ne reviens que dans quelques heures.**

Et elle nous plante là, comme deux cons. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers alors qu'un rire nerveux sort de ma bouche. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle serait capable de cela. Je souffle un bon coup avant de pivoter et de voir Bellamy. Et malgré toute la tension qui règne entre nous, la scène qui s'offre à moi me coupe le souffle. Bellamy est torse nu, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche et ne porte qu'un jogging qui tombe bas sur ses hanches. Je m'étais toujours focalisée sur ses boucles brunes, ses taches de rousseur mais là, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Aucun des mannequins qui a déjà posé pour moi ne peut rivaliser face à la statue grecque en face de moi. Ses muscles sont parfaitement sculptés, son ventre plat. Mes yeux n'écoutent pas mon cerveau quand je regarde le bas de son corps. Son pantalon est tellement bas que je peux voir le fameux V masculin. Mais soudain, il disparaît de ma vision quand Bellamy décide de remonter brusquement son pantalon alors qu'il semble gêné. Ses yeux sombres me scrutent intensément. S'il me regarde comme ça et que le silence règne toujours autant, les prochaines heures vont être longues. Très longues.

 **\- Je vais enfiler un T-shirt. Va dans le salon, je te rejoins.**

Avant que je n'aie pu rajouter quelque chose, il disparaît dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers le canapé, de toute façon je suis bloquée ici. Je n'ai aucune autre solution. Je m'assoie et regarde le plafond en respirant fortement. Il faut que je me calme et que cette fois ci, nous discutions vraiment Bellamy et moi. Je ferme les yeux en me concentrant sur ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Je les garde toujours fermés quand je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi, il semble me laisser le temps de me ressaisir. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ouvre les yeux et le fixe. Il a l'air fatigué, les traites tirés mais je pense que je dois être pareil.

 **\- Clarke,** sa voix est étrangement enroué, **cette fois-ci écoute moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je te le** **promets** **, je crois qu'on** **a** **beaucoup de choses à** **se** **dire.**

Il hoche la tête, s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé et expire bruyamment avant de parler doucement :

 **\- Lors de notre dispute de la semaine dernière, tu m'as reproché de ne rien savoir sur moi. Et tu avais raison. Et pour tout comprendre, il faut que je te parle de mon passé.**

 **\- D'accord... Je t'écoute.** Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, prête à attendre ce qu'il à me dire.

 **\- J'ai vécu les 18 premières années exclusivement avec ma mère et ma sœur.** Commence-t-il, **mon père est au abonné absent depuis ma naissance et celui d'Octavia est mort quand elle avait deux ans.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le même père ?** Demandais-je choqué. Ils se ressemblent tellement que c'est difficile à croire pour moi. **Désolée** **, je t'ai interrompu.**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Oui. Le père de Octavia était quelqu'un de bien. C'est un peu le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Et quand il est mort, ça a brisé le cœur de ma mère, on est venu s'installer dans la région pour être proche de notre famille.** **Puis quand j'ai eu 17 ans ma mère est** **tombée** **gravement malade.**

Malgré toute la colère que je ressens envers Bellamy, ma compassion prend le dessus et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il regarde nos mains et semble se détendre légèrement.

 **\- Un cancer du sein** , me dit-il gravement en me regardant dans les yeux, **et un an ça s'est propagé dans tout son corps. Octavia avait 14 ans. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais d'elle. Et 5 jours après mes 18 ans, ma mère est partie. Je ne pouvais pas élever Octavia seul. Alors ma tante, nous** **a** **accueillis ici.**

Il fait un grand geste de la main pour me montrer l'appartement. Je me rends compte qu'il prend sur lui, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Octavia avait raison, Bellamy est quelqu'un de sensible derrière cette carapace.

 **\- Anya nous a** **accueillis** **avec beaucoup d'amour, essayant d'être une seconde mère pour nous. Octavia s'est bien** **adaptée** **à la situation mais pas moi. J'ai commencé à** **déconner** **et Anya** **m'a** **inscrit à des réunions pour les jeunes qui ont perdus leurs parents. C'est là que j'ai connu Echo.**

Même si je sais que cette dernière n'est pas la petite amie de Bellamy, ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Je fais un geste de la main pour qu'il continue son histoire.

 **\- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident** **d'hélicoptère** **lors d'un voyage touristique. Et elle vivait chez sa grande sœur. Elle aussi a commencé à ne plus aller en cours, à boire et à fumer. Nous sommes tombés amoureux.** Finit-il par dire en regardant ailleurs. **Mais au lieu de nous sauver l'un l'autre, on a échoués ensemble. Je ne voyais plus Octavia, je ne rentrais presque plus à la maison puisque que j'enchaînais soirée après soirée avec Echo. Notre relation était passionnelle et destructrice. Désolé, je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça de mes histoire d'amour après que...**

Je serre sa main et caresse sa paume pour le rassurer.

 **\- Je** **ne** **vais pas te cacher que ça me pince un peu le cœur de t'entendre parler comme ça d'une ex** , lui confiais-je, **mais nous avons tous un passé.**

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant avant de lui demander de me raconter la suite.

 **\- Anya m'appelait le roi rebelle. Un jeu de mot avec mon surnom. J'avais un caractère à la con, à prendre de mauvaise décision mais à protéger ceux que j'aime.** Dit-il en souriant tristement. **Mais comme le destin ne nous lâche jamais, Anya est décédée renversé par un camion l'année de mes 19 ans.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment** **désolée** **, Bell.** Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je n'ai jamais connu de pertes aussi subites dans ma famille.

 **\- J'ai dû me prendre en main du jour au lendemain, pour moi mais surtout Octavia.** Dit-il en me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. **J'avais perdu ma mère et ma tante, je n'allais pas survivre si je perdais Octavia. J'ai arrêté les soirées, j'ai commencé à** **travailler** **à l'Ark'afé et des cours du soir. Anya nous a légué cet appartement, les premiers mois on s'en sortait, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Alors nous avons décidé de prendre des colocataires. Echo était une évidence pour moi, même si notre relation devenait** **compliquée** **. Elle avait gardé ses mauvaises habitudes alors que moi j'avais tourné la page. Puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Jasper lors d'un cours et** **il** **s'est joint à notre colocation.**

Bellamy se lève du canapé pour aller nous chercher à boire, discuter autant lui a donné soif. Il revient quelques instant plus tard en tendant un verre.

 **\- Je crois qu'on mérite bien un verre.** Je lui souris en entrechoquant nos verres.

 **\- Cette colocation nous** **a** **fait du bien, ça permettait à Octavia et moi de penser à d'autres choses. Jasper se comportait comme un grand frère avec elle et même Echo était là pour les problèmes de filles.** **Par contre, en parallèle, Echo continuait ses conneries alors j'ai décidé de me séparer d'elle.** **Mais elle est** **restée** **vivre avec nous. Malheureusement, ça créait des tensions. Au bout d'un an, Jasper est parti parce que l'appart était trop loin de l'école d'art qu'il venait d'intégrer. Alors ce n'était que nous 3 pendant quelques mois.**

 **\- Octavia a l'air de détester Echo, mais au vu de ce que tu me dis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.**

 **\- J'y viens,** reprend-t-il, **même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, que Echo allait voir d'autres mecs et qu'elle faisait des aller-retour Paris-Londres, nous avons** **continué** **à nous voir. En fait... on continuait de coucher ensemble.** Bellamy n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux, son visage est tout rouge et il se gratte la tête. **On a vécu les mêmes choses,** **j'étais** **très attaché à elle. Et il y à trois ans, on s'est remis brièvement ensemble. Je travaillais au café, Octavia venait de fêter ses 18 ans,** **j'étais** **enfin à la fac. Echo voulait qu'on se redonne une** **vraie** **chance. Elle a repris les cours, a** **arrêté** **les soirées et la drogue. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle avait un plan pour évincer Octavia de ma vie.**

Bellamy met sa tête entre ses bras et respire fortement. Je me doute bien que de ressasser toute cette histoire ne doit pas lui faire du bien mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses à nos problèmes.

 **\- Je t'en prie continue ton histoire,** lui soufflais-je en tapotant son bras.

 **\- Elle avait fait des démarches pour envoyer Octavia dans un internat à l'autre bout de la France en se faisant** **passer** **pour moi et s'était** **renseignée** **pour faire vendre l'appartement. Elle voulait qu'on ne soit que** **tous** **les deux pour faire un tour du monde. C'en était trop pour moi, et je l'ai** **virée** **de chez nous et de ma vie définitivement. Et ces trois dernières années, j'avais de temps à autres de ces nouvelles et d'une manière je lui ai pardonné ses erreurs. Et quand elle a débarqué à la galerie, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle faisait là.**

 **\- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là.** Commençais-je, **je suis revenue de la réserve, je t'ai vu sortir de la galerie, Echo t'a sauté dessus. Puis elle t'a embrassé et tu l'as** **embrassée** **en retour. Et Finn m'a dit que c'était ta petite amie, alors j'ai tourné le dos et je suis partie.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas** **embrassée** **!** S'emporte-t-il, **j'ai été étonné qu'elle m'embrasse comme ça après autant de temps, je me suis laissé faire pendant quelques secondes avant de la repousser. J'aurais** **dû** **le faire de suite vu les dégâts que cela** **a** **causés** **...**

Il tourne la tête pour me regarder et son regard est peiné. Je sais que j'ai jugé trop vite.

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un message comme quoi je voulais la revoir et qu'elle était venue exprès de Londres pour ça.** M'explique-t-il. **Je lui ai** **dit** **qu'il devait y avoir eu erreur mais vu qu'elle avait déjà pris ses billets, elle était** **coincée** **pendant 1 semaine ici. Et je l'ai** **hébergée** **. J'aurais** **dû** **te le dire, je n'aurais pas** **dû** **te mentir. Mais comment t'expliquer que mon ancienne copine et plan cul venait habiter chez moi alors qu'on essayait de commencer quelque chose** **tous** **les deux...**

 **\- Si je ne t'avais pas** **évité** **pendant des jours et si je t'avais tout de suite** **dit** **que je t'avais vu avec Echo, on aurait pu éviter une dispute. Mais je dois te demander, Bellamy, de qui** **parlais** **-tu pendant ta conversation téléphonique ?**

Même si Octavia m'a assurée que Bell parlait d'Echo, je veux être certaine de cela.

 **\- Je pense que tu as mal interprété les choses Clarke,** me dit-il en reprenant ma main, **je parlais d'Echo. Je disais à Octavia que je regrettais de m'être** **laissé** **embrasser par Echo et que je ne pouvais pas la virer de l'appartement du jour au lendemain. Elle a changé, elle est devenue beaucoup plus responsable. Elle a aussi essayé de me faire changer d'avis sur notre ancienne relation. Octavia l'a su et** **m'a** **engueulé** **parce que tu étais dans ma vie désormais. Je ne voulais pas être avec Echo, je** **n'ai** **jamais voulu revenir auprès d'elle et j'ai promis à ma sœur de couper tout contact avec Echo.**

Il se rapproche de moi, son corps à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne bouge pas et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai fait** , murmure-t-il, **j'ai dit à Echo que je ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec elle, même amicaux. Parce que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui** **comptait** **énormément pour moi.**

Il braque son regard de braise vers moi et je sens de nouveau cette chaleur parcourir tout mon corps. L'air se charge d'électricité et je sens que je vais encore craquer si je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. Je me lève subitement du canapé et attrape mon verre pour le boire d'un coup. Bellamy ne me lâche pas du regard.

 **\- Clarke... Au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, tout le reste avait disparu. Mes soucis, Echo, tout. Il n'y avait que toi dans mes pensées.**

Il a lâché sa phrase tellement bas que j'ai cru avoir une hallucination auditive pendant quelques secondes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je comptais autant pour lui. Je me rassois à côté de lui où je pose ma main sur son bras. Mon pouce caressant distraitement sa peau.

 **\- Je te voyais au café, puis on est devenu amis et on s'est embrassés,** me confie-t-il, **j'avais, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. J'ai cru devenir fou quand tu t'es** **éloignée** **de moi sans aucune raison après le vernissage, que tu sois** **sortie** **avec Finn et que tu l'aies embrassé... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ?**

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui suis gênée. Je gratte ma la tête en réfléchissant à ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui parler de ma correspondance avec Arsène.

 **\- Accepter de sortir avec Finn est une vengeance à la con, qui m'a fait sentir mal, et le baiser c'est lui qui l'a** **initié** **. Je me suis** **laissé** **faire aussi avant de m'éloigner. C'était une mauvaise idée.**

Il hoche la tête et pose son autre main sur la mienne.

 **\- J'ai pété un plomb chez toi, Clarke. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça, t'embrasser sauvagement et de t'insulter. Mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées, je n'aurais pas dû insinuer ces choses-là sur ta vie privée.** Me confie-t-il avec une voix rauque, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, **je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, pour Echo, pour ma réaction chez toi et mes mots blessants.**

J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, j'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait caché son histoire sur Echo. J'ai l'impression de mieux le connaître à présent. Je sais pourquoi désormais il ne se livre pas facilement sur ses émotions.

 **\- Je comprendrais que tu ne me** **pardonnes** **pas.** Lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je ne devrais pas lui pardonner si facilement après ce qui s'est passé chez moi mais je vais le faire parce qu'il compte pour moi.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de mon pardon, je te le donne. Tu es pardonné.** Mes paroles faisant écho à celles que j'ai dites à Arsène il y a quelques jours.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et entremêle ses doigts au miens. Je me rapproche de lui, mais je dois lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 **\- Mais pour l'instant, je pense que la meilleure des choses pour nous c'est de rester amis avant de tenter autre chose.**

Il baisse la tête vers moi et j'essaie de sonder son regard, mais c'est peine perdu, des fois il peut vraiment être mystérieux.

 **\- Les choses entre nous sont allés très vite, trop vite,** continuais-je, **j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur et en même de ne rien savoir sur toi, c'est étrange. Je veux prendre le temps cette fois-ci.**

Son regard est peiné avant qu'il se ressaisisse et me tire un peu plus contre lui.

 **\- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Princesse.**

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Le surnom « Princesse » ne me dérange plus désormais puisque je l'assimile à mon roi rebelle.

* * *

 **Helloooo, it's meeeeee... (OK j'arrête de me prendre pour Adèle)**

 **Alors, désolée pour la semaine de retard dans la publication, j'étais chez ma BFFOOF et Bêta qui corrige super vite ( AmandineH) à Caen, d'ailleurs un OS à 4 mains arrivera bientôt ! E** **t j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion internet... (Et aussi, j'ai un peu flemardé. Vous pouvez me lancez des tomates)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que la discussion Bellarke est à la hauteur de vos espérances et que je n'ai perdu personne à cause de Bellamy torse nu. (Vanille, est-tu encore vivante ?) Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à Octavia et Lincoln ? Le trio des filles vous plaît-ils ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Dites moi tout dans les reviews !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 9 mars (2 jours après mes 25 ans...) ! Au menu, la fameuse session de pose de Clarke, un Noël pleins de câlins, un nouvel an un peu trop alcoolisée et... une scène de rencontre entre Clarke et Arsène. Soyez au rendez vous dans 15 jours !**

 **Merci encore à chacun d'entre vous.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **-Géraldine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**##**

 _ **Vendredi 11 décembre 2015 – Paris – 18h31**_

 _ **Musique du jour : Heirs of Icarus – The Dukes**_

 _ **Je pensais qu'on se disait tout. Je m'explique. Je traînais dans les couloirs de ton école (je te promets, je ne t'espionnais pas. Enfin...) et je suis tombé sur une affiche avec ton nom dessus. « Grande session de pose. » Je sais que je suis un piètre dessinateur mais tu aurais pu m'inviter. J'ai pris les devants et je me suis inscrit.**_

 _ **Alors, à demain Bonnie.**_

 _ **Arsène - Picasso - Lupin.**_

 **##**

Je regarde encore une fois mon planning et mémorise chaque numéro de salle, les horaires et le thème de chaque pose. Chaque demi-heure, je change de tenue et de salle pour que je puisse passer dans chaque groupe. Je souffle un bon coup avant d'arriver dans la première salle, déjà remplie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Je salue le professeur avant de me placer sur l'estrade au milieu de tout le monde. Je replace mes cheveux correctement et démarre ma pose. Je suis une star des années 40 pendant 30 minutes. Une longue robe noire avec une échancrure jusqu'à la cuisse et de longs gants. Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches et plaque un sourire sur mon visage. Je fixe le mur devant moi et vide mon esprit. J'essaye de ne pas trop bouger pour les dessinateurs amateurs qui m'entourent. Arsène sera là aujourd'hui et il faut que je trouve un moyen de le démasquer une bonne fois pour toute. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je change de pose. Je sens du mouvement derrière moi, des chuchotements et quelqu'un qui place une chaise en face de moi au fond de la classe. Et je vois ma future maman rayonnante s'asseoir avec Wick à ses côtés. Elle me fait un coucou, lève son pouce et me fait un grand sourire. Je suis contente qu'elle soit là pour me soutenir, j'aime mon boulot mais me faire scruter sous toutes les coutures est assez perturbant. D'une nature plutôt timide et pudique, j'ai appris à mettre tout ça de côté pour poser. Ma seule limite, c'est le nu. On me l'a proposé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de faire ça.  
La première session prend fin et j'ai 5 minutes pour me changer et aller dans la prochaine salle. Raven me prend la main et vient avec moi dans le vestiaire.

 **\- Tu** **étais** **carrément bonne dans cette robe, tu ne veux pas la garder ?** S'exclame Raven en me reluquant.

 **\- J'aimerais bien, mais là, je dois me transformer en joggeuse,** lui dis-je en rigolant. **Tu veux bien m'aider à enlever la robe ?**

Raven s'affaire dans mon dos pendant que j'enfile déjà un jogging gris.

 **\- Arsène est là aujourd'hui.**

Les mains de Raven s'arrêtent immédiatement et je la vois apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il s'est inscrit,** lui répondis-je en enfilant la brassière de sport et mes baskets. **J'ai regardé le registre, il y a bien un A. Lupin d'inscrit, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur les badges. Je veux que tu me rendes un service, Raven.**

 **\- Bien sûr, lequel ?** me demande-t-elle en me faisant une queue de cheval haute.

 **\- Soit mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas regarder chaque** **personne** **à chaque session. Regarde s'il y a toujours la même personne à chaque fois que je pose, quelqu'un que te dit quelque chose... Ou alors un mec qui porte un chapeau haut de forme ou un truc dans le genre !**

Elle éclate de rire en sortant avec moi du vestiaire pour nous emmener dans la prochaine salle.

 **\- C'est dans mes cordes ça ! Raven Reyes en mode Sherlock Holmes aujourd'hui, on va trouver cet Arsène.** Elle fait un petit sourire au coin en regardant son ventre. **Ma chérie, tu** **vas** **rencontrer Tonton Arsène aujourd'hui.**

Je plaque ma main sur mon front en pouffant de rire, Raven ne perd pas le nord ! Je la pousse dans la salle et reprends mon marathon de la pose.

La matinée passe à une vitesse folle et en même temps super lentement. J'enchaîne les poses et les tenues différentes, je commence à fatiguer. Danny Thiel est toujours derrière moi pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. « Pas assez droite », « Visage trop expressif », « Jambe molle »,... Si je n'étais pas obligé de rester immobile, je lui aurais déjà mis un coup de boule. Je m'étonne de mon self-control. Heureusement que Raven et Wick sont là avec moi la plupart du temps. Raven parcourt la salle en regardant suspicieusement chaque dessin à la recherche d'indice. Jasper est même venu pour me soutenir. Je suis heureuse d'avoir mes amis à mes côtés.  
L'heure du repas arrive enfin, mais pas encore pour moi, j'ai encore une heure de pose. Raven m'accompagne dans l'énorme réfectoire qui sert de salle de pose aujourd'hui et aussi de cantine.

 **\- J'ai faim !** Grogne Raven qui secoue Wick.

 **\- Oui, oui ! On se calme maman gorille...** lui dit mon ami qui se prend une calbotte derrière la tête par Raven.

 **\- J'espère qu'il** **m'a gardé** **une grosse assiette de côté, sinon, je le bouffe aussi.**

 **\- Oui, Raven, il me l'a promis,** l'a rassurais-je.

« il » est Bellamy. Il travaille encore en extra aujourd'hui pour l'école. Il sert les repas et fait le service. Finn, Lexa et, exceptionnellement, Octavia, travaillent avec lui. Nos relations sont courtoises et amicales depuis notre dernière conversation dans son appartement. Nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître et prenons le temps de bien faire les choses. Mes amis me quittent pour aller manger mais restent non loin de moi. Je m'assoie sur la chaise, je peux enfin me « reposer » pendant une session. Je croise les jambes, place mes bras sur mes jambes et regarde au loin. Et mes yeux se posent sur Bellamy qui rigole avec Octavia en servant des repas. Je souris inconsciemment devant cette jolie scène mais je me fais rappeler à l'ordre.

 **\- Griffin ! Expression neutre. Tu ne sais donc pas lire ton cahier des charges ?** La voix glaciale de Thiel résonne dans le réfectoire et plusieurs personnes se retournent pour nous regarder.

Je fixe de nouveau mon point et essaye de rester neutre alors que j'entends le professeur pester une nouvelle fois. Bellamy entre dans mon champ de vision, me fait un petit signe d'encouragement et un sourire. J'ai envie de lui répondre, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire encore engueuler par Danny Thiel. Les minutes s'écoulent, je change de pose et de vêtements. Octavia vient me faire un bisou sur le front pendant une mini pause avant que de retourner travailler. Plus qu'une demi-heure et je pourrais enfin manger entourée de mes amis. Raven semble être en plein débat avec Jasper et Maya. Bellamy et Octavia sont toujours en plein service. Je grimpe sur l'échelle qui sera mon piédestal pendant plusieurs minutes. Je dois vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'est ce que j'aime dans ce petit boulot, c'est que je ne fais jamais la même chose. On prend plusieurs poses, tenues différentes, à différents angles de vue pour que ceux qui dessinent puissent avoir le plus « d'expériences » possible.

Quand la petite sonnette retentit, je ferme les yeux en soufflant. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer pendant une heure. Je commence à retirer ma main du mur et descend de l'échelle avant que mon pire cauchemar s'approche de moi.

 **\- Griffin ! Le prochain modèle est en retard, faut que tu** **restes** **15 minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.**

 **\- Mais Monsieur Thiel, je n'ai pas pris une seule pause depuis ce matin et...** essayais-je de négocier mais je vois bien au fond de ses yeux que c'est peine perdue.

 **\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu** **restes** **là-haut.**

Je remonte les quelques marches pendant que le nouveau groupe s'installe et je fixe la table de mes amis. Raven a l'air choquée et Wick pose sa main sur la sienne. La connaissant, elle a dû menacer de « maraver » mon prof à cause de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je regarde discrètement la montre en voyant les minutes s'égrainer trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'écoute plus les critiques de mon prof qui semble être en forme et semble vouloir jouer à « Traumatisons Clarke Griffin aujourd'hui ». Le quart d'heure arrive enfin à sa fin mais ma joie est de courte durée.

 **\- Finalement,** commence Danny Thiel, **le modèle ne viendra pas. Tu** **restes** **45 minutes de plus sur ton échelle, Griffin.**

Je reste bouche bée alors que je m'accroche à mon échelle. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de me barrer devant la crétinerie de cet homme. Certains élèves ont l'air autant choqué que moi et je vois Raven qui bouillonne de colère. Mais je vois du mouvement dans la foule et Bellamy se placer devant mon professeur.

 **\- Vous allez la laisser prendre sa pause et arrêter de la prendre pour une conne.** L'air de Bellamy est menaçant et à la manière dont il serre les poings, il est clairement énervé.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'un chevalier servant maintenant, Griffin ?** Se moqua Thiel qui fait semblant de rire. **Je suis le prof principal, je décide du bon fonctionnement de l'événement. Nous n'avons aucun modèle de disponible pour l'heure. Et ce n'est pas un serveur qui va me dire quelque chose.**

- **Clarke** **n'a** **besoin de personne pour la défendre. Mais je peux appeler Charles Pike, si vous le souhaitez, pour lui dire que vous** **harcelez** **une élève et ne respectez pas son emploi du temps.**

J'ouvre grand la bouche, Bellamy vient de mentionner le directeur de l'école et Thiel semble perdre son sourire.

 **\- Je suis allé chasser avec lui l'été dernier,** continue Bellamy en montrant une photo de lui et Pike sur son téléphone, **on adore les proies faciles**.

Son regard est déterminé et son sourire au coin, m'indique qu'il a gagné contre Thiel.

 **\- Que tout le monde prenne sa foutue pause !** crie mon prof en s'éloignant dans un des couloirs de l'école.

J'offre un grand sourire exténué à Bellamy. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'étais restée tout ce temps perché sur mon échelle. J'essaye de descendre mais mes jambes tremblent. Bellamy vient vers moi et tend ses bras.

 **\- Je t'attrape, Princesse.** Sa voix grave me donne la chair de poule.

Je me penche suffisamment pour que Bellamy puisse mettre ses mains sous mes bras et me soulever. Je m'accroche à ses épaules pendant qu'il me fait glisser contre lui. Nous nous retrouvons presque front contre front. C'est le premier contact qu'on se permet depuis des semaines. Mon souffle est court et ce n'est pas à cause de l'effort. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je ressens de nouveau cette tension palpable entre nous. La pointe de mes pieds touche enfin le sol mais je ne me détache pas de lui.

 **\- Merci,** lui soufflais-je.

 **\- Avec plaisir, Princesse.** **Allons manger maintenant.**

Il place sa main contre mon dos et me dirige vers notre table.

 **\- Alors comme ça tu connais Pike ?** lui demandais-je

 **\- C'est une longue histoire,** me répond-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, **je n'aurais pas dû abattre cette carte mais je ne supportais de voir ce prof s'acharner sur toi comme ça.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait, sinon, il ne** **m'aurait** **pas** **lâchée** **. La prochaine fois, donne-moi directement le numéro de Pike comme ça, j'ai mon joker s'il me traumatise encore une fois.**

Il éclate de rire en me proposant une chaise où je m'affale sans ménagement. Raven me tire contre elle pour un câlin alors que Wick tape sur l'épaule de Bellamy en souriant. Ce dernier m'apporte une assiette chaude que je dévore. Cette matinée m'a littéralement crevé. Je mange alors j'écoute les conversations autour de moi. Octavia qui parle du bébé avec Raven et Wick qui parle moto avec Bellamy. Je suis heureuse que tous mes amis s'entendent bien ensemble. Soudain je sens des bras me serrer et quelqu'un m'embrasser dans les cheveux. Je me crispe avant de me retourner et de voir un visage amical.

 **\- Maya !** m'exclamais-je en la serrant contre moi. **Tu m'avais manqué cette semaine.**

Je tapote la chaise à côté de moi où Jasper s'installe dessus avec sa petite amie sur ses genoux.

 **\- Je crois que tu as contaminé toute l'école avec ta grippe de la dernière fois. Jasper ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de l'appartement, il m'avait confiné comme si le monde extérieur était radioactif !**

Je rigole alors qu'elle embrasse son petit ami sur la joue. J'aime leur complicité, je regarde de biais Bellamy qui regarde aussi le petit couple. Et nos regards se croisent une demi-seconde avant que je détourne les yeux vers mon assiette vide.

Soudain Octavia tape avec sa cuillère en plastique sur son verre pour attirer notre attention.

 **\- Les amis, nous voilà réunis en ce jour sacré,** commence-t-elle avec un grand sourire, **j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Nous la regardons tous avec de grands yeux et je jette un coup d'œil à Raven, et je sais que nous avons la même pensée. Mais ce n'est pas son amourette avec Lincoln qu'elle nous annonce.

 **\- Bellamy et moi fêtons chaque** **année** **Noël entre nous et avec nos amis,** dit Octavia en regardant Jasper et Maya. **Et cette année, nous voulons agrandir notre famille d'amis. Alors, Clarke, Raven, Wick. Voulez-vous fêtez Noël avec nous dans une semaine ?**

Je regarde mon amie enceinte et son compagnon avec un grand sourire. C'est tellement mignon la manière soldanelle dont Octavia nous a demandé cela. Je connais déjà la réponse. Nous hochons la tête ensemble avant que je me tourne vers elle.

 **\- Oui, nous voulons fêter Noël avec vous !**

Octavia saute de sa chaise pour me serrer contre elle en criant.

 **\- Je suis trop contente ! Pas besoin de cadeau, hein ! L'essentiel c'est qu'on le passe ensemble.**

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue alors que je regarde son frère qui est juste derrière elle. J'avance ma ma main et effleure celle de Bellamy. Il lève les yeux pour me regarder et j'attrape ses doigts pour les emmêler aux miens. Je sais ce que je veux à présent.

Le reste de la journée avance plus vite que prévue mais toujours aucune trace d'Arsène. Raven a eu beau scruter tous les détails possibles, elle n'a pas trouvé aucune piste et elle s'est résignée à rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

Bellamy et Octavia rangent leurs affaires pendant que j'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

 **\- Quelqu'un connaît une Bonnie, ici ?** Je me retourne pour voir Bellamy agiter un dessin.

Je me précipite à sa table, en le lui prenant des mains.

 **\- Oui. Merci Bell.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me retourne et je m'éloigne pour regarder la feuille format raisin. Des dizaines de polaroids me représentant lors de mes poses sont collées dessus. Des petites tortues et des tulipes parsèment la feuille blanche.

 ** _Je suis un piètre dessinateur mais je trouve que je me débrouille bien en photo. Je me suis senti tel un paparazzi pendant cette journée.  
Lors de notre premier rendez-vous, je veux te voir dans cette magnifique robe noire. Tu étais merveilleuse._**

 ** _Arsène qui est (encore plus) tombé sous le charme de l'étourdissante Bonnie._**

 **/\**

 _Lundi 14 décembre 2015 – Paris – 09h34_

 _Musique du jour : The funeral – Band of horses_

 _C'est bizarre d'afficher des photos de moi prise à l'insu de mon plein gré dans ma chambre. Mais je dois avouer que ton « œuvre d'art » est magnifique. J'ai quelque chose Made in Arsène. Maintenant, je veux rencontrer l'artiste._

 _Bonnie._

 **/\**

 **##**

 ** _Mercredi 16 décembre 2015 – Paris – 13h12_**

 ** _Musique du jour : Gangsta Paradise cover – MB14_**

 ** _On dit toujours que les artistes ne se dévoilent jamais complètement... Alors je vais encore garder mon identité secrète un petit bout de temps. Et je te promets que quand ça sera le bon moment pour nous deux, je te le dirais._**

 ** _Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau pour noël ?_**

 ** _Arsène - Père Noël – Lupin_**

 **##**

 **/\**

 _Jeudi 17 décembre 2015 – Paris – 17h59_

 _Musique du jour : Sésame – Thomas Dutronc_

 _Ce que je veux pour noël ? C'est simple. Toi._

 _Bonnie._

 **/\**

 **()**

 **De : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **à : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **Objet : RECTIFICATION**

 ** _Quand j'ai_ _dit_ _que je te voulais pour noël, fallait pas le prendre au premier degré, hein ? Il est 1h du matin et ça me travaille depuis... Je veux te rencontrer pour noël, NUANCE._**

 **()**

 **()**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **à : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : Pas besoin de rectification.**

 _ **Moi aussi je te veux. Mais bon, je vais encore passer pour un papy Michel. Alors, moi aussi je veux te rencontrer. Alors si tu as été sage cette année, peut-être que le petit papa Noël va être clément avec toi et nous faire rencontrer.**_

 _ **PS : Je t'ai acheté ton cadeau de noël.**_

 **()**

 **ClarkeG** : Dois-je faire le dessert pour notre repas ?

 **BellamyB** : Tu cuisines bien ?

 **ClarkeG** : Je me débrouille bien mais Raven dit que je devrais prendre des cours de cuisine pour m'améliorer.

 **BellamyB** : Alors non, pas de dessert ! Je compte bien profiter de mon noël avec toi et les autres. Pas envie de passer le réveillon aux urgences pour intoxication alimentaire.

 **ClarkeG** : HA. HA. HA. Trop Tard. J'ai déjà mis de la mort au rat dans ta part. Et tu vas souffrir, baver et mourir la tête la première sur la table comme dans le film qu'on a vu la semaine dernière au cinéma. Tu l'as cherché.

 **BellamyB** : Tu me fais peur maintenant.

 **ClarkeG** : C'était le but.

 **##**

 **RavenR** : Le repas de noël de tes parents d'hier midi m'a achevé. Ta filleule est encore en train de digérer. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour ce repas de Noël chez Octavia.

 **ClarkeG** : Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Il te reste encore 3h pour te reposer. Et dans 4h, ton mec et toi venez me chercher. Tu as intérêt à être magnifique.

 **RavenR** : Je suis toujours magnifique, Bitch.

 **##**

Je rassemble les quelques cadeaux que j'ai acheté dans un gros sac avant d'enfiler mon manteau et descendre attendre Wick et Raven. Même si il fait froid dehors, j'ai craqué et mis la robe que ma mère m'a offerte hier. C'est juste un repas entre amis mais j'avais envie de me mettre sur mon 31. Je suis légèrement anxieuse de passer ma soirée avec Bellamy. C'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête, je suis de plus en plus partagée entre mes sentiments pour lui et pour ceux que je commence à avoir pour Arsène. Je ne peux pas laisser mon cœur parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais que par message, non ?

La voiture de Wick s'arrête juste devant moi et klaxonne comme un fou, j'en connais un qui aime les fêtes de noël ! Je grimpe à l'arrière en enlevant mon manteau et mes deux amis me regardent de haut en bas.

 **\- J'en connais une qui veut pécho ce soir...** dit Raven qui se retourne sur son siège en rigolant.

 **\- Mais non ! Mais c'est noël, quoi ! Et...**

 **\- Chut Clarkey, te justifie pas,** m'apaise Wick qui conduit prudemment dans ma rue, **mais on sait très bien pour qui est cette robe...**

Je lui fais une calbotte derrière la tête alors qu'il augmente le son de l'auto-radio en chantant à fond du Tino Rossi. Wick est pire qu'un gamin ! Finalement, Raven et moi chantons avec lui tous les chants de noël possible jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une place en bas de l'immeuble de Bellamy.  
J'attrape les sacs et grimpe les marches alors que la femme enceinte prend son temps. Elle aime se faire attendre. Je toque à la porte et une Octavia dans une robe rouge éblouissante m'ouvre la porte.

 **\- Clarke !** s'écrie-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle me fait rentrer dans l'appart et salue Raven et Wick. J'enlève mon manteau et réajuste ma tenue. Le cadeau que mes parents m'ont offert est une robe asymétrique en soie bleu foncé avec des motifs psychédélique dessus. Ce n'est pas mon habitude de m'habiller comme si j'allais à un défilé de mode mais je me sens jolie dans cette robe. Je remets un peu de rouge à lèvres quand j'entends un sifflement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Octavia qui me regarde du bout de mes talons aiguilles à la fleur rouge qui est dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Rien qu'en te regardant, je pourrais devenir lesbienne...** me dit-elle très sérieusement.

 **\- Qui va devenir lesbienne ?** s'exclame Bellamy qui arrive dans l'entrée et se stoppe en nous voyant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bellamy aussi beau. Il porte un pantalon de costume bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche immaculé et une cravate défaite autour de son cou. Je le lorgne sans ménagement et je ne fais attention à rien autour de moi. Pas même à Raven qui prend mon sachet des mains, ni à Wick qui tapote mon épaule en passant à côté de moi. J'entends juste Octavia dire qu'elle va nous laisser la pièce pour faire nos trucs.

 **\- Clarke... Tu es magnifique.** La voix rauque de Bellamy me sort de mes pensées.

Je baisse les yeux en rougissant fortement et triture mon sac à main.

 **\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus.**

Je lève les yeux pour le voir passer sa main dans ses boucles brune. L'ambiance est un peu gênante et j'ai l'impression de revenir au temps des premières amourettes d'adolescent. Même si j'ai dit que je voulais prendre mon temps avec Bellamy, quand je le vois en face de moi comme ça, je pourrais renoncer à tout ce que j'avais dit.

Bellamy rompt le contact visuel pour se placer devant le miroir et se saisir de sa cravate. Il fait plusieurs nœuds avant de les défaire puis de tourner dans tous les sens le bout de tissu. Je pouffe de rire en posant mon sac au sol et en me plaçant entre lui et le miroir.

 **\- Tu me laisse faire ?** lui demandais-je en défaisant le nœud catastrophique.

Il hoche la tête et je sens son regard peser sur moi. Je prends la cravate et la place correctement sur le col de sa chemise. Je suis obligé de dégager un peu ses cheveux qui gênent l'accès et je sens Bellamy se rapprocher de moi. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le nœud que j'ai fait des dizaines de fois lorsque mon père avait des vernissages. Je suis devenue une experte en nœud de cravate mais quand il s'agit de faire celui de Bellamy Blake, c'est un autre niveau. Son regard me sonde toujours, une de ses mains s'est posé délicatement sur ma hanche et j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et j'entends Bellamy rigoler discrètement. Je souffle un bon coup et en deux-trois mouvements, je finis le nœud et le serre autour du cou de Bellamy. J'époussète de la poussière invisible sur la chemise de Bellamy avant de lever mon regard vers lui. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux, j'avance ma main pour les repousser. Bellamy penche un peu plus sa tête pour pouvoir la reposer contre la paume de ma main. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela, mais je sens que tout ça est normal entre Bellamy et moi. On s'est apprivoisés au fil des semaines et j'ai envie, enfin, de faire ce que mon cœur m'intime de faire. Même si Arsène traîne dans un coin de ma tête, je m'approche encore un peu plus de Bellamy. Son regard se fait plus profond et exprime tant de choses que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Même avec mes talons, je suis toujours petite. Je mets sur la pointe des pieds et... la sonnette de l'entrée nous fait brusquement reculer. Bellamy se saisit de ma main avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Faut vraiment qu'on parle tout à l'heure, Clarke,** souffle Bellamy qui se tourne vers la personne qui vient d'entrer.

Je scrute le nouvel arrivant et sa tête me dit vraiment quelque chose. Plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns, une gueule d'ange et un peu gringalet. Il serre Bellamy contre lui avant de me regarder et d'apercevoir ma main dans celle de Bellamy. L'inconnu sourit avant de poser un gros sac par terre et de se pencher vers moi et de me faire la bise.

 **\- Macallan,** me dit-il avant de reprendre son sac.

Et tout d'un coup, je sais qui il est. Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

 **\- Tu es Macallan Kane ! Le fils de Marcus,** m'exclamais-je, **je suis Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu de suite.**

 **\- Près d'un an en Australie et j'ai pris un petit teint halé alors pas sûr qu'on me reconnaisse au premier regard,** plaisante-t-il.

 **\- Cool, l'Australie ! Je vais peut-être faire mon stage de 3 mois là-bas.**

 **\- Quoi ?** La voix tranchante de Bellamy résonne dans l'entrée et sa main serre plus fortement la mienne.

Je me retourne pour rencontrer ses yeux qui ont l'air clairement surpris et triste. J'en parle tellement souvent que je ne me rends plus compte à qui j'en parle et à qui j'en parle pas.

 **\- Je pensais te l'avoir dit Bellamy** , me justifiais-je. **Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

Il hoche la tête avant de regarder Macallan qui a l'air d'apprécier la scène qui se joue devant lui.

 **\- Noël se fête dans le salon pas dans le couloir !** crie Octavia qui semble perdre patience.

Bellamy tire doucement mon bras et je lui emboîte le pas. Nous arrivons dans le salon et il ne me lâche toujours pas. Loin de l'idée que ça me dérange, j'aime notre proximité retrouvée. Mais elle n'a pas duré très longtemps lorsque Maya me saute dessus pour un câlin. Cette fille est très tactile mais je l'adore. Puis Jasper me serre contre lui en me souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Bellamy part rejoindre Octavia dans la cuisine, alors que je m'installe à coté de Raven qui caresse son ventre sous le regard hypnotisé de Maya.

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup** **dessiner** **ton ventre Raven,** lâche Maya. **C'est magique.**

 **\- Ma chérie, c'est loin d'être magnifique quand tu** **passes** **les 3 premiers mois à vomir. Et que tu** **passes** **le reste du temps à faire des mélanges gustatifs plus qu'improbable !** rigole Raven en prenant la main de mon amie. **Tu peux dessiner quand tu veux mon corps de baleine échouée mais tu es en compétition avec la Salvador Dali qui me sert de meilleure amie.**

Nous rigolons alors qu'on parle un petit moment de nos noëls passés dans nos familles respectives. Raven et Wick ont été gâtés par mes parents, en fait c'est plutôt le bébé qui a été gâté. J'ai reçu cette magnifique robe et un autre cadeau qui arrivera plus tard et qui est une surprise. Maya parle de la maladresse de Jasper à leur repas alors que la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

 **\- Quelqu'un peut ouvrir la porte ? On est peu occupés là !** crie Bellamy de la cuisine

 **\- J'y vais. On attend encore du monde ?** demandais-je.

 **\- Normalement, non.**

Je trottine comme je peux jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur un jeune homme.

 **\- Mac-Mac a oublié son téléphone dans la... Oh !** me dit l'inconnu avant de me voir. **Bonsoir, Macallan a oublié son téléphone dans ma voiture, je suis venu lui apporter.**

 **\- Merci, je lui donnerais** , souriais-je devant son air interrogateur.

 **\- Tu es Clarke, pas vrai ?** me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je recule d'un pas, un peu effrayé par son comportement soudainement amical. Pas très grand, maigre, une mèche de cheveux lui passant devant les yeux et un drôle de nez.

 **\- Je suis Murphy ! Tu sais ? Son meilleur ami. Il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi.**

Je le regarde bizarrement avec la bouche grande ouverte. Serait-il le fameux Murphy, meilleur ami d'Arsène ? Et qui semble être celui de Macallan. Et ce dernier parle de moi constamment ?

 **\- Je dois te laisser. Fais lui la bise de ma part et aux autres aussi.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres qu'il claque la porte me laissant seule avec de nouvelles questions en tête. Je marche en mode automatique jusqu'au salon en réfléchissant le plus possible. Arsène me parle très souvent de ce fameux Murphy et à Paris, on n'entend pas ce prénom souvent. Je m'étais promis de ne pas mener l'enquête sur l'identité d'Arsène pendant les fêtes mais la tentation est grande.

Je m'assoie à côté de Macallan en lui tendant son téléphone.

 **\- Il te l'a déposé, tu l'avais oublié,** dis-je prudemment en le scrutant.

 **\- Oh merci ! J'ai mangé chez Murphy ce midi, il est un peu comme ma seconde famille,** me répond-t-il en souriant.

Bellamy et Octavia arrivent en déposant tout un plat hors-d'œuvre sur la table. Ils servent du champagne à chacun d'entre nous, à part à Raven qui boude avec son jus d'ananas. Bellamy se redresse avant de déclarer :

 **\- Merci à vous tous d'être venu pour fêter noël avec nous. C'est avec un grand plaisir qu'on le passe ensemble. Alors, à nos amis, au futur bébé et à l'amour.** Il lève son verre et nous entrechoquons tous nos verres. Je lui retourne son sourire avant de regarder Macallan.

 **\- Tu es rentré quand d'Australie ?** lui demandais-je en grignotant un toast.

 **\- Début septembre. J'ai fait du woofing dans une ferme biologique pendant 11 mois, c'était super intéressant.**

 **\- Et maintenant que tu es de retour en France, tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- J'habite au-dessus de l'Ark'affé en ce moment, je fais du rangement dans l'arrière-boutique, je fais les commandes... J'aide mon père à faire tourner l'affaire ! Parle de moi de toi, Clarke.**

Macallan passe la plupart du temps dans l'arrière-boutique, et s'il était Arsène, cela expliquerait pas mal de chose. Il pourrait me voir là où moi je ne le vois pas, il pourrait être au courant de pas mal de choses.

 **\- Oh, tu sais, je suis une petite étudiante en arts qui passe sa vie à dessiner,** lui répondais-je tranquillement.

 **\- Ça je le sais, j'ai déjà vu tes dessins ! Tu dessines extrêmement bien ça doit être de famille mais ton père n'a même pas le quart de ton talent.**

Je recrache presque mon champagne quand je l'entends prononcer cette phrase. Arsène m'a clairement dit la même phrase. Macallan me regarde avec amusement avant que Bellamy l'interpelle.

 **\- Mac-Mac, j'ai besoin de toi dans la cuisine.**

Je regarde Bellamy, qui a le visage fermé et les lèvres pincés. Il disparaît de la pièce avec son ami, et je vais rejoindre Octavia qui a l'air surexcité.

 **\- On a de nouvelles reprises, une nouvelle batterie et même un énorme logo avec notre nom dessus,** s'écrie Octavia qui bouge les bras dans tous les sens. **Vos noms sont sur la liste pour tous les concerts à venir, vous avez intérêt à venir !**

 **\- On te le promet O',** jure ma meilleure amie en levant sa main droite, **qui sait ?** **J'accoucherais peut-être sur scène à coté de toi, ça pourrait être un sacré buzz pour le groupe.**

 **\- Je veux que mon groupe soit connu mais pas au point que ta fille naisse sur ma guitare !** rigole-t-elle alors qu'elle regarde vers la cuisine. **Bellamy grogne, je suppose que le repas va être prêt. Installez-vous à table, on arrive.**

J'aide Raven à se relever et elle me serre contre elle avant de me chuchoter :

 **\- Profite de la soirée pour te rapprocher de Bellamy. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder comme si il allait t'enlever et t'emmener très loin d'ici.**

Je m'éloigne d'elle pour lui faire un petit sourire et m'agrippe à son bras pour nous installer à table. Nous continuons tous à parler ensemble, alors que Macallan, Bellamy et Octavia sont toujours occupés en cuisine. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils nous rapportent une énorme dinde entourée de pleins de légumes. L'odeur me fait saliver d'avance et j'offre un grand sourire à Bellamy qui passe à côté de moi. Il presse mon épaule avant de repartir chercher un autre plat. Et pendant ce temps-là, Macallan s'installe à la seule chaise qui était libre à côté de moi. Je soupire bruyamment, je voulais être à coté de Bellamy. Je lui offre quand même un sourire un peu forcé avant de voir Bellamy revenir avec un autre plat et s'arrêter devant la table. Il nous regarde un instant, jette un regard mauvais à mon voisin et s'installe à coté de Octavia et Bellamy. Il semblerait bien que Bellamy soit jaloux de Macallan. Octavia nous sert à chacun une bonne assiette des mets qui s'offre à nous. Macallan me donne un petit coup de coude et je le regarde.

 **\- Alors, raconte-moi ce que tu prévois de faire si tu vas en Australie.**

 **\- Oh** , commençais-je, **rien n'est sur encore**. **Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la galerie d'art, il faudrait que je fasse les papiers, puis que je me renseigne auprès de mon école et...**

 **\- Tu te prends toujours autant la tête comme ça ?** me coupe-t-il.

- **Toujours, c'est la fâcheuse habitude de Clarke** , lâche Bellamy d'une voix froide avant de se retourner et de continuer sa conversation avec Jasper.

Je me tourne vers Raven et hausse les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Bellamy. Il semblait totalement détendu en début de soirée et l'instant d'après, il est tendu. Ma meilleure amie balade son regard entre Macallan et Bellamy avant de pencher la tête et de me faire les gros yeux. Je percute alors que Bellamy est jaloux de Maccalan. Il m'avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il était d'un tempérament jaloux en général. Mais ce n'était pas mon attention. J'avais juste envie de faire connaissance avec le nouvel arrivant et il y a trop de coïncidences entre lui et Arsène. J'irais parler à Bellamy plus tard pour adoucir la situation.

J'attaque mon assiette qui est plus que tentante et je pousse un soupir de contentement en goûtant ce repas de noël. Je déguste encore quelques bouchées avant de m'exclamer :

 **\- O', c'est juste délicieux !**

 **\- J'aimerais bien être celle qui** **a** **fait le repas, mais c'est Bell qui a tout fait ! À part les légumes, il rate toujours la cuisson.**

 **\- C'est délicieux Bellamy** , rectifiais-je en lui faisant un sourire. Il lève les yeux et me fait son fameux sourire au coin.

 **\- J'avoue que c'est juste une tuerie, je vais encore prendre du poids et ça sera de ta faute Bellamy Blake** , accuse avec humour Raven.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur où Macallan nous raconte ses aventures avec le bush Australien, les araignées aussi grosses qu'une assiette et la chaleur étouffante.

 **\- Ils ont un jour férié là-bas qui est sacré,** commence-t-il en repoussant son assiette vide. **C'est le « Unity day », il m'a fallu 15 jours pour pouvoir le prononcer ! J'avais pris l'accent Australien en 9 mois et c'était impossible de le dire correctement.**

Chacun s'essaye à le prononcer et Macallan donne son avis sur l'accent horrible de Wick ou le drôle de son que fait Jasper à la fin de la phrase. Puis vient le tour de Bellamy, il ferme les yeux un instant et semble se concentrer.

 **\- Humm... Unity Day !**

 **\- Bravo Bro' !** s'exclame Macalan, **tu peux partir en Australie maintenant !**

 **-Ouais, pourquoi pas.** Bellamy baisse la tête et prend les assiettes vides et part dans la cuisine.

Raven me donne un coup de pied sous la table en me montrant Bellamy qui quitte la pièce. Je comprends le message, et prends les plats vides des mains d'Octavia tandis que ma meilleure amie monopolise la conversation, me laissant un moment de répit avec Bellamy.  
Bellamy fait déjà la vaisselle. Je pose les plats sur la petite table, me saisis d'un torchon et me met à côté de lui. Je le pousse un peu pour avoir de la place et prends une assiette pour l'essuyer.

 **\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Mac-Mac** , dit-il presque innocemment mais je sens une petite tension dans sa voix.

 **\- Il est sympa, en plus il va me donner pleins de renseignements pour l'Australie.**

 **\- Mmm mmm.**

Son absence de réponse m'interpelle et je pose un peu trop brusquement les couverts sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu es bizarre avec moi, tu es froid et distant. C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que j'allais partir peut-être en Australie ou... C'est à cause de quelque chose d'autre ?**

Je préfère sous-entendre mon rapprochement entre Macallan et moi que de le dire à voix haute. Bellamy fini en silence la vaisselle, avant de me tourner le dos et de s'adosser contre le mur.

 **\- Ne me le fais pas dire. Tu le sais,** lâche-t-il si bas que j'ai cru mal entendre.

 **\- Je ne te pensais pas si jaloux que ça Bellamy** , murmurais-je en m'approchant mais en gardant une distance entre nous.

 **\- Macallan connaît notre histoire, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis depuis que je bosse à l'Ark'afé. Et il veut me pousser dans mes retranchements en se rapprochant de toi.**

 **\- Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?**

 **\- Il sait certaines choses.** Bellamy lève la tête d'un coup pour me sonder de son regard que j'aime tant.

Je fais quelques pas et mes chaussures touchent presque les siennes, laissant à peine quelques centimètres entre nous.

 **\- Et il sait quoi ?** demandais-je d'une petite voix. **Tu voulais me parler, alors je t'écoute.**

J'ai tellement envie que Bellamy se livre sur ce qu'il semble le tourmenter, il est si mystérieux et secret des fois.

 **\- Je te le dirais après le dessert** , me répond-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin.

 **\- Non, Bellamy Blake ! Tu vas me le dire maintenant dans ta** **satanée** **cuisine !**

Bellamy avance encore plus devant moi et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur d'en face. Son nez presque contre le mien.

 **\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit dans ma « satané cuisine » comme tu le dis. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ma famille et mes amis témoins de ce que je vais te dévoiler** , me confie-t-il de sa voix grave légèrement enroué. Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'éloigner et de mettre les plats à tremper.

Je ne sais pas à quel jeu on joue, mais cela me plaît. J'ai envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Bellamy ce soir. Je sors de ma transe et m'approche de nouveau de l'évier. Bellamy a les mains dans l'eau, parfait, il ne pourra pas trop bouger. Je place mes mains autour de sa taille et l'enlace tendrement. Je le sens souffler et se tendre légèrement. Je me mets sur la pointe de pieds, m'approche dangereusement de son visage et plante un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire en dessous de son oreille.

 **\- D'accord, j'attendrais. En attendant, je vais aller parler à Macallan de la chaleur étouffante de l'Australie.**

Bellamy grogne et je me dégage avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose ou esquisse un mouvement. Je me retourne quand même pour lui faire un clin d'œil et part dans le salon avec un grand sourire.

J'arrive dans le salon où Raven a captivé l'attention de tout le monde en leur racontant sa première rencontre avec Wick. Je me rassois à ma place et participe à la conversation tandis que Octavia quitte la table pour chercher le dessert.

 **\- Votre histoire est trop mignonne** , s'extasie Maya qui est sur les genoux de Jasper.

- **Quand elle** **m'a** **lancé une clé de 12 dans l'épaule parce que je m'étais moqué d'elle, j'ai su que c'était la femme de ma vie,** rajoute Wick en couvant un regard plein d'amour à Raven.

Ma meilleure amie se serre contre son amoureux en l'enlaçant et en caressant son ventre rebondi. Et moi je me retrouve seule sur ma chaise à regarder les deux couples devant moi.

 **\- Tu sais je peux te faire un câlin, si tu le veux.**

Je tourne la tête pour voir que Macallan s'est rapproché de moi avec sa chaise. J'éclate de rire en me décalant légèrement vers la droite. J'entends des pas dans le couloir.

 **\- Non merci, je ne suis pas une fille à câlin** , mentis-je sous le regard légèrement déçu de Macallan.

C'est à ce moment que Bellamy arrive avec des bouteilles de vin et les dépose devant nous.

 **\- Pour une fille qui n'aime pas les câlins, on s'est fait un câlin de presque une heure sur mon canapé il y à trois semaines,** lâche Bellamy en rigolant.

Je rougis violemment alors que tout le monde se retourne pour nous regarder.

 **\- UN CALIN D'UNE HEURE ? ET POURQUOI ON N'EST PAS AU COURANT ?** s'écrie Raven et Maya en même temps.

 **\- Et la question cruciale c'est, QUEL GENRE DE CALIN ?** rajoute Wick en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

 **\- Moi, j'étais au courant...** roucoule Octavia avec un grand sourire en s'adossant contre Bellamy.

Je regarde Bellamy qui arbore un énorme sourire, apparemment il veut se venger de ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine.

 **\- C'était un câlin purement platonique,** explique t-il en remplissant mon verre de vin, **entre nous c'est platonique. Entièrement platonique.**

Il n'y a que nous deux qui savons que c'était loin d'être platonique, que nous ressentons chacun quelque chose pour l'autre mais que nous voulons prendre notre temps. Mais je trouve ce petit jeu de séduction agrémenté de petits pics entre nous très exaltant. Bellamy passe une main rassurante dans mon dos avant de se rasseoir.

 **\- Platonique entre la princesse et le roi rebelle, j'y crois à moitié** , dit Octavia qui sirote son verre.

- **Et toi, Octavia. Tu n'as pas une relation plus que platonique avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps ?** la taquinais-je pour voir sa réaction.

Elle semble s'étouffer avec son vin avant de tousser. Je penche la tête et lui fais un grand sourire en entrechoquant mon verre avec celui de Raven.

 **\- Non non, ma vie privée est aussi désertique que le désert de Gobi,** se justifia-t-elle en jetant des regards en biais à Bellamy qui coupe le dessert.

Octavia attend que Bellamy sorte de la pièce pour prendre le grand couteau et désigner Raven et moi avec.

 **\- Vous deux, on va avoir une conversation.**

Nous gloussons devant le regard furieux de Octavia avant de déguster notre dessert. Wick, Bellamy, Macallan et Jasper sont en pleine discussion sportive alors qu'entre filles nous parlons bébé et mode. Je souris constamment, je me sens heureuse d'être entouré de personnes aussi fabuleuses. Si je n'étais pas sortie de mes habitudes il y à trois mois, je ne serais sûrement pas ici. Pour une fois qu'une chose non prévu, l'oubli de mon carnet au café, me fait vivre des choses formidables. Je ne me serais pas ouverte aux autres, je ne serais pas sortie sans Raven et je n'aurais pas pris aucun risque. Des claquements de doigts devant mes yeux me sorte de mes pensées.

 **\- Clarke, on se réveille !** crie Octavia, **il est bientôt minuit, c'est l'heure des cadeaux !**

Elle tape des mains, prend ma main et celle de Maya pour nous obliger à nous lever. Nous la suivons de l'autre côté de la pièce où nous nous posons sur les canapés. Le sapin est entouré de pleins de petits cadeaux. Wick sort mes cadeaux et les leurs et les rajoutent au tas. Bellamy nous dit qu'il va chercher quelque chose et demande de l'aide à Macallan.

 **\- Jasper, Wick,** commence Octavia, **Vous pouvez aller dans la cuisine s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion entre filles.**

Les deux mecs se regarde avant de hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez toutes les deux ?** nous accuse-t-elle.

 **\- On t'a vu dans le centre commercial avec Lincoln il y à trois semaines...** **Et ça n'avait pas l'air platonique entre vous deux,** répond Raven.

 **\- Toi et Lincoln ?!** , s'écrie Maya qui a l'air surexcité.

 **\- Chuuuuut !** Octavia plaque sa main sur la bouche de notre amie et nous la scrutons toutes en attendons une réponse de sa part. **Oui, on est ensemble depuis 6 mois. Mais Bellamy n'est pas au courant.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Lincoln est très gentil et loyal** , demandais-je.

 **\- Je pense que Bell se doute de quelque chose mais, il m'a déjà dit qu'il le trouvait trop vieux pour moi. Et vu qu'il est musicien, Bell a peur que Lincoln aille voir ailleurs. Mon frère est pire qu'une maman poule.**

Nous posons toutes les trois une main sur les siennes pour la rassurer. Elle nous promet de le dire bientôt à son frère mais elle veut qu'on garde le secret pour l'instant.

Les mecs reviennent dans la pièce en nous regardant bizarrement à cause de notre câlin de groupe. Puis Bellamy s'installe sur le pouf en cuir et dégaine sa guitare. Octavia s'assoit au sol à côté de lui et commence à taper dans ses mains en rythme avant que Bellamy commence à gratter les cordes. Le frère et la sœur commencent à chanter en cœur une chanson que tout le monde connaît et qui nous fait sourire :

 ** _I don't want a lot for Christmas_** _  
(_ _Je ne veux pas beaucoup de choses pour Noël)_ _  
_ ** _There's just one thing I need_** _  
(_ _Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin)_ _  
_ ** _I don't care about presents_** _  
(_ _Je me fiche des cadeaux)_ _  
_ ** _Underneath the Christmas tree_** _  
(_ _Sous le sapin de Noël)_

Puis Octavia arrête de chanter, se lève et commence à distribuer les cadeaux alors que Bellamy continue de chanter :

 ** _I just want you for my own_** _  
(Je te veux juste pour moi tout seul)  
_ ** _More than you could ever know_** _  
(Plus que tu ne pourrais le penser)  
_ ** _Make my wish come true..._** _  
(Fais que mon voeu se réalise)  
_ ** _All I want for Christmas_** _  
(Je ne désire que toi pour Noël)  
_ ** _Is you..._** _  
(Seulement toi...)_

Et comme à chaque fois que Bellamy chante, on se retrouve à chanter ensemble les yeux dans les yeux. C'est plaisant et perturbant en même temps. Octavia perturbe mes pensées en posant plusieurs petits cadeaux devant moi. Wick donne nos cadeaux à chacun. Je ne déballe pas encore mes cadeaux j'attends que Bellamy finisse de chanter. J'applaudis avec un grand sourire, je suis la seule mais je m'en fous. Bell me retourne un sourire éblouissant avant d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Je regarde autour de moi, et observe chacun. Les futurs parents ont reçus un livre intitulé « Comment être les parents les plus cool du monde » avec des affaires pour ma filleule. Jasper et Maya reçoivent un week-end en amoureux et Macallan une mappemonde interactive. Raven, Wick et moi avons offert à mon couple d'artiste des boites de crayons de couleurs haut de gammes. À leurs sourires, je sais que j'ai tapé juste. À Octavia, je lui offert une nouvelle sangle dessinée par moi pour sa guitare. Moi aussi, j'ai été gâtée, j'ai reçue des aquarelles et un petit chevalet portable. Bellamy est debout à côté de sa bibliothèque, je prends son cadeau et m'approche de lui. Je vois qu'il a aussi un cadeau en main, il me le tend.

 **\- Joyeux noël Clarke.**

Je lui offre un petit sourire timide avant d'ouvrir l'emballage et de découvrir le carnet sur lequel j'avais craqué quelques semaines auparavant. Il est aussi beau que dans mon souvenir.

 **\- Espèce de vendue va !** criais-je à Octavia.

 **-Avec plaisir Clarkey !**

Je caresse la couverture en cuir et l'énorme pierre turquoise. Mon cœur fond encore plus avec ce cadeau. Je l'ouvre délicatement et y trouve un mot.

 **-** _ **« C'est pas ce qui est écrit qui est important. »**_ me murmure Bellamy qui a posé une main sur mes hanches. **Ça** **te plaît ?**

Des larmes se forment sous mes paupières closes. Ce n'est qu'un carnet mais cela signifie tellement de choses pour moi. J'ouvre les yeux et laisse une larme couler. Il la chasse de mon visage.

\- **Oui, c'est juste parfait. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Merci**.

Je pose doucement mon beau carnet sur la bibliothèque et offre mon cadeau à Bellamy.

 **\- Joyeux noël Bellamy.**

Il arrache presque l'emballage avec un grand sourire, on dirait un enfant ! Le papier tombe mollement au sol et il fixe le livre que je viens de lui offrir. Son regard et son visage se font insondables et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé de cadeau. Il l'ouvre à la seconde page et caresse la page. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et ils sont remplis de larmes. Et cette fois-ci, ses larmes coulent sur ses taches de rousseurs.

 **\- Co...Comment as-tu fait ?** souffle-t-il alors qu'il scrute le livre comme si il n'y croyait pas.

 **\- Quand tu m'as parlé de ce livre quand j'étais chez toi la dernière fois, j'ai eu envie de le retrouver. J'ai** **fait** **mes recherches et avec beaucoup beaucoup de chance, un autre brocanteur l'avait** **racheté** **et j'ai pu te le rendre.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne qui caresse la couverture de l'Iliade. Sa mère le lui racontait très souvent cette histoire quand il était petit. Elle lui avait même laissé une note sur la seconde page. Bellamy a toujours aimé les histoires mythologiques. Et il y à deux ans, Octavia avait fait le tri de leur bibliothèque et avait pris ce livre malencontreusement et les donna à un brocanteur. Bellamy lui en avait voulu énormément quand il s'en était rendu compte plusieurs mois après et avait essayé de retrouver le livre, en vain.

 **-** _ **« D'où qu'il vienne, l'homme courageux est celui qui accomplit le mieux ce qu'il fait. »**_ **, ma mère me répétait toujours cette phrase. Et quand elle a été malade, elle l'a écrit dans ce livre. Je ne pensais jamais revoir ce livre, Clarke. Merci.**

Je place mes mains sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, avant de l'enlacer par la taille et de le serrer contre moi. Bellamy referme ses bras dans mon dos, en posant une de ses mains sur ma nuque. On reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il à me dire, j'ai envie qu'on est une discussion sérieuse. Je ressens de nouveau mon estomac se retourner et de la chair de poule se former sur mes bras. Je sens Bellamy se mouvoir et je resserre un peu plus mon emprise sur lui. Il pouffe de rire en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

 **\- Clarke. Je sais qu'on devait avoir une discussion sérieuse ce soir. Mais on pourrait sortir un de ces** **soirs** **dans le restaurant que je t'avais promis et parler autour d'un bon petit plat, non ?**

Je m'éloigne un peu pour le regarder et je sens qu'il est nerveux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser de ses yeux.

 **\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi d'aller chez le coiffeur avant, parce là, c'est plus possible.** rigolais-je en essayant de le détendre.

 **\- Je te le promets.**

Il m'embrasse encore une fois sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de moi et d'aller voir sa sœur. Je m'assoie sur le sol en souriant bêtement dans le vide. Macallan s'accroupit devant moi et me tend deux petits paquets.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** , lui demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- On s'offre toujours des cadeaux à l'Ark'afé pour noël entre les employés et le patron. Et il y avait ces paquets à ton nom sous le sapin de la part d'un anonyme, alors on m'a demandé de te les ramener.**

Je le remercie alors que je déballe le premier cadeau. Je sais de suite de qui vienne ces cadeaux. C'est un bloc à dessins qui sert de vase en même temps. Sur la première page, un dessin d'une tulipe blanche.

 _ **Pour une jolie fleur comme toi.**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

Je caresse la page avant de le poser au sol et de prendre l'autre cadeau. Il est emballé dans des pages déchirés d'un livre. La puriste que je suis pourrais s'offusquer. Je scrute les pages en les défroissant, elles proviennent du roman « Une vie » de Guy de Maupassant. Je les mets de côté quand je découvre une petite pochette en tissu. Je l'ouvre et fais tomber dans ma main un objet dans ma paume. Une rose des vents est gravée sur le couvercle. Je le soulève et y découvre le cadran d'une boussole et un mot. Je garde la boussole contre moi en dépliant le mot.

 _ **Pour ton voyage en Australie, pour que tu** **puisses** **toujours retrouver ton chemin pour revenir auprès des tiens. Auprès de moi.**_

 _ **« You're my true north. No compass would point me in any other direction but to you. »**_

 _ **Arsène.**_

* * *

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous venez de lire le chapitre 12 de CIE ! Oui, il ne contient pas le nouvel an alcoolisé, ni la rencontre Arsène/Clarke MAIS ça sera dans le chapitre 13.**  
 **Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour le silence radio de près de 3 mois. J'ai vécue mon plus grand passage à vide et du syndrome de la page blanche pendant cette période. J'avais envie d'arrêter d'écrire CIE et j'ai beaucoup douté. Puis j'ai été très occupé à aller voir mes amies du net en avril. J'ai pu voir ma BFFOFF (** **AmandineH** **), ma maman poule (** **Estellech** **), l'adorable Lalo ( M** **ynameislalo** **), la mioche de service (** **Jujuftr** **) et Lucie (** **Vaalgus** **) ! J'étais aussi à Lille voir mes amies du lycée (VANILLE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VIENS, JE VEUX TE VOIR. C'EST NON NEGOCIABLE.)**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que à partir de maintenant,** **je ne donnerais plus de date de publication pour CIE** **. Je publierais, n'ayez pas peur, mais ça ne sera plus à un rythme régulier.**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous remercier, vraiment, vous avez été adorable ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des messages pour me demander de mes nouvelles, vous êtes chou. Sinon merci à l'extraordinaire Team Bellarke (Mini Pouce, Estelle, Lalo, Juju et Vava pour ceux qui ne savent pas de qui je parle), ces filles-là sont extraordinaires et plus qu'adorable ! Elles m'ont vraiment poussés à bosser sur CIE (et à me faire rire aussi). JE VOUS AIME LES FILLES.**

 **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS, C'EST TRES IMPORTANT POUR LES AUTEURS DE FF !**

 **(Aussi j'aimerais connaître vos théories sur Arsène et tout, j'adore vous lire)**

 **A trèèèès vite, je vous le jure sur la tête de Lexa. (Non, je rigole.)**

 **De gros bisous sur vos petites joues toutes mignonnes,**

 **-Géraldine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**_A Edith, qui me manque tous les jours depuis le 1er août 2014 et qui m'as aidée à devenir plus forte._**

 **Bellamy** : Je viens te chercher ce soir pour 19h30. À ce soir, Princesse.

 **Clarke** : J'ai une question.

 **Bellamy** : Oui ?

 **Clarke** : Tu es allé chez le coiffeur ?

 **Bellamy** : Haha, ça sera la surprise du jour.

Je relis nos sms pour la dixième fois de la journée. J'ai envoyé des photos de mes tenues potentielles à Raven qui se prend de plus en plus pour Cristina Cordula. Elle voulait absolument que je sois éblouissante pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Bellamy. Même si je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas m'emmener dans un grand restaurant chic, j'ai opté pour une robe d'hiver avec des motifs bucolique et des bottes.

Je suis en même temps excitée et stressée de mon rendez-vous avec Bellamy. À chaque fois, il se passe quelque chose quand nous sommes tous les deux. Et cela fait des mois que Bell a quelque chose à me dire et j'espère bien que cette fois ci sera la bonne. Je tourne en rond dans mon salon, je vérifie que mes cheveux soient bien coiffés ou que mon maquillage n'ait pas coulé quand soudain un toquement discret à ma porte me sort de mes pensées. Je lisse ma robe et trottine jusqu'à ma porte que j'ouvre pour découvrir Bellamy. Même si je le vois presque tous les jours ces derniers mois, j'ai toujours le souffle coupé dès que mon regard se pose sur lui.

 **\- Hey** , murmurais-je en regardant mes pieds.

 **\- Bonsoir Princesse.**

Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue, son pouce caresser ma pommette avant de lever les yeux et de le voir se pencher vers moi. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je ressens pour lui et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais cela ne semble pas son projet car il m'embrasse juste à côté de son pouce. Je pousse un soupir un peu bruyant qu'il le fait pouffer et il s'écarte de moi.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux qu'il a enfin coupés un peu et souris légèrement.

 **\- Tu es prête ?**

 **\- Oui, je dois juste prendre mon sac et mon manteau.**

Bellamy se saisit de mon long manteau violet qu'il m'aide à enfiler alors que je me saisis de mon sac. Il semble remettre correctement une de mes manches quand il entrelace ses doigts au miens et me tire légèrement vers la porte. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et je me laisse guider. Je ferme la porte avant de suivre Bellamy et de resserrer un peu mes doigts sur les siens. Nous marchons dans le froid parisien et malgré moi je me colle un peu plus à Bellamy, ce qui ne semble pas déranger ce dernier.

 **\- Mon restaurant préféré est à 3 rues de chez toi. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois jamais** **allée** **la bas.**

 **\- Oh tu sais, je suis plutôt marmotte qui reste à la maison. Enfin, plus maintenant,** dis-je en regardant au loin. **De bonnes choses me sont arrivés depuis septembre, faire la connaissance de certaines personnes m'ont permis de sortir de mon cocon.**

 **\- Tu sais, tu peux dire que c'est grâce à moi...**

Il me fait un clin d'œil alors que j'éclate de rire et le bouscule gentiment. Nous arrivons devant le restaurant et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, il me dit :

 **\- Au fait, Octavia donne un concert avec The Duff ce soir dans un petit bar. Elle m'a proposé qu'on vienne la voir après notre repas,** **s'il** **n'a** **pas été catastrophique.**

 **\- Il y a aucune raison qu'il soit catastrophique** , le rassurais-je en rentrant dans l'établissement et en suivant le serveur.

Nous nous installons à notre table, un peu à l'écart des autres. Le restaurant n'est pas très grand mais est chaleureux. Un faux bouquet de tulipes se tient entre nous. Je pose ma main sur la table et Bellamy vient de suite la prendre. Il semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher. Je lui fais un sourire confiant.

 **\- Ce soir, c'est que toi et moi Bellamy. Pas de catastrophe, pas d'interruptions, ni d'ex qui débarque, je te le promets.**

Il rigole et semble se détendre, j'ai même le droit à son sourire que j'aime tant.

 **\- J'ai coupé mon téléphone, j'ai interdit à Octavia, Jasper, Kane, quiconque, de nous déranger ce soir. Juste toi et moi.**

J'entrelace nos doigts ensemble. Je sais que ce qu'il va me dire va peut-être me faire peur, mais je n'ai plus aussi peur, je veux être avec Bellamy quoi qu'il arrive.

 **\- Bon en attendant nos plats, je veux parler d'un truc.**

 **\- Hum okay...** Je rapproche ma chaise de la table me sentant nerveuse d'un coup.

 **\- Non Clarke, pas CETTE conversation,** s'empresse de rajouter Bellamy. **Je préfère attendre la fin de la soirée et qu'on** **soit** **tous** **les deux. Je voulais parler de ton voyage en Australie.**

 **\- Oh... Oh ! Oui... Eh bien...** babillais-je, soulagée que LA fameuse conversation n'ait pas lieu tout de suite. **En fait, rien n'est sûr. Mon dossier est en train d'être scruté par les gens de la galerie et j'attends des nouvelles.**

 **\- Tu as toujours voulu faire ton stage là-bas ?**

 **\- Non, je n'avais aucune piste et j'ai eu une occasion lors du vernissage de mon père. Mais m'occuper d'un espace d'arts comme celui du Morley's Arts est vraiment intéressant.**

 **\- J'espère que tu** **vas** **bientôt avoir des nouvelles. Je vois bien, vu comment tu en as parlé, que tu veux y aller.**

\- **J'ai toujours voulu partir à l'étranger, m'éloigner de ma vie morne** , confias-je en fixant mon verre de vin. **Mais les choses ont changé. Quelqu'un a changé ma vie, Raven est enceinte, j'ai une bande d'amis et tu es dans ma vie. Partir pendant 3 mois va peut-être tout bouleverser.**

J'ai enfin confié ce qui me trottait vraiment dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. J'ai avoué à Bellamy qu'Arsène a bouleversé ma vie, que j'ai peur de rater les premiers mois de ma filleule et de mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre lui et moi.

 **\- Écoute moi Clarke,** Bellamy se saisit de mon menton pour que je le regarde et je vois que son regard est chaleureux. **Si tu peux partir pendant 3 mois vivre ton rêve, vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, pour une fois, vis pour toi. Tu vas peut-être** **rater** **les premiers mois de la fille de Raven, mais tu auras toute la vie pour rattraper** **ces** **quelques semaines.**

Je ferme les yeux en écoutant ce qu'il me dit. Lui seul, et Raven, savent me calmer. J'entends un raclement de chaise et le sens à côté de moi.

 **\- Octavia, Jasper, Maya, Nathan et** **tous** **les autres seront encore là après ton stage. Et je connais assez ma sœur pour savoir qu'elle te ferait une sacré soirée pour ton retour.** Je pouffe de rire et Bellamy me fait un grand sourire. **Et le plus important Clarke, c'est que je t'ai promis de t'attendre. Et je le ferais. 2 jours, 1 semaine, 3 mois, 1 an, 10 ans, je m'en fous. Je serais toujours là Princesse.**

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine quand j'entends ses dernières paroles. Est-ce que c'était une déclaration d'amour de Bellamy Blake ? Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai cessé vraiment de respirer quand Bellamy passe sa main sur ma joue pour me faire réagir.

 **\- Okay Clarke ?** Me murmure-t-il.

 **\- Okay Bellamy.**

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt et nous tournons tous les deux la tête pour voir le serveur avec les plats en mains. Bellamy a l'air de s'éloigner à contre cœur et reprend sa place en face de moi. Je respire un bon coup avant d'observer mon assiette qui a l'air excellente. Nous ne reparlons pas de la promesse de Bellamy pendant notre repas. Il me parle un peu plus de son enfance, de l'adolescence difficile de Octavia, de son meilleur ami et de ses premières années à l'Ark'afé. J'aime tout savoir de lui, c'est agréable de le voir se livrer aussi librement avec moi.

 **\- Au fait, Octavia** **t'a** **parlé de la soirée du nouvel an ?** Me demande-t-il en terminant son dessert.

 **\- Elle** **m'a** **dit qu'elle voulait m'emmener à une soirée vu que je suis toute seule ce soir-là, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'y serais. C'est des amis à moi qui organise la soirée dans un appartement bourgeois et ça pourrait être sympa si tu venais. Jasper, Maya, Nathan, Lexa et Monty viennent aussi. Musique, alcool, guitares, feu d'artifices, nous. C'est une bonne façon de passer à la nouvelle année, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Tu as de très** **bons** **arguments Bellamy Blake... Je viens s'il y a du champagne** , plaisantais-je.

 **\- Il y en aura, alors je prends ça pour un oui** , s'exclame Bellamy avec un grand sourire.

Il regarde autour de lui, je pense que nous devons être les derniers clients du restaurant alors il se rapproche de moi avec sa chaise.

 **\- En parlant de champagne... Il faut qu'on parle.** Bellamy se saisit de ma main et la met entre nous deux sur la table. **Avant toute chose, je voulais que tu saches, que je n'avais pas prévu que ça prenne autant d'ampleurs.**

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai confiance en lui et je suis prête à entendre ce qu'il a me dire. Mon téléphone sonne dans mon sac mais je n'y prête pas attention pour l'instant.

 **\- J'ai voulu te le dire des dizaines de fois, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je suis venu vers toi et que je me suis dégonflé de peur de ta réaction.**

 **\- Bellamy, il n'y a rien que tu** **puisses** **me dire qui va me faire fuir à part si tu me dis que tu aimes Justin Bieber ou que Echo est enceinte de toi,** essayais-je de plaisanter pendant que mon téléphone sonne sans cesse.

 **\- Promis, je n'aime pas Justin Bieber et Echo est de l'histoire ancienne. Je veux juste que tu me** **promettes** **de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et que tu me** **laisses** **expliquer pourquoi j'ai rien voulu te dire.**

 **\- Je te le promets.**

Bellamy souffle un bon coup avant d'emmener nos mains entrelacées vers son visage et d'embrasser ma main.

 **\- Je ne suis pas tombé sous ton charme quand tu es rentré à l'Ark'afé, j'ai... Je...** Bellamy se redresse et regarde mon sac. **Clarke, ton téléphone sonne sans cesse depuis 2 minutes, ça me perturbe !**

 **\- Je suis** **désolée** **, je vais tuer celui qui nous dérange !**

Bellamy lâche ma main et je me saisis de mon sac et fouille dedans pour trouver mon portable.

Je l'ouvre et découvre des dizaines de sms non lus et plus de 20 appels manqués de Octavia. Je n'ai pas le temps de la rappeler que mon téléphone sonne de nouveau et je décroche de suite.

 **\- Allo ? Octavia ?**

Bellamy lève les yeux vers moi, fait de grands yeux et articule « Je vais la tuer ». Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter de rire mais mon rire s'étrangle quand ce n'est pas la voix de mon amie que j'entends.

 **\- Clarke, c'est Lincoln. Je sais que tu es à un rendez-vous avec Bellamy mais c'est urgent.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Lâchais-je d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Écoute-moi avant d'en parler à Bellamy, je le connais pour savoir qu'il va paniquer et partir de suite,** commence à me dire Lincoln d'une voix tendue. **Mais on commençait notre concert, et à la 2ème chanson, un mec bourré n'était pas content qu'on chante du Demi Lovato.** **Il a jeté une bouteille en verre à la tête d'Octavia et elle a perdu l'équilibre. Elle est tombée sur une enceinte. Elle a perdu connaissance.**

J'écoute attentivement les paroles de Lincoln, éloigne ma chaise et me retourne pour que Bellamy ne voit pas ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup.

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas en danger, elle est en observation mais elle a besoin de Bellamy. Je sais qu'elle va me tuer parce que j'ai interrompu votre rencard. Mais je crois que ça la rassurera de voir son frère.**

 **\- Ok, on arrive.**

Lincoln m'explique où se trouve l'hôpital et où le trouver aux urgences et je raccroche d'une main tremblante. Je respire à fond avant de faire face à Bellamy. Son sourire s'efface quand il voit mes yeux et ma tête déconfite.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Clarke ?** S'alarme-t-il. **Il est arrivé quelque chose à Octavia ?**

Je mets mon téléphone dans mon sac et mets ma veste. Je lui raconte ma conversation avec Lincoln et tous les détails de l'accident, qui n'est pas si grave mais juste impressionnant. Bellamy devient de plus en plus en blanc, et il s'empare de ses affaires.

 **\- On y va de suite Clarke. Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble et...**

 **\- Bellamy, calme-toi.** Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et essaye de le rassurer. **Ce n'est rien, Octavia va bien et elle est ta priorité. Alors on va aller la voir et écouter ce que les médecins vont nous dire.**

Il hoche la tête, paye l'addition et nous quittons le restaurant en vitesse pour rejoindre le bas de mon immeuble où la voiture de Bellamy est stationner. Il roule un peu trop vite à mon goût mais je comprends pourquoi. Nous sommes arrêtés à un feu rouge et je vois les tendons de sa mâchoire se tendre. Tant qu'il ne la verra pas, il ne se détendra pas.

Je pose ma main délicatement sur la sienne qui est sur le levier de vitesse et mes doigts s'entremêlent aux siens. Il me fait un léger sourire en penchant la tête.

 **\- Ma sœur, ma responsabilité.**

Et sur ce, il redémarre et nous arrivons 10 minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Bellamy se saisit de ma main avant de nous engager dans les dédales des urgences. Quand il aperçoit Lincoln, assis sur une des chaises en plastique de l'hôpital, il accélère le pas et je le suis difficilement. Le petit ami de Octavia lève la tête en entendant nos pas et se lève précipitamment. Il regarde nos mains entrelacés et un petit sourire se forme avant qu'il se fane quand il voit le visage de Bellamy.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir...**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Où est Octavia ?** Coupa Bellamy avant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'un signe de sa petite sœur.

 **\- Comme je l'ai** **dit** **à Clarke, Octavia est en observation pour l'instant. Une infirmière m'a dit qu'un médecin allait venir nous voir.**

 **\- D'accord. Raconte-moi tout en détails s'il te plaît.**

Nous nous asseyons alors que Lincoln nous raconte leur soirée et comment cela a vite dégénérée. Bellamy semble se détendre petit à petit et je me laisse aller contre lui un instant. Bellamy et moi n'arrivons jamais à avoir une discussion sérieuse sans être interrompu par quelque chose, le destin se met entre nous deux. Je suis coupée par mes réflexions quand nous entendons une voix grave nous interpeller.

 **\- Famille Blake ? Suivez-moi.**

D'un seul homme nous nous levons tous les trois et suivons le docteur dans un couloir qui mène à des chambres. Le médecin qui semble avoir la quarantaine bien passé nous scrute tous les trois avant de nous dire :

 **\- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Belette. J'ai pour habitude de parler de l'état de santé de mes patients à leur famille donc...**

Je comprends qu'il veuille respecter le secret médical et je commence à m'éloigner de mes deux amis quand Bellamy m'attrape par la taille et m'attire contre lui.

 **\- Nous sommes en couple** , dit-il en regardant le médecin et en me serrant encore plus contre lui. **Vous pouvez tout dire devant elle.**

Je tourne la tête pour dévisager Bellamy qui regarde toujours devant lui. En couple ? Nous sommes ensemble ? Je pourrais tomber dans les pommes dans les secondes s'il ne me tenait pas aussi fortement contre son corps.

 **\- Et vous monsieur ?** Demande le Docteur Belette en regardant Lincoln qui est encore en tenue de scène, avec quelques gouttes de sang sur son t-shirt. **Vous êtes de la famille ?**

 **\- En fait... Je... Elle... Je...** Babille Lincoln qui regarde Bellamy avant de se reprendre. **Non. Je ne suis pas de la famille de Octavia.**

 **\- Donc je vous demande d'attendre en salle d'attente pour le moment.**

J'ouvre grand la bouche révolté que le petit ami de Octavia n'ait pas le droit d'entendre des nouvelles de sa copine. Je sais que Lincoln n'a rien dit parce que Bellamy n'est pas au courant. Et avant que je mesure mes paroles, je m'écrie :

 **\- Mais c'est son petit ami ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le mettre de côté sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas de la famille.**

 **\- QUOI ?** Rugit Bellamy en s'écartant vivement.

Je porte mes mains à ma bouche me rendant compte de ce que je viens de lui avouer.

 **\- Oui, Octavia et moi sommes en couple depuis quelques mois mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à te le dire et...** s'excuse Lincoln qui s'approche de Bellamy.

 **\- Toi, tais toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir pour l'instant.** Bellamy se tourne vers moi. **Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'il fallait tout se dire et…** m'accuse-t-il clairement en colère d'avoir appris de ma bouche que sa sœur était en couple.

 **\- Vous réglerez vos problèmes familiaux plus tard, je n'ai pas que ça à faire,** nous coupe le médecin. **Mademoiselle Blake va bien, aucun traumatisme crânien, pas d'hémorragie, aucune perte de mémoire. Elle est juste un peu sonnée.** **Nous la gardons en observation cette nuit, elle pourra** **rentrer** **demain matin. Sa chambre est le numéro 11, vous pouvez y aller.**

Et sur ce il quitte le couloir et nous laisse tous les trois dans un silence de plomb. J'ai soudain très froid et j'ai juste envie de revenir au tout début de la soirée où tout était parfait.

 **\- Je vais la voir en premier, pour lui dire que tu** **es** **là et que tu es au courant** , explique Lincoln qui marche vers sa chambre.

 **\- Non ! Je...** Bellamy n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lincoln lui lance un regard sans appel et rentre dans la chambre de sa petite amie, nous laissant tous les deux dans un climat tendu. Je commence à reculer et prendre mon sac qui est par terre.

 **\- Écoute Bellamy** , murmurais-je, **je suis désolée. Octavia voulait te le dire et je ne le sais que depuis quelque jours. Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.**

Bellamy se rapproche de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser sur le front. Je glisse mes mains sous sa veste et le serre contre moi.

 **\- C'est moi qui suis désolé,** me dit-il d'une voix sincère. **Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et être dur avec toi. Tu as raison, c'est à Octavia de me le dire.**

Je me laisse aller contre lui et pose mon oreille contre son cœur. Je me sens rassurée et en sécurité dans ses bras.

 **\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici cette nuit avec Octavia ?** Me demande-t-il. **Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé la fin de notre soirée...**

Je pouffe de rire et tapote son dos.

 **\- Reste avec ta sœur cette nuit, prend soin d'elle. Je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Mais faut vraiment qu'on** **ait** **la fin de cette conversation qui traîne depuis des semaines !**

 **\- Je songe sérieusement à ce qu'on s'exile pendant une semaine sur une île déserte où il y a vraiment aucune communication avec le monde extérieur possible.**

 **\- Il parait que certains endroits en Australie ne sont pas couverts par les réseaux téléphoniques, tu partiras avec moi.**

Bellamy s'éloigne légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de se détacher complètement de moi. Je boude un peu de ne plus sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il se penche rapidement et m'embrasse à peine sur les lèvres avant de partir rejoindre sa sœur.

 **Clarke** Comment va ta tête ? Encore désolée d'avoir gaffé devant Bellamy.

 **OctaviaB** Je vais mieux, Bellamy me couve comme une mère poule depuis mon retour. Et ce n'est pas grave, il fallait bien qu'il le sache à un moment ou un autre. Je veux voir ta petite tête blonde pour m'excuser de m'être explosé le crane pendant ton rendez-vous avec Bellamy.

 **Clarke** : Je dois finir un projet pour l'école, mais on se voit dans 3 jours pour le nouvel an. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le rendez-vous. Il a été parfait.

 **OctaviaB** : Mon frère ou le rendez-vous ?

 **Clarke** : Ton frère.

Je mets dans un sac à dos des affaires de rechanges, mon pyjama et les bouteilles d'alcool. Avec Octavia on a convenu que je ramenais à boire et que je dormais chez elle après la soirée vu que son appartement sera plus près que le mien. Je mets ma veste et mon sac à dos et ferme ma porte. Avant de sortir de l'immeuble je mets le bonnet de Bellamy qu'il m'a prêté pour ne pas que je prenne froid en attendant le taxi. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me laisse porter par la playlist que Arsène a faite pour moi pour mon trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Octavia et Bellamy.

 _C'est le plus grand des voleurs,_

 _oui mais c'est un gentleman._

 _Il s'empare de vos valeurs,_

 _sans vous menacer d'une arme._

 _Quand il détrousse une femme,_

 _il lui fait porter des fleurs._

 _Gentleman cambrioleur,_

 _est un grand seigneur._

 ** _I spend so much energy_**

 _Je dépense tant d'énergie)_

 ** _I keep falling down my knees, baby_**

 _Je continue de tomber sur les genoux, bébé)_

 ** _I spend so much energy_**

 _Je dépense tant d'énergie)_

 ** _But the girl is not for me, I'm down_**

 _Mais cette fille n'est pas pour moi, je suis abattu)_

 ** _Try to show her different man_**

 _Essayant de lui montrer différents hommes)_

 ** _Her reaction is the same_**

 _Sa réaction est toujours la même)_

 ** _I spend so much energy_**

 _Je dépense tant d'énergie)_

 ** _But she keeps rejecting me_**

 _Mais elle continue de me rejeter)_

J'arrive dans la rue déserte qui mène à l'appartement de mes amis et leur envoie un message pour leur dire que je les attends devant leur porte. La musique dans mes écouteurs change et je souris quand je reconnais les premières notes d'une de mes chansons préféré qui me fait tout le temps danser. Comme je sais qu'il n'y a personne dans la rue, je commence à enchaîner les pas de danse digne des années 80 et fredonne les paroles. Je ne sais pas si c'est la perspective de passer une bonne soirée qui me met dans cet état là mais ça me plaît.

 **Conversation is going 'round**

 _La conversation ronronne)_

 **People talking 'bout the girl who's come to town**

 _Les gens parlent de la fille qui vient d'arriver en ville)_

 **Lovely lady pretty as can be**

 _Une demoiselle ravissante et aussi jolie qu'on puisse imaginer)_

 **No one knows her name she's just a mystery**

 _Personne ne connaît son nom, elle est simplement un mystère)_

 **I have seen her maybe once or twice**

 _Je n'ai dû la voir qu'une ou deux fois)_

 **The one thing I can say thought she's very nice**

 _Mais la seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'elle est vraiment ravissante)_

Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je me retourne vivement pour frapper celui qui s'approche de moi d'un peu trop près mais je croise le regard rieur de Bellamy qui me fait un énorme sourire. Il s'empare d'un de mes écouteurs et le porte à ses oreilles et son sourire s'élargit. Il s'approche un peu plus et fais quelques pas de danse avec moi et nous chantons ensemble.

 ** _She's a lady one I really want to know_**

 _(C'est une fille que je veux vraiment connaître)_

 ** _Somehow I've got to let my feeling show_**

 _(D'une façon ou d'une autre il faut que je dévoile mes sentiments.)_

 ** _I've been thinking about the way you walk_**

 _J'ai longuement pensé à ta façon de marcher)_

 ** _Baby I like the way you talk_**

 _Bébé, j'aime ta façon de parler)_

 ** _Tell you something I really can't hide_**

 _Je dois te dire quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment pas cacher)_

 ** _Heaven must have sent you to be by my side_**

 _Les cieux ont dû t'envoyer pour être à mes côtés)_

 ** _She means so much to me_**

 _(Elle signifie tant pour moi)_

 ** _Yeah I want to take her by the hand_**

 _(Ouais je veux la prendre par le main)_

 ** _And pray she'll understand_**

 _(Et prier pour qu'elle comprenne)_

 ** _'Cause I love the way she walks_**

 _(Car j'aime sa façon de marcher)_

 ** _And ooh baby I love the way she talks_**

 _(Et ooh bébé j'aime sa façon de parler)_

 ** _I've got something and I hope she'll understand_**

 _(Je ressens quelque chose et j'espère qu'elle comprendra)_

Quand la musique s'arrête, je débranche les écouteurs et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Bellamy sur la joue. J'aperçois Octavia qui est adossée au mur et nous regarde avec un sourire au coin. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre et de la serrer contre moi. J'ai eu peur pour elle et, bêtement, j'ai envie de la remercier de me pousser un peu plus chaque fois à m'ouvrir à Bellamy.

Nous partons pour l'appartement des amis de Bellamy, et comme la dernière fois, il me prend la main. Pendant qu'il se chamaille avec Octavia, je l'observe. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui que je suis sure de moi, je veux être avec lui. Mais dans ma tête on est presque en couple, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais qu'on se plaît mutuellement, nos baisers, nos conversations à cœurs ouvert, ne laissent pas de place à l'imagination. Mais j'ai toujours Arsène dans un coin de ma tête, il est tout ce que j'aime. Pourquoi Bellamy n'est pas Arsène ? Tout serait tellement plus facile.

 **\- La terre appelle Princesse Clarke** , m'interpelle Bellamy en passant une main devant mes yeux.

 **Désolée** **, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais quoi ?**

 **\- Je disais qu'on était arrivés chez Dax et Atom. Bon, il y aura du monde mais tout ira bien.**

Je hoche la tête avant de leur emboîter le pas et de monter les escaliers. La musique résonne déjà dans le couloir et nous nous retrouvons devant l'unique porte du 6eme étage. Bellamy toque inutilement contre la porte et ouvre en grand. On voit directement un énorme salon où il y a déjà au moins une cinquantaine de personnes. Instinctivement, je recule. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la foule. Octavia pose une main rassurante sur mon bras alors que Bellamy serre ma main. Nous rentrons et un jeune homme très grand nous interpelle.

 **\- Hey Bellamy ! Hola Octavia et...**

 **\- Clarke,** lui répondis-je en lui tendant ma main pour serrer la sienne.

 **\- Moi, c'est Dax !** Et il ignore ma main pour me faire la bise.

 **\- Alors, faites comme chez vous. Bellamy, tu connais la maison. Posez les boissons sur le bar, vos affaires dans la chambre d'Atom, faites un tour. Les autres sont dans l'autre salon qui donne sur la terrasse. Amusez-vous bien, buvez, il y a des guitares, des karaokés un peu partout. On se retrouve à minuit !**

Il nous quitte pour se poser sur un canapé et nous faisons ce qu'il nous a dit. Bellamy sort une bouteille de tequila et la pose sur le bar.

 **\- Tequila, vraiment ?** **Ça** **sera sans moi, je ne bois pas de...**

 **\- Tequila. Oui je sais,** me répond Bellamy avec un sourire. **Des mauvais souvenirs des 18 ans de Raven avec cet alcool...**

 **\- C'est dommage, je connais un très bon jeu, qui s'appelle la Tequila Oulala et qui peut être très chaud** , dit Octavia.

 **\- Jeune fille,** commence Bellamy de sa voix grave. **Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas boire pendant au moins 2 semaines et pas d'efforts. Si j'ai laissé Lincoln venir c'est pour qu'il puisse être avec toi et te raisonner de ne pas faire de conneries. On est d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui, papa...** répond en rigolant Octavia.

Nous suivons Bellamy qui s'engage dans un grand couloir qui dessert un autre couloir avec ce qu'il semble être des chambres. L'appartement est immense, il doit faire 10 fois la taille du mien.

 **\- Dax a gagné au loto pour avoir un appart comme ça ?**

 **\- Non, son père bosse pour le gouvernement et c'est un de ses appartements de fonction. Alors il habite ici avec Atom la plupart du temps** , me répond Bellamy.

L'ambiance du 2ème salon est beaucoup plus calme, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre appartement. La musique est moins forte et il y a beaucoup moins de monde. Dans un coin de la pièce, nous retrouvons Jasper, Maya, Monty, Nathan, Lexa et Lincoln assis sur des canapés. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchent déjà la table devant eux. Quand ils nous voient arriver, ils hurlent tous et nous sautent dessus pour nous dire bonjour. Je sens que la soirée va être complètement folle.

Octavia s'installe sur les genoux de Lincoln et je sens Bellamy se tendre à côté de moi.

 **\- Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble,** lui chuchotais-je. **Elle est bien avec lui. Il y a des choses qu'on n'explique pas.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Viens Princesse.**

Il me tire vers lui et nous nous serrons comme on peut sur le canapé où Maya est à ma gauche et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tu sais que je t'aime Clarke,** me dit-elle d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

 **\- Je ne le savais pas mais je suis ravie de la savoir,** répondis-je en rigolant. **Tu sais qu'il n'est que 20h. Ça va donner quoi à minuit ?**

 **\- Ça va finir comme les deux années précédentes,** s'écrie Jasper qui ramène une guitare et la pose par terre. **Elle va dire 'Je t'aime' à tout le monde, je vais devoir la retenir, plus elle va vouloir sauter d'une table sous prétexte que personne ne l'aime. Et elle va passer le décompte du nouvel an la tête dans les toilettes.**

Maya lui jette mollement une canette de bière vide à la tête, il l'esquive en rigolant avant de reprendre la guitare et de la donner à Monty. Ce dernier quitte sa place et son petit copain pour faire une sorte de high-five avec Jasper et de s'installer par terre. Bellamy me tend une bière, que je prends et nous nous installons un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il tend son bras pour le passer derrière moi et le poser sur mon épaule. Je me cale contre lui en buvant ma bière. Octavia chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Lincoln, qui fait de même à Nathan, qui semble transmettre l'info à Jasper. Puis ils se tournent d'une seule personne avec un grand sourire en nous regardant.

 **\- Enfin !** Crient-ils en entrechoquant leurs verres et leurs bouteilles.

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas leur délire. Nathan désigne Bellamy et moi avec le goulot de sa bière avec un petit sourire. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble.

 **\- Nous ne la fait pas à l'envers ma grande, on est tous au courant de ce qui se trame entre vous depuis septembre.**

 **\- Septembre ? Mais...** commençais-je a répliquer mais Maya plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

 **\- Mon Jasper va chanter avec Monty, alors chut.**

J'enlève sa main et regarde vers les deux hommes en question qui semblent se mettre d'accord. Je tourne mon visage vers Bellamy et lui murmure à l'oreille :

 **\- Monty et Jasper sont amis ?**

 **\- Oui, depuis des années ! Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils tout petits et je crois que tu ne les as jamais vu comme tu les verras ce soir. Quand ils sont dans leur délire Nathan et Maya n'en peuvent plus.**

Maya entrechoque leurs bières pour confirmer les dires de Bellamy avant d'être interrompu par Jasper.

 **\- Oyé Oyé ! Pour bien commencer la dernière soirée de l'année, Monty et moi, ou autrement appeler Jonty, nous avons composé une chanson. Et elle s'appelle « Get Inside me »***

 **\- Oh mon dieu, non !** Chuchote Maya qui cache son visage dans mon épaule.

Jasper tape du pied quelques mesures avant que Monty le rejoigne en grattant sur sa guitare. Je m'attendais pas que la voix des deux amis soit si harmonieuse. Et je me laisse porter par les paroles complètement loufoques du duo :

 _Oooh oooh ooh oooh_

 _Oooh oooh ooh oooh_

 _I want to take you to the Amish hero market, buy you a rump cake promise you will like it._

 _Break you up a piece, put it in your mouth, we'll melt together, oh woow._

 _And when we look over the city lights, we'll drink on this, that you can dine._

 _Ooog oooh oooh oooh_

 _I wanna buy you a lamb shish kebab._

 _Oooh oooh oooh_

 _And I will not lie that part is gonna suck, but just yoou wait till you try that peking duck._

 _It's in a taco and I know that sounds so real._

 _But tonight I just wanna feel you._

 _And that peking duck too oooh oooh oooh oooh_

 _Get inside me._

 _Oh all up and around my dirty mouth I will swallow and allow you to go south._

 _I will digest, baby your the best take you to the Amish hero market._

 _The Amish hero market._

 _Baby promise you will like it._

Tout le monde applaudit et siffle quand ils finissent leur chanson. La soirée commence bien et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la soirée. Je siffle la fin de ma bière avant de prendre la bouteille de vodka et de servir plusieurs shooters que je sers à tout le monde. Tout le monde entrechoque son verre et les vidons d'un seul coup.

1 tournée. Je prends la guitare à mon tour et joue la première chose qui me passe à la tête

 ** _I waited for so long_**

 _J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps)_

 ** _Outside myself_**

 _A l'extérieur de moi-même)_

 ** _You see I was pretending_**

 _Tu vois que je faisait semblant)_

 ** _To be someone else_**

 _D'être quelqu'un d'autre...)_

 ** _I was longing to see_**

 _Je voulais tellement voir)_

 ** _Who i wanted to be_**

 _Qui je voulais être.)_

 ** _And I've been waiting on my own_**

 _Et j'ai attendu toute seule,)_

 ** _Ive been waiting for too long_**

 _J'ai attendu trop longtemps,)_

 ** _Not strong enough to be with you_**

 _Pas assez fort pour être avec toi...)_

 ** _And I've been making up my world_**

 _Et l'ai fabriqué mon monde,)_

 ** _I've been painting it with gold_**

 _Je l'ai peint avec de l'or,)_

 ** _Not strong enough to see you_**

 _Pas assez fort pour te voir...)_

Et comme chaque fois que je chante, Bellamy ne me lâche pas du regard.

2ème tournée. La vodka est remplacé par du rhum et Maya est déjà en train de comater sur mon épaule et que Monty est super câlin avec Nathan.

3ème tournée. On dit toujours qu'il faut boire avec modération, mais la modération n'est pas du tout le maître mot de la soirée. Je ne bois pas pour m'abrutir mais pour une fois, je me laisse aller. Comme Maya s'est endormie et est étalée de toute sa longueur, je me retrouve sur les genoux de Bellamy et cela me semble totalement normal. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et colle mon front au sien.

 **\- J'ai envie de te dessiner, là, maintenant** , murmurais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

 **\- Tu as de drôle d'envie quand tu bois toi...** me répond sur le même ton Bellamy d'une voix rocailleuse. **Moi j'avais envie d'une autre chose.**

 **\- Si tu me demandes de t'épouser, il y a de très grande chance que je dise oui dans cet état-là.**

 **\- Pas ce soir,** dit-il en éclatant de rire. **Mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis notre rendez-vous raté.**

 **\- Alors te retiens pas, tout le monde pense qu'on est en couple,** lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il se rapproche de moi posant ses deux mains sur mes joues, pressant ses lèvres sur mon menton, puis juste à côté de mes lèvres avant de me souffler :

 **\- Clarke... Si tu savais comme tu as changé ma vie ce soir-là...**

Je ne fais plus attention au reste de sa phrase quand je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes mais des bras me saisissent et me tirent fortement en arrière. J'essaye de me débattre mais quand je vois le regard rieur de Bellamy, je me laisse faire et découvre que Maya est réveillée et me tire sur le parquet.

 **\- J'adore cette chanson** me crie-t-elle à l'oreille un peu trop forte, elle semble être parfaitement réveillé désormais.

Octavia vient à ma rescousse avec Lexa et me relève. Maya augmente le son et je me trémousse doucement sur la musique, Lexa ramène un verre à chacune même Octavia en boit un discrètement. 5ème tournée d'alcool fort. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par la musique.

 _Are you gonna dance?_

 _Dance on me_

 _For the right, the right money_

 _Are you gonna dance?_

 _Dance on me_

 _For the right, the right money_

 _Oh yeah I'm gonna dance_

 _Dance on you_

 _But you gotta be ready_

 _Ready for me_

 _Oh yeah I'm gonna dance_

 _Dance on you_

 _But you gotta be ready_

 _With your cash money_

 _'Cause I ain't giving it_

 _For free_

 _No I aint' giving it for free_

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir les filles danser avec moi, l'alcool nous échauffe un peu car la danse devient plus sensuelle. Je regarde Bellamy qui me dévore littéralement du regard en buvant sa bière mais son regard change quand je sens des mains féminines sur mes bras. Et je reconnais Lexa qui se colle à mon dos. Je me laisse me guider et Bellamy se tend un peu plus alors ue Nathan intervient :

 **\- Lexa, lâche ta proie ! On sait tous que tu veux pécho Clarke depuis des mois mais elle est chasse gardé apparemment.**

 **\- Dommage, j'en aurais bien fait mon dessert** , me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Octavia me prend par la main et me tire sur notre canapé. Je me retrouve de nouveau à coté de mon beau brun. Je fais mine de me resservir d'un verre quand il stoppe mon geste.

 **\- Doucement Princesse. Si tu** **continues** **comme ça, tu** **seras** **cuite avant minuit.**

 **\- D'accord Bellaaaaaamy !**

 **\- Et puis, j'espère bien avoir mon baiser sous le gui dans 1h30...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas contre un avant-goût, en plus tu me dois une conversation.**

 **\- Je dois avouer que je pensais que tu allais découvrir par toi même avec l'alcool mais je vais essayer de te le faire comprendre.**

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse sur la joue me laissant un peu désemparé. L'alcool me brouillant un peu l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à connecter mes neurones. Je le vois prendre la guitare à son tour et chuchoter des choses à Monty qui l'encourage en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ce dernier baisse le son de la musique et s'installe à coté de Bellamy qui s'installe sur une chaise et joue quelques accord avant de dire à voix haute :

 **\- Me** **jugez** **pas trop, c'est la première fois que joue ce morceau. En plus, j'ai bu pour avoir du courage. C'est pour toi, Princesse.**

Tout le monde pousse des « Ooooouh » en applaudissant. Je pouffe de rire et me serre contre Octavia qui passe un bras autour de moi. Bellamy gratte les cordes et tout le monde se tait.

 ** _Please don't, take it out on me._**

 _(S'il te plait ne le fais pas, prends en toi à moi )_

 ** _I won't, unless you believe._**

 _(Je ne le ferais pas à moins que tu y crois)_

 ** _Confession, oh no, I know._**

 _(Confesse toi, oh non, je sais)_

 ** _Another lie, another low._**

 _(Un autre mensonge, un autre coup bas)_

 ** _Babe, don't come looking, cuz I don't wanna be found_**

 _(Bébé, ne vient pas me_ _chercher car je ne veux pas être trouvé)_

 ** _Babe, don't come looking, cuz I don't wanna be found._**

 _Bébé, ne vient pas me_ _chercher_ _car je ne veux pas être trouvé)_

Contrairement où la dernière fois où Bellamy a chanté devant moi, il évite mon regard et semble même un peu nerveux. Monty chante les chœurs avec lui pour l'encourager. Octavia tapote mon bras et me dit à l'oreille :

 **\- Bellamy a écrit cette chanson avec Monty. C'est la première fois qu'il le refait depuis la mort de notre mère.**

Je me retourne vivement pour la regarder pendant l'intermède musical.

 **\- Il la écrite pour toi, Clarke.**

J'écoute les paroles essayant de comprendre le sens malgré mon cerveau embrouillé. Bellamy garde toujours son regard loin du mien.

 ** _You don't know what you done to me._**

 _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait)_

 ** _You don't know what you done to me._**

 _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait)_

 ** _I don't mind, try and leave._**

 _Ça ne me dérange pas, essaies et pars)_

 ** _Obsession, oh no, I know._**

 _Obsession, oh non, je sais )_

 ** _Too many times we let it go._**

 _(Trop de fois nous l'avons laissez s'échapper)_

 ** _Babe, don't come looking, cuz I don't wanna be found._**

 _Bébé, ne vient pas me_ _chercher_ _car je ne veux pas être trouver)_

Puis Monty quitte sa place de chanteur secondaire pour aller à coté de Nathan laissant Bellamy seul sur la chaise. Soudain, il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, me regarde droit dans les yeux et entonne les dernières paroles de la chanson.

 ** _Babe, please come looking,_**

 _(B_ _ébé, s'il te plaît viens me chercher)_

 ** _Cuz I wanna be found._**

 _car je veux être trouvé)_

Je me lève brusquement ayant trop chaud et fonce dans le premier salon pour trouver une fenêtre ou un balcon. Je trouve enfin une sortie, me fraye un passage parmi la foule et me pose enfin sur un bac à fleurs à l'air libre. Si Bellamy a écrit cette chanson pour moi, c'est qu'elle a un sens que je dois décrypter, non ? Les seules phrases qui me reviennent à l'esprit sans cesses sont « _Babe, please come looking. cuz I wanna be found. » S'il te plaît, je veux être_ _trouvé_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment rien. Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire qu'il ne faut plus qu'on fuit et qu'on se mette enfin en couple ? Ou alors cela à toute autre signification ? Une bouteille d'alcool encore pleine me fait de l'œil, peut-être que cela va m'aider à réfléchir. Puis je me souviens ce que m'a demandé Bellamy, d'y aller mollo sur l'alcool. Bellamy. Il faut que j'aille le voir et lui demander ce qu'il a voulu dire dans sa chanson. J'ai assez de courage ce soir pour ne pas bégayer ni me cacher derrière ma timidité. J'ouvre la porte fenêtre pour rentrer de nouveau dans le salon quand je vois l'homme que je cherchais. Mais il n'est pas seul. Une brune pulpeuse aux cheveux bouclés le serre contre lui et il a même l'air content de la voir. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jalouse. J'ouvre la bouteille que j'ai encore dans la main et boit une grande goulée avant de tousser. Tequila. Je regarde la bouteille, puis Bellamy qui regarde toujours la brune, puis à nouveau la bouteille. Elle me fait de l'œil. Je sais que je vais être dans un piteux état demain mais boit de nouveau à la bouteille. Après m'être enfin assez de courage et descendu la moitié de la tequila, pars rejoindre _mon copain_.

 **Point de vue de Arsène :**

Il est 3h du matin et après avoir eu un œil sur Clarke pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, j'ai reperdu sa trace encore une fois. Comme si elle cherchait à jouer au chat et à la souris. Je suis passé sur tous les balcons, les salons, la cuisine, la salle de sport, mais aucun signe d'elle. Je commence à être inquiet, je n'aime pas ça. Mon seul espoir, c'est l'espace nuit. Un long couloir qui mène aux chambres et aux salles de bain. J'ouvre chacune des pièces et soudain, j'entends une petite voix qui chantonne une mélodie en anglais et reconnais la voix de Clarke. Et je la trouve enfin recroquevillée entre deux pots de fleurs. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre et m'assoit en face d'elle.

 **\- Hé, Clarke. Tu vas bien ?** Lui demandais-je avec une petite pointe de panique.

 **\- Je vais suuuuuper biiiiiiien** , me répond-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

 **\- Viens, on va aller te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça te fera du bien.**

 **\- Mais nooooon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien. J'ai juste un tout petit trop bu.**

Je rigole et son regard qui était vitreux se fait plus clair quand elle me sonde.

 **\- Arsène.**

Je recule d'un coup quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom avant de me ressaisir.

 **\- Je t'ai entendu dire ce prénom à tout le monde depuis 23h, ça devient une obsession.**

Elle penche la tête, regarde mes yeux et pose sa main sur ma joue. Et semble réfléchir pendant une éternité.

 **\- Arsène. Je t'ai enfin trouvé** , souffle-t-elle. **Je me souviens de toi au bar** ** _Le Grounder_** , **pour l'anniversaire de Raven.**

 **\- Vraiment, Bonnie ?** Un fol espoir me prend qu'elle m'est enfin trouvé comme je l'espérais tant.

Elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et en se rapprochant de moi.

 **\- Tu es venu m'aborder avec Murphy au bar. Puis Raven t'a** **congédié** **parce que j'étais mineure. Et avant d'être complètement soûle, j'ai dessiné ton portrait sur un ticket de caisse. Mais, j'avais jamais autant mal dessiné de toute ma vie. Et puis pouf, tout** **a** **disparu de ma mémoire.**

Elle fait de grands gestes mais elle semble reprendre ses esprits de seconde en seconde. Un énorme sourire se forme sur mon visage, Clarke se souvient de moi, elle se souvient de tout !

 **\- Tout te paraît plus clair et évident maintenant ?** Lui demandais-je en m'installant un plus confortablement.

 **\- Faut que je boive de la Tequila plus souvent. Comment j'ai fait pour** **ne** **pas m'en rendre compte ? Je suis vraiment blonde.**

 **\- Mais tu es ma jolie blonde qui m'a donné du fil à retordre pendant quelques temps... Pas déçue ?**

Elle se met difficilement sur les genoux, je l'aide pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, puis elle touche mes cheveux, ma peau, mes bras et son regard se fait de plus en plus doux.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, je t'ai enfin trouvé Arsène !** Dit-elle pour la seconde fois mais cette fois-ci elle semble vraiment le croire. Elle pose son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. **Le bar, la salle d'exposition, à l'Ark 'afé, au concert, au vernissage... Tu étais là. Tu étais toujours là pour moi. Je suis vraiment** **désolée** **, si j'avais su plus tôt et...**

 **\- Chuuut Clarke** , la rassurais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. **Tu m'as trouvé. Tu t'es rappelé de moi. Je t'ai laissé des tonnes d'indices dans notre carnet, les chansons aussi étaient des indices. Je voulais que tu** **fasses** **ta chasse au trésor où ce serait moi le trésor. Je suis là maintenant. Bonnie et Arsène enfin dans la même pièce, juste en face l'un de l'autre.**

Et pour confirmer mes dires, elle repasse ses doigts sur chaque bout de peau accessible. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher et elle s'assoit sur mes cuisses.

 **\- Arsène...**

Et ma Bonnie se rapproche jusqu'à ce que ses lèves touchent les miennes. Un baiser le plus prudent et tendre qu'on puisse partager. Elle semble vouloir prendre son temps, et moi non plus, je ne veux pas presser les choses. Je l'embrasse comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile de l'univers. Je veux qu'elle sente à qu'elle point elle m'est précieuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser calmement. Clarke s'éloigne un peu et son regard est devenu considérablement plus clair et moins brumeux.

 **\- Tu es là. Tu es Arsène.** Répète-t-elle encore avant de m'embrasser plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

Je laisse mes 3 ans de frustrations et de désir pour elle parler. Je mordille sa lèvre, elle gémit et se colle encore plus contre moi. Cela parait tellement normal tout ce qui se passe entre nous que ce n'est pas étrange ou bizarre que je l'embrasse comme ça en pleine nuit alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mon identité 10 minutes plus tôt. Entre elle et moi, cela a toujours été une évidence et cela depuis notre rencontre au bar. Sa main quitte mes cheveux pour glisser sur mon bras, mon ventre et s'arrête juste au-dessus de ma ceinture. J'arrête de l'embrasser pour plonger dans son cou et mordiller sa peau sensible. Une de mes mains s'aventure aussi sous son t-shirt et de mon pouce je caresse la phrase qui la symbolise et qui se trouve juste sous son soutien-gorge.

Elle se cambre un peu plus contre moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Elle s'éloigne de mon visage et je suis le mouvement. Je l'embrasse rapidement encore une fois. Elle passe son pouce sur mes lèvres, sur mes joues, dans mes cheveux et me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

 **\- Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi Arsène.**

 **Le voila, le tant attendu chapitre 13 de Café, inconnu et écriture ! ALORS NE ME TAPEZ PAS PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS LA RENCONTRE BONNIE/ARSENE QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ. Mais... #ThereIsAPlan. Alors... Qu'en avez vous pensez du rendez-vous (raté) de Bellamy et Clarke ? La révélation du couple Linctavia ? Le nouvel an un peu trop alcoolisé ? Et la tant attendu rencontre entre Arsène et Bonnie ? DITES MOI TOUT DANS LES REVIEWS !**

 **Sinon, je voulais remercier chacun d'entres vous, vous êtes fantastiques. Vos théories, vos commentaires sont extraordinaires, merci. Merci à vous qui me suivez sur Twitter, j'aime parler avec vous. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, je ne mange personne (enfin, pas encore).**

 **Merci à ma Bêta qui corrige (mes énormes fautes) et me donne son avis, merci à la Team Bellarke pour son soutient infaiilible et merci à Lalo pour la traduction de la chanson de Bellamy !**

 **En parlant de chansons, la chanson que chante Monty et Jasper existe vraiment et je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter. Vous la trouverez sur Youtube ( _Chrit Devon - Get inside me_ ) **

**Pour la chanson que chante Bellamy lors du nouvel an, j'ai un peu amélioré les choses (je ne suis pas assez douée pour écrire une chanson). C'est une chanson du groupe de Chris Larkin (l'acteur qui joue Monty), _D'Artagnan_ et qui s'appelle _Confession_. Je suis tombé amoureuse de cette chanson. **

**En tout cas, vous pouvez trouver toutes les chansons sur la playlist Deezer (le lien est à la fin du chapitre 10)**

 **On se retrouve très bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !**

 **Restez formidable et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, merci !**

 **Pleins de bisous,**

 **-Géraldine.**

 **PS: Pour _Camille_ une Guest qui me laisse des reviews depuis hier : FAIS TOI UN COMPTE POUR QU'ON PARLE ! Je n'ai pas du tout mal pris ce que tu as m'as dit sur le chapitre 5, ne t'en fais pas ! **


	14. Chapitre 14

Un claquement de porte me réveille trop brutalement et une forte douleur se propage dans mon crane. Je garde les yeux fermés, plonge la tête dans mon oreiller et respire fortement dedans. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégage n'est pas celle de ma lessive et je me lève d'un coup. La douleur se fait encore plus insistante et je regarde autour de moi.

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, une peur panique s'empare de moi. Où suis-je ? J'enlève brusquement la couverture, découvre mes jambes nues et remarque qu'un t-shirt blanc ample a remplacé ma robe. Je panique clairement, je suis à moitié nue dans une chambre que je ne connais pas avec une gueule de bois d'enfer et une forte envie de vomir. J'essaye de me calmer et de réfléchir à comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Je me rappelle être venue à la soirée de Dax avec Octavia et Bellamy, d'avoir passé une super soirée avec eux, d'avoir bu et bu et encore bu... Et là, plus rien. Le trou noir. J'essaye vraiment de me souvenir, mais la crise de panique prend le dessus et je me lève subitement du lit. Je vois mes affaires et mon sac posé sur une chaise, en voulant les récupérer, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et m'étale de tout mon long en jurant. J'entends des pas précipités qui viennent vers ma direction. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, des chaussons roses se retrouvent devant mes yeux avant que des mains se posent sur mes épaules pour me relever légèrement.

 **\- Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?**

Je reconnais la voix de Octavia et lève les yeux pour croiser son regard inquiet et respire un bon coup de soulagement. Au moins, je n'ai pas atterri chez un inconnu cette nuit. Je me lève difficilement et m'assois sur le lit. Je regarde Octavia et tends les bras vers elle. Elle comprend ce que je veux, s'assoit à côté de moi et me serre contre elle. Mon amie me tapote le dos en me gardant contre elle. J'ai eu le flippe de ma vie en me réveillant. Je me sens rassurée de me retrouver dans la chambre d'Octavia même si dans ma tête, c'est vraiment le bordel. Je reste encore un instant en sécurité dans ses bras avant de m'éloigner avant de lui dire :

 **\- Je ne me rappelle de rien à propos d'hier soir. Est-ce que j'ai bu de la tequila ?**

 **\- Oh et pas qu'un peu** , rigole Octavia. **Tu as vidé la bouteille toute seule sur le balcon.**

 **\- Merde ! Dis-moi que j'ai rien fait de mal, que je me suis pas** **retrouvée** **dans le lit d'un inconnu ou que... que...** commençais-je à paniquer.

 **\- Tu n'as rien fais que la Clarke que je connaisse n'aurait pas fait,** me rassure-t-elle en prenant ma main. **De toute façon on ne t'aurait pas laisser faire, on était là, tu étais rarement seule. Et puis Bellamy aurait tué n'importe qui t'aurait fait du mal.**

D'un coup des images de Bellamy et moi, avant mon « ivresse tequila », me reviennent et me donnent l'impression qu'on se comportait comme un vrai couple. Je regarde vers le couloir si je le vois mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose Octavia me dit :

 **\- Bell est allé courir et chercher des petits pains pour nous tous.**

 **\- Nous tous ?**

 **\- Oui, Monty, Nathan, Lexa et Macallan ont dormi dans le salon.**

 **\- D'accord** , soufflais-je en me massant les tempes pour calmer mon mal de tête. **Comment je suis arrivé dans ton lit ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire de ton retour, mais je sais que tu es rentré avec Macallan et Bell.** **Mais tu avais l'air un peu plus sobre quand tu es** **arrivée** **ici. Veux-tu que je te raconte quelques petits détails de la soirée ?**

 **\- Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plaît.**

On s'installe plus confortablement dans le lit et Octavia se tourne vers moi :

 **\- Lincoln et moi avons** **parlé** **et pensons nous installer ensemble l'année prochaine. Monty a demandé Nathan en mariage en lui tendant une blague en plastique. Maya s'est** **retrouvée** **comme d'habitude aux toilettes toute la soirée, Macallan nous a rejoints. Puis si tu veux les trucs marrant, tu as commencé à danser sur la table avec Lexa, tu as voulu faire un concours de bière à la paille, tu nous as raconté les blagues les plus pourries de la terre, tu as disparu pendant 1h et tu as embrassé mon frère devant tout le monde.**

Je lève mes yeux horrifiés vers elle et la nausée me reprend subitement.

 **\- Noooooon ? J'ai vraiment fait tout ça ? Oh putain, la honte** , soufflais-je.

 **\- Mais non, n'ai pas honte Clarke... Certes l'alcool t'a un peu désinhibé mais dans le bon sens, je pense. Tu t'es lâché, c'est** **sûr** **. Mais tu as** **fait** **quelque chose dont je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas fait si tu avais été sobre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai** **fait** **O' ?**

 **\- Tu as enfin officialisé les choses avec mon frère** , me dit Octavia avec un sourire fier. **Tu as surgit de nulle part, tu as embrassé Bell devant tout le monde dans le salon en clamant qu'il était ton petit copain. Il était mort de rire de ce changement soudain mais il t'a serré contre lui en disant qu'il était heureux d'être avec toi pour de bon.**

Je prends l'oreiller et l'écrase sur mon visage me sentant gênée, complètement dépassée par tout ça mais aussi soulagée et heureuse. Octavia a raison, je me suis toujours mis des barrières de peur de vivre pleinement ma vie et avec l'alcool, j'ai laissé ma tête enivré faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche quand je me rends compte que je suis officiellement la copine de Bellamy Blake. Même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je sais que ce moment a dû être magique pour nous deux. L'oreiller disparaît de mon visage et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir une Octavia avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Bienvenue dans la famille Clarke.**

Je hoche la tête et lui fais un sourire timide en la serrant contre moi. Elle éclate de rire en me retournant le câlin.

 **\- Allez, Princesse va prendre ta douche avant que ton prince charmant arrive et que vous preniez votre douche ensemble. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça !**

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en quittant le lit et en m'emparant de mon sac et mon téléphone portable. La tête me tourne encore un peu mais je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Je rentre sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude détendre mon corps embué par l'alcool. Je sors au bout de 15 minutes, parfaitement détendue et moins perturbée. Je sais que je vais voir Bellamy d'une minute à l'autre et, même si on va devoir parler de tout ce qu'il a du se passer pendant la soirée, je le prends bien et sereinement. Je m'habille et prends mon téléphone pour voir plusieurs sms et un mail sur mon écran :

 **Raven** **:** Bonne année à la plus badass de meilleure amie ! Je te souhaite pleins de bonheur entouré de moi, du futur grimlin et de Bellamy. Oui je suis au courant pour ton acte de bravoure d'hier soir. Un peu déçue de le savoir par Octavia mais je te pardonne. Vivement que je te vois pour te faire un énorme câlin, tu me manques.

 **Maman** **:** Bonne année ma chérie ! Je suis sure que cette année sera la meilleure pour moi. On a une surprise pour toi, passe à la maison dès que tu peux. On t'aime !

 **##**

 **De : ArsèneLupin-mail**

 **A : ClarkeGriffin-mail**

 **Objet : Le dernier mail.**

 **Après toute ce qui s'est passé hier soir et de la révélation de mon identité, ceci sera mon dernier mail. J'avais envie de conclure comme ça. Ça va me manquer de ne plus écrire dans notre carnet mais maintenant on pourra communiquer face à face.**  
 **J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit, j'ai repensé à tes baisers à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.**  
 **Et j'ai encore la marque de ton suçon sur mon cou, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir le mien sur ta peau.**  
 **Ok, j'arrête de jouer au papy Michel.**

 **A tout à l'heure Clarke,**

 **Ton Arsène.**

 **##**

Je lâche mon téléphone sur le tapis de la salle de bain et me tourne vers le miroir. Je baisse le col de mon t-shirt à la recherche d'un suçon dont je ne me souviens plus du tout. Je penche la tête vers la gauche et je le vois. A la base de mon cou et il n'est pas petit... Je m'écroule sur le carrelage glacé et fais tomber ma tête sur mes genoux. J'ai embrassé Arsène alors que j'ai aussi embrassé Bellamy lors de la même soirée.

ARSENE ETAIT LA ?

J'ai vu Arsène, je lui ai parlé apparemment et on s'est embrassé. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour mon inconnu mais j'ai toujours mis ça sur le compte de la nouveauté... Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas franchir cette limite. Je me sentais enfin heureuse avec Bellamy. Mais j'ai dérapé et embrassé un autre homme. Ou même une femme !? Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête et je craque. Les larmes coulent, je me sens complètement dépassé par tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir affronter Bellamy dans les prochaines minutes.

Je vais faire ce que je sais de faire de mieux depuis la nuit des temps. Fuir.

J'attrape mes affaires, sort de la salle de bain en courant, rejoins la chambre de Octavia, où cette dernière n'est pas présente dans la pièce et mets mes chaussures. Je me presse vers l'entrée de l'appartement en espérant me faire discrète même si je ne veux pas partir comme une voleuse. Je m'empare de mon carnet, celui de nos correspondances avec Arsène, dans mon sac et arrache une page au hasard. Je la plaque sur le meuble de l'entrée, je ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'il a déjà écrit dessus et griffonne « _Je suis désolée, je..._ » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir d'écrire ma phrase quand j'entends derrière mon dos :

 **\- Clarke ?**

Je baisse la tête et souffle un bon coup avant de faire face à Octavia.

 **\- J'allais te laisser un message** , lui dis-je en montrant la feuille, **mes... mes parents m'ont appelés, ils m'ont demandés de venir le plus rapidement possible.**

 **\- Ils vont bien ? Il leur** **est** **arrivé quelque chose ?** S'approche Octavia qui a l'air vraiment inquiète.

Je me sens coupable de lui mentir comme ça, mais j'ose même pas me regarder dans un miroir après ce que j'ai fait cette nuit alors comment je vais faire pour affronter Bellamy et le regard des autres ?

 **\- Ils vont bien mais ils ont une surprise pour moi et le prochain train pour aller chez eux est dans 1h15 et faut que je prenne mes affaires et...**

 **\- D'accord pas de problème Clarke** , dit-elle en prenant ma main, **Bellamy va rentrer d'ici 5 minutes. Attends le, il pourra t'emmener en voiture chez toi, tu gagneras du temps !**

 **\- Non !** M'écriais-je trop vite et trop fort. Et je vois bien que j'ai piqué la curiosité de mon amie en agissant comme ça. **C'est bon, je pars tout de suite.**

Je serre Octavia contre moi et elle demande encore une fois si tout va bien. Elle sait que je mens mais je hoche la tête et me sépare d'elle. Je mets mon manteau et ouvre la porte. Je regarde Octavia qui lit la page arrachée avant de me regarder et je vois de incompréhension, de la tristesse et de la déception dans son regard. Avant de me remettre à pleurer, je quitte l'appartement et dévale les marches le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 **Hey les enfants !**

 **Me voila enfin de retour pour le chapitre 14 ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre est à la hauteur de vos exigences après ces quelques mois d'attente...**  
 **Si vous n'avez pas lu la note d'auteur, à partir de maintenant, je ne publierais que des petits chapitres (2000-3000 mots) toutes les 2-3 semaines. **  
**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous aimeriez voir dans les prochains chapitres,...**  
 **Et la révélation de l'identité de Arsène est pour très bientôt, je vous le promets ! **

**Merci d'être encore là à lire CIE et à me soutenir. Vous êtes formidables.**

 **Merci à Estelle, Juju, Lalo, Camille et la SLS d'être aussi présente, compréhensive et patiente avec moi.**  
 **Et un immense merci à ma Amandine qui ne m'a jamais laché et poussé à continué #CIE. Tu as du courage d'être ma Bêta.**

 **A dans une quinzaine de jours !**

 **Bellarke en chocolat et Minty au caramel, JE VOUS AIME !**

 **-Géraldine.**


	15. Note d'auteur!

Hello les amis !

Cela fait 402 jours que je n'avais pas donné signe de vie ici. Et je m'en excuse !

L'année 2017 n'a pas été facile pour moi, mon ordinateur m'a lâché (avec tous les chapitres de CIE dedans), un très gros soucis de santé avec une opération du dos, des problèmes perso et un sévère syndrome de la page blanche.

MAIS, avec beaucoup de soutien (via vos commentaires et mes amis) et de la motivation j'ai enfin pu enfin sortir de ma traversée du désert et de vous annoncer avec fierté **le retour de Café, inconnu et écriture !**

Les chapitres 15 et 16 sont déjà écrits et bientôt corrigé. Et le 17 et 18 en écriture.

Le chapitre 18 sera le dénouement final de l'histoire. Mais il y aura sûrement deux chapitres supplémentaires qui serviront d'épilogue.

Suite à un sondage que j'ai fais sur Twitter, les lecteurs qui y ont répondu ont demandés à ce que je publie les chapitres chaque vendredi entre 14h et 17h. **Les chapitres 15 et 16 seront publiés dans les semaines à venir !** Par contre, il faudra sûrement attendre un peu pour les chapitres suivants le temps que je finisse de les écrire.

Alors je vous conseille de relire tous les chapitres pour vous remettre l'histoire en tête, collectez tous les indices et essayez de deviner qui est **Arsène** ! D'ailleurs **la révélation de son identité sera faite dans le chapitre 16 !**

On se retrouve dans les semaines qui viennent sans fautes.

Si vous avez des questions ou vous voulez exprimer votre joie, laissez moi un commentaire !

Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Twitter avec mon user : Goodgame0101

À très vite !

 **-Géraldine.**


	16. Chapitre 15

_Précédemment dans « Café, inconnu et écriture » AKA « Les aventures désastreuses de la vie sentimentale de Clarke Griffin » La vie de nonne de Clarke Griffin changea du tout au tout quand un jour, elle oublia son carnet dans un café. Une correspondance commença avec un inconnu, étrangement nommé : Arsène. Tout d'un coup, sa vie fut bouleversée. Elle se fit de nouveau amis, appris à mieux connaître le ténébreux Bellamy Blake, appris qu'elle allait être tata…. Elle a essayé de jouer sa Sherlock Holmes et d'identifier Arsène, mais elle n'y est jamais arrivé (Faut l'excuser, elle est blonde) Puis à nouvel an, elle a bu son poids en alcool, a officialisé les choses avec Bellamy Blake, a enfin rencontré le vrai Arsène MAIS elle a tout oublié ! DIANTRE ! Malgré une gueule de bois, Clarke était heureuse car elle était officiellement la copine de Bellamy Blake (qui ne rêverait pas de l'être ?) mais elle apprend qu'elle a aussi embrassé Arsène pendant la soirée. Elle panique et s'enfuit en catastrophe de l'appartement de Bellamy et Octavia…_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement me paraît beaucoup trop long. Les larmes que je retiens rendent ma vue floue, la crise de panique qui pointe son bout de nez m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je m'en veux tellement d'agir comme ça. Je blesse Octavia et Bellamy, des gens qui me sont devenus indispensables au fil des mois. À cause de cette foutue bouteille de tequila, j'ai embrassé une autre personne alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être enfin heureuse avec Bellamy. Mais mon idiotie, la tequila et le destin m'en veulent et refusent que je sois heureuse. J'arrive enfin dans mon appartement, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre sur mon sort, je dois fuir chez mes parents au plus vite. Que ce soit Bellamy, Octavia, ou même les deux, ils vont débarquer chez moi car ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je n'arriverais pas à affronter Bellamy après tout ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je flirtais avec une autre personne pendant tout le temps que je flirtais avec lui ! Je risque de perdre Bellamy. Je ne veux pas perdre Bellamy. J'ai besoin de lui. Ça ne fait que quelque mois que je le connais vraiment mais je ne pourrais plus être sans lui, sa sœur et ses amis. Et maintenant je risque de tout perdre à cause d'un fichu baiser dont je ne me souviens même plus ! Je prends des affaires au hasard et les fourre dans mon sac de voyage, mon chargeur, mon ordinateur et mon carnet aussi. Puis j'enlève le carnet : c'est à cause de tout ça que tout va mal. J'entends des pas lourds dans les escaliers et quelques instants après un bruit sourd contre ma porte. Je me raidis et regarde l'heure. Ça ne peut pas être Bellamy. Mais on est le 1er janvier et mon vieux voisin vient toujours me donner des chocolats pour la nouvelle année, donc c'est sûrement lui.

\- **Raymond ? Vous pouvez entrer !** Criais-je pendant que je me dirige vers la salle de bain prendre mes produits de beauté.

J'entends une respiration lourde mais rien d'autre. Inquiète, je me rends dans mon salon et m'arrête brusquement. Au lieu d'un vieux monsieur tout ridé mais très sympathique, je me retrouve en face d'un Bellamy complètement essoufflé, plié en deux. Je respire un bon coup et refoule mes larmes. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je dois le convaincre que je dois partir pour aller chez mes parents, que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et me concentrer sur mes études. Voilà le mensonge que je dois lui servir et puis fuir. Je me dirige vers mon sac comme si de rien n'était pour mettre mes affaires et le ferme. Bellamy lève enfin la tête et son regard est plus qu'inquiet. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer.

\- **Clarke** , souffle-t-il, **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Octavia m'a** **appelé** **en panique car tu as quitté mon appart en trombe. Elle m'a dit que tu avais l'air** **paniquée** **…**

Il s'approche de moi en tendant son bras pour poser sa main sur ma joue, mais je recule pour éviter son contact et trébuche sur ma table basse. Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un d'aussi doux, gentil et protecteur que Bellamy. Le bras de Bellamy se baisse soudainement quand il comprend que je ne veux pas qu'il me touche et son regard inquiet est remplacé par un regard blessé. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne le lui laisse pas le temps. Je prends mon sac et le mets en bandoulière.

\- **Désolée d'être partie comme ça ce matin,** lui dis-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, **mes parents m'ont** **demandé** **de venir chez eux. Et tu sais, ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment me concentrer sur la préparation de mon book….**

Je prends mon téléphone, ouvre la porte et fais signe à Bellamy de partir de mon appart.

\- **Bellamy, vraiment, je dois y aller, sinon je vais rater mon train et mes parents** **m'attendent** **…**

\- **Arrête !** me dit-il d'une voix ferme. **Clarke, arrête s'il te plait**.

Je me retourne pour voir que Bellamy est toujours au centre de mon salon, essoufflé, en tenue de sport et les larmes aux yeux. Voilà ce que je voulais éviter de faire. Le faire pleurer et le blesser.

\- **Je sais que tu mens, je sais que quelque chose t'a bouleversé et que tu ne** **veux** **pas me le dire. Mais je suis là pour toi et je le** **serai** **toujours quoi qu'il en soit.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** , soufflais-je à peine **. Faut que j'y aille.**

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais je n'ai pas le temps de passer le chambranle que la porte se referme devant mes yeux et que les deux mains de Bellamy m'empêchent de rouvrir la porte. Je sens son corps à quelques centimètres de moi et son menton repose doucement sur le sommet de mon crâne. J'essaye, en vain, de me débattre et de partir, mais Bellamy m'en empêche.

 **\- Je t'en supplie, parle-moi** , me murmure-t-il.

 **\- Laisse- moi partir !** Criais-je un peu trop fort mais Bellamy ne me laisse pas faire, et un de ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me plaque contre lui.

 **\- Jamais Clarke, jamais je te** **laisserai** **partir sans m'avoir** **parlé** **... Écoute-moi, je te connais maintenant, je sais que tu fuis à la moindre difficulté.** **Octavia m'a raconté que ce matin, tu étais heureuse puis dix minutes après tu** **paniques** **et arrache une feuille de notre carnet. Est-ce que…** , son ton empreint de tristesse se change en murmure, **est-ce que tu** **regrettes** **tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?**

Les derniers mots de Bellamy me brisent et les dernières barrières que je m'étais construite s'effondrent et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je me laisse aller contre Bellamy qui me serre encore plus fort contre lui. Son visage repose dans le creux de mon épaule et je sens sa joue mouillée contre mon cou. Je le sais à présent que je ne peux plus fuir, que je dois affronter mes problèmes et essayer de me battre pour ce que je veux vraiment dans ma vie. Bellamy se bat pour moi, c'est à mon tour de lui prouver que je tiens à lui. Mais je me laisse encore cinq minutes pour me calmer, bercée par les murmures de la chanson que Bellamy fredonne pour me calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrive enfin à me calmer et prends mon courage à deux mains. Mais je ne me retourne pas.

 **\- Bellamy…** Ma voix est loin d'être sure et elle est toute cassée à force de pleurer. **Bellamy, j'ai bu de la tequila. Je ne me souviens absolument de rien. C'est ça le problème. C'est un gros problème. J'ai trop bu… Et Octavia a dû me raconter tout ce que j'avais fait juste avant minuit. Que je t'ai sauté dessus en criant que tu étais mon copain, que je t'ai embrassé et que nous avons enfin officialisé les choses.**

Je me retourne dans ses bras, enlève mon sac qui commence à peser lourd et le pose par terre. Je m'adosse à la porte de mon appartement en l'entraînant avec moi en gardant une légère distance entre nos deux corps. Je lève enfin les yeux et rencontre son regard encore plein de larmes. Son expression me brise le cœur et j'ai follement envie de le dessiner tellement il est beau. D'une main tremblante, je repousse ses boucles brunes de ses yeux et repose ma main contre sa joue, je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter mais au contraire, il s'appuie un peu plus contre ma paume.

\- **Il y a deux choses que je regrette** , avouais-je en ne quittant pas son regard des yeux. **La première, c'est de ne pas me rappeler mon acte de bravoure en me déclarant enfin d'être la petite amie de Bellamy Blake.**

Cet aveu le fait sourire et je retrouve un peu le Bellamy que j'aime tant.

\- **Je ne m'en rappelle pas mais je suis sure que si j'avais encore ma mémoire, j'aurais été fière de moi ! Et que je le ne regretterais pas. Même maintenant, je ne le regrette absolument pas Bellamy. J'ai juste eu besoin de beaucoup trop d'alcool pour me lancer. Je veux être en couple avec toi.**

Bellamy se penche et pose son front contre le mien avec un léger sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je le sens se détendre progressivement entre mes bras. J'apprécie qu'il me laisse m'expliquer et prendre mon temps. Mais le plus dur reste à venir, je dois lui avouer que j'ai embrassé Arsène.

\- **Alors qu'est ce qui t'a fait** **paniquer** **tout à l'heure ?** me demande-t-il tout doucement, tu peux tout me dire.

\- **Je t'adore Bellamy plus que tu ne peux t'en douter je pense…** Avouais-je enfin, **mais j'ai fait une chose stupide pendant la soirée et c'est la deuxième chose que je regrette avoir fait.**

Il se redresse en gardant toujours ses mains sur mes hanches et me fait un petit signe de la tête pour que je continue de parler.

\- **J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre** , lâchais-je enfin d'une voix tendue. J'observe l'expression de Bellamy mais elle est indéchiffrable.

\- **Je ne m'en rappelle pas, je te le promets mais… C'est compliqué. Je ne connais pas cette personne, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Cela fait des mois qu'on s'échange des mots dans mon carnet quand je viens à l'Ark'afé. Et on a flirté ensemble sans se connaître. Et il était là à nouvel an et apparemment on s'est** **embrassés** **. Mais j'ai beau faire des efforts, aucun souvenir ne me revient. Et il m'a envoyé un message juste après ma douche toute à l'heure en me rappelant ce qui s'est passé. Et j'ai paniqué parce que j'ai eu l'impression… de te tromper.**

Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Bellamy, ni son regard qui exprime tout sauf de la colère. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de lui parler d'Arsène mais j'ai quand même peur de son silence. Il ferme les yeux et respire plusieurs fois avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- **Et même si j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre** , repris-je, **cela ne veut absolument rien dire pour moi. Plus rien désormais, je peux te le promettre. Je lui en suis reconnaissante pour pleins de trucs mais beaucoup de choses se sont bouleversées depuis qu'il** **a** **fait son apparition. Je vais arrêter de parler à Arsène et couper les** **ponts** **avec lui.**

Bellamy recule soudainement en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réaction. Il a l'air blessé mais reprend vite contenance avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- Clarke….**

\- **Stop** , le coupais-je, **je m'en fous d'Arsène, il n'y a que toi qui compte désormais. C'est toi que je veux.**

Ça y est, je l'ai enfin avoué à voix haute et je n'ai pas fui. Un poids se libère de mon estomac mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me répondre.

Il se rapproche enfin et colle son corps contre le mien. Je le serre contre moi et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- **C'est toi que je veux aussi** , me confie-t-il. **Je m'en fous que tu te ne souviennes absolument de rien et que tu as probablement embrassé un autre mec. Je veux être avec toi et pour de bon cette fois-ci. J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris.**

Nos fronts sont collés, nos nez s'effleurent et je ne vois que de la pure honnêteté dans son regard. Moi aussi j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, je veux être définitivement avec lui. Mes yeux voyagent entre ses lèvres et ses yeux plusieurs fois avant de faire ce que je crève de faire depuis plusieurs mois. J'approche mes lèvres le plus doucement possible des siennes, lui laissant la possibilité de fuir s'il le veut. Mais au contraire, il se rapproche encore plus et nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Un baiser chaste, lent, doux qui se transforme en quelque chose de plus urgent et empreint de sentiment. De l'amour ? Peut-être. C'est trop tôt pour le dire mais je suis juste heureuse à ce moment très précis. On s'embrasse le plus longtemps possible avant que le besoin de respirer se fasse urgent. Bellamy s'éloigne avec un énorme sourire et les joues rouges.

\- **Doooonc…** me dit-il d'un ton joueur, Clarke Griffin, **on efface tous nos ratés, nos rendez-vous** **catastrophiques** **et nos erreurs. Et me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être officiellement ma petite amie ?**

\- **Oui !** répondis-je en riant et en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Je suis heureuse, je ne pensais pas que la journée pouvait se finir comme ça. Mais j'ai quand même pris la décision radicale de supprimer Arsène définitivement de ma vie. L'envie d'être enfin heureuse en amour et avec Bellamy était plus forte que de tout plaquer pour un inconnu. Je pense que mes correspondances avec lui vont me manquer et que s'il me contacte je lui expliquerais. Je sens des doigts caresser doucement mon visage et reviens sur terre quand je croise le regard de mon roi rebelle.

\- **Tu es avec moi princesse ?**

Je hoche la tête, j'enlace ses doigts aux miens et l'entraîne avec moi sur le canapé. Il s'installe confortablement et je me blottis contre lui.

\- **Bellamy, je voulais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir fui comme ça en prétextant de** **partir** **chez mes parents et de m'être** **comporté** **…**

Il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant sur la bouche un long moment comme pour calmer la panique qui monte en moi.

\- **On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de ressasser nos erreurs** , me dit-il entre deux baisers.

 **\- Je veux juste te promettre qu'à partir de maintenant si je panique pour un rien ou que j'ai peur, je viendrais t'en parler directement. Et que l'on ne se cache plus rien désormais.**

Il me fixe longtemps, ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant de me faire un grand sourire et en m'embrassant sur le front.

 **\- Promis, on ne se cache rien.**

Nous restons longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous embrasser comme des adolescents, à rire pour un rien et à profiter de l'instant présent. Nos téléphones vibrent et sonnent mais on ne bouge pas, nous restons dans notre bulle.

\- **Vu que nous faisons rien comme les autres** , commençais-je nerveusement, **que nous avons** **commencé** **notre relation de la plus chaotique manière qu'il soit, qu'on n'est pas arrivé à passer un seul rendez-vous sans qu'il soit raté, est-ce que tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour rencontrer mes parents la semaine prochaine ?**

Il éclate de rire et pendant un instant et je crois qu'il se moque de moi. Je me renfrogne, m'éloigne de lui et m'assoit à l'autre bout du canapé. Il secoue la tête en rigolant doucement, et se met à genoux devant moi.

\- **Princesse** , dit-il d'une voix douce, **je ne rigolais pas de la proposition que tu m'as faite. Je rigolais à la réalisation que c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas un couple comme les autres.**

Il caresse ma joue et lève légèrement mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- **Mais on s'ennuierait si on était un couple normal, non ? Et oui, j'adorerais venir avec toi avec tes parents. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler d'eux. Ça serait un honneur.**

Je lui offre un sourire timide avant de le tirer de nouveau sur le canapé et de m'installer sur ses cuisses. Il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et murmure :

\- **Meilleure position du monde.** **Mais ça serait encore plus confortable sans ton manteau et ton pull.**

Je lui fais une calbote derrière le crâne en pouffant. Mais j'avoue qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que Bellamy a débarqué dans mon appart, je n'avais pas quitté mon manteau. Je l'enlève ainsi que mon pull. Bellamy soupire de contentement en reprenant sa position d'origine. Je m'installe plus confortablement contre lui et pose mon menton sur le haut de son crâne.

\- **Cette position serait beaucoup plus confortable si tu n'étais pas en sueur et sentirais la transpiration sur mon canapé** , ricanais-je.

 **\- Tu sais Clarke, sur ce même canapé, la même position et en sueur, mais dans** **d'autres** **circonstances** **, je ne pense pas que tu râlerais au contraire…**

Je le regarde d'un air faussement outré par son implication sexuelle mais fond devant son sourire au coin. Je lui mets encore une calbotte avant de l'embrasser profondément pendant que ses mains se baladent dans mon dos. Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues minutes avant de nous interrompre.

 **\- Bellamy…Quelque chose vibre contre ma cuisse.**

 **\- Désolé de te décevoir princesse, mais ce n'est pas un sex-toy…** Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et plaque ma main contre sa bouche.

 **\- Chut Bellamy, encore une phrase comme ça et je te quitte pour mon vieux voisin.**

Il ricane avant de s'emparer de son téléphone dans sa poche en effleurant délibérément ma cuisse. Il souffle et je le vois taper quelque chose sur son écran.

 **\- C'est Octavia** , me dit-il, **elle m'a envoyé 21 messages pour savoir si j'étais arrivé à empêcher ta fugue.**

Il me tend son téléphone et me montre les derniers messages de sa sœur :

 **Sis'** : Bell ?

 **Sis'** : Je te jure que tu as intérêt à répondre ou….

 **Sis'** : Tu vas bien ? Clarke va bien ?

 **Sis'** : Dis-moi que tu es chez elle et que vous concevez déjà mon futur filleul.

 **Sis'** : Je te laisse encore 5 minutes et un dernier message avant que je débarque avec toute la bande pour vous tuer de mes propres mains.

 **Sis'** : Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. On est en train de mettre nos manteaux. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

 **Bell** : Stop. Tout va bien, je suis chez Clarke. Reste à l'appart s'il te plait.

 **Sis'** : ENFIN ! ALORS ?

Je rigole en laissant tomber ma tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy.

 **\- Je te jure ta sœur, c'est un phénomène ! Elle va** **péter** **un plomb en apprenant pour toi et moi.**

 **\- Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer aussi, je sens que ma sœur a dû t'envoyer une tonne de messages et Raven aussi.**

Je m'empare de mon téléphone et vérifie mes messages. Et en effet, j'ai pleins de messages non lus. En grande partie d'Octavia, avec à peu près le même contenu que ceux de Bell. Puis trois messages de Raven.

 **Raven** : Octavia m'a appelé en panique me disant que tu as quitté l'appart en trombe pour aller chez tes parents. Tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que Wick et moi venions te chercher ?

 **Raven** : S'il te plait, répond. Apparemment Bellamy est chez toi pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

 **Raven** : Si tu ne me réponds pas dans 15 minutes, j'arrive avec Wick et tu vas comprendre ta douleur quand je vais te tomber dessus avec mon ventre de femme enceinte.

 **Clarke** : Tout va bien… Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Tout s'est arrangé. Promis, je te raconte tout demain au téléphone. Mais les choses se sont bien terminées finalement.

Je garde mon téléphone en main et embrasse la joue de Bellamy.

\- **Dis-moi Bellamy, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde débarque aujourd'hui et ils sont tous curieux. Et si on prenait une photo ensemble pour leur envoyer ?**

 **\- Très bonne idée princesse** , me chuchote-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse avant de me serrer contre lui et de poser sa tête contre mes seins à nouveau. Je place mes mains derrière son cou en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il tend un de ses bras sur le côté et prend plusieurs photos. Je reste bien confortablement contre mon copain pendant qu'il choisit la bonne photo. Il presse légèrement mes hanches pour que je baisse la tête et regarde son écran. Nous avons l'air tout simplement heureux sur cette photo. Nous avons tous les deux les yeux fermés et l'air en paix. Je hoche la tête pour lui certifier mon accord pour cette photo de nous.

Je m'assois légèrement sur mes chevilles pour avoir une petite distance entre nous. Bellamy me regarde avec des yeux curieux. Il sécurise ses bras autour de moi pour ne pas que je tombe en arrière. J'appuie mon front contre le sien, mon nez effleurant le sien et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je murmure son prénom et il ne semble même pas faire attention à mon bras que je tends pour prendre des photos. Je fais tomber mon téléphone sur le canapé quand il m'embrasse soudainement. Je le repousse légèrement et il chasse mes lèvres.

\- **On se calme monsieur Blake** , le réprimandais-je doucement, **je n'ai pas envie de voir ma porte fracturé par ta sœur et ma meilleure amie enceinte. Alors postons les photos de suite. Instagram ou message ?**

\- **Instagram, si tu veux ! Comme ça, cela officialise les choses et tout le groupe pourra le voir.**

J'attrape mon téléphone et sélectionne la plus belle photo. On dirait qu'on est vraiment amoureux dessus. Stop. Non. C'est trop tôt pour l'amour. Je fais quelques modifications sur la photo, la passe en noir et blanc et rajoute une légende à la photo.

 _« Bonne année à tout le monde. Après une soirée mouvementée, j'ai la chance de pouvoir me reposer dans les bras de mon copain ● **BellamyBradburyBoris** et de commencer l'année heureuse. #CoupleAtypique #MeilleurCalinDuMonde #CheveuxToutDoux #BellarkeIsHappening »_

Je montre mon écran à Bellamy qui hoche la tête et souri avant de me mon montrer son post :

 _« Je peux vous dire que le meilleur endroit du monde est dans les bras de ma copine contre sa poitrine. ●_ _ **ClarkeyBlondie** est à moi, pas touche. Bonne année à vous tous. Que vous soyez heureux autant que je le suis à l'instant même. #MagnifiqueBlonde #CoupleParfait #MeilleurCalinDuMonde #BellarkeIsEndgame »_

Nous appuyons sur « poster » en même temps et j'envoie un message à Raven et Octavia

 **Clarke** : Les filles, regardez Instagram.

Je me blottis contre Bellamy qui me berce légèrement avant que nos téléphones se mettent à vibrer frénétiquement et que Bellamy éclate de rire. Je regarde les commentaires sur ma photo et les réactions hilarantes de mes amis.

 **O'Duff** : OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU ! COMMENT JE FAIS POUR RESPIRER ? ARRETEZ LES ASCENSEURS EMOTIONNELS COMME CA ! MON FRERE EST ENFIN EN COUPLE AVEC TOI ! Je suis toute émue. Je suis heureuse pour vous mes loulous.

 **FullMonty** : Ah ! C'était plus qu'une question de temps. Vous étiez les seuls du groupe à ne pas être en couple, ça devenait bizarre. Bonne année !

 **NathanEtSonBonnet** : YEAH ! ENFIN ! Tout le monde sabre le champagne dans l'appart en criant Bellarke. Je vous envoie la vidéo plus tard. Félicitation le petit couple !

 **WickMecano** : ENFIN CLARKEY ! Je suis heureux pour toi et Raven pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur le canapé. Bonne année et ramène le futur tonton Bellamy à la maison un de ces quatre.

 **AbbyGriffin** : Dis donc ma fille, j'en apprends des choses… Ton père et moi on est heureux pour toi, passe à la maison quand tu veux. Et tu peux ramener Bellamy avec toi.

 **JasperMaya** : BELLARKE BELLARKE BELLARKE BELLARKE BELLARKE

 **Mac-Mac** : Il était grand temps ! Prends soin de mon Bellamy, il mérite tout le bonheur de monde.

 **BadAssRaven** : …. À cause toi je viens de pleurer tout le liquide possible présent dans mon corps. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde avec Bellamy… Ma fille va avoir la meilleure marraine du monde et un super tonton… J'attends avec impatience toute l'histoire. ● **BellamyBradburyBoris** je te préviens, tu lui fais du mal, je te casse chaque os avec une clé de 12 et personne ne retrouvera ton corps. SINON FELICITATION ET VIVE BELLARKE !

Je montre tous les messages à Bellamy avec un énorme sourire. Il rigole de plus en plus fort en lisant les commentaires avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand il lit le message de Raven. Je le rassure en l'embrassant et en lui murmurant :

 **\- Tu ne me briseras pas le cœur, j'ai confiance en toi.**

* * *

Après plus de 400 jours d'absence, je suis enfin de retour et ça fait du bien ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Un peu d'amour ne fait pas de mal, hein ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre attendiez la suite de l'histoire et je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. J'ai hâte (et un peu stressée) d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Laissez-moi un commentaire si vous le souhaitez, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire !

Et notez une date très importante… **VENDREDI 13 AVRIL A 20H** , je publie le **chapitre 16** avec la **révélation de l'identité d'Arsène** ! Donc profitez-en pour relire et récoltez les indices sur son identité ! Et dites moi dans vos commentaires votre pronostic sur son identité.

Vous pouvez venir me faire un petit coucou sur Twitter (Goodgame0101), je parle souvent de l'avancement de #CIE.

Et je voulais juste écrire quelques lignes, pour tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu cette année et qui m'ont poussé à écrire la suite de CIE. MERCI, MERCI, MERCI. Elles se reconnaîtront. Et un grand merci à l'amour de ma vie, **AmandineH** qui est ma bêta et qui m'a porté à bout de bras tel un boulet pendant 1 an… Elle est courageuse de me supporter, je vous le dis. Elle m'a menacé avec une deadline pour CIE avec une punition (passer une soirée avec elle à regarder des films d'horreur) à la clé. Heureusement j'ai pu échapper à la punition car j'ai écris 2 chapitres de suite ! Merci pour tout ma Amandine, pour tes corrections rapides et efficaces et pour ton soutien infaillible.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Avec tout mon amour et une choucroute,

 **-Géraldine.**


End file.
